Reescrevendo a História
by Hermione G e Priscila S
Summary: Depois de lerem o livro do futuro, Harry e sua turma irão dar o primeiro passo em direção a felicidade, na companhia de pessoas que um dia haviam perdido eles encontrarão aventura, comedia e acima de tudo romance em suas vidas, como será a vida de quem voltou a vida? Será que eles também vão se apaixonar? Para saber isso leia.
1. CAPITULO UM

(Autora aqui: Para entender essa fanfic vocês precisam ler a fic anterior, que se chama Hogwarts Lendo HP7, ela já esta terminada é claro, para você que não a conhece por favor procure aqui no site e leia por favor)

CAPITULO UM

Todos seguiam para fora do grande salão, haviam muitos grupos de adolescentes conversando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite, como sempre haviam ficado impressionados com o que havia acontecido com Harry (adulto), por saber que ele era parente de Voldemort e por saber que a muito tempo atrás havia sido feita uma profecia e que na verdade quem realizaria essa tal profecia seria _Harry Potter._

Não demorou muito e os adolescentes já haviam chegado no salão comunal da Grifinória, Marlene havia ido junto da filha, conversando com a menina enquanto Sirius as seguiu um pouco distante, observando-as conversar como duas confidentes, viu a mulher se despedir dela assim que chegaram no quadro que os levaria ao salão comunal.

— _A gente conversa amanhã, acho que seu pai quer conversar comigo. — _Sussurrou Marlene sorrindo para a filha que assentiu e mesmo de longe acenou para o pai que fez o mesmo para ela, logo em seguida ela entrou no lugar, a mãe ficou a olhar o quadro se fechar e soltou um longo suspiro antes de voltar para perto de Sirius — Vamos? — Perguntou Marlene para ele que assentiu.

Sirius não soube o que falar, ou melhor, não sabia por onde começar, sentia tanta falta de Marlene, da companhia que ela fazia como ninguém para ele, e a mulher ao seu lado estava na mesma situação, não sabia o que dizer para Sirius que estava em silencio.

— Já falou com Regulo? — Perguntou Marlene para ele que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, estou pensando em fazer isso amanha. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Eu já sabia, sobre ele. — Falou Marlene soltando um longo suspiro por ter soltado aquilo, a muito tempo queria que Sirius soubesse, mas quando soube do _cunhado_, já não podia mais ver Sirius.

— Porque não me contou? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Ele apareceu um dia no seu apartamento, você havia saído cedo, havia pedido para eu ficar lá e eu fiquei, ai ele apareceu, dizendo que queria falar com você, no mesmo instante que eu o vi pensei que ele queria matar você e meio que ataquei ele, e foi quando ele explicou tudo o que estava fazendo e seus planos, pediu que eu avisasse a você que ele queria falar com você, mas ai algum tempo depois, mais necessariamente alguns dias depois eu descobri que estava grávida, não podia mais te ver. — Falou Marlene.

— Porque ao menos não pediu para alguém me avisar? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu havia me esquecido completamente disso, naquele momento nada mais me importava apenas minha filha e a segurança dela, Sirius eu fiquei durante oito meses e meio indo de um lugar para outro, a cada semana eu estava morando em um lugar diferente, como eu iria falar com você? Eu só tinha comunicação com a Lily, e por carta ainda, tinha vezes que nossas cartas eram interceptadas no meio do caminho. — Falou Marlene dando de ombros.

— Então nada mais era importante para você depois que descobriu estar grávida? — Perguntou Sirius fazendo com que ela percebesse do porque dele ter dito aquilo, estava triste, acabara de ouvir que ele já não era mais importante para ela.

— Eu tinha que fazer uma escolha, era você ou a Helena, se eu escolhesse você, poderia acontecer de eu morrer antes de Helena nascer, se escolhesse ela, saberia que os dois estariam a salvo. — Falou Marlene.

— Eu cuidaria de você Lene, você sabe disso. — Falou Sirius.

— Pra que? Desde quando aceitamos entrar na Ordem sabíamos que iríamos morrer em algum momento, mas não nos importávamos, estaríamos salvando o futuro de outras pessoas, mas tudo muda quando uma criança aparece em nossas vidas. — Constatou Marlene.

— É claro que tudo mudaria, se eu soubesse que Helena existia eu poderia muito bem ter deixado de ir atrás de Rabicho para ficar com ela, eu poderia ter escapado de doze anos preso em Azkaban, poderia ter sido mais feliz ao lado de Helena e Harry, poderia ter cuidado deles, e nunca teria sofrido tudo que sofri em Azkaban. — Falou Sirius.

— Estavam atrás de todos nós Sirius, era dez comensais para cada uma pessoa da Ordem, e você era um dos mais procurados por eles, eu nem sei como Remo ficou salvo disso sem ter ido preso ou sem ter acabado com seqüelas. — Falou Marlene.

— Como te pegaram? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu já havia entregado a Helena como você já sabe, e então eu fui para a casa dos meus pais, você sabe que mesmo eu sendo puro sangue minha família não era tão conhecida então achei seguro ir atrás deles, queria contar a eles sobre Helena, para que assim eles pudessem contar a você caso acontecesse a mim antes mesmo de toda a guerra acabar, eu havia pensado em varias maneiras para que você soubesse, havia depositado no cofre dos Prewett a mesma carta que havia colocado no cofre dos Potter's. — Falou Marlene.

— Molly nunca havia me dito sobre alguma carta sua dizendo algo assim. — Falou Sirius.

— Molly já era casada com Arthur não lembra? Provavelmente o que tinha ali ficou em posse de outras pessoas da família Prewett. — Falou Marlene dando de ombros.

— Então, você foi atrás de seus pais e eles os pegaram lá? — Perguntou Sirius vendo a mulher ao seu lado assentir.

— Exatamente, eu não podia imaginar, e por incrível que pareça eles não queriam ao James e a Lily, eles queriam saber onde estava você, e como eu não soube responder eles mataram meus pais e logo em seguida a mim. — Falou Marlene — Bom, mudando de assunto, eu acho que Remo ficou meio que estranho com a presença da Dorcas.

— O caso não é a Dorcas aparecer, é que ele já esta com outra pessoa, não é fácil seguir a vida e de uma hora para a outra aparecer alguém que você já amou no passado. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Acho que ele esta apenas com medo. — Falou Marlene.

— Também acho, mas não é medo por voltar a amar a Dorcas, acho que é mais provável ele estar com medo da reação de Tonks porque de qualquer forma uma hora ou outra ele vai ter que contar a minha prima. — Falou Sirius.

— Sabia que existe vida após a morte? — Perguntou Marlene para Sirius que no mesmo instante negou com a cabeça — Pois existe, depois de morto você pode fazer suas escolhas, a Dorcas seguiu a vida dela, nas condições possíveis.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Ela se aproximou bastante do seu irmão, acho que ela já não ama mais o Remo e pode não haver essa confusão que estamos pensando. — Falou Marlene — Mas ele vai ter que falar a Tonks do mesmo jeito, acho que não vai ser legal ela saber por outras pessoas, como a Emmeline, você sabe que ela as vezes solta coisas sem querer.

— É, sei sim. — Falou Sirius rindo.

Minutos depois eles ficaram em silencio e continuaram a caminhar em direção da sala precisa, Marlene apenas acompanhava Sirius, porque mesmo já tendo estudado e andado por aquele castelo varias e varias vezes nunca em sua vida havia usado a tal sala, de repente ele parou e logo em seguida a porta se abriu, assim que entraram o moreno fechou a porta atrás de si que sumiu logo em seguida.

— Os quartos ficam lá em cima. — Falou Sirius apontando para a escada, eles subiram e já que seu quarto era um dos primeiros ele já estava para entrar, ela meia que parou na porta, mas logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo e sorriu um tanto quanta envergonhada.

— Bom, tenha uma boa noite, todos estão cansados pela noite de hoje. — Falou Marlene mexendo em uma nas mechas do cabelo de cor preta e um tanto quanto ondulada — Ér, boa noite. — Falou Marlene.

Ela já iria dar o primeiro passo para se afastar quando ele segurou seu pulso e a puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida, a encostou na porta e colando seu corpo ao dela.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Sussurrou Sirius enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos na cintura dela, a sentiu o abraçar e aquilo foi como se ela tivesse dito que ele tivesse acesso liberado, e por isso ele abraçou a cintura dela por completo.

— Eu também. — Falou Marlene agradecendo mentalmente por ele tê-la trazido para aquele local e ter a abraçado daquela forma, esta insegura quanto a fazer aquilo com ele.

— Você não mudou nada. — Falou Sirius.

— É que do outro lado não envelhecemos. — Falou Marlene fazendo com que o moreno risse.

— Eu não estava falando disso, é que você falou que do outro lado as pessoas podem escolher o que fazer então eu penso que as pessoas podem mudar depois que vão para lá. — Explicou Sirius.

— Há ta, entendi. — Falou Marlene.

Ainda abraçados Sirius foi dando passos em direção a cama que estava na outra extremidade do quarto, assim que sentiu bater com a perna na beirada da cama ele se sentou, enquanto a mulher ficava em pé, sentiu os braços dela sair de volta de seu pescoço e ficarem em seus ombros, com delicadeza ele segurou uma das mãos dela e a beijou.

— Vem cá. — Falou Sirius colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura da morena e a puxando, ela se sentou em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, direcionou uma de suas mãos para o rosto dela, acariciando ali, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

— Eu te amo. — Sussurrou Marlene fechando os olhos, apreciando o delicado carinho.

— Eu também te amo. — Falou Sirius enquanto sorria por poder escutar ela dizer que lhe ama, sem pressa alguma ele aproximou seu rosto da morena e logo em seguida seus beijos se encontraram em um beijo simples, carinhoso. Com delicadeza ele aprofundou o beijo, desceu uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto de si, se Marlene não existisse ele teria que inventa-la, era a mulher que o mudou completamente, antes de a conhecer as mulheres que ele conhecia tinha apenas o papel de satisfazer seu prazer, mas com Marlene ele não queria apenas aquilo, ele queria ela para ele pra sempre, em qualquer hora a qualquer momento, queria ela ao seu lado para tudo, para sua felicidade e para a dela.

— Sabe que não podemos. — Falou Marlene fazendo com que Sirius saísse de seus devaneios.

— O que? — Perguntou Sirius confuso, ela havia interrompido o beijo diferente.

— Não podemos fazer amor. — Falou Marlene olhando para Sirius que ainda estava confuso, ela soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para baixo, ele olhou na mesma direção e pode ver que ele segurava a blusa dela pela barra, estava com a intenção de tirar a blusa da mulher.

— Desculpe. — Falou Sirius arrumando a blusa dela e a abraçando sem nenhuma segunda intenção, encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela, sentindo-a fazer um carinho em seus cabelos — Mas só por curiosidade, porque não podemos? — Perguntou Sirius ficando na mesma posição.

— Eu acabo de voltar a vida e a primeira coisa que você pensa é nisso? — Perguntou Marlene rindo enquanto o via dar de ombros.

— Vai dizer que existe forma melhor que essa para comemorar? — Perguntou Sirius sorrindo para ela.

— Estar na sua companhia já é o bastante para mim. — Falou Marlene.

— Ficar perto de mim é o mínimo que você pode fazer para me fazer feliz, mas temos que concordar que fazer amor seria uma ótima idéia. — Falou Sirius ainda sorrindo.

— Eu havia me esquecido desse seu lado. — Falou Marlene sorrindo enquanto saia do colo de Sirius e se levantava, já iria sair do quarto quando ele a segurou novamente.

— Dorme aqui comigo. — Pediu Sirius fazendo carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

— Ainda bem que você pediu porque eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde eu iria dormir. — Falou Marlene sorrindo enquanto se deitava na cama de casal.

— Você só precisa pedir. — Falou Sirius enquanto se deitava ao lado dela.

— Então eu preciso gritar pedindo a nossa grande sala que faça algo que eu queira? — Perguntou Marlene rindo enquanto o moreno ao seu lado balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não acreditasse que acabara de ouvir aquilo.

— Não meu amor, na forma do pensamento, precisa pensar com o pensamento. — Explicou Sirius calmamente.

— Vamos ver então. — Falou Marlene fechando os olhos, Sirius ficou olhando a mulher ficar concentrada no que estava pensando e meio que se assustou quando viu o quarto mudar, a cama ficou no centro da cama e um pouco longe da mesma apareceu uma janela por onde entrava a luz da lua que iluminava exatamente onde estava a cama.

— A primeira vez que fizemos amor foi a luz do luar. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

— Foi uma das melhores noites de minha vida. — Falou Marlene abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele ao seu lado, se endireitou na cama, deitando apoiada no peito dele.

— Eu já prefiro a vez que fizemos amor na neve. — Falou Sirius sorrindo novamente, mudando de posição, se deitou de lado e por ter feito isso a mulher acabou por ficar na mesma posição, de frente para ele, os corpos juntos, os narizes distantes apenas por milímetros.

— Estava muito frio, Sirius. — Falou Marlene.

— Eu só me lembro do seu calor. — Falou Sirius.

— Você e essa mania de me fazer ficar envergonhada, vamos dormir. — Falou Marlene para ele que assentiu.

— Naquele guarda roupa tem roupas minhas, se quiser pode usar uma para dormir, aproveita e pega uma para mim também. — Falou Sirius se deitando de barriga para cima enquanto Helena se levantava e ia até o guarda roupa, ela jogou uma calça de pijama de cor azul para ele que se levantou e a vestiu, se deitando logo em seguida, a noite não estava fria, estava até que um tanto quanto quente, já ela vestiu a blusa de manga comprida que fazia conjunto com a calça dele, usando apenas aquilo e se deitando logo em seguida ao lado dele.

— Eu me lembro que você dizia que gostava quando eu usava suas roupas para dormir. — Falou Marlene para Sirius que assentiu.

— Ainda gosto. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

Depois do que ele disse, ela novamente se deitou no peito dele e assim eles caíram no sono.

Já no quarto ao lado Tonks e Remo estavam deitados na extensa cama de casal do professor, haviam tomado um relaxante banho juntos, afinal nada melhor que estar ao lado da pessoa que ama depois de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, mas a questão é que para Tonks eles estavam quietos demais, queria conversar com ele, saber o que ele estava sentindo por saber que seus melhores amigos estavam de volta a vida e que toda a vida marota poderia voltar, levantou o olhar em direção do rosto dele que estava calmo, os olhos estavam fechados, não sabia quanto tempo havia perdido apenas pensando, olhou para ele e resolveu falar com ele, ver se ele estava mesmo dormindo.

— _Remo? — _Sussurrou Tonks o cutucando levemente nas costelas, o viu sorrir minimamente e depois abrir os olhos.

— Sim. — Falou Remo enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos nos cabelos de Tonks que no momento estava castanhos.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Tonks rezando para que chegasse logo ao assunto, não poderia se intrometendo no assunto, nunca havia conversado sobre o que ele havia sentido quando perdeu os amigos.

— Estou ótimo, vá logo ao assunto meu amor, não precisa se enrolar. — Falou Remo ainda sorrindo.

— As vezes eu me impressiono com o fato de você saber que eu quero falar algo sem nem me conhecer a muito tempo. — Falou Tonks sorrindo.

— Você é uma criança em corpo de mulher Tonks, se eu souber entender uma criança, sei entender você, mas não estou dizendo que você é infantil, pelo contrario, ultimamente estou achando que todo mundo precisa de um momento crianção, Sirius e James sempre tiveram isso, eu já não, e posso afirmar que já perdi momentos que poderiam ser inesquecíveis. — Falou Remo — Mas você sabe controlar seu jeito criança, sabe ser adulta nos momentos necessários, e isso é bom. — Falou Remo sorrindo para ela.

— Gosta de pessoas assim? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Meus dois melhores amigos são assim. — Respondeu Remo.

— Não quero ser sua amiga Remo. — Constatou Tonks.

— Eu não disse que quero você como amiga, mas deixe isso de lado, diga logo sobre o que queria falar comigo. — Falou Remo.

— É que eu queria saber como você se sente sabendo de tudo isso. — Falou Tonks.

— Tudo isso o que? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— A volta de seus amigos Remo, quero saber como você esta se sentindo com essa novidade. — Falou Tonks ficando de joelhos na cama, esperando que ele respondesse, ele sorriu antes de se sentar, observou a menina/mulher sentava a sua frente, estando apenas de roupa intima de cores um tanto quanto diferentes, um tom berrante de laranja.

— Não é uma coisa fácil de se acreditar no que esta acontecendo, eu já estava me acostumando com a perda deles, mesmo depois de 12 anos eu já estava me acostumando só agora e agora que eles estão vivos novamente me parece que todo esse esforço foi em vão, foi algo bom que tenha acontecido isso, eu sinto saudades da época de antes. — Falou Remo.

— Eu fico feliz pela sua felicidade. — Falou Tonks sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, já falamos sobre isso, mas agora eu quero falar sobre outra coisa. — Falou Remo.

— Sim, pode falar. — Falou Tonks.

— Vai ser mais uma revelação do que algo que podemos falar como forma de nos conhecermos melhor. — Falou Remo olhando atentamente para ela que começou a mudar, seus olhos ficaram de um jeito que dizia que ela estava desconfiada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de como ela poderia reagir com aquilo, mesmo sendo um pouco criança Tonks tinha seu jeito mulher e isso era algo obvio, qualquer mulher teria esse _jeito_ — Bom, depois dos marotos foram poucas pessoas que souberam do meu segredo que me aceitaram de verdade, essas eram Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice e Emmeline, éramos o grupo perfeito, a não ser por Alice que as vezes ficava mais afastada por causa de Frank, o namorado dela, e como todo adolescente tem suas _namoradinhas_, no meu caso eu nunca pensei que eu fosse ter essa _fase da vida_, mas aconteceu sim, com a Dorcas, por mim nunca iria acontecer algo entre nós, mas do mesmo jeito que você ela era persistente e me convenceu, mas depois de um tempo percebemos que não daria certo, o namoro durou mais ou menos dois anos, acabou um tempo depois que terminamos a escola. — Falou Remo, a mulher a sua frente estava impassível, não conseguir decifrar ela naquele momento e nem saber qual seria sua reação, se ela levantaria e começaria a quebrar tudo, se no dia seguinte ela fosse até Dorcas e teria uma crise de ciúmes ou até mesmo a agrediria.

— E daí? — Perguntou Tonks sorrindo abertamente.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Remo confuso, o jeito dela parecia ser de uma pessoa que nunca ouvira o que ele havia dito, piscou os olhos varias vezes tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem — Tonks, você estava me ouvindo ou pensando na próxima brincadeirinha Alá Sirius Black? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Eu ouvi diretinho, você já namorou com a Dorcas. — Falou Tonks normalmente.

— E você não se importa com isso? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, e qual o problema haveria em você ter namorado na adolescência? Eu já beijei o Carlinhos e o Gui e isso também não tem importancia. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

— Então você não se importa? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, eu sempre ouvi histórias que só dizem o bem a respeito de Dorcas, e pelo jeito que você disse, vocês terminaram com um acordo, cada um com sua vida, e já faz muito tempo, como eu poderia dizer alguma coisa? Todo mundo tem uma namoradinha (o) na infância e adolescência. — Falou Tonks sorrindo normalmente — Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha me contado, estava pensando que daria a louca em mim e que eu sairia quebrando tudo? — Perguntou Tonks rindo enquanto pulava na cama sorridente.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Remo instantaneamente.

— Era uma pergunta retórica. — Falou Tonks.

— Mas foi exatamente o que eu pensei. — Falou Remo — Mas espera ai, você beijou o Gui e o Carlinhos? Espere ai Ninfadora. — Falou Remo se levantando ao ver a mulher correr semi nua para o banheiro, antes que ela pudesse chegar ao banheiro ele a segurou pela cintura e a arrastou até a cama, a jogou na cama e se jogou por cima dela, fez cócegas nela a fazendo gargalhar — Me conta essa história. — Pediu fazendo cara de lobisomem que ficou sem floresta.

— Coisinha de criança, eu queria saber como é beijar meninos e os únicos que me davam atenção eram os dois, e eu acho que não teria problema naquilo. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

— Não acha errado ter feito isso? — Perguntou Remo.

— Eu me resolvi com eles já, no momento em que o beijo terminou a nossa amizade voltou ao normal, só isso. — Falou Tonks.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou Remo.

— Absoluta. — Falou Tonks sorrindo antes de iniciar um beijo que logo foi correspondido, beijo esse que a cada segundo ficava mais intenso, fazendo com que os dois quisessem cada vez mais, Tonks colocou sua mão no peito dele e com um pouco de força fez com que ele entendesse que ela queria que ele saísse de cima dele, ele terminou o beijo achando que ela não queria naquele momento, ela continuou a empurrar ele até que o mesmo já estivesse sentado, já estava pensando que ela queria distancia quando ela se sentou em seu colo e iniciou um novo beijo, o bom de estar com Tonks era que ela não era o tipo que precisava da iniciativa de um homem, que quando ela queria, ela conseguia, o homem de cabelos castanhos sentiu seu corpo entrar em chamas, suas mãos pareciam querer contato com o corpo da mulher em seu colo cada vez mais e era sempre assim, desceu uma de suas mãos para a coxa dela e apertou ali, podendo a ouvir gemer.

— Me desculpe. — Falou Remo ao perceber que havia colocado muita força no aperto, Tonks o fazia esquecer que estava cada vez mais próximo da lua cheia. Ele não conseguia se controlar quando estava perto dela.

— _Pelo que? _— Sussurrou Tonks.

— _Pelo aperto, vou acabar lhe machucando Tonks, estamos cada vez mais perto da lua cheia Tonks, eu lhe digo isso todos os dias, mas você não para. _— Sussurrou Remo.

— Eu não consigo. — Confessou Tonks.

— Eu também não consigo deixar de colocar força demais, sua coxa provavelmente vai ficar roxa por semanas. — Falou Remo enquanto encostava o rosto no ombro dela — Sei que sentiu dor.

— Mas eu não senti, você me decifra quanto a todos os aspectos, menos nos momentos de prazer. — Falou Tonks — Fizemos amor semana passada. — Falou Tonks.

— E por termos feito isso você esta machucada na outra perna. — Falou Remo.

— Mas foi a melhor noite de minha vida, acho que sou um pouco masoquista, olhe sua licantropia tem um lado ruim, mas essa licantropia lhe fez o homem que eu amo, imagine se você não fosse assim, fosse uma pessoa diferente de hoje, estaria em outra vida...

— Estaria em uma vida que não machucaria as pessoas. — Falou Remo.

— Estaria em uma vida longe de mim. — Falou Tonks.

— Olhe, eu não gosto que você se contenha nesses momentos, eu me sinto como insuficiente para você, se você quer fazer isso, faça que eu posso lhe garantir que você na verdade só estará causando prazeres para nós dois. — Falou Tonks.

— Prazer não é a mesma coisa que dor, Tonks. — Falou Remo.

— Olha, você sempre estará se machucando nas suas transformações e eu estarei aqui para cuidar de seus machucados, e não se preocupe com as minhas dores por que antes delas virá um prazer que só você sabe fazer, e depois você pode cuidar das minhas dores, será um trato, você cuida de mim e eu cuido de você. — Falou Tonks sorrindo — _E quanto ao gemido, fique tranqüilo porque não foi de dor, foi por aquele prazer que eu disse. _

— Tonks, pare. — Pediu Remo.

— Se você não parar de se preocupar com isso eu vou fazer pior em, iremos ficar sem fazer isso quando for seguro e na noite anterior da lua cheia eu vou ficar lhe atentando, você escolhe, será por bem ou por mal. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

— Isso é sacanagem Tonks, não pode fazer isso. — Falou Remo.

— _Você _que não pode me dizer algo daquele tipo, onde já se viu, eu já lhe disse varias vezes que gosto de você do jeito que você é, imagine se você não fosse lobisomem, eu acho que você não seria o homem por quem eu me apaixonei. — Falou Tonks.

— Você não existe Tonks. — Falou Remo enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

— Eu existo para estar ao seu lado. — Falou Tonks apreciando a caricia.

Remo se deitou de costas, enquanto a mulher ficava sentada em seu abdômen, depois de ficarem se olhando por um tempo Tonks continuou o que haviam parado e Remo dessa vez não teve força para dizer não.

Dumbledore já estava em seu escritório com a menina que olhava para todos os lados curiosa, não conseguia segurar o sorriso, imaginava a felicidade que o irmão sentiria ao receber aquela noticia, ao vê-la ali na sua frente sentia-se como se fosse um simples adolescente.

— Você não parece a mesma criança. — Falou Dumbledore para a menina que olhou para ele e assentiu.

— Bom, normalmente onde eu estava não se era possível crescer, digo, um adulto não vai envelhecer, mas Lúcifer abriu uma exceção para mim, disse que me ajudaria e me ajudou bastante, eu consigo me controlar cada vez mais, já estou boa o suficiente para conviver entre as outras pessoas. — Falou Ariana.

— Eu nunca lhe entendi, porque você era daquele jeito? Impulsiva? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não é fácil conviver com dois irmãos que se odeiam, vocês me faziam querer fugir para ficar longe dos dois brigando a toda hora, eu era uma criança, não tinha controle dos meus poderes e vocês não ajudavam em nada. — Falou Ariana.

— O que aconteceu naquele porão? — Perguntou Dumbledore para ela que no mesmo instante abaixou a cabeça, como se assim ela não fosse se lembrar daquele terrível dia.

— Vocês tinham brigado mais uma vez, você falava do papai de um jeito horrível e para não ouvir eu fui para junto da mamãe, ela estava abrindo uma janela quando eu vi a varinha dela e como uma criança qualquer eu fui até lá e a peguei, quando mamãe se virou ela gritou comigo de susto e sem querer a magia dentro de mim meio que se expandiu e foi como se ela tivesse executado o feitiço e não eu, o feitiço atingiu a mamãe em cheio e causou uma explosão me jogando para longe. — Falou Ariana enquanto lagrimas desciam por seu rosto.

— Esta dizendo que a sua magia praticamente lhe controlou? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Eu sei que não deve estar acreditando, mas foi o que aconteceu, eu era uma criança e qualquer coisinha fazia minha magia sair do controle. — Falou Ariana.

— Eu sempre tentei lhe ajudar a controlá-la. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não da para ajudar uma criança controlar algo que pode mudar de uma hora para a outra, algo tão grande quanto isso, era por isso que eu gostava de ficar perto de Aberforth, para ele era como se eu nem fosse bruxa, ele me ajudava a me esquecer da magia. — Falou Ariana.

Dumbledore ficou em silencio, não adianta o quanto ele falasse algo, Ariana sempre iria preferir seu irmão, seu silencio durou por um bom tempo e durante o mesmo a porta do escritório foi aberta, revelando Cedrico, o professor havia ficado tão vidrado em Ariana que nem havia visto o garoto, ele sorriu fraco acenando com a cabeça.

— Entre, fique a vontade, em que posso ajudá-lo? — Perguntou Dumbledore se sentando em sua poltrona, nem havia se sentado quando entrou na companhia da irmã.

— É que eu acho que não posso simplesmente ir para casa e dizer para meus pais que estou de volta, vim pedir ajuda ao Sr. — Falou Cedrico olhando Ariana que voltou a observar o escritório.

— Há sim, me desculpe pelo esquecimento, bom hoje você não poderá dormir no seu antigo dormitório, ele já esta vago, se eu lhe mandasse para um outro lugar você aceitaria? — Perguntou Dumbledore para ele que assentiu — Bom, tem um dormitório na Sonserina que só tem uma pessoa o usando, esta bom para você? — Perguntou Dumbledore para ele que pareceu pensar.

— Quem esta lá? — Perguntou Cedrico.

— Draco Malfoy, mas eu garanto que estar dividindo o dormitório com ele será o mesmo que estar sozinho, ele não esta mais dando trabalho. — Falou Dumbledore para ele que assentiu.

— Tudo bem então. — Falou Cedrico.

— Então ta, vamos que eu lhe levo lá, digamos que a entrada para lá é um tanto quanto _escondida _demais, eu já volto. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando para logo em seguida sair do escritório na companhia de Cedrico — O que pensa em fazer agora que voltou? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Espero ir atrás de algo que a muito tempo não vejo. — Respondeu Cedrico secretamente.

— Desejo boa sorte a você. — Falou Dumbledore por fim, depois do que o diretor havia dito eles ficaram em um absoluto silencio, vários minutos depois eles já estavam no salão comunal da Sonserina, o menino ficou surpreso ao ver a forma que se entrava ali, o lugar era enorme, poderia imaginar que era bem maior que o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, quase ficou para trás observando o lugar, seguiu Dumbledore que subia por uma escada que levava a um corredor com vários quartos, ele foi até um e abriu a porta, revelando Draco.

— Precisa de alguma coisa diretor? — Perguntou Draco bem educado.

— Sim, por esta noite você terá um companheiro de quarto. — Falou Dumbledore indicando Cedrico que tentou sorrir de leve.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Draco tentando segurar a vontade de dizer _não_.

— Espero que tenham uma boa noite, e Sr. Malfoy lembre-se que sua namorada não pode dormir no dormitório masculino. — Falou Dumbledore enquanto sumia das vistas dos dois.

— _Eu odeio esse homem. _— Sussurrou Draco para si mesmo — Há, pode entrar, você esta com sorte acho que já trocaram os lençóis das camas, fica a vontade. — Falou Draco entrando no dormitório enquanto Cedrico entrava logo em seguida e fechava a porta atrás de si.

— Namorada? — Perguntou Cedrico confuso olhando em volta, não tinha ninguém ali, as cortinas da cama de Draco se abriram e revelaram Astória sorrindo amarelo.

— Oi. — Falou ela.

— Olá, eu já vou ir dormir, boa noite. — Falou Cedrico indo até uma das cama e se deitando, fechou as cortinas da cama e se cobriu, se aconchegou e não demorou a dormir.

Draco voltou para sua cama e fechou as cortinas mais uma vez, pegou a varinha que estava em cima do travesseiro e com um aceno de varinha o quarto ficou escuro por completo.

— _Abaffiato. _— Sussurrou Draco com a varinha na mão, depois de executar o feitiço ele deixou a varinha de lado, ficou a olhar Astória que o observava também — Até que esse livro nos ajudou em algo. — Falou Draco tentando animar a namorada, ela estava um tanto quanto brava pelo que ele havia feito.

Ela estava impassível, não conseguia ao menos imaginar o que ela estava pensando, direcionou uma de suas mais para o rosto dela e a acariciou, sua mão ficou por ali algum tempo até que ela disse.

— Ainda estou brava com você. — Falou Astória segurando na mão do loiro e a colocando na cama.

— Asty para com isso, eu não poderia deixar a minha mãe lá sozinha. — Falou Draco.

— E poderia ter me deixado aqui? Morrendo de preocupação? — Perguntou Astória se precipitando, havia falado demais — Me desculpe, eu não estou dizendo que sou mais importante que sua mãe, mas é que você ainda é uma _criança_. — Falou Astória do modo que os adultos falavam — Ou melhor, você só tem 15 anos, o que iria fazer? Você tinha que ter pensado antes de fazer alguma coisa, não poderia de uma hora para a outra ir atrás da sua mãe, ainda mais porque ela é adulta. — Constatou Astória, o loiro a sua frente ficou a observar por um bom tempo, provavelmente pensando no que diria para conseguir dar uma volta na situação — Já esta na hora de eu ir. — Falou Astória já descendo da cama, antes que pudesse dar um passo Draco a segurou pelo braço, com pouca força a fez se sentar na cama novamente, fez com que suas pernas ficassem em cima da cama e fechou as cortinas da cama.

— Não vai lhe matar ficar aqui Astória, afinal as vezes chegamos a fazer coisas horríveis por pessoas que realmente são importantes para nós. — Falou Draco enquanto segurava as mãos dela.

— E estar desobedecendo uma regra da escola já é o suficiente do que farei por você. — Falou Astória.

— Sabe que quando esta dormindo você é muito lindinha? Com uma carinha de anjo, quietinha. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Não começa. — Falou Astória pegando a varinha do namorado e o travesseiro, colocou a varinha ao lado do loiro e o travesseiro na extremidade contraria que Draco estava, se deitando logo em seguida, ouviu o farfalhar da cama e não demorou muito e o loiro estava deitada ao seu lado — Uma cama só não dá para nós dois, ainda mais sendo de solteira. — Confessou Astória vendo ele se deitar de lado.

— Vá em casa nas férias e irá conhecer minha cama de casal. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Astória — Dumbledore falou que eu não poderia dormir aqui.

— Um Lufano também não. — Constatou Draco dando de ombros — Só fica um pouquinho aqui comigo. — Pediu Draco enquanto a abraçava, antes de se aconchegar nos braços do namorado Astória tratou de passar as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, os bagunçando.

Draco não soube a quanto tempo estavam ali, poderia jurar que a muito tempo, estavam do lado errado da cama, por isso abriu um pouco a cortina com o pé e viu que já era 1:00 da manhã, soltou um longo suspiro, havia passado no mínimo duas horas e ele nem havia percebido direito, estar com Astória fazia com que o tempo passasse mais rápido, horas pareciam segundos, começou a imaginar se era assim que seu pai pensava em si na companhia de sua mãe, se em algum tempo da vida deles já existiu amor entre eles, ao menos se Lucio amava Narcisa, sabia que sua mãe amava seu pai, já que se não amasse não teria ido atrás dele no Ministério, sentia já estar amando Astória, queria estar ao lado dela cada vez mais e já não conseguia imaginar como seria seus dias sem ela para faze-lo sorrir, até mesmo vê-la brava o fazia rir.

A trouxe para mais perto de si quando a sentiu se aconchegar ainda mais, olhou para ela brevemente e a viu dormir, não iria acorda-la, não faria mal ela dormir ali, não haviam feito nada mesmo e os dois estavam vestidos, nem o pijama ainda não haviam vestido, como sempre, ele pegou a varinha e com um aceno o cobertor saiu de debaixo deles e os cobriram.

Dumbledore estava voltando para seu escritório, havia acabado de deixar Ariana no dormitório dos convidados do futuro, é claro que no das meninas, queria que ela tivesse mais contato com meninas, quem sabe o que ela sempre precisava na vida era ter amigas, afinal as vezes era mais fácil desabafar com as amigas do que com os pais e irmãos, ouviu barulho nos corredores e logo em seguida Snape apareceu, aparentava estar frio como sempre.

— Severo, o que faz andando pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Nada, estou apenas dando uma volta. — Respondeu Snape.

— Imagino que esteja pensando em como começara a conversar com Lily amanha. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não estou pensando em conversar com ela, com licença. — Falou Snape dando as costas ao diretor.

— Mas e se ela mesma for falar com você? Você não vai responder? — Perguntou Dumbledore para o professor de poções que apenas seguiu pelo corredor, não dando muita atenção para ele, depois de não conseguir mais ver o professor, Dumbledore seguiu seu caminho.

(autora aqui: Bom gente, sei que já estou demorando demais para postar, mas é que minha internet voltou hoje, que felicidade kkk', bom esse é apena so primeiro capitulo, obvio e como todo começo de fanfic eu quero saber o que vocês querem que aconteça no próximo capitulo em, bom eu já estou pensando em começar a postar a fic da Helena e do Carlinhos, só não sei quando, estou esperando a idéia de vocês)


	2. CAPITULO DOIS

CAPITULO DOIS

Na manhã seguinte Rony (adulto) acordou bem cedo, já começava a imaginar que o dia seria ótimo, com cuidado para não acordar a esposa ele foi até onde estava sua mochila, a pegou e seguiu para fora do lugar, não demorou muito e já estava fora da sala precisa, pode ver que eram poucas pessoas que andavam pelos corredores, a maioria eram adolescentes do sétimo ano que estavam mais acostumados a acordar cedo, diferente dos primeiros anos, em alguns minutos já estava de frente para o quadro da mulher gorda, por sorte sabia a senha, entrou e seguiu para o dormitório de seu filho, colocou um relógio no criado mudo e saiu do dormitório, seguiu para os aposentos das meninas e colocou o mesmo objeto no criado mudo da filha, já havia feito algo assim com eles e teria certeza que eles acordariam da melhor forma possível.

Assim que terminou tudo voltou para a sala precisa, tinha certeza que sua esposa o repreenderia por ter feito aquilo, ao chegar na sala precisa encontrou Molly (avó) indo em direção de uma porta que ele nem havia lembrado existir.

— Onde estava a uma hora dessas? — Perguntou Molly (avó) confusa.

— Estava apenas dando uma volta, Hermione já acordou? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não sei, por enquanto os únicos que eu sei que acordaram foram nós dois e seu pai, que ainda esta lá em cima. — Falou Molly (avó) entrando definitivamente no cômodo da porta em que estava indo.

Rony foi em direção as escadas e assim as subiu, antes que chegasse ao seu quarto ouviu uma das portas que havia passado do lado se abrir e ao olhar viu sua irmã saindo devidamente vestida.

— Já acordado Rony? Que milagre é esse? — Perguntou Gina.

— Só fui dar uma volta, Harry esta dormindo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Esta e vai continuar dormindo por um bom tempo, esta bem cansado. — Falou Gina dando as costas a ele e seguindo para as escadas.

— _Tomara que seja por causa da luta da noite passada. _— Sussurrou Rony para si mesmo enquanto entrava no próprio quarto, no mesmo instante percebeu que Hermione já havia acordado, seu olhos estavam abertos e ela estava deitada de bruços, estranhou aquilo — Bom dia! — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Bom dia. — Falou Hermione bem baixinho, se ela tivesse falado um pouco mais baixo, Rony teria certeza que não a escutaria, se aproximou da esposa e tirou de cima dela a coberta, podendo ver a mancha roxa por quase toda a extensão de suas costas.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Rony tendo certeza que ela falaria que não e estava mesmo certo, e ele estava certo, ela negou com a cabeça como resposta — Não consegue levantar? — Perguntou Rony enquanto se sentava na lateral da cama.

— Nem quero. — Falou Hermione — Ta doendo muito Rony. — Choramingou Hermione enquanto virava o rosto para o lado contrario ao dele.

— Você tem que ao menos tomar café Hermione, não pode ficar o dia todo ai deitada choramingando de dor. — Falou Rony fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos bagunçados da esposa.

— Não estou choramingando. — Falou Hermione convicta, é claro que o orgulho dela inflaria naquele momento, Hermione nunca mudaria.

— Olha, eu vou descer para pegar um pouco de café para você e chamar a Madame Pomfrey, você não pode ficar o dia todo ai deitada, sentindo dor. — Falou Rony enquanto ia em direção da porta.

— Não, chame a Astória, ela vai saber resolver isso. — Pediu Hermione fazendo uma cara de dor ao tentar se levantar e por isso acabou por sentir mais dores ainda.

— Tudo bem, já volto, ao menos se veste né. — Falou Rony enquanto saia do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou pelo corredor e o mesmo estava vazio, seguiu para a cozinha, encontrou Molly (avó) e Gina conversando — Podem prepara um café especial para mim? — Perguntou Rony fazendo com que as duas arqueassem as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo.

— Querendo fazer uma surpresa para a Hermione? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— Não, mas é que ela não esta bem e não vai consegui descer para comer. — Respondeu Rony.

— Como assim não esta bem? — Perguntou Molly (avó) começando a ficar preocupada.

— A coisa foi tão agitada assim na comemoração da noite passada? — Perguntou Gina maliciosa, o ruivo apenas revirou os olhos por ter ouvido aquilo, todo Weasley tinha a mania de ser malicioso e Gina não era diferente.

— Quem me dera tenha sido isso, o fato é que ontem a Hermione acabou trombando com Greyback, e ela acabou se machucando, bateu as costas com força, eu consegui atrasar a dor por um tempo, mas ela voltou com toda a força agora. — Falou Rony — Ela vai ter que ser consultada por Astória. — Falou Rony como se essa fosse a única opção que eles tinham.

— É melhor mesmo, antes que algo pior aconteça, eu vou preparar um café bem leve e já levo para vocês. — Falou Molly (avó) para o ruivo que assentiu e voltou para o andar superior, foi até a porta do quarto dos Malfoy e bateu na porta algumas vezes, depois de mais uma tentativa viu Draco abrir a porta coçando os olhos de sono.

— O que foi Weasley? — Perguntou Draco aparentemente aborrecido.

— Eu poderia falar com sua esposa? — Perguntou Rony educadamente.

— O que exatamente você quer com a minha esposa? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não é isso que você esta pensando Malfoy, a minha mulher já é o suficiente, o fato é que ela não esta bem e precisa dos serviços de sua mulher. — Falou Rony detalhadamente, Draco assentiu como forma de dizer que havia entendido.

— Eu aviso a Astória, daqui vinte minutos ela vai até seu quarto. — Falou Draco fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Obrigado. — Falou Rony observando a porta de madeira, o loiro havia fechado na sua cara.

— De nada. — Falou Draco do outro lado da linha, Rony piscou algumas vezes confuso, pelo jeito ele havia escutado, seguiu para seu quarto onde a esposa ainda estava deitada, com cara de dor, ficou a fazer carinho nos cabelos ondulados, minutos depois Molly (avó) entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã, Rony olhou de relance e percebeu que aquilo faria bem para sua mulher, ela deixou a bandeja no canto da cama e desejou melhoras para Hermione.

Rony se levantou e pegou a mochila que havia deixado no canto do cômodo, pegou um vestido da esposa que estava ali e voltou para a cama, se sentou e pensou em um jeito que ajudaria Hermione a comer e se vestir, ela não havia feito o que ele havia pedido antes de sair do quarto, mas ela tinha que se vestir.

— Vamos Hermione, senta aqui. — Falou Rony apontando para o espaço que existia entre suas pernas, viu a mulher olhar para onde ele apontava e ficar irritada no mesmo instante.

— Ronald, não é hora para isso. — Falou Hermione irritada.

— Não é nada sobre sexo, é só pra você sentar aqui ué, precisa se vestir. — Falou Rony — E comer. — Prosseguiu o ruivo vendo a esposa dar de ombros, ela não queria fazer o que ele pedia.

Soltando um longo suspiro e ruivo se curvou por cima da esposa, colando seu peito nas costas dela, ele passou o braço direito por baixo do corpo dela e a puxou para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos para logo em seguida se sentar fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo, a ouviu gemer de dor por todo o momento em que seu corpo se mexia.

Ele se sentou um pouco para trás, enquanto ela ficava no mesmo lugar, pegou um travesseiro e o deixou em pé na frente de seu peito, puxou a mulher um pouco para trás, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais confortada no travesseiro, se esticou um pouco para pegar o vestido que havia deixado de lado na cama.

— Levanta os braços. — Falou Rony — E se você não fazer isso eu farei a força, e tenho certeza que vai doer mais ainda.

Hermione no momento que escutou aquilo levantou os braços, não estava afim de sentir dor é claro, mas a sentiu do mesmo jeito ao levantar os braços bruscamente, Rony colocou o vestido nela delicadamente, teve que levantar o corpo da mulher para que a roupa fosse até o meio de suas coxas.

— Ótimo, ao menos já esta apresentável para ser consultada, hora de comer. — Falou Rony pegando a varinha que estava no bolso e com um aceno fez com que a bandeja de comida fosse até a frente da esposa, que observou tudo o que tinha na bandeja que no caso estava empanturrada de delicias.

— Diga o que minha mãe colocou de bom ai. — Falou Rony já que ele não conseguia ver a bandeja direito.

— Suco de abóbora, eu acho ao menos, aqui tem torradas e cookies, queijo branco e varias frutas picadas, você por acaso falou para sua mãe que eu não estava bem? — Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

— Não, apenas falei que você estava machucada. — Falou Rony — Porque? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Rony, esse é o famoso café leve para pessoas que estão doente, nada de gordura, nada de açúcar e resumindo isso é como se fosse uma dieta, tudo natural e light. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— Eu vou começar pelos cookies. — Falou Rony enquanto pegava um cookie e comia, estava um pouco sem gosto, não estava do jeito que ele gostava — Não gostei.

— Eu sabia que você não ia gostar, Rony tudo aqui é praticamente light, você não gosta de coisas assim, as vezes eu penso que você não me escuta. — Falou Hermione enquanto tomava um copo de suco — Tenho que concordar que suco de abóbora não fica muito bom sem açúcar.

— Eu vou querer um pouco das frutas então. — Falou Rony enquanto pegava a taça que continha as varias frutas picadas em pequenos pedaços, comeu muito, mas tinha certeza que aquilo ficaria bem melhor com leite condensado, depois de ter comido bastante colocou a taça no lugar, não demorou muito e muito do que tinha na bandeja antes já não tinha mais.

Assim que ouviu batidas na porta Hermione deu a permissão que entrassem, Astória assim que viu a forma que estavam ficou com as bochechas rosadas, os dois tinham certeza que ela falaria que voltaria depois.

— Ér, eu vou... — A morena já não pode terminar de dizer.

— Não precisa, só a estava encorajando a comer. — Falou Rony enquanto se levantava com cuidado para não machucar a esposa, foi até a porta sendo observada pelas duas mulheres — Eu vou dar privacidade a vocês. — Falou Rony enquanto saia do quarto, se encontrou com Draco ao lado da porta.

— Draco, pega a minha bolsa, lá pode ter alguma poção que a ajude, se não teremos que pedir a Madame Pomfrey ou ao Prof. Snape. — Falou Astória para o marido que assentiu, ela ficou na porta esperando o marido voltar com a bolsa o que não demorou para acontecer — Obrigado, desçam para tomar café. — Falou Astória para os dois que assentiram e foram em direção da cozinha, não demorou muito e já tinham varias pessoas sentadas na extensa mesa.

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO

Todos dormiam tranquilamente, mesmo que não tivessem feito muita coisa na noite passada haviam chegado cansados, eram mudanças repentinas demais para apenas uma noite, principalmente para os Weasley e para Harry, já que entes queridos haviam voltado a vida depois que eles já estivessem acostumados e aceitado a perda, haviam pensado por muito tempo como seria suas vidas dali para frente.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, não estava com vontade alguma de levantar, a noite passada havia sido tensa demais, a dor que sentiu ao ter Voldemort dentro de si era pior que qualquer uma maldição da tortura, era pior que as dores de sua cicatriz, havia sentindo como se seu corpo tivesse sido invadido a força e que por não agüentar aquilo e por isso seu corpo explodiria de dentro para fora, havia dormido tranqüila, como uma pessoa normal, nada de pesadelos, nada de imagens estranhas como se ele estivesse mesmo em um lugar ou como se ele estivesse invadindo a mente de Voldemort. Se sentou apenas para poder abrir as cortinas de seu quarto, nem havia colocado os óculos ainda, enquanto os pegava seus olhos foram se acostumando com a claridade, olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém havia acordado, todas as camas estavam fechadas pelas cortinas de cores vermelhas vinho.

Voltou a se deitar e os pensamentos começaram a fluir em sua cabeça, como sempre o mesmo assunto voltou átona, _como seria dali para frente_, começava até a sentir um tanto quanto de preocupação, será que aquelas mudanças afetariam o futuro de uma forma trágica, o que aconteceria com sigo, será que James, Lily e Alvo chegariam a nascer?

Um barulho estranho o tirou de seus pensamentos, olhou a procura do que fazia o tal barulho e viu que era um relógio em cima do criado mudo de Hugo, achou aquilo estranho, nunca havia visto aquela coisa ali e mesmo que aquilo já tivesse acontecido como ele esqueceria de um barulho tão irritante.

Harry se levantou e foi até o mesmo, vários meninos já haviam aberto as cortinas para saber o que era aquilo.

— NÃO FAÇA ISSO. — Gritou Hugo no momento em que ele pegou o relógio na mão e havia apertado o botão que provavelmente acabaria com todo aquele barulho, mas ele não pensou que o objeto poderia criar vida própria e fugir de suas mãos fazendo com que o barulho ficasse mais alto ainda — Ai não, alguém pega essa porcaria e joga na parede, quebra. — Falou Hugo enquanto se levantava e jogava o travesseiro no objeto, mas o mesmo desviou, o ruivo subiu em sua cama e começou a pular na mesma para tentar pega-lo.

— Hugo não precisa ficar tão preocupado assim, o que mais pode acontecer? — Perguntou Miguel como se fosse obvio, no momento em que ele disse aquilo o objeto parou, o barulho cessou, os meninos já estavam voltando a se deitar quando uma nuvem preta se formou dentro do quarto.

— Há não, isso não ta acontecendo. — Falou Hugo, só de ver a cara do menino todos entenderam que algo bom não aconteceria, ouviram barulhos que pareciam ser de uma tempestade bem forte, todos olharam para a janela ao mesmo tempo, mas pelo que viram lá estava ensolarado, olharam para cima e viram que o objeto causou aquilo, no momento seguinte começou a chover no quarto — Alguém para essa coisa. — Falou Hugo, o menino já estava com os cabelos encharcados, não apenas ele, mas todos os outros também.

— Finite encantatem. — Falou Miguel apontando a varinha para o relógio, a chuva apenas piorou, em um movimento rápido Fred II pegou um bastão de batedor e com força acertou o relógio que foi jogado na parede e se quebrou, no momento em que ele quebrou tudo parou.

— Você é demais Fred, merece meus parabéns. — Falou Hugo se jogando na cama.

— O que foi aquilo? — Perguntou Felipe confuso.

— Uma das brincadeiras do meu pai, ele tem mania de fazer a gente acordar já se movimentando e tudo, sabe, sem preguiça. — Falou Hugo.

— Seu pai é maluco. — Falou Fernando.

— Uma vez ele fez com que eu corresse atrás da porcaria do relógio pela casa inteira, eu tenho certeza que ele fez no quarto das meninas também. — Falou Hugo enquanto se levantava e ia em direção do banheiro.

Todos olharam para Rony com um olhar fulminante.

— O que foi? Eu não fiz nada ué. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

(autora aqui: Gente eu não vou fazer a versão do quarto das meninas porque vai acontecer a mesma coisa, espero que tenham gostado dessa parte)

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO (SONSERINA)

Astória acordou normalmente, daquela vez não foi por alguém ter lhe acordado, não foi por causa de susto, seu corpo estava revigorado, tinha forças para gastar durante a tarde inteira, abriu os olhos e no mesmo instante os fechou, sentia que estava no lugar mais confortável do mundo, mas percebeu que aquela não era sua cama, abriu os olhos lentamente e ao se mexer um pouco sentiu ser abraçada forte, levantou o rosto e viu Draco dormindo tranquilamente, estava um tanto possessivo pelo modo que a abraçava.

— _Cachorro. _— Sussurrou Astória para si mesma enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça confortavelmente no peito do loiro.

— Já acordou? — Perguntou Draco fazendo com que a morena arregalasse os olhos, pensava que ele estava dormindo ainda.

— _Não, ainda estou dormindo não ta vendo? — _Perguntou Astória revirando os olhos.

— Vejo que acordou de mau humor, será que é mestruação? — Perguntou Draco rindo, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados.

— Seu idiota, eu deveria ter ido para o meu quarto, porque não me acordou? — Perguntou Astória se sentando.

— Porque acordaria? Estava dormindo tão bem. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— Idai? Eu tinha que ir para o meu dormitório e você sabe disso, se alguém descobre que eu dormi aqui estamos ferrados Draco, nós dois. — Falou Astória.

— Ainda é bem cedo, suas amigas ainda não devem ter acordado, vai para seu dormitório, faz sua higiene matinal e eu lhe encontro no grande salão. — Falou Draco.

— Você ao menos poderia ter certeza que seu companheiro de quarto esta dormindo? Para eu poder ir. — Falou Astória.

Draco abriu os olhos e logo em seguida levantou um pouco a barra da cortina, olhou para a cama em que Cedrico estava dormindo e a viu completamente arrumada, pelo jeito ele havia saído bem cedo.

— Ele já acordou e já saiu, o que significa que não tem perigo, até o grande salão. — Falou Draco enquanto via a namorada se levantar e ir em direção da porta, saindo logo em seguida, mas não deixando de olhar para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava passando por ali.

O loiro se levantou e foi para o banheiro do quarto, fez sua higiene matinal e após arrumar a cama ele seguiu para o grande salão, estava bem vazio o lugar, o que seria ótimo para ele, o menino tinha certeza que a namorada iria demorar par descer.

SALA PRECISA

Na cozinha da sala precisa já estavam todos sentados a mesa, cada um com seu par ao seu lado, Molly (avó), Lily (avó) e Gina faziam o café, enquanto James (avô) e Arthur (avô) conversavam principalmente sobre Harry, o ruivo contava tudo o que sabia do menino, das _aventuras _dele, do jeito que ele era educado com qualquer pessoa antes de saber que tipo de pessoa era.

— Porque o Harry ainda não desceu? — Perguntou Lily (avó) para a esposa do homem que seria seu o futuro de seu filho, ela sorriu antes de responder, um sorriso que indicava que ela ria por causa do motivo da demora do moreno.

— Ele só esta cansado, é normal isso acontecer. — Respondeu Gina.

— Mas porque cansado? — Perguntou Lily (avó) desconfiada.

— Isso é normal, lembra do que o Lúcifer disse ontem? Que ele exagera na magia, deve ser isso. — Falou Gina dando de ombros — _Uma ótima desculpa Gina, é isso ai, existe forma melhor para aprender a mentir para a sogra do que na pratica? _— Pensou Gina sorrindo para si mesma.

— Então Tonks, agora que você vai fazer parte da família maroto, me diga sobre você, já esta acostumado com o humor extremo de Sirius e a falta de humor de Remo? — Perguntou Dorcas sorrindo largamente.

Sirius e Remo se olharam imaginando a resposta de Tonks, a mulher deu um sorriso antes de responder a amiga de seu namorado.

— Já estou acostumada com Sirius Black, e sobre o Remo, acho que ele sabe ter humor nas horas certas, mesmo as vezes sendo exagerado em certos assuntos. — Falou Tonks ainda sorrindo e dando de ombros.

— Sei como é, naqueles momentos que deve dar risada, mas prefere dar lição de moral ou dizer que é errado. — Falou Dorcas sorrindo.

— Digamos que eu tenha um jeitinho de dar a volta pela lição de moral do Remo, não é tão difícil, mas tem que ter as palavras certas. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros e olhando para seu prato onde tinha torradas que pareciam ser ótimas.

— _Muito engraçadinha Tonks, só não fique vermelha para não ficar na cara de que em parte você deu a volta por minha lição de moral. — _Sussurrou Remo com o copo de suco na frente da boca, ele olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém olhava para ele.

Ele estava distraído quando viu a mão de Sirius deslizar pela mesa e depois voltar para perto da mão de Marlene, olhou na mesa e viu que ele havia deixado um pedaço de pergaminho que no primeiro momento ele pensou estar em branco, o pegou e viu que do outro lado estava escrito algo, leu com o pensamento.

_Já contou pra Tonks da Dorcas? _

Ele olhou para o amigo e assentiu com a cabeça, o moreno não disse mais nada, nem mandou nenhum recado, voltou apenas a conversar com Marlene.

— Bom dia. — Falou Harry (adulto) entrando na cozinha coçando os olhos, Lily (avó) ao ver aquilo não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo ele já sendo um homem feito não pode deixar de vê-lo como um menino que acabara de acordar para ir a escola e estava com preguiça, ou melhor, com sono.

— Bom dia. — Falaram Gina e Lily (avó) observando o mesmo se sentar ao lado do cunhado que olhou para ele curioso.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Harry para Rony que ainda o olhava.

— Nada só nunca pensei que seu cabelo um dia ficaria pior, você me surpreende a cada dia em Harry. — Respondeu Rony dando mais atenção ao seu café.

— Você vai ficar surpreso quando eu for lhe dar um soco idiota. — Falou Harry mau humorado, pegou a jarra de suco e serviu um pouco em seu copo, bebendo logo em seguida.

— _Gina ta mestruada? _— Perguntou Rony sussurrando fazendo com que o moreno quase que se engasgasse.

— Eu não sei, pergunte a ela ué, até ontem não estava, porque? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Só isso poderia ser o motivo do seu mau humor. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Hoje você esta inspirado novamente em, a noite foi boa? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Até que foi. — Respondeu Rony dando de ombros.

— Há é, quando eu estava descendo Astória pediu para avisar que Hermione já esta melhor e que daqui a pouco estaria descendo. — Falou Harry observando a esposa colocar cereais em seu prato — Ué, cereal? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que assentiu — Porque?

— Eu me lembro que você tinha energia o suficiente para fazer todas aquelas coisas na época escolar, come cereal para que aquela energia volte e para que assim você não fique com essa cara de zumbi. — Falou Gina.

— Muito engraçadinha você. — Falou Harry com cara de poucos amigos, a ruiva sorriu e colocou outro prato na frente do moreno enquanto pegava o prato de cereal para si.

— Esta vendo, já esta mau humorado. — Falou Gina.

— Talvez seja porque não dormi direito. — Falou Harry como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— A culpa não é minha. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Você também não dormiu tanto e esta ai, como se não estivesse com sono. — Falou Harry comendo um pedaço de torrada logo em seguida de ter dito aquilo.

— A diferença entre mim e você é que eu tenho meus métodos e sei mentir melhor. — Falou Gina.

— Resumindo você esta usando maquiagem. — Falou Harry gesticulando com as mãos.

— Exatamente. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

Logo depois entrou pela porta as meninas e os meninos que estavam dormindo na torre da Grifinória, eles deram a volta na mesa e ao mesmo tempo ficaram a olhar para Rony (adulto) com cara de que não haviam visto graça alguma.

— Foi muito boa essa em pai, muito boa. — Falou Hugo se sentando em um lugar vago.

— Eu vejo que deu certo, você finalmente lavou o cabelo. — Falou Rony (adulto) para o filho que olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

— Fez até comigo. — Falou Rose indignada.

— Quando foi que eu não fiz? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Vai ter volta. — Falou Hugo.

— O que vai ter volta? — Perguntou Hermione aparecendo na porta da cozinha na companhia de Astória que foi para o lado do marido que até agora estava em silencio.

— Nada. — Falaram Rose, Hugo e Rony (adulto).

— Qual foi o milagre que aconteceu para você tomar banho de manhã? — Perguntou Hermione (adulta) indo até o filho e dando um leve beijo na cabeça dele, passando as mãos nos cabelos que estavam úmidos.

— Achei melhor tomar um banho. — Falou Hugo dando de ombros observando a mãe ir para longe — _Ainda mais depois daquele outro banho gelado. _— Sussurrou Hugo bebendo suco e olhando ameaçadoramente para o pai que retribuiu o olhar.

— Senta aqui filho. — Falou Lily (avó) segurando Harry (adolescente) pelos ombros e o fazendo se sentar ao lado de James (avô), a ruiva foi colocando varias coisas no prato do menino.

— Lily eu acho que já chega né, ao menos para o café de hoje, pela magreza que ele tem de sobra eu não acho que ele coma tudo isso. — Falou James (avô) observando o tanto de coisas que tinha no prato.

— Você não era nenhum fortão quando tinha 15. — Falou Lily (avó) para o marido que deu de ombros.

— Mas eu continuo achando que ele não come tudo isso. — Falou James (avô).

— Ele tem razão. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Como eu posso saber? A ultima vez que eu o vi ele comia até pedra se deixasse. — Falou Lily (avó) frustrada.

— Eu espero que vocês não tenham deixado um _bebê _fazer isso. — Falou Harry (adolescente) olhando para o pai e a mãe.

— O Sirius tratou de colocar um pouquinho de limão em cima da pedra para o gosto não ficar tão ruim. — Falou Remo sorrindo.

Harry (adolescente) ficou um tanto quanto constrangido, nunca pensou que ter seus pais ao seu lado seria daquela forma.

— Vocês não sabe o que é perder um filho, ou melhor, ser tirada do seu filho. — Falou Lily (avó) magoada.

— Sei como isso é ruim. — Falou Astória fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela confusa, antes que ela pudesse começar a dizer, Draco se levantou e tratou de sair da cozinha, deixando a esposa ali para explicar o fato de ela ter dito aquilo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Molly.

— Bom, é que eu já perdi um filho. — Falou Astória surpreendendo aos filhos, eles não sabiam daquilo, nem ao menos desconfiavam — Ocorreu um aborto, eu nem sabia que estava grávida, só sei que eu estava no meu escritório, ai eu fui beber água e logo em seguida ocorreu a um aborto, foi antes de vocês nascerem. — Falou Astória ao ver que Cath perguntaria algo.

— Sua água estava batizada. — Falou Helena (adulta) para a morena que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Isso por acaso tem haver com sua irmã? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) um tanto quanto curioso.

— Eu não sei, nunca tivemos certeza, mas Draco acha que sim, ele não gosta de falar sobre disso e por isso saiu daqui. — Explicou Astória.

Harry (adulto) começou a pensar na noite em que havia visto Draco como nunca havia visto antes.

_Harry estava dando uma volta pelo beco diagonal na companhia de sua esposa, afilhado, cunhado e de Hermione, havia sido um pedido de Teddy o passeio, ele gostava de dar varias voltas por aquele lugar, sempre quando estavam perto do caldeirão furado o menino só faltava os deixar sozinho e sair correndo em direção do bar._

— _Dinho, vamos ali. — Falou Teddy apontando para a loja de Olivaras, ele nunca decorava as lojas pelo nome, apenas as decorava pelo que era vendido e pelo que havia percebido o menino estava fascinado por uma varinha de verdade que fizesse feitiços iguais aos de seu __**padrinho**_, _ele dizia que queria uma varinha que fizesse o mesmo que a varinha de seu Dinho._

— _De novo? — Perguntou Rony entediado, mesmo estando entediado com aquele passeio Rony achava engraçado o jeito do menino, parecia Harry em sua primeira vez ao Beco Diagonal, só faltava ficar fascinado pela lixeira que existia perto das lojas._

— _Sim, o Olivaras havia dito que já estava vendo quais são as varinhas que vão ser minhas, ele disse que vai ser tão forte e invencível contra a sua, Dinho. — Falou Teddy para Harry que sorriu._

— _Tá bom Teddy, vamos ali, mas depois a gente vai para casa, tudo bem? — Perguntou Gina para o menino que assentiu, Hermione sorriu sabendo que aquele não seria o ultimo lugar que ele iria querer visitar aquele dia._

_Eles seguiram até a loja e foram bem recebidos por Olivaras que conversou bastante com Teddy, mostrando um livro que dizia tudo sobre varinhas, o idoso disse que Teddy foi o único menino a quem ele havia mostrado aquele livro, o fazendo ficar muito feliz._

_Harry estava distraído olhando pela janela quando viu uma mulher andando um tanto quanto apressada demais e depois dela ter passado viu Draco Malfoy passar na mesma direção, foi até a porta e pode ver a mulher olhar para Draco e depois começar a andar com mais velocidade, ato feito por ele também._

— _Estranho isso, não acha? — Perguntou Rony que também havia visto aquilo._

— _Gina já voltamos. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu, ele na companhia de Rony foi na mesma direção de Draco e da tal mulher, foi um pouco estranho aquilo, tiveram que ir para a travessa do tranco e assim recebiam o olhar de muitas pessoas ali, algumas sabendo de suas __**histórias **__tentavam se esconder como se a qualquer momento eles fossem os prender._

— _Foi você que fez aquilo Dafne, eu sei que foi. _

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras eles aumentaram os passos e em poucos desses eles se depararam com Draco prensando uma mulher na parede enquanto forçava seu braço no pescoço da mulher._

— _Eu não fiz nada. — Falou Dafne completamente fria._

— _O que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Rony fazendo com que o loiro se virasse na direção deles._

— _Sai daqui Weasley e Potter, a conversa ainda não chegou em vocês. — Falou Draco ameaçadoramente — Foi você que deu a poção para ela, eu sei que foi, me disseram no hospital que uma __**nova **__enfermeira foi levar o almoço para a Astória e pela descrição da mulher da certinho com você._

— _Eu não sei do que você esta falando. — Falou a mulher novamente._

— _Você não sabe? Você não sabe que sua irmã perdeu o bebê? — Perguntou Draco colocando força no braço — Você não sabia que o que tinha naquele copo era uma poção do aborto?_

— _Aquele filho não era para ser dela mesmo, era para ser meu. — Falou Dafne mudando completamente, a inocência sumiu de seu rosto e uma maldade imensa tomou conta._

— _Eu nunca teria um filho com você, já falei mil vezes para que fique longe de mim e da sua irmã, e isso vale para sua mãe. — Falou Draco pegando a mulher pelo braço e a jogando para longe, a mesma caiu no chão machucando os joelhos e sujando as mãos._

— _E vocês? Não vai fazer nada? — Perguntou Dafne para Harry e Rony._

— _Estamos fora do horário de serviço. — Falou Rony._

— _Deixe a mulher em paz Draco. — Falou Harry para o loiro, viu a raiva tomar conta do rosto do loiro._

— _Paz? Ela acabou com a minha vida? Você sabe o que é perder um filho? — Perguntou Draco._

_Harry viu lagrimas aparecerem no rosto do loiro, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, desesperado, imaginava que o que ele mais queria na vida ela voltar no passado e mudar alguma coisa._

— _E você sabe? — Perguntou Rony._

— _Se eu sei? Minha esposa a dois dias atrás perdeu o bebê por que alguém colocou uma poção do aborto em sua água, eu não durmo nesses dois últimos dias porque todas as noites Astória acorda desesperada perguntando pelo filho, e o que eu faço? O que você faria? O que ela mais queria no mundo era ter esse filho, mas ele foi tirado dela antes mesmo que ela pudesse saber que ele existia. — Falou Draco olhando seriamente para os dois que estavam ali._

_Ele se virou para Dafne que já estava em pé segurando a varinha, antes que ele pudesse ir até a mulher ela aparatou, ele soltou um longo suspiro, se virou e saiu andando deixando os dois para trás, Harry ainda pode ver lagrimas descer pelo rosto de Draco quando o mesmo passou por ele._

— _Desde quando ele tem filho? — Perguntou Harry, o ruivo ao seu lado não pode deixar de revirar os olhos para a burrice do cunhado._

— _Parece que ele não tem mais, vamos voltar. — Falou Rony para o moreno que assentiu, muitas pessoas podem pensar que ele estava sendo um insensível, mas quando se trata de Rony algumas palavras podem sair de formas diferentes se tratando dele._

ESCRITÓRIO DE DUMBLEDORE

Era cedo quando Cedrico entrou no escritório do diretor, observou por alguns segundos o idoso mexer em alguns papeis, já estava começando a pensar que ele não havia o percebido ali quando percebeu o mesmo guardar os vários pergaminhos em uma gaveta da mesa.

— Sr. Diggory sente-se e fique a vontade, eu já chamei seus pais aqui. — Falou Dumbledore indicando a poltrona de frente para si, o menino de cabelos aparentemente sedosos se sentou e ficou a esperar, imaginava como seria a reação dos pais.

— Você adiantou o assunto com eles? — Perguntou Cedrico.

— Não, achei melhor deixá-los na expectativa. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Eu acho que só irá vir meu pai, tarefas assim parece ser feitas por ele. — Falou Cedrico.

— Eu imagino que vir aqui apenas trás infelicidade a sua mãe, você não é o único aluno de Hogwarts que já morreu na época do ano letivo, você não é o único que perdeu a vida para Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore — E eu me lembro bem, que muitos desses pais que perderam filhos aqui jamais voltaram por vontade própria.

Depois do que o diretor havia dito Cedrico ficou em silencio, estava ansioso para ver o pai, voltar a sua vidinha, por causa da ansiedade começou a mexer os pés e as mãos, olhar para os lados como se assim o tempo fosse passar mais rápido, era incrível porque como ele lembrava a morte era algo que acontecia tão rápido e a felicidade estava sendo algo tão demorado, já estava pensando no que faria, de começo sabia que iria atrás da pessoa amada, já tinha a escola quase que terminada, só precisava fazer uma ultima prova para completar sua vida escolar.

Não soube quando tempo ficou ali, estava perdido em seus pensamentos, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido antes dele morrer, ele cobiçara tanto ser alguém famoso como Harry Potter, nunca admitira, mas todos sabiam que se alguém quisesse entrar no torneio tribuxo era apenas para ser famoso, apenas para ter a _gloria eterna_ e por querer isso ele acabou perdendo tudo de precioso que já tivera, a vida.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta ser aberta Cedrico sentiu seu coração parar, viu o olhar de Dumbledore sair de si e ir em direção da porta, viu o pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto do diretor.

— Amos, sente-se. — Falou Dumbledore indicando a outra poltrona ao lado de Cedrico.

— Não obrigado Alvo, peço que seja rápido, o Ministério esta uma verdadeira bagunça com a história da _morte de Voldemort_. — Falou Amos ainda em pé.

— Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. — Falou Dumbledore respirando fundo — Amos acho que hoje será um recomeço para você, acontece que a algum tempo recebemos a visita de pessoas do futuro, eles nos mostraram o que aconteceria daqui alguns anos e posso afirmar que foi eles quem matou Voldemort, sim, ele esta morto, mas aconteceu algo que eles não poderiam imaginar, algo que para mim era impossível, essas pessoas conseguiu trazer pessoas da morte e uma delas era esse garoto. — Falou Dumbledore indicando Cedrico que continuou de costas.

Amos sentiu seu coração parar, se fosse outra pessoa dando essa noticia ele perguntaria a graça daquela piadinha sem graça, mas conhecia Dumbledore e sabia que ele não faria algo do tipo, deu alguns passos em direção da mesa e olhou para o menino que estava de costas, sabia quem era, mas precisava ver seu rosto.

— Filho? — Perguntou Amos enquanto colocava a mão no ombro direito do menino, fazendo com que ele se virasse, no momento em que viu o rosto dele sentiu lagrimas brotarem de seu rosto, instantes depois ele já havia se levantado e estava o abraçando forte, mesmo fazendo apenas um ano que havia perdido o filho sentia muita falta dele, sentia falta da bagunça que o menino fazia durante a tarde toda em sua casa.

Ele e a esposa já estavam até pensando em se mudar, não conseguiam conviver naquela casa depois da perda do filho.

— Mas como? — Perguntou Amos.

— Acho que não é o momento para isso, a única coisa que importa é comemoração. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo — Cedrico você pode ir para casa com seu pai, qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês.

Amos assentiu e na companhia do filho saiu do escritório, aquele seria um grande dia para sua família.

POR FAVOR COMENTEM E FALEM DE ALGO QUE VOCÊS QUEIRAM QUE ACONTEÇA.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu estava terminando o capitulo, não esse não era para ser o fim, então a pequena parte que eu estava escrevendo eu deixei para ser no próximo capitulo para que vocês tenham o segundo capitulo o mais rápido possível, esta um pouco difícil porque são muitas pessoas, pessoas do futuro, presente e as pessoas que retornaram a vida, por isso que esta um pouco difícil de escrever, tipo você esta fazendo um parágrafo e já lembra de mais um personagem que esta demorando para aparecer e ai você tem que imaginar algo que faça o tal personagem aparecer na cena para ele não ficar pra trás, e se eu continuasse assim eu nunca terminaria o capitulo, por isso que o deixei pela _metade_, espero que gostem)


	3. CAPITULO TRÊS

CAPITULO TRÊS

O salão principal estava empanturrado de adolescentes de todas as idades, todos comemoravam e alguns até iam para a mesa da Grifinória para assim se apresentarem para as pessoas que haviam voltado a vida, Cho já havia ido lá varias vezes perguntar de Cedrico, onde ele estava, mas todos haviam dito que não sabiam onde ele estava, que ele não havia dormido na sala precisa.

A morena de olhos um tanto quanto puxados se atreveu a ir até o diretor que tomava café conversando com Minerva que estava ao seu lado, o viu rir quando ele olhou para Hagrid e viu uma lagrima escorrer pelos olhos do meio gigante ao ver mais uma vez James e Lily sorrindo na companhia dos amigos.

— Diretor, onde esta o Cedrico? — Perguntou Cho quando já estava de frente para Dumbledore.

— Ele já esta em casa, eu já falei com os pais dele sobre a volta dele e logo em seguida ele foi embora. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Ele não vai voltar a estudar aqui? — Perguntou Cho.

— Receio que não, a única coisa que faltava para ele terminar a escola era fazer a prova do N.I.E.M's, e acho que ele pode fazer isso sem ter que estudar um ano inteiro, já que ele já é maior de idade. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— Obrigada. — Falou Cho dando as costas para o diretor e indo em direção da mesa de sua casa — _Ele nem ao menos falou comigo. — _Pensou Cho triste e confusa, estavam juntos quando ele morreu e agora ele nem ao menos olhou para a cara dela.

Já na mesa da Grifinória, Lily (avó) olhava para todos os lados a procura de Snape, não havia visto ele desde quando saíra do Ministério da Magia, ele não havia vindo na companhia de Harry (adulto) e fazer isso seria destruir seu orgulho.

— Eu já volto. — Falou Lily (avó) se levantando, antes que pudesse dar um passo sentiu ser segurava pelo braço e ser forçada a se sentar novamente, olhou para o lado e viu James (avô) com uma cara que indicava que ele sabiao que ela iria fazer — Preciso agradecer James, você viu tudo o que ele fez. — Falou Lily (avó), no instante seguinte sentiu James (avô) a soltar e assim ela seguiu para fora do grande salão.

Sabia onde ele poderia estar, onde mais estaria a não ser na própria sala, já que não precisava mais dar saidinhas para mentir para Voldemort, enquanto passava por alguns corredores percebeu ser observada por todos que a viam.

— _Eu nunca acreditei que os olhos dele fosse mesmo como os dela, achei que fosse apenas coisas a dizer para uma criança que perdeu os pais, mas é verdade sim, ele é a cara do pai e tem os olhos exatamente como os da mãe. _

Lily (avó) olhou para a menina que sussurrava aquilo, revirou os olhos, deveria ensinar as pessoas a fofocar porque pelo jeito aquela menina era péssima naquilo, já que ela podia ouvir, mas não deixou de sorrir por causa das palavras dela quanto a seus olhos, eles sempre conseguiam chamar toda a atenção, muitas vezes na época da adolescência os meninos um pouco _salientes _deixavam de olhar para seu corpo e acabavam hipnotizados por seus olhos, o que era bom para ela, nunca gostou que a olhassem com malicia, a não ser seu marido.

Passou alguns minutos e já estava na frente da porta da sala de poções, bateu algumas vezes, mas não ouve resposta, já ia ter a iniciativa de abri-la sem autorização quando a porta foi aberta um pouco, revelando parte do rosto de Snape que no primeiro momento ficou surpreso para logo em seguida fechar a porta na cara dela, no mesmo instante ela colocou a mão entre a porta e a fechadura, teve certeza que ele viu aquilo, já que deixou de fechar a porta, pelo jeito ele nunca a machucaria, nem se quisesse.

— O que faz aqui Evans? — Perguntou Snape como sempre frio.

— Esta me tratando do mesmo jeito que tratava minha irmã. — Falou Lily (avó).

— Idai? — Perguntou Snape dando de ombros, se sentando atrás de sua mesa, mexendo em alguns pergaminhos, a ruiva olhou o que havia nos pergaminhos e constatou que ele queria entreter os olhos, fingir estar ocupado para não precisar olhar em seus olhos — Como vê não tenho muito tempo para ser gastado com você. — Falou Snape separando os pergaminhos em varias pilhas.

— Mentindo para mim Sev? Eu estou vendo daqui a data desses trabalhos, é de três meses atrás e já tem seu visto ai. — Falou Lily (avó) enquanto se agachava, seu rosto ficou na altura da mesa e brevemente viu o moreno a olhar antes de voltar seus olhos para os pergaminhos.

— Pelo jeito eu sempre estive errado quanto ao seu filho. — Falou Snape.

— Finalmente viu que ele é um bom menino? — Perguntou Lily (avó) sorrindo.

— Não, apenas percebi que o defeito dele de ficar olhando o que não deve foi herdado da mãe e não do pai. — Falou Snape arrogante, a ruiva a sua frente revirou os olhos, nem ligava pelo que ele falava.

— Como eu disse antes você esta me tratando como se trata a minha irmã, e eu não gosto de ter alguma comparação a ela, você sabe disso, e eu apenas vim lhe agradecer, saia dessa casca que fica em volta de você, volte a ser o menino que eu conheci, meu amigo. — Falou Lily (avó).

— Sabe que eu não gosto de você como uma amiga Lily. — Falou Snape a chamando pelo nome depois de muito tempo, um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto da mulher.

— Mas isso não significa que você não possa tentar me amar como uma amiga, o seu problema é nunca ter me deixado de lado, pare de me ver como a única mulher no mundo para você e vá atrás de alguma que lhe queira. — Falou Lily (avó).

— Esta me confundindo com o menino a quem conheceu, eu era até normal naquela época, apenas com você quero dizer, nunca consegui ser do mesmo jeito que sou com você com outra pessoa, nem mesmo com minha mãe eu conseguia. — Falou Snape ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Lily sorriu mais ainda, estava conseguindo tirar daquele mundinho que ele vivia, um mundo em que ele era apenas um homem arrogante e frio.

— Eu dizia a mesma coisa quanto ao James, mas chega uma hora que isso muda, vá para o mundo lá fora, saia do mundo da magia, vá para lugares que ninguém o conheça e seja você mesmo, ninguém vai lhe julgar, todo mundo pode mudar um dia, dê uma chance a si mesmo, chegara um dia alguém tão importante na sua vida que o fará mudar e assim o fará um homem de verdade, essa pessoa que esta na minha frente usando mascara não é o menino que conheci. — Falou Lily.

— Mascara? — Perguntou Snape confuso.

Lily se deixou gargalhar.

— Esta vendo, depois de muito tempo você esta sendo alguém idiota, o que faz bem até, eu quis dizer no sentido figurado da palavra, como se a pessoa a quem conheci esteja trancando o coração e se deixando ser preso por ele, deixando apenas o cérebro funcionar. — Explicou Lily sorrindo.

— O modo que uso meu cérebro sempre me fez bem. — Falou Snape.

— Pense em algo, mais ou menos assim, se você pode ser a pessoa a quem eu conheci, você terá duas opções a escolher, a resposta do cérebro e a do coração, uma é bem diferente da outra, seu cérebro dará uma resposta orgulhosa, por causa da sua personalidade, as vezes imagino que até uma resposta machista, já o coração irá se preocupar mais com seu sentimental. — Explicou Lily, parecia que estava explicando a uma criança quanto é um mais um e porque da dois — Quero que me responda algo, mas quero que responda rapidamente, como se não tivesse conseqüência alguma, prefere ter-me como amiga ou não me ter nunca mais? — Perguntou Lily.

— Tela como... amiga. — Snape quase não conseguiu responder, a conseqüência daquela resposta já estava passando por sua cabeça, mas a verdade era que preferia tê-la mesmo, já havia perdido ela uma vez.

— Ótimo, também prefiro, mas pense no que eu lhe disse, tenho certeza que James não dirá nada quanto a nossa amizade, ele é tão orgulhoso quanto você, não irá agradecer por você ter cuidado do nosso filho, mas eu faço isso por ele, então, obrigado Sev. — Falou Lily enquanto dava passos de costas, poderia cair a qualquer hora, quando viu que ele estava pensando decidiu sair do local por completo o deixando ali, ainda pensativo.

— _Mudar? Isso não é fácil. _— Sussurrou Snape para si mesmo, já ia falar algo para Lily quando percebeu que ela já não estava mais ali.

ESCRITÓRIO DE DUMBLEDORE

O diretor estava em seu respectivo escritório, mexendo em alguns papeis, já havia passado um tempo desde a ultima vez que alguém havia ido falar com ele, havia sido Fudge, ele estava indignado com o ultimo relatório que recebera, não acreditando que pessoas haviam voltado a vida, mas com as palavras de Dumbledore ele não teve o que fazer a não ser acreditar, ficaram um bom tempo conversando, até que ele confessou que deixaria o Ministério, dizendo que ele não era o suficiente para o mundo da magia, alegando que os bruxos precisam de alguém mais rígido, que conseguisse agüentar criticas e que conseguisse ficar de cabeça erguida quando sabia que algo ruim estava por vir, diferente do que ele havia feito.

Ouviu batidas na porta, estava pensando em quem ele poderia apoiar para ser Ministro da Magia.

— Entre. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Acho que se esqueceu de mim. — Falou uma mulher de cabelos loiros ondulados e brilhantes, ela tinha um rosto que descrevia sua personalidade, uma mulher simpática, diferente e com certeza alguém que um dia foi amiga de verdade de alguém.

— Clarissa, eu nem havia percebido que você também havia voltado, até mesmo eu estou começando a ficar surpresa com essa magia que os trouxe de volta. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando e indo até ela, a abraçando levemente.

— Eu percebi que você não me viu, estava ocupado com sua irmã. — Falou Clarissa sorrindo levemente, observando ele a olhar intrigado para logo em seguida se sentar em sua costumeira poltrona — Sim, eu sei que era Ariana, digamos que eu a conheci do outro lado, muito simpática. — Falou Clarissa sorrindo.

— Mas mudando de assunto, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar com sua filha? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Ela não me reconheceu, ou melhor, parecia estar triste e Luna quando esta triste acaba se isolando, nem dando atenção para o que estava a sua volta. — Falou Clarissa de cabeça baixa.

— E porque ainda não foi falar com ela? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Gostaria de falar com Xenofilio primeiro, voltar para casa não será fácil. — Falou Clarissa — E gostaria que você me ajudasse. — Falou Clarissa.

— É claro, em que posso ajuda-la? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Preciso que Xeno venha aqui hoje, que tal depois do almoço? — Perguntou Clarissa.

— Eu é que deveria perguntar que hora seria melhor para você. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— Esta ótimo a essa hora. — Falou Clarissa.

— Ótimo, já irei começar a escrever a carta. — Falou Dumbledore enquanto pegava um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta.

— Obrigado, eu vou indo. — Falou Clarissa se levantando e saindo do escritório, enquanto o diretor ficou lá, escrevendo a carta que ela havia pedido.

SALÃO PRINCIPAL

Estavam todos apreciando o maravilhoso café da manhã quando as costumeiras corujas começaram a aparecer nas varias entradas para o salão, muitas traziam apenas jornais enrolados, deixando-os cair em cima de seus respectivos donos, um jornal caiu em frente de Hermione (adolescente) enquanto a mesma apreciava um copo de suco.

— Vamos ver o que tem aqui. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) deixando o suco de lado e abrindo o jornal — Depois de ontem com certeza só vai ter coisas boas.

— Leia ao menos as manchetes mais importante. — Pediu Rony (adolescente).

— Porque você não faz isso? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente) para o namorado, enquanto apontava para um jornal que estava na frente do ruivo, coisa que ele não deu muita importancia.

— Estou com preguiça. — Falou Rony (adolescente) dando de ombros.

— Preguiçoso. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) enquanto folheava o jornal — _Destruição misteriosa do Ministério da Magia na noite passada; Fudge desiste do cargo de Ministro da Magia; Corpo de Voldemort é encontrado no Ministério da Magia. — _Leu Hermione (adolescente) as manchetes que pareciam ter mais destaques.

_De acordo com as ultimas fontes Voldemort estava mesmo de volta, na noite passada ouve o que parece uma batalha em meio ao Ministério da Magia, o que resultou na morte do Lorde das Trevas, tudo indica que seja por esse mesmo motivo da demissão de Fudge, depois de muitas vezes ter afirmado que Voldemort estava morto é revelado que ele estava de volta, as informações dizem que nessa batalha não teve nenhum Auror do Ministério, pessoas não identificadas invadiram o Ministério_.

Leu Hermione (adulta) em voz alta, para que assim todos ouvissem.

— Bom, esse é o pequeno resumo, eu não vou ler o resto, estou com preguiça. — Falou Hermione (adulta) entregando o jornal que havia pegado, era de Rony (adolescente).

— Cansada de ler? Que milagre é esse? — Perguntou Hugo confuso.

— É que eu estive lendo um livro que seu pai me deu, as vezes enjoa um pouquinho se você lê demais o mesmo livro. — Explicou Hermione (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Potter, o pessoal do futuro quer ir embora, acho mesmo melhor os mandar logo. — Falou Draco (adulto) para Harry (adulto) que estava na companhia de todos na mesa da Grifinória, o moreno assentiu e se levantou saindo do salão principal enquanto a família ficava para trás, o observando.

— A coisa vai ficar feia, quem será que vai substituir Fudge? — Perguntou Gina (adolescente).

— Não sei, mas se a pessoa tiver a ajuda de Dumbledore com certeza vai conseguir se tornar Ministro. — Falou Percy (mais novo).

— Agora que eu percebi, eles usaram o nome mesmo de Voldemort né, eles não falaram Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ou Você-Sabe-Quem. — Falou Rony (adolescente).

— Parece que todo mundo criou coragem depois que ele morreu. — Falou Helena (adolescente) como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— Mas da outra vez acharam que ele havia morrido também. — Falou Neville.

— Mas naquela época não teve corpo algum que comprovasse que ele nunca mais fosse voltar, agora que tem o corpo não haverá mais duvidas. — Explicou Helena (adolescente), mesmo que ela não entendesse muito daquilo sabia explicar algo quanto ao assunto.

SALA PRECISA

Em minutos Harry (adulto) e Draco (adulto) já estavam na sala precisa, foram para um dormitório mais afastado, o lugar era enorme, parecia mais um salão com varias e varias camas espalhadas, assim que entraram foram observados por todos, a equipe de Draco não usava mais mascaras, olhando eles todos juntos pareciam formar apenas uma equipe.

— Draco me disse que vocês estão querendo ir embora. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para cada um deles.

— Bom, minha namorada já deve ter ido ao Ministério informar ao meu sumiço. — Falou um menino de cabelos loiros, fazendo com que os companheiros rissem, ali também estavam as mulheres, eles não se importavam em misturar os homens e as mulheres.

— Eu queria dar os parabéns a vocês, eu sei que no futuro quando mencionarem a batalha não terá os nomes de vocês, mas vocês terão o orgulho de bater a mão no peito e dizer que estavam lá, que salvaram vidas e vidas, eu sei que alguns de vocês aqui perderam os pais por causa de Voldemort e fico feliz que tenham ajudado também outras crianças que ficaram sem os pais, então só queria agradecer. — Falou Harry fazendo com que todos batessem palmas.

— Pelo jeito eles se deram bem. — Falou Draco ao lado do moreno.

— Sim, quem sabe em outra oportunidade eles possam virar uma única equipe, serão eles que irão nos substituir e cuidar de nossos filhos. — Falou Harry sorrindo para o loiro que fez o mesmo — Bom, esta na hora de vocês irem, mas eu quero deixar bem claro a vocês, a volta de vocês seria diferente, eu pensei sim na possibilidade de apagar a memória de vocês quanto a esse glorioso dia, mas por sorte eu pensei melhor e vi que não posso tirar esse troféu de vocês, ou melhor, essa alegria, seria injusto, eu sim gostaria poder esquecer as coisas horríveis que já aconteceu comigo, mas pelo que eu vi ontem foi um dia comum para vocês, aprendizagem na pratica e lhes dou os parabéns porque vocês foram o que eu queria que tivessem sido, até mesmo melhor, eu não posso dizer que você estão na media, porque vocês passaram da media. — Falou Harry para eles que bateram palmas mais uma vez.

— Então né, espero que haja uma comemoração na sua casa em. — Falou uma das mulheres de sua equipe, Harry a conhecia muito bem, aquela ali gosta de uma farra.

— Quem sabe. — Falou Harry dando de ombros, ele pegou a varinha e com um leve aceno o portal apareceu — Um de cada vez por favor, os levara para a minha casa, por favor não baguncem nada lá porque não sou eu que limpo, e não fiquem rondando por ela porque eu não me responsabilizarei caso o meu Elfo os ataque, então assim que estiverem lá vão aparatando. — Falou Harry antes que o primeiro fosse atravessar o portal.

Um por um todos foram atravessando o portal, Draco podia escutar barulhos que indicassem que algumas pessoas já tivessem aparatado, quando já não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório Harry fechou o portal e assim eles saíram do lugar, ao fechar a porta e dar as costas ao mesmo a porta sumiu, indicando que o lugar já não existia mais.

Harry voltou para o grande salão, enquanto Draco foi para o próprio quarto, onde sabia que a esposa estaria lá.

SALÃO PRINCIPAL

Depois de já ter mandado a carta a Xenofilio Lovegood, Dumbledore desceu para o grande salão, precisava conversar com Harry (adulto), ao chegar lá não o encontrou, por isso foi em direção da mesa dos professores, onde se sentou em seu próprio lugar, não demorou muito e viu o moreno entrar, indo em direção da mesa da Grifinória, se sentando ao lado da esposa e da filha, se levantou e foi até eles.

— Gostaria de saber até quando os adolescentes ficarão aqui. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Harry (adulto) que enquanto tomava suco olhava para os adolescentes, principalmente para sua filha que tinha um olhar implorador, ela pelo jeito não queria ir embora.

— Apenas por alguns dias. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo com que a filha parasse de o olhar e desse mais atenção para o próprio café da manhã — Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bom, depois de tudo o que aconteceu acho que a escola merece um baile, e achei que eles iriam querer ficar para comemorar com a gente, já que eles não tiveram em nenhumas da comemoração, nem da sua época e nem dessa época aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu acho que isso é bom né, porque para eles comemorarem precisariam estar vivos e passar por todas aquelas coisas horríveis. — Falou Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— Sim. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu ainda não sei quando elas irão embora, qualquer coisa eu os aviso. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o diretor que assentiu e voltou para seu lugar, o moreno viu o olhar da esposa, sabia o que ela iria dizer.

— _Não seria uma má idéia, eles passaram as férias inteiras aqui no castelo Harry, qual o problema deles ficar apenas para uma festa? —_ Perguntou Gina (adulta) como se fosse obvio.

— É, quem sabe. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Bom, como a leitura acabou, receio lhes informar que as aulas irão voltar hoje mesmo, vocês tem uma hora e meia para pegar seus matérias e irem para suas respectivas aulas. — Falou Dumbledore em pé, ele ouviu os alunos se lamentarem, pelo jeito não estavam felizes mesmo por causa da volta as aulas.

— Eu vou subindo então, tenho muito o que fazer, espero que não fiquem aqui perdendo tempo e espero também que não chegam atrasado na aula. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) se levantando e saindo do salão, sendo observados pelo namorado e pelo melhor amigo.

Em poucos minutos os alunos iam se levantando, alguns em grupos, seguindo para o salão comunal de suas casas e logo em seguida para seus respectivos dormitórios, naquele dia a rotina estudantil voltara átona.

Draco e Astória (adolescentes) subiram juntos para o salão comunal da Sonserina, em pensar que por causa das aulas eles ficariam separados, o loiro até ficava confuso, havia passado tanto tempo com ela, durante toda a tarde sempre a tendo ao lado, ela era como uma substituta de Crabbe e Goyle, só que melhor, em pensar que não teria mais ninguém para lhe fazer companhia durante a aula.

— O ruim é que agora eu vou ficar sozinho na aula. — Falou Draco.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Crabbe e Goyle não estão mais aqui, tudo bem que eles não eram os melhores amigos do mundo, mas ficar sozinho na aula parece ser tão chato. — Falou Draco já se sentindo entediado.

— Agora você vai saber como eu me sinto. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Vamos matar aula? — Perguntou Draco com um grande sorriso enfeitando o rosto.

— Não podemos, principalmente você, vai fazer os N.O.M's esse ano lembra? Precisa prestar atenção na aula e se dar bem na prova. — Falou Astória — Ai você aproveita e me diz como é essa maldita prova, para eu saber como é quando chegar a minha vez. — Falou Astória sorrindo enquanto observava o loiro parar no meio do caminho e a abraçar, uma tentativa de deixa-la derretida.

— Mas Asty, só hoje. — Pediu Draco fingindo estar manhoso.

— Não Draco, e o castelo estão banhado de adultos, você sabe muito bem disso, e eu estava pensando, acho que sua mãe irá vir aqui hoje. — Falou Astória.

— Como sabe? Quer dizer, porque acha isso? Nem a conhece. — Falou Draco.

— É o que eu faria, uma mãe sempre esta preocupada com seu filho, e depois do que aconteceu ontem eu imagino que ela esteja louca de preocupação. — Falou Astória.

— Eu não entendo essa tal intuição feminina, você não tem filhos e fala de uma forma que soubesse como é ter um. — Falou Draco franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Bom, eu posso até nunca ter tido filhos, mas eu era cuidadosa com minhas bonecas quando eu era criança, e para mim depois do meu pai era a minha única família, eu cuidava delas com cuidado, sempre preocupada caso elas caíssem ou sujassem, então podemos dizer que isso é o mesmo que ter filhos. — Explicou Astória dando de ombros — Mas agora vamos deixar isso de lado, pare de ficar me enrolando, por causa dessa sua carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança eu acabei dormindo no seu dormitório, o que não era para ter acontecido e ainda estou brava por causa disso. — Falou Astória voltando a andar, enquanto o loiro a seguia indignado.

— Asty, para com isso vai, eu já disse, você estava dormindo tão bonitinha que eu não quis acordá-la. — Falou Draco enquanto tentava a acompanhar, ela andava muito rápido.

— Você nunca mais iria me ver dormir se o diretor tivesse me pego lá pela manhã, com certeza ele saberia que eu tinha dormido lá. — Falou Astória como se fosse obvio.

E assim eles seguiram em direção do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Sirius andava em silencio até a sala precisa, Lene havia ficado conversando com Tonks e Dorcas, ele ao ver que seu irmão havia se afastado pela primeira vez de Dorcas aproveitou o momento para ir atrás dele, não ficou surpreso quando o viu entrar na sala precisa, mesmo conhecendo tão pouco do próprio irmão sabia que ele gostava ficar isolado de todos, como se não conseguisse viver no mundo real e por isso vivia em seu próprio mundinho, ele acabara de chegar no final das escadas ao ver que o irmão havia entrado em um dos quartos da grande sala precisa, foi até ele, ficando em frente da porta esperando as palavras que usaria virem a sua cabeça, antes que pudesse conter-se já batera na porta e minutos depois a porta foi aberta.

— Já estava com saudades de mim Dor... — Falou Regulo de dentro da porta, ele já iria falar o nome da única pessoa a quem se aproximava bastante quando viu que na verdade era seu irmão, provavelmente querendo conversar com ele.

— Eu não sou Dorcas. — Falou Sirius.

— É, é notável que você não é a Dorcas. — Falou Regulo olhando para Sirius debaixo acima, como se assim o irmão pudesse entender do que ele estava falando — O que quer Sirius? Ou melhor, antes de eu ter morrido me lembro de você dizer que para mim era Black, desculpe por ter esquecido.

— Pare com isso Regulo, não precisa quem você realmente era por baixo dessa mascara. — Falou Sirius.

— Você não quis me ouvir, ninguém sabe Sirius, mas antes de eu pedir ajuda a Monstro, antes mesmo de eu pensar nele eu tentei falar com ele, mas a única coisa que eu consegui do meu próprio irmão foi ter sido atingido em cheio no peito. — Falou Regulo, ao ver que Sirius ficou pensando em suas palavras e que ele provavelmente estaria pensando naquilo, ele tentou fechar a porta, mas o maroto colocou o pé entre a porta e o batente da mesma, impossibilitando que Regulo a fechasse.

— Eu ainda quero conversar com você. — Falou Sirius.

— Pode falar. — Falou Regulo.

— Pare de ser mau educado. — Falou Sirius.

— Pare de me tratar como se fosse um garoto. — Retrucou Regulo, antes que ele fosse tentar fechar a porta novamente, Sirius o empurrou bruscamente e entrou na porta, fechando a mesma logo em seguida.

Sirius olhou em volta do quarto, mas a única coisa que chamou sua atenção foi a cama de casal que tinha na outra extremidade do quarto, ao olhar para aquele lugar pareceu sentir que seu irmão não havia dormido ali sozinho e então tudo se encaixou em sua cabeça.

— Você esta com a Dorcas, é por isso que se da tão bem com ela. — Falou Sirius enquanto observava o irmão se encostar na parede com a cabeça baixa — Desde quando?

— Já faz um bom tempo, muito tempo. — Falou Regulo passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Como? Nem mesmo Lene me contou nada, ela até pensou que Dorcas poderia causar problemas para Remo e Tonks. — Falou Sirius vendo que não devia ter falado aquilo — Como se aproximaram?

— Eu me sentia horrível por ver meu irmão na prisão de Azkaban, sofrer sem saber que nem ao menos tinha filha, e Dorcas sofria por saber o quanto a vida de Remo estava ficando triste, eu não sabia o que fazer, se era cuidar da minha sobrinha ou de meu irmão, ao menos observar os perigos que eles sofriam, e então aconteceu de vocês se juntarem na casa dos Gritos, eu escutei cada palavra que Remo falava sobre si mesmo, ouvi sobre sua história e suas aventuras e tive vontade de conhecer ainda mais sobre meu irmão, então... — No momento em que Regulo dizia aquilo, entendeu o que ele estava falando.

— A Dorcas resolveu contar a você sobre mim e assim vocês se aproximaram. — Falou Sirius vendo ele assentir em concordância — Você se sente tão triste por não me conhecer quanto eu fico triste por não saber sobre a coragem que meu irmão teve em trair o próprio _mestre_, ainda mais apenas por causa de um elfo.

— Não foi por causa de um simples elfo Sirius, ele fazia parte de mim, e salvar ele significava salvar você também, matar o inimigo de Monstro era o mesmo que matar o seu inimigo e acabar com todo o horror que você poderia passar caso ele continuasse vivo. — Falou Regulo.

— Você disse que observou Helena, mas achei que quem fazia isso era Lene. — Falou Sirius.

— Ela fazia, mas eu também fazia, eu ficava longe a observando, vi os primeiros passinhos dela e quando pela primeira vez ela perguntou do pai para sua _mãe. _— Falou Regulo observando o assombro passar pelo rosto de Sirius.

— E como foi? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Foi quando ela ainda estava na escolinha trouxa, na primeira série e no primeiro dia dos pais da vida dela, em que ela faria uma lembrancinha e ela perguntou onde estava o pai dela, para ela poder entregar a lembrancinha que era um cartão com suas mãozinhas marcadas com tinta e também tinha as palavras eu te amo. — Falou Regulo.

— Eu não sei conversar com você, Reg. — Falou Sirius o chamando como fazia quando era pequeno.

— Não precisa, a única coisa que você precisa saber é que eu me orgulho por ter você como irmão, só isso, você nem precisava vir aqui, e outra coisa, não ache que vai ser tão fácil a gente ficar do mesmo jeito que você é com seus amigos. — Falou Regulo deixando o irmão para trás enquanto saia do quarto, Sirius correu para a porta aberta antes que o irmão chegasse até as escadas.

— Como ninguém soube de você e Dorcas? — Perguntou Sirius para Regulo que estava a uns três metros de distancia, o mesmo parou e nem mesmo se importou em se virar para responder.

— Os vivos não conseguem se esconder dos mortos Sirius, mas isso não significa que mortos não podem se esconder de outros mortos, quanto a Lúcifer, o problema não é se esconder dele, o problema é quanto tempo demora para ele lhe achar. — Falou Regulo voltando a andar em direção das escadas.

— Já esta virando moda existir relacionamentos modernos. — Falou Sirius para si mesmo, ele nem mesmo havia percebido que uma porta tinha sido aberta atrás de si.

— Olha só quem fala. — Falou Helena (adolescente) enquanto via o pai abrir a porta assustado.

— Desde quando esta ai? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Tempo o suficiente para saber que o relacionamento entre você e meu tio nunca foram tão bons assim. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Engraçadinha, mas afinal, o que você faz aqui? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu estava mandando uma carta. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

— Com que coruja? — Perguntou Sirius desconfiado, reparou bem nos olhos de sua filha, o cabelo estava tampando um pouco, mas mesmo assim dava para ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e que o motivo era por que ela havia chorado.

— O Harry me emprestou a dele, muito simpática ela. — Falou Helena.

— É sim, ela é muito simpática, mesmo sendo apenas uma coruja, não vai me contar porque estava chorando? Imagino que esse seja o mesmo motivo para você mandar uma carta. — Falou Sirius.

— Mais ou menos. — Falou Helena.

— Mais ou menos é o fato da ligação entre sua tristeza e da carta ou você vai contar o que houve para mim mais ou menos? — Perguntou Sirius confuso fazendo ela rir, o que não foi uma má idéia.

— Mais ou menos quanto o vinculo da minha tristeza e da carta, mas isso não significa que eu não possa contar a você. — Falou Helena sorrindo enquanto se aproximava do pai, sem pedido algum ela se agarrou a ele, o abraçando fortemente e Sirius percebeu que com aquilo lagrimas voltariam a escorrer pelos olhos da menina, ele retribuiu o abraço.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Sirius mexendo nos lindos cabelos ondulados.

— Eu quero ir embora. — Falou Helena com a voz embargada.

— Para o Brasil? Esta com saudades de lá? — Perguntou Sirius sentindo um leve aperto no coração, havia sido tão bom ter a filha por perto que pensar nela longe o deixava triste, era a sensação de um pedaço de seu coração estar indo embora.

— Não pai, eu quero ir embora para a Inglaterra, não quero voltar para o Brasil tão cedo. — Falou Helena se distanciando dele e se deixando cair em pleno corredor, encostando as costas na parede como apoio.

— Não estou entendendo. — Falou Sirius confuso.

— Eu estou cansada do Brasil, pai eu estou cansada das pessoas que me cercam por lá, pessoas falsas que nem mesmo estão sentindo a minha falta, nem mesmo meu namorado esta sentindo a minha falta, eu vi que para eles não fariam diferença eu estar vindo para cá, mas para mim sim. — Explicou Helena.

— Eu ainda não estou lhe entendendo, você tem família lá. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu sei, mas eu convivi com eles a vida toda, e só porque eu quero vir para cá não significa que eu irei me esquecer deles, e eu posso visitá-los, eles iriam entender o fato de eu estar querendo vir para cá e morar com meus pais, sem contar que pensar em voltar para o Brasil já me faz sentir falta das pessoas daqui. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, cada palavra era verdade.

— Se apegar aos Weasley é muito fácil, não acha? — Perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

— Não é só aos Weasley, a todos os outros também. — Explicou Helena.

— Foi você que não me entendeu, a Molly e o Arthur tratam a todos tão bem que é como se todos fossem mesmo Weasley, e olhe bem, daqui um tempo a Hermione e o Harry também farão parte daquela família, é como se os Potter's e os Black's não existissem, como se apenas existissem Weasley, foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Explicou Sirius fazendo com que a boca de Helena se abrisse em um perfeito "ó", pelo jeito ela havia entendido — Mas eu não sabia que você tinha namorado. — Falou Sirius com os olhos estreitos, vendo as bochechas de Helena ficarem vermelhas.

— Em toda escola tem meninos que todas as meninas querem namorar, eu namoro com um desses, quer dizer, namorava. — Falou Helena.

— Só por curiosidade, quantos anos ele tem? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Ele tem 18. — Falou Helena já imaginando o que ele diria.

— Helena, ele já não é o tipo de menino da escola que todas querem, ele é três anos mais velho que você, ele é um homem e tem suas... necessidades. — Falou Sirius pensando na palavra mais sutil que passou por sua cabeça, não poderia dizer que normalmente meninos daquele idade queriam sexo.

— Eu sei que ele tem suas próprias necessidades, mas ele nunca as fez, ao menos não comigo. — Falou Helena sentindo suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais rosadas, se não dissesse nada a seu pai ele provavelmente acharia que ela teria feito algo a mais com seu namorado e isso poderia causar um grande escândalo.

— E porque terminou com ele? Distancia não faz diferença alguma. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu acho que para ele faz sim, pai ele nem ao menos se importou que eu vim para cá, não tentou falar comigo nem nada, e o que eu sinto por ele não é o mesmo que antes. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Então resolveu terminar com ele por carta, isso é frieza sabia? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu posso não amá-lo mais, mas o conheço e sei que ele não vai se importar, vai apenas sair catando todas para que assim deixe claro para os amiguinhos dele que ele não perdeu nada, pelo contrario, que o termino fez bem para ele. — Falou Helena.

— Eu não consigo imaginar você namorando com um menino assim. — Falou Sirius fazendo uma careta com o pensamento da sua filha com um menino assim.

— Pai, pelo que eu sei você foi assim. — Falou Helena.

— É, pode até ser, mas é mais fácil aceitar ser um galinha do que imaginar que sua própria filha namorando um cara assim, mas deixe isso para lá, antes de você vir morar com a gente, eu tenho que arrumar um lugar para morarmos. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas você não ia apenas reformar a sua casa? Ou melhor, reformar a casa de seus pais. — Falou Helena.

— Mas pense, eu era o único herdeiro daquela casa, mas agora tem meu irmão e acho que ele tem mais direito aquela casa do que eu, posso deixar aquilo para ele, junto com metade do dinheiro que eu tenho, só estou deixando a metade do dinheiro para ele porque não posso começar a vida sem dinheiro algum. — Falou Sirius.

— E você pensa em comprar uma casa como? Ou melhor, em que tipo de casa você pensa ter? — Perguntou Helena ansiosa.

— Eu quero morar no campo, eu sei que você gostaria que eu comprasse uma casa no centro de Londres, mas lá é horrível, sério mesmo, você não tem paz, tem barulho para tudo quanto é lado, mesmo que moremos no campo não significa que você não possa ir para Londres todos os dias, ou melhor, nos finais de semana. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu gosto de rios. — Falou Helena com os olhos brilhando — Ou melhor, praias, mas eu acho que as praias daqui não são tão quentes. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Com certeza. — Falou Sirius sorrindo — E seria bom ser uma casa grande, para recebermos os seus amigos e os Weasley.

— Você vai ter que comprar uma mansão então. — Falou Helena fazendo com que Sirius assentisse rindo.

— Você nunca foi na casa dos Weasley né? Bom eu e sua mãe ainda temos que ver as casas e seria bom você ficar por lá, sem contar que pelo jeito eu tenho que cuidar da sua transferência de escola o mais rápido possível. — Falou Sirius.

— O bom é que Hermione poderá me ajudar. — Falou Helena.

— Sim, eu tenho que ir querida, tenho que conversar com o Ministro da Magia, preciso que ele arranje uma chave de um portal para o Brasil, enquanto eu ainda não consigo a sua transferência você pode ficar um tempo com sua _"outra"_ família. — Falou Sirius sorrindo enquanto se levantava e ajudava a filha a se levantar, eles seguiram para fora da sala precisa se separando do lado de fora da mesma, Sirius foi para um canto enquanto Helena foi para o outro.

Draco (adulto) depois de um tempo no salão decidiu ficar um pouco sozinho, ele estava horrível, se sentia com raiva e dor consumia seu corpo, ele entendia que a tragédia havia acontecido a muito tempo, mas ele não conseguia se recuperar da perda do primeiro filho, ficava se imaginando como seria se ele estivesse junto dele e de Astória, sua esposa vivia dizendo que a culpa não era dele e nem dela, afinal nenhum dos dois sabia que ela estava grávida, mas na opinião dele o fato de ela estar esperando um filho devia ser obvio, durante dois dias ele viu sua esposa acordar durante a madrugada e vomitar, algumas vezes via ela ficar desconcertada entre uma conversa e outra por causa de tonturas, para um homem que sabia sobre suas relações sexuais com a esposa era obvio que ela poderia ficar grávida e que isso tinha acontecido realmente.

No momento em que ele saiu do salão viu a esposa o olhar atentamente e sabia que a qualquer momento ela iria aparecer ali, querendo saber o que havia acontecido com ele e isso aconteceu antes que ele pudesse previr, já que ele ouviu passos atrás de si e sabia que era ela.

— Esta se sentindo bem? — Perguntou Astória (adulta) atrás dele.

— Sim Asty, estou bem, apenas acho que você não deveria ter contado aquilo. — Falou Draco dando de ombros, o sol não batia em seus olhos e ele ficou feliz por isso, já que com a luz forte do sol provavelmente seus olhos se fechariam e ele poderia até mesmo chorar, sim Draco Malfoy chorava, um dos poucos homens que Astória já havia visto chorar, mas afinal quem não choraria pela perda de um filho — Mas deixa isso para lá, imagino que Harry Potter e Rony Weasley já sabiam.

— Como eles poderiam saber? — Perguntou Astória.

— Depois que eu soube eu fui para o caldeirão furado, meio que enchi a cara e por ironia do destino me encontrei com sua irmã, provavelmente ela já não estaria viva caso o Weasley e o Potter não tivessem nos achado, ou melhor, se eles não tivessem ido cuidar de minha vida. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Você estava maluco? Agredir uma mulher pode causar prisão, até mesmo arrumar briga com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo pode causar alguns dias preso em Azkaban. — Falou Astória se colocando ao lado dele, esperando que ele se virasse para olhá-la, mas ele não o fez, ficou a olhar para as arvores ao longe.

— Falou a pessoa que aos quinze anos quase matou a madrasta enforcada apenas porque ela não se importava com a morte do marido. — Falou Draco.

— São coisas diferentes, aquilo foi pela morte de meu pai. — Falou Astória.

— E o que eu fiz com sua irmã foi pela morte de meu filho. — Constatou Draco como se fosse obvio — Vamos deixar isso para lá, mas para deixar claro, você sofreu ao perder seu pai, sua família e eu sofri por perder meu filho, uma simples criança.

— Eu também sofri por ele, sofro por pensar em como ele seria durante e depois da gravidez. — Falou Astória, depois do que ela falou os dois ficaram em silencio, observando a paisagem lá fora — Sabe, estando com você aqui em Hogwarts, eu me lembro de quando você entrava no castelo apenas para me perturbar.

— Nós brigávamos, ou melhor, você brigava comigo apenas porque eu cuidava de você como se você fosse apenas uma criança. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— E você me beijava a força. — Falou Astória sorrindo — Eu ainda não acredito que ficamos namorando por dois anos até você me tornar sua mulher.

— Você tinha apenas quinze anos quando começamos a ficar, e eu tinha dezessete, é claro foi um pouco difícil de me controlar. — Falou Draco rindo de si mesmo.

— Sabe que o fato de a gente não fazer me preocupava. — Confessou Astória fazendo com que o loiro ao seu lado olhasse para ela confuso, ela se preocupava porque ele simplesmente se afastava dela em momentos que o fazia ficar excitado? Isso era confuso.

— Porque? — Perguntou Draco.

— É que, você tinha dezessete e eu sabia que você tinha suas vontades e nisso incluía sexo, eu pensava que se você não fazia comigo, faria com outra pessoa, enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts. — Falou Astória de cabeça baixa.

— Eu não acredito que você pensou nisso. — Falou Draco — Praticamente disse que eu não me importava com você, como se eu só estivesse como divertimento, como se eu estivesse brincando com seus sentimentos e com sua cara.

— O que queria que eu pensasse? Draco eu sabia muito bem que tipo de homem que você era antes de começar a me _notar_, você tirou a virgindade de duas meninas no mesmo dia, duas meninas que tinham 14 anos sendo que você estava com a mesma idade, eu achava que sem o sexo o namoro ficaria sem graça para você e que assim me deixaria. — Falou Astória.

— Mas pelo que eu me lembre Asty, era você que não queria nada comigo, estava sempre me evitando, se fosse por você naquela época não estaríamos aqui, juntos. — Falou Draco se aproximando dela enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

— Eu sei, eu só tinha 15 anos, havia acabado de perder meu pai, naquele momento o que eu menos precisava era que um garoto acabasse com meu coração, não é como se eu pensasse do mesmo jeito que um menino. — Falou Astória.

— É que quando eu vi seu pai lhe salvar eu senti respeito por ele, ele me pediu para cuidar de você e acho que isso não incluía sexo com você, sem contar que você tinha _apenas _quinze anos. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, quando começamos a namorar você tinha dezessete anos e quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez você tinha dezenove, dois anos depois, tempo demais para um homem que fez sexo pela primeira vez aos 14 anos. — Falou Astória — Ainda mais porque você é um pouco viciado em sexo, de uma forma que um homem não conseguiria ficar sem sexo por dois anos.

— Você esta falando como se não me conhecesse. — Falou Draco.

— Eu estou falando da forma que eu pensava de você naquela época, estou lhe deixando a par do que eu pensava, de como eu pensava. — Se justificou Astória.

— Eu só pensava que... em algum lugar seu pai estaria confiando em mim, e eu não era idiota Astória, eu não me importei com sua irmã e com Pansy, mas com você foi diferente, eu imaginava que você era o tipo de mulher que deveria ter o respeito dos homens, eu imaginava que estaria fazendo com você o que eu queria que fizessem com minha filha. — Falou Draco.

— Eu sei disso agora, mas não me entenda mal, eu tinha quinze e você dezessete, você era tão cheio de si e eu era... Bom podemos dizer que desengonçada, insegura. — Falou Astória balançando a cabeça.

— Desengonçada e insegura? Eu não lhe via assim, estava sempre me dando broncas como se fosse a mais velha. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Você que me deu uma bronca quando eu disse que não queria terminar os estudos. — Falou Astória rindo, ela se lembrou que aquela foi a primeira vez que a opinião de Draco mudou sua vida e que também foi uma das primeiras vezes em que ele a beijou.

_Astória andava pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, com seus quinze anos ainda tinha medo de andar por aquele lugar sozinha, ainda mais depois da guerra que aconteceu lá, muitas pessoas diziam que podia se ouvir vozes de pessoas que já morreram em um daqueles corredores e por ter acreditado e feito causar medo em si mesma ela se sentia uma estúpida, afinal ela foi criada no mundo da magia, não deveria ter medo daquilo, já havia visto fantasma até, como uma menina que já viu fantasma pode ter medo de vozes misteriosas._

_Como poderia ter aceitado encontrar com Draco no meio da noite? Ela não confiava naquele garoto, ou melhor, quase homem, em sua opinião ele estava apenas brincando com ela, a morena não ficaria abalada se soubesse que tudo não estava passando de uma brincadeirinha estúpida, uma misera peça que sua meia irmã estaria tentando pregar nela._

_Já estava cansada de Draco, ele estava sempre a seguindo, ele teve a capacidade de conversar com ela em meio ao enterro de seu pai, sendo que ela era a única ali, já que sua madrasta e meia irmã não davam a mínima para seu pai que se chamava Nicolas, a única coisa que elas queriam dele eram ser sustentadas a base de luxo._

_Estava virando mais um corredor quando sentiu alguém a segurar pelo braço, estava pronta para gritar quando tamparam sua boca e a pressionaram contra a parede, ela gemeu em meio a uma fraca dor que sentiu nas costas, estava em uma parte escura do corredor, assim que ouviu passos ela paralisou, devia tentar se soltar e correr em busca de ajuda, mas algo em seu inconsciente a dizia para ficar parada, passou alguns poucos minutos e alguém passou na claridade do corredor enquanto ela ainda estava no escuro presa por mãos que pareciam um tanto quanto masculinas, a pessoa que na verdade era uma menina olhou para todos os cantos antes de seguir seu caminho, pelo jeito não havia visto ela._

— _Você ficou maluca? Se gritasse eu poderia ser preso por estar invadindo o castelo. — Falou a pessoa a quem a segurava, pela voz ela pode perceber que era nada mais, nada menos que Draco Malfoy._

— _Seria ótimo que você não tivesse invadido. — Falou Astória hostil enquanto o empurrava para longe de si — Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Achei que o castelo estivesse todo protegido. _

— _As passagens secretas foram abertas novamente. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros — Vem, vamos sair daqui. — Falou Draco a segurando pela mão e saindo andando com passos rápidos pelo corredor, a única coisa que ela pode fazer foi ir junto, aquilo não iria dar certo._

— _Você é maluco por ter vindo para cá. — Falou Astória._

— _Não, maluca é você. — Falou Draco._

— _Porque eu seria maluca? — Perguntou Astória._

— _Eu espero que você esteja apenas brincando quanto ao fato de querer sair da escola, é engraçado como você consegue desabafar comigo por cartas, mas ser uma verdadeira rebelde pessoalmente. — Falou Draco sem nem ao menos olhar para ela._

— _Por carta eu não preciso olhar para sua cara de falsidade. — Falou Astória dando de ombros._

_Draco ao ouvir aquilo ficou indignado, mas não poderia conversar sobre aquilo em meio aos corredores, continuou andando até onde era a antiga biblioteca, por sorte Madame Pince havia arranjado um jeito mais fácil de arrumar a biblioteca, ela estava cuidando os livros mais antigos primeiro o que significava que as ultimas prateleiras já estava cheias de livros que poderiam os esconder, enquanto as primeiras prateleiras estavam vazias._

— _Você ficou maluco? Esse lugar é muito obvio, daqui a pouco Madame Pince virá aqui atrás da gente e acho que as coisas não ficarão fáceis para você. — Falou Astória._

— _Para quem estuda aqui você observa os detalhes pouco demais, Madame Pince esta em outro lugar, uma sala mais afastada onde pode cuidar de seus livros com mais privacidade, ela não livros danificados aqui enquanto outros estão lá, por isso esta preenchendo as prateleiras de pouco em pouco, começando com os mais precários. O que é bom para a gente. — Falou Draco sorrindo largamente._

— _Eu não vejo nada de bom em estar com Draco Malfoy dentro de uma biblioteca vazia, se nos virem aqui vão pensar que estamos... — Astória não se atreveu em terminar de falar, mas não pode deixar de ficar vermelha com o sorriso malicioso que apareceu no rosto do loiro._

— _Sei do que esta falando, as pessoas costumam pensar que casais vem para a biblioteca apenas para fazer isso. — Falou Draco._

— _Não viemos aqui para fazer tal coisa e muito menos somos um casal. — Falou Astória cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para lado oposto do loiro que não pode conter o sorriso._

— _Qual o problema comigo? — Perguntou Draco indignado, já havia visto Astória com uma de suas amigas e amigos, e pelo que vira ela não era daquele jeito com nenhum deles então porque seria com ele? Alguém que ela nem mesmo conhecia._

— _Você é falso, eu imagino que você e Dafne devem rir nas minhas costas, esta brincando comigo Malfoy, você ia na minha casa varias e varias vezes, nunca nem mesmo reparava que eu estava por perto, agora quer que eu acredite que você simplesmente mudou, que de uma hora para a outra resolveu se aproximar de mim, sem motivo algum, e ainda mais, dar sua opinião quanto a eu não querer mais estudar. — Falou Astória._

— _Se você não vai estudar, vai fazer o que? O que vai fazer da vida garota? — Perguntou Draco já ficando com raiva._

— _Eu não sei, posso trabalhar em uma loja qualquer. — Respondeu Astória._

— _Eu imagino que não seja isso que seu pai queria para o seu futuro. — Falou Draco._

— _Não mencione o meu pai, você nem ao menos o conhecia, apenas o viu morrer, sempre foi assim, sua família nunca quis saber do meu pai, apenas conversava com minha madrasta como se ela fosse a dona da casa, como se ela nos sustentassem, deixando meu pai de lado, como se ele fosse um trouxa. — Falou Astória já sentindo lagrimas escorrer por seu rosto._

_Draco em um impulso a pegou pelo braço e com facilidade a colocou em cima de uma das mesas, ela ficou assustada, ainda mais porque ele estava perto demais dela, seus olhos estavam gélidos._

— _Eu não conhecia seu pai mesmo, não sabia sobre nada que meus pais conversavam com sua madrasta, mas eu sei que seu pai pediu para eu cuidar de você, suas ultimas palavras foi um pedido para que eu cuidasse de você. — Falou Draco ainda a segurando pelo braço com força._

— _E você simplesmente decidiu obedecer a ele? — Perguntou Astória._

— _Eu estive lhe observando Astória Greengrass, a única pessoa que tinha na vida era o pai, e ele morreu, sua madrasta lhe maltrata e você é tratada como lixo naquela casa, mas ao contrario de se tornar uma pessoa ruim é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, mesmo que não seja assim comigo, mas pelo jeito você vai cometer o mesmo erro que as outras pessoas cometem. — Falou Draco._

— _Que erro? — Perguntou Astória._

— _De me julgar sem nem mesmo me conhecer, você foi a primeira pessoa que não tem o mesmo sangue que eu a quem eu fiquei preocupado, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. — Falou Draco se afastando, antes que Astória pudesse dizer algo o viu tirar o casaco de frio e logo em seguida a camisa preta que usava por baixo._

_Astória ficou horrorizada com aquilo, seu peito tinha varias e varias cicatrizes enormes, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça da menina foi como ele havia sobrevivido depois de ter atingido por um feitiço tão forte que o causaria isso._

— _Essas marcas foram feitas por uma escolha errada feita por mim, imagino que saiba sobre o duelo que aconteceu no banheiro em 1996 entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. — Falou Draco._

— _Harry Potter não faria isso, ele não causaria um estrago tão grande assim. — Falou Astória não acreditando nas palavras de Draco, como assim a pessoa que matara Voldemort faria algo assim com alguém da escola, mesmo que eles fossem adversários._

— _Ele já me pediu desculpas por isso, mas ele teve um bom motivo por ter feito isso, mesmo que sem querer, eu fiz um mal enorme contra uma colega de casa dele, a menina quase morreu, ficou na enfermaria por semanas enquanto esses meus machucados foram curados em minutos, a menina teve mais danos que eu, poderia ter acontecido algo até mais ruim ainda, danos psicológicos. — Falou Draco pegando a camisa que estava no chão, estava pronto para vesti-la quando sentiu a mão de Astória o segurar pelo pulso e o puxar em direção dela._

_Ele ficou confuso com aquilo, ela nem mesmo conseguia ficar perto dele quando ele estava vestido, como ficaria agora sendo que ele estava sem camisa, mas ao ver os olhos dela se dirigirem as suas cicatrizes, ela deslizou as pontas dos dedos macios por toda a extremidade de cada cicatriz, tinha por volta de cinco cicatriz em seu peito._

— _Que feitiço faria isso? — Perguntou Astória sussurrando._

— _Eu imagino que seja algo das trevas, mas acho que Potter não sabia o efeito do feitiço, já que pude ver o olhar assustado dele em mim quando viu o que havia feito. — Falou Draco dando de ombros._

— _E isso, o que é? — Perguntou Astória direcionando ao antebraço dele onde estava enfaixado, ela já ia fazer algo quanto ele tentou se afastas, em um impulso um tanto quanto não pensado Astória circulou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, fazendo com que o mesmo se juntasse ao seu corpo, a única coisa que os separava era a mesa — Me deixa ver._

— _Não é uma coisa muito agradável para se ver. — Falou Draco._

— _Algo pior que essas cicatrizes? Acho que não existe em. — Falou Astória não se contendo e deixando escapar um leve sorriso que foi apreciado pelo loiro, era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela deixava escapar, era simples, mas mesmo assim fazia a maior diferença para ela._

— _Para onde você vai nas férias? — Perguntou Draco enquanto a deixava tirar as faixas de seu braço, desenrolando vagarosamente._

— _Ainda não sei, a única coisa que posso dizer é que nos dias comemorativos como o natal eu ficarei aqui na escola. — Respondeu Astória começando a pensar se demoraria para a quantidade de faixa acabar, já havia desenrolado tanto._

— _Eu tenho um apartamento no Beco Diagonal, ele esta vago, minha mãe me deu quando percebeu que em alguns momentos eu precisava ficar fora de casa, você pode ficar lá. — Falou Draco._

— _E quanto ao aluguel? — Perguntou Astória._

— _Aluguel? Não precisa pagar, ele já esta quitado, é só por enquanto, só nas férias, você nem tem dinheiro ainda, pode ficar lá nas férias e depois vai voltar para a escola mesmo. — Falou Draco._

— _Você não sabe se eu vou voltar. — Falou Astória._

— _Você não vai parar de estudar Astória, deixe de ser idiota. — Falou Draco._

— _Eu agradeço pelo elogio, sério mesmo, mas quanto a dinheiro não é problema, meu pai deixou 90% de seu dinheiro para mim. — Falou Astória._

— _Mas não precisa pagar do mesmo jeito, ao menos terá dinheiro para seus matérias e para comer, eu acho que dar um lugar para você é demais, e provavelmente você não aceitaria que eu levasse comida. — Falou Draco._

— _Achou certo, mas pare de me tratar como se fosse meu pai. — Falou Astória terminando de tirar a faixa, no momento em que viu controlou seu grito, nunca havia visto a marca negra tão perto de si, uma vez um de seus amigos havia visto e conseguiu desenhar, foi o máximo que ela conseguiu ver dela._

— _Eu disse que não seria algo agradável, foi uma das primeiras escolhas erradas que eu já fiz. — Falou Draco passando os próprios dedos pela marca, se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de queimação naquela região quando Voldemort os chamava._

— _Eu só nunca havia visto ela desse jeito, direto no braço de alguém. — Falou Astória olhando para a marca atentamente, o estranho era que ela estava menos nítida, como se um borrão estivesse começando a aparecer por cima._

— _É porque seu pai nunca a teve, eu me lembro da primeira vez que vi a do meu pai, eu tinha 06 anos, e a única coisa que ele disse a mim como explicação foi que eu um dia teria também. — Falou Draco de cabeça baixa — É por isso que eu lhe digo Astória, faça o que seu pai fosse querer que você fizesse, terminasse a escola e se tornasse uma grande mulher, isso sim é o futuro que um pai de verdade deseja para seu filho ou filha, eu não tive a sorte de ter alguém como o seu pai para eu poder chamar de meu pai, ao invés disso eu tive alguém que já via meu futuro como um sofrimento, como uma dor, uma marca de tortura. — Falou Draco ainda de cabeça baixa._

— _Mas é quanto a sua mãe? — Perguntou Astória._

— _Ela sim é uma pessoa importante para mim, e você? Onde esta sua mãe? — Perguntou Draco._

— _No mundo trouxa, meu pai já me falou sobre ela, disse até mesmo que um dia me apresentaria para ela, mas que no momento estava difícil, já que ele apagou a memória dela e agora ela tem uma outra vida, pelo que ele me disse ela é uma boa mulher, mas a chance de eu a conhecer se foi com ele. — Falou Astória começando a enrolar a faixa por volta do braço de Draco novamente._

— _Você é mestiça? — Perguntou Draco._

— _Sim, algum problema nisso? — Perguntou Astória._

— _Não, na verdade vendo por esse lado, é até bom que você seja mestiça, imagino se você fosse sangue pura, provavelmente poderia ter cometido o mesmo erro que eu, ou até mesmo ser uma pessoa ruim. — Falou Draco dando de ombros._

— _Porque você era daquele jeito? — Perguntou Astória pegando a camisa dele que ficara na mesa, ao lado dela._

_Draco observou o que ela estava fazendo, ela mesma tentaria vesti-lo._

— _Daquele jeito como? — Perguntou Draco confuso._

— _Você, a alguns anos atrás era insuportável, temos duas hipóteses para sua mudança, ou você esta brincando comigo e tem que fingir ser outra pessoa, ou você sempre foi assim, um pouco legal, só que tinha que mudar para agradar outra pessoa. — Falou Astória passando a gola da camisa por cima da cabeça dele._

— _A segunda opção, eu achava que sendo como meu pai ele gostaria mais de mim e teria orgulho. — Falou Draco._

— _Isso é horrível. — Falou Astória._

— _Ér, eu acho melhor eu colocar. — Falou Draco se referindo a própria camisa, até agora por causa da conversa ela só tinha colocado a parte do pescoço, Astória ficou com as bochechas rosadas ao ver o que estava fazendo._

— _Tudo bem. — Falou Astória soltando a camisa._

_Observou ele tirar a camisa do pescoço e a colocar novamente de uma forma diferente, primeiramente os braços e depois o pescoço, ele acabou por bater a cabeça na de Astória, já que fechou os olhos para passar a cabeça em volta da gola da camisa._

— _Ai. — Reclamou Astória._

— _Desculpa. — Falou Draco rindo, ele passou a mão nos cabelos, sempre ficava um tanto quanto bagunçado os fios loiros quando vestia alguma camisa, estava tão entretido em arrumar a camisa e os cabelos que nem percebeu que estava tão perto da morena, ao levantar os olhos deu de cara com o rosto envergonhado dela — Você não tem nada a ver com sua irmã. _

— _Isso é algo bom? — Perguntou Astória confusa._

— _Sim, seu olhar faz qualquer um estar em paz. — Falou Draco antes de por impulso a beijar, no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram ele percebeu que ela não queria, seus lábios estavam duros, como se assim pudesse impedir o beijo, ele já iria se distanciar para pedir desculpas novamente quando sentiu as macias mãos dela em seu rosto, enquanto aprofundava o beijo ele direcionou sua mão para a cintura dela a puxando para mais perto de si, ele sentiu as pernas dela o puxar para mais perto de si, como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Em um momento ela havia dito que eles não eram um casal como se isso fosse a pior coisa a se acontecer no mundo, instantes depois ela o puxava para mais perto de si, e o pior, grudando seus corpos de uma forma um tanto quando excitante._

_Em segundos o beijo ficou quente e Draco já não conseguia se segurar, nenhum homem ou menino conseguiria, Astória era muito bonita e estando daquela forma com ele o instigava a continuar, a abraçou com intensidade e se afastou da mesa a levando junto com sigo, ela apertava as pernas em volta da cintura dele com medo de cair, puxava os cabelos loiros dele e soltou um forte suspiro ao senti-lo beijar seu pescoço, sentiu uma das mãos dele que estava em sua cintura descer por sua coxa e apertar ali, usava a calça do pijama que era até fina demais, sua mão subiu novamente e logo em seguida desceu novamente para seu bumbum dando um forte aperto ali, Astória gemeu levemente, mas se assustou ao sentir algo entre suas pernas._

— _Chega. — Falou Astória se distanciando por completo, estava ofegante do mesmo jeito que Draco, ele ainda a segurava e ao entender que não teria continuação ele a colocou na mesa, sentiu as pernas dela soltarem sua cintura e por isso distanciou por completo, pegou seu casaco que estava no chão e o vestiu, ele era grande e por sorte escondia o volume na calça._

— _Desculpe, foi o impulso. — Falou Draco se encostando na parede e abaixando a cabeça, se segurando nos próprios joelhos, tentando normalizar sua respiração._

— _A culpa não foi sua, eu que... — Astória não conseguia acreditar que havia enrolado suas pernas em volta do loiro, como se dependesse dele, o beijo havia sido tão inebriante, a fizera esquecer de tudo, até mesmo de que o odiava._

— _Não precisa falar nada, como eu disse, foi só o impulso, não vai acontecer novamente pode ficar tranqüila, mas eu preciso ir, já esta tarde, tchau. — Falou Draco se recompondo, ele foi até ela, tocou em seu rosto, é claro que iria apenas dar um beijo em sua bochecha, mas não precisou virar o rosto dela, já que ela mesma fez aquilo, voltando a ser orgulhosa, ele sorriu e beijou o rosto dela saindo dali, a deixando sozinha naquela biblioteca, minutos depois Astória estava pronta para ir ao seu dormitório, nunca alguém havia a deixado com as pernas bambas daquele jeito._

— Foi você que havia começado. — Falou Draco em sua própria defesa — Ficar com as pernas daquele jeito deixaria qualquer homem louco. — Falou o loiro passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— Não foi eu que beijei você. — Falou Astória se defendendo.

— Mas quando ficamos preso em um armário de vassoura foi. — Falou Draco rindo.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? Eu fiquei dias sonhando com aquele maldito dia na biblioteca, _e você estava perto demais. _— Falou Astória dando de ombros, a ultima parte da frase saiu apenas como um sussurro.

— _Mas foi você que sentou no meu colo quando eu lhe fiz __**minha **__mulher, usando apenas uma camiseta grande. _— Sussurrou Draco se colocando atrás da esposa que primeiramente levou um susto, não havia visto ele sair de seu lado, antes que pudesse retrucar ele a virou e a levantou, colocando no parapeito da torre, ela imediatamente entrou em pânico com medo de cair.

— Draco eu vou...

— Eu seguro você. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Astória e sorrindo maliciosa ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as penas, assim ela se sentia ainda mais segura — Nunca fizemos amor em Hogwarts.

— Na sua opinião qual foi o lugar mais louco que já gente fez amor? — Perguntou Draco.

— Foi na casa dos seus pais, em cima do piano. — Falou Astória com as bochechas rosas.

— Bom, você tem razão, você me fez comprar um novo piano, só porque ficou um pouquinho sujo, até hoje ela não percebeu que é um piano diferente. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Aquilo não foi certo. — Falou Astória.

— _Me agarrar em meio ao meu expediente no Ministério também não. _— Sussurrou Draco a abraçando e beijando o pescoço dela, a sentindo se arrepiar por inteiro.

— _Eu estava grávida. _— Sussurrou Astória como explicação.

— _Isso por acaso justifica o fato de fazermos sexo varias vezes em duas horas? — _Perguntou Draco retoricamente.

— _Não podemos fazer aqui, esta sujo demais e eu nem mesmo tomei minha poção. — _Sussurrou Astória.

— É, não podemos fazer, mas fazer amor significa estarmos unidos por nossos sexos, e podemos fazer varias outras coisas sem fazer isso. — Falou Draco rindo.

— De tantos relatórios que você lê, esta começando a falar como se estivesse lendo relatórios completamente perfeitos, com regras de ortografia e tudo. — Falou Astória colocando uma de suas mãos por baixo da camisa do loiro, sentindo mais uma vez as cicatrizes em seu peito e abdômen.

— Vamos parar de falar. — Falou Draco a beijando e se distanciando do parapeito da torre, se encostando na parede ele se deixou sentar no chão mesmo, com a esposa em seu colo, estavam com sorte, as aulas começariam hoje e provavelmente ninguém iria para lá tão cedo.

COMENTEM POR FAVOR!

(Autora aqui: Bom gente, desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estou lendo a saga instrumentos mortais e tipo estou viciada, esse capitulo até que ficou grande, eu queria saber se vocês queriam que o momento Astória e Draco continuasse, e também me dêem idéia do que vocês querem que aconteça, quanta as mudanças, bom no Nyah um leitor perguntou se a Cho e o Cedrico iriam ficar juntos, eu disse que não modificaria o futuro que foram determinados pela nossa querida J.K Rowling, e eu imagino um futuro diferente para o Cedrico, para a Cho foi determinado que ela se casou com um trouxa e isso vai prevalecer, sabe fazer algo diferente com os personagens é como estragar a obra da nossa querida rainha, espero que não fiquem tristes.)


	4. CAPITULO QUATRO

CAPITULO QUATRO

O casal que estava na torre de astronomia se beijavam vagarosamente, a muito tempo não tinham tempos daquele jeito, é claro que sempre tinham relações sexuais todo o resto, mas a muito tempo não faziam algo tão perigoso, como fazer tais coisas em uma escola banhada a adolescentes e crianças.

Draco já podia sentir a pele macia da cintura da morena, suas mãos a muito tempo já tinham atravessado a barreira que era a blusa da morena, e ela estava do mesmo jeito, só que com Astória era diferente, ela não queria apenas estar com as mãos nas costas ou no peito do loiro, queria muito mais, queria sentir sua pele contra a dele, sentir seus suores se misturarem, Astória levou suas mãos para o peito dele, abrindo os botões um por um da camisa branca que ele usava.

— _Achei que não iríamos fazer nada. — _Sussurrou Draco sentindo sua camisa ser tirada logo em seguida.

— E não vamos fazer nada, mas gosto de ficar com você assim. — Falou Astória.

— Minha camisa vai ficar imunda. — Falou Draco olhando de lado para a camisa que estava no chão sujo.

— Podemos usar apenas um feitiço para limpa-la, e afinal, quem lava a roupa sou eu. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

A morena saiu de cima do colo dele, se afastou alguns centímetros e o puxou de onde ele estava, o afastando da parede que estava atrás dele, ela o puxou pela camisa e depois voltou a ficar em seu colo, o empurrando vagarosamente até que ele estivesse deitado completamente no chão.

— Asty, vamos para outro lugar. — Pediu Draco.

— Agora não, Draco Malfoy, depois nós vamos. — Falou Astória deslizando suas mãos por toda a extensão do peito do loiro — Estávamos falando a alguns minutos atrás da primeira vez que você me mostrou essas cicatrizes, eu fiquei impressionada. — Falou Astória passando as pontas dos dedos por cada cicatriz, Draco sentiu sua pele se arrepiar apenas pelo leve toque e pela cara que Astória fazia ao ver aquilo, ela parecia fascinada, tão fascinada quanto descobrir a cura de uma doença que muitos não sabiam o que era.

— Eu não costumava conquistar mulheres com essas cicatrizes, pelo ao contrario, eu preferia nem mostrar. — Falou Draco fechando os olhos com a caricia.

— Eu te considerei uma pessoa tão especial quanto Harry Potter, os dois tinham cicatrizes impressionantes e mesmo assim sobreviventes. — Falou Astória.

Draco abriu os olhos espantado.

— Você considera Harry Potter alguém especial? Que história é essa Astória? — Perguntou Draco ainda espantado, ele viu que ela tentaria voltar a fazer a caricia, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer isso ele girou seus corpos, Astória suspirou surpresa ao sentir as mãos serem presas contra o chão.

— Você não me entendeu, as pessoas acham Harry Potter interessante, já eu preferi o achar interessante, imagine que tem duas opções para as pessoas escolherem, eu lhe escolhi. — Falou Astória calmamente.

— Você é muito estranha Asty, se impressionar por um garoto que tem varias cicatrizes no peito? Isso não é normal. — Falou Draco passando seu nariz pelo pescoço da morena.

— Um homem ficar dois anos sem fazer amor também não. — Falou Astória sorrindo, ela sentiu suas mãos serem soltas e assim ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros do loiro.

Ele mais uma vez infiltrou suas mãos por baixo da blusa dela, a erguendo logo em seguida, cada vez mais até que o sutiã preto e simples dela aparecesse, a curva dos seios ficarem amostra, ele curvou seu corpo por cima do dela e mordeu a curva destampada dos seios, uma de cada vez, Astória gemeu ao sentir a mordida.

— _Você gosta tanto de cicatrizes, mas no final você não tem nenhuma. _— Falou Draco passando os dedos pela região avermelhada que ficou nos seios da morena, o loiro a sentou e rapidamente ela já não usava mais a blusa.

— _Nem pense nisso. — _Sussurrou Astória.

— _Ué, eu não estou entendendo, você tinha minha camisa, mas eu não posso tirar seu sutiã? — _Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Mas se alguém aparecer aqui vai ver meus seios. — Falou Astória.

— Se alguém entrar aqui vai ver minhas cicatrizes. — Constatou Draco.

— Mas são _seios_, os meus, só você pode ver eles. — Falou Astória fazendo com que Draco sorrisse, ela estava parecendo apenas uma adolescente.

— Minhas cicatrizes eu quero que apenas _você _veja. — Falou Draco.

— Você esta de brincadeira comigo, só pode, agora vamos logo para aquela porcaria de sala precisa. — Falou Astória o empurrando e indo até onde estava sua blusa, o viu sorrir convencido.

— Vamos. — Falou Draco vestindo a camisa, fechando os botões, no momento em que Astória foi na frente ele a abraçou por trás, andaram por um bom tempo até que em meio a um corredor Draco a prensou na parede, ficando entre suas pernas, a morena olhou confusa para ele — Você não queria algo perigoso?

— Mas aqui? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Não vou fazer nada demais. — Falou Draco começando um beijo urgente e intenso em Astória, ela logo correspondeu passando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxando para mais perto de si, ela sentiu ele a segurar pela cintura e a levantar a segurando contra a parede com o peso de seu corpo, ela gemeu ao sentir seus seios serem espremidos contra o peito do marido, Draco parecia roubar seu fôlego com uma incrível facilidade, Astória apertou os ombros dele com suas mãos ao sentir seus lábios serem sugados com força, o homem já estava sustentando uma das pernas dela com as mãos, a forçando se enrolar em sua cintura, no mesmo momento em que Astória gemeu os dois ouviram alguém espirrar ao lado deles.

Draco se afastou com tanta brusquidão que Astória até mesmo caiu no chão, os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para o lado e se depararam com Draco (adolescente) olhando apavorado para os dois.

— Não era para você estar na aula garoto? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) para o garoto que ao se recompor ficou com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

— Era, mas por causa da... Deixa para lá, eu só estou atrasado. — Falou Draco (adolescente) dando de ombros — Só por curiosidade, não tem lugar melhor para fazer esse tipo de coisa?

— É claro que tem, na verdade estávamos indo para lá. — Falou Draco (adulto) apontando para onde estavam indo.

— Eu imagino que para irem você tem que estar em pé. — Falou o adolescente olhando para Astória que logo percebeu que estava no chão, ela bufou enquanto se levantava.

— Desculpa ai, é que eu ainda estava meia bamba. — Falou Astória.

— Garoto, vai embora logo. — Falou Draco (adulto) para o adolescente que seguiu o próprio caminho, Draco olhou para a esposa que estava com as bochechas rosadas — Esta vendo, a culpa foi sua.

— Minha? Foi você que me agarrou. — Falou Astória indignada.

— Não precisa ficar assim Asty, eles vão fazer tudo o que a gente já fez. — Falou Draco sorrindo para a esposa, ele a segurou pela mão e assim os dois seguiram caminho, não demorou muito e já estavam na sala precisa e em seguida em seus próprios quartos — Vamos tomar um banho.

— Te encontro lá. — Falou Astória sorrindo maliciosa para ele enquanto se despia e trancava a porta.

James e Lily estavam na cozinha da sala precisa conversando sobre Harry, queriam conhecer seus filhos, no caso o adolescente e o adulto, queriam saber como era a vida dele no futuro, o que ele havia passado para ser feliz, a ruiva estava disposta a conversar com Harry (adulto) ou Gina (adulta) para saber sobre isso.

— Você não acha isso muito exagerado? Não acha que estamos nos intrometendo demais na vida deles? — Perguntou James um pouco receoso, ele costumava ser curioso quanto a mistérios e enigmas, mas quando se falava sobre pessoas, tudo o que valia era a privacidade da própria pessoa.

— Bom, podemos alegar que o futuro vai mudar, isso podemos ter certeza que vai acontecer, pode acontecer de que ele teve momentos felizes que Harry, o nosso filho adolescente não vai ter. — Falou Lily se levantando e indo de um lado para o outro — O que nós menos teremos é tempo com nossos netos, quer dizer, futuro netos.

— É estranho ver você falando de netos, Lily. — Falou James se levantando e indo até ela — Poxa, não envelhecemos desde quando morremos, ainda estamos na flor da idade.

— Mas vamos envelhecer daqui para frente, só não sei se mais rápido ou normalmente. — Falou Lily, ela também estava preocupada com isso, afinal se ela fosse envelhecer mais rápido, seu filho poderia a perder mais uma vez.

— Eu acho que normalmente, Lúcifer pode até ser brincalhão e gostar de fazer coisas que apenas para ele tem graça, mas não fazia coisa tão ruim assim, se ele não quisesse que vivêssemos novamente, não teria nos deixado aqui. — Falou James.

— É você tem razão, mas quanto a brincadeiras sem graça, você não tem que falar nada né, afinal você já foi assim. — Falou Lily com os olhos estreitos para o marido que revirou os olhos.

— Poxa vida, você parece Severo Snape, não esquece das coisas nunca, mas mudando de assunto, o que Snape falou para você? Quando você foi conversar com ele. — Perguntou James curioso.

— Nada de interessante, a mesma coisa de sempre, mas falou que Harry puxou o defeito de ser muito curioso como eu. — Falou Lily dando de ombros — Eu dei alguns conselhos a ele, mudar um pouco, ir a procura da felicidade.

— Quando você diz a procura da felicidade, esta se referindo a uma mulher. — Falou James que entendia o modo como a esposa falava, ela assentiu como resposta.

— Sim, mas agora vamos deixar isso de lado, precisamos ir a um lugar. — Falou Lily indo até a porta e saindo pela mesma, James franziu as sobrancelhas e foi atrás dela, teve que aumentar seus passos para poder alcançá-la.

— Onde vamos? — Perguntou James.

— A rua dos Alfeneiro, meu filho não fica mais naquela casa nem por um minuto, vou pegar as coisas dele, depois temos que passar em Godric's Hollow. — Falou Lily segurando o marido pela mão e aumentando os passos.

— O que vamos fazer lá? Lily, se algum bruxo nos ver, ainda mais que não foi dito que voltamos, vão ficar loucos, ou melhor, vão achar que morreram e que estão nos vendo. — Falou James seguindo pelos grandes corredores de Hogwarts.

— Ninguém vai nos ver, agora temos que ir logo, mais tarde eu ainda quero conversar com o Harry. — Falou Lily quase correndo pelos corredores.

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório quando a porta abriu bruscamente, primeiramente ele achou que fosse Fudge indignado com mais alguma coisa, mas ao ver quem era ele arregalou os olhos, tudo bem que pessoas tinham voltado a vida, mas aquilo já era loucura, em sua frente estavam Frank e Alice Longbottom.

— Merlin. — Falou Dumbledore impressionado, eles não se pareciam em nada com o casal que havia visto meses atrás, pelo contrario, pareciam estar conscientes do que estavam fazendo.

— Por favor Alvo, chame meu filho. — Falou Alice como sempre determinada no que iria fazer, o diretor apenas pode assentir e com um aceno de varinha sua fênix dourada apareceu e sumiu ao atravessar a parede.

— Eu tinha certeza que havia visto certo. — Falou Harry (adulto) entrando no escritório — Mas como isso é possível? — Perguntou ele olhando para Frank e Alice.

— Eu também não sei. — Falou Dumbledore.

Logo em seguida entrou no escritório Dorcas, ela olhou impressionada para o casal Longbottom, mas também estava feliz, Dorcas se jogou em Alice a abraçando fortemente.

— Eu tenho certeza que isso foi coisa do Lúcifer. — Falou Dorcas.

— Acha mesmo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Seria melhor chamarmos todos aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Todos quem? — Perguntou Frank.

— Chame os adultos do futuro, todos que voltaram a vida, sem contar Luna Lovegood, já que Neville eu já chamei. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Harry (adulto) que assentiu, ele iria fazer um aceno de varinha quando parou a mão no ar.

— Eu acho que não caberá todos aqui no escritório, tenho uma idéia melhor, posso pedir para que todos vá para lá, e os encontramos lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o diretor que assentiu.

— Sim, será bem melhor, eu também chamarei Fudge, já esta na hora de todos poderem seguir suas vidas, não podem ficar aqui em Hogwarts para sempre, sabe onde esta seus pais? — Perguntou Dumbledore sem pensar.

Harry (adulto) notou que aquela fora a primeira vez que alguém perguntara algo do tipo, afinal ninguém gostava muito de falar sobre seus pais, já que eles estavam mortos, se sentiu estranhos já que passou a vida inteira sem eles e agora poderia tirar todas suas duvidas que tinham quanto a ele, mas o que adiantava ter os pais de volta sendo que logo logo ele teria que ir embora.

— Eu os vi sair, pareciam apressados. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Esses dois vão acabar se metendo em confusão. — Falou Dorcas.

— Bom, vamos os deixar para lá, sei que sabem se proteger, avise a todos para irem a sala precisa. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando e saindo do escritório, sendo seguido por todos, já Harry (adulto) preferiu ir atrás, ele conjurou seus três patronos que sumiram logo em seguida ao atravessar as paredes.

Lily e James haviam acabado de aparatar perto da rua dos Alfeneiros, a ruiva olhou em volta, se lembrando da ultima vez que esteve ali, ela havia ido pedir desculpas a irmã, mesmo que não tivesse tido feito nada de ruim para Petunia, nunca quis ficar de mau com ela.

Já James olhava para todos os lados curiosos, nunca havia estado ali, ao menos não vivo, o problema dos mortos que perambulavam pelo mundo não sentiam a sensação de estar conhecendo um novo lugar, quando ele ia para o quarto do filho a curiosidade de onde ele pudesse estar nem mesmo existia, para um morto a única coisa que importava era se a pessoa mais importante de sua vida estava viva.

— As coisas aqui parecem tudo muito monótona. — Falou James olhando para o quintal de algumas casas, acontecia a mesma coisa, os pais em uma mesa no jardim tomando café.

— E são mesma, se um dia alguém quiser morar aqui, terá que fazer as mesmas coisas que seus vizinhos, se a pessoa não aceitar, a vizinhança também não os aceita. — Falou Lily saindo de onde estavam e indo para a rua que levava a varias e varias casas idênticas, James a seguiu, ela olhava para a numeração das casas até que ao olhar com atenção para uma das casas ela seguiu para a mesma — É aqui.

— Vamos logo então. — Falou James abrindo o pequeno portão da casa, Lily olhou em volta ao perceber que eram observados com atenção, ela não ficou impressionada ao ver que era os vizinhos que os olhava, esperando que algo acontecesse, algo que os fariam fofocar ainda mais.

Eles seguiram juntos e ao estarem em frente a porta Lily tratou logo de apertar a campainha, se ouviu um grito de dentro da casa e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta, no momento em que Petúnia olhou quem era arregalou os olhos de espanto e sua pele ficou ligeiramente pálida, Lily pensou que a qualquer momento ela desmaiaria, ouviram um chamado de dentro da casa e depois Valter apareceu por trás da esposa e sua reação foi a mesma que a de Petúnia.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou James sorrindo um tanto quanto forçado para o casal assustado, eles arregalaram ao ouvir a voz de James e no mesmo instante caíram duros no chão.

— Eu acho melhor entrarmos e os tirarmos do chão. — Falou Lily para o marido que no mesmo instante fez uma careta.

— Você esta vendo o tamanho desse homem? Terei que tira-lo daí para conseguir fechar a porta e _depois _fechar a porta. — Reclamou James, ao ver que Lily não deu a mínima ele bufou de raiva e foi até o homem, sua esposa já havia conseguido tirar Petúnia de perto da porta, com muito esforço James conseguiu arrastar Valter por meio metro e assim fechar a porta.

Sabendo que nenhum trouxa os veria, James usou um feitiço para fazer o homem gordo flutuar, o deixou em uma grande poltrona que tinha na sala, enquanto Petúnia era colocada no sofá, observou a esposa a usar um feitiço silencioso, ela provavelmente imaginou que sua irmã começaria a gritar, dizendo que estaria vendo fantasma, como uma louca.

James foi até uma mesa que continha varias garrafas de bebida, abriu uma que parecia ser whisky e o cheirou para verificar se era muito forte, ao constatar que era mesmo a levou até Valter e colocou a boca da garrafa bem perto de seu nariz, o homem respirou três vezes até acordar assustado olhando em volta, ele começou a gritar ao ver James fazer o mesmo com sua esposa.

Em poucos minutos o casal estava gritando, Petúnia gritava por socorro.

— Já chega os dois, ninguém vai ouvir vocês, Petunia você sabe muito bem o que a magia pode fazer, pare de gritar desse jeito, você pode até não gostar de mim, mas sabe que eu nunca faria mal a você, então fique quieta. — Falou Lily sendo autoritária, no mesmo instante Petúnia e Valter ficaram em silencio, olhando para Lily.

— Você não é real, não pode ser. — Falou Petúnia balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Pare de dizer essas coisas, você sabe que a magia faz tudo, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu quero saber quem você pensa que é para cuidar do meu filho daquela maneira? Você por acaso esta pensando que ele é um simples escravo para você fazê-lo ficar limpando a sua casa? O deixando dormir debaixo da escada? — Perguntou Lily olhando fulminantemente para a irmã que não deu a mínima.

— Eu criei aquele moleque da minha maneira, da maneira que eu achei que ele merecesse, ninguém mandou você morrer, foi por sua culpa que ele viveu aqui. — Falou Petúnia se levantando e ficando de frente para Lily.

James a analisou atentamente, Petúnia era mais alta que Lily, mas seu corpo era praticamente reto comparado ao de Lily que tinha as curvas necessárias para James, o maroto olhou para Valter e percebeu que ele tinha as curvas que quem deveria ter era a esposa.

Antes que o moreno de cabelos bagunçados pudesse fazer alguma coisa Lily deu um forte tapa no rosto da irmã que cambaleou, se apoiando no sofá para não cair completamente no chão.

— Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, eu morri tentando salvar meu filho, se algo do tipo tivesse acontecido com você eu mesma teria cuidado do seu filho com todo o amor, eu não o deixaria ir para a casa daquela tal de Guida, pra que ele iria ficar lá? Pra ser tratado como um cachorro? Porque para aquela mulher a única espécie que importa nesse mundo é cachorro e eu até imagino que ela educaria seu filho pior do que você educou, o fazendo um garoto mimado, que fica dependendo dos pais, fica batendo em crianças, mentindo para os pais dizendo que esta na casa dos amigos dizendo beber chá, mas na verdade esta batendo em crianças indefesas, é isso o que você queria para o seu filho? Um garoto que mente até mesmo para os pais? — As palavras da ruiva pareciam ser cuspidas na cara de Petúnia que estava espantada.

— Você não tem o direito de falar do modo como cuidamos do nosso filho e muito menos da minha irmã. — Falou Valter se levantando e indo para cima de Lily, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar a ruiva James se colocou na frente.

— Fica longe. — Falou James colocando a mão na frente de Valter que parou no mesmo momento.

— E quem vai me impedir de ficar em qualquer lugar da minha própria casa? — Perguntou Valter olhando ameaçadoramente para James que não abaixou a mão, pelo contrario, em um momento rápido James já estava com a varinha em punho.

— Você ainda vai querer ficar em qualquer lugar da casa? — Perguntou James já sabendo qual seria a resposta do homem a sua frente já que a pele do mesmo estava pálida ao olhar para a varinha, ele olhou de esgoela para Petúnia voltou a se sentar na poltrona.

— Quem são esses? — Perguntou uma voz masculina vinda da entrada para a sala, ao olharem se depararam com Duda, os pais ao olharem para ele arregalaram os olhos estupefatos.

— Você não devia estar doente? — Perguntou James impressionado, ele sabia muito bem que a pouco tempo o menino fora atacado por Dementadores junto de seu filho, normalmente quando isso acontecia com trouxas demorava para eles voltarem ao normal.

Petúnia e Valter foram correndo para perto do filho, os abraçando fortemente.

— Quem são vocês? — Perguntou Duda novamente — Você se parece com o Harry.

— Hã, bom é que eu sou o pai dele. — Explicou James.

— E onde ele esta? — Perguntou Duda novamente.

— Esta preocupado com o Harry? — Perguntou Lily não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, a algum tempo atrás Duda só sabia destratar Harry e agora parecia se importar com ele.

— Sim, ele esta na escola dele? — Perguntou Duda.

— Sim, ele esta na escola dele com os amigos dele. — Respondeu James.

— Quando eu poderei ver ele? — Perguntou Duda novamente.

Lily e James se olharam como se perguntassem um ao outro a resposta, em seguida a ruiva olhou para Petúnia, esperando o que ela iria dizer.

— Não meu querido, você não pode ir ver aquele garoto. — Falou Petúnia.

— Porque? Eu quero poder ver ele. — Falou Duda.

— Eu trago o Harry aqui para você poder ver ele. — Falou Lily para Duda que assentiu como agradecimento.

— Obrigado. — Falou Duda.

— Eu vou ir pegar as coisas do _meu _filho. — Falou Lily saindo das vistas do marido, subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto que ela sabia ser do seu filho, ela pegou uma mochila velha que ele tinha e com um aceno de varinha todas as coisas que ele ainda usavam foram para a mochila dele.

Minutos depois já estava na sala novamente, foi até James que estava mais afastado, ela segurou a mão dele.

— Vamos embora James, você pode ficar tranqüilo Valter, meu filho não vai voltar mais. — Falou Lily para Valter que não disse nada, apenas esboçou alegria, junto do marido, Lily saiu da casa e juntos voltaram para o lugar onde tinham aparatado e em segundos eles não estavam mais lá.

Lily havia os levado para uma pequena praça coberta de neve, James olhou para aquele lugar sentindo algo nostálgico passar por seu corpo, era Godric's Hollow.

— Não devíamos ter aparatado no meio da praça. — Falou James.

— Esse lugar parece o mesmo, cheio de neve como sempre. — Falou Lily olhando em volta.

— Aqui tem neve por quase todo o ano. — Falou James.

— Sim, vamos logo. — Falou Lily segurando a mão do marido, juntos eles seguiram para a antiga casa deles, não demorou muito e já estavam de frente a ela, Lily sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver a situação de sua casinha, havia lutado tanto para conseguir completá-la com os moveis, James sempre oferecera o dinheiro de seus pais, mas Lily queria que eles começassem a vida com seu próprio esforço — Olha a situação da nossa casa, James. — Falou Lily sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

— Não vamos poder voltar para cá. — Falou James.

— Será que não? — Perguntou Lily chegando perto do portãozinho que estava quase destruído, ela passou a mão pela madeira do portão e ao olhar para a casa foi como vê-la em pé novamente, mas no momento em que seus dedos se afastaram a casa voltou a ficar desmoronada — É, você tem razão, não vamos poder morar aqui.

— Vamos para a mansão dos meus pais, em. — Falou James a abraçando por trás, Lily se sentiu bem melhor abraçada pelo moreno, estava frio e sua tristeza não a ajudava em nada, ela pensou na mansão dos Potter's, aquele lugar enorme.

— Mas lá é tão grande, porque temos que ir para lá? — Perguntou Lily encostando sua cabeça no peito dele.

— Olha de quem Harry foi se tornar amigos, dos Weasley, uma família enorme, não estou dizendo que isso é ruim, mas a casa é bem grande para nós, para o Harry e para os amigos dele, estamos pensando em Harry também, o quanto ele ficará feliz quando poder chamar os amigos para lá, sem contar que o lugar esta completo, mobílias e todo o resto. — Falou James a abraçando fortemente.

— Mas a casa não deve estar em boas condições, você não acha? — Perguntou Lily.

— Lily, não seja tolinha, estou me sentindo um Severo Snape em lhe ensinar tudo, você sabe que as famílias bruxas tem elfos, a minha família não era diferente, meus pais podem ter morrido, mas isso não significa que os elfos também, é bem provável que tenha algum por lá cuidando da casa. — Falou James beijando levemente o rosto dela.

— Tudo bem, podemos ir para lá. — Falou Lily se virando para ficar de frente para ele, até agora o moreno a abraçava por trás e assim os dois observavam sua antiga casa em ruínas.

— Ótimo, mas pelo que eu me lembre, as únicas roupas que temos é a do corpo, precisamos ir fazer compras. — Falou James — E eu adoro ir ao shopping com você.

— Homens normalmente não gostam. — Falou Lily o abraçando pelo pescoço, ela sentiu ele fazer o mesmo com sua cintura, a ruiva sentiu um arrepio em seu pescoço ao senti-lo suspirar em sua pele.

— _Talvez sejam porque as mulheres não os deixam entrar no trocador, diferente de você que até mesmo me deixa te ver vestir as roupas de camarote. — _Sussurrou James para a ruiva que suspirou e sorriu.

— Temos que ir, pode estar acontecendo algo no castelo, terminamos isso depois. — Falou Lily sorrindo enquanto ainda estava abraçado a ele, ela olhou em volta a procura de algum sinal de vida, de algum vizinho os olhando, nem mesmo Batilda Bagshot havia dado sinal de vida.

— Tudo bem, mas ao menos vamos para um lugar mais seguro antes de aparatar, você vai acabar se metendo em confusão com o Ministério da Magia. — Falou James andando pelas ruas gélidas do lugar.

— Eu havia me esquecido desse frio daqui. — Falou Lily se abraçando, James riu e a abraçou logo em seguida, enquanto seguiam para uma pequena ruela entre duas casas que eles sabiam que poucas pessoas usavam o lugar, e muito menos passavam por lá, no instante em que aparataram apareceram segundos depois na frente dos portões de Hogwarts — Faz tanto tempo que não vamos a Hogsmeade.

— A ultima vez que fomos lá foi pouco tempo antes de entrarmos na Ordem. — Falou James atravessando os portões do castelo com a mulher ao seu lado.

— Poderíamos dar uma volta por lá. — Falou Lily parando no meio do caminho, antes que James pudesse concordar um tigre dourado apareceu em frente a eles, em poucos segundos ele começou a falar.

— _Vão para a sala precisa, estamos lhe esperando lá. _— Falou o tigre com a voz de Harry (adulto), em segundos o animal sumiu.

— Esse garoto as vezes parece saber que iremos fazer algo bom e por isso vem atrás de nós, acabar com a nossa alegria. — Falou James enquanto seguia para o castelo.

— Não fale assim. — Falou Lily enquanto o seguia — Deve ter acontecido algo, apenas isso.

— Tudo bem, mas agora vamos logo. — Falou James pegando a mochila que Lily carregava, ele colocou ela em suas costas e em seguida começou a correr com a ruiva para o castelo, vários minutos depois eles estavam de frente para a porta da sala precisa, Lily pensou por alguns minutos e logo em seguida a porta estava aberta.

— De onde saiu essas pessoas? — Perguntou Lily impressionada.

— São as mesmas pessoas que voltaram a vida, só que tem alguns diferentes, tipo aqueles adolescentes. — Falou James.

— Acho que não falta ninguém. — Falou Harry (adulto) aparecendo ao lado deles na companhia da esposa.

— O que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Lily.

— Bom, acho que Dumbledore irá pedir para Fudge divulgar a noticia de que algumas pessoas voltaram a vida, sem contar que algumas pessoas que estavam em tratamento indeterminados parecem ter voltado ao normal. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Que tipo de tratamento? — Perguntou James.

— Pessoas que estavam se recuperando de ataques torturantes, sabe, como as pessoas que foram torturadas pela maldição cruciatus. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Então, acabamos de saber que seu primo voltou ao normal. — Falou Lily.

— Que primo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) confuso.

— O Duda, acho que é esse o nome dele. — Falou James.

— Estavam na casa da minha tia? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) indignado.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou Lily.

— O problema talvez seja que eles pensassem que vocês estavam mortos, eu até imagino como eles ficaram ao saber que vocês estão vivos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Eu tinha que dar uma lição na Petúnia, o que ela fez ao meu filho não tem perdão, sem contar que eu tinha que pegar as coisa do _meu _filho. — Falou Lily.

— Mas o que você quis dizer quanto a Duda ter voltado ao normal? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa e um tanto quanto divertida, o modo como Lily falava de seu filho parecia ela mesma, Gina a algum tempo havia arrumado briga com uma mulher que disse que sua filha era mau educada, que era apenas uma garotinha mimada.

— Ele para estar muito bem, quer dizer, nós sabíamos que ele estava parecendo um louco por ter sido atacado por Dementadores, mas agora parece ter se curado do nado, só que esta com uma personalidade diferente. — Falou James.

— Que tipo de personalidade? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Ele está tão diferente a ponto de se preocupar com você. — Falou Lily para o moreno que primeiramente ficou confuso — Quero dizer, com o adolescente, o que esta na aula.

— Há ta, entendi. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Já que o Harry esqueceu de falar, eu falo, Frank e Alice Longbottom voltaram ao normal, se lembraram de seus filhos e tudo. — Falou Gina (adulta) podendo ver os olhos esmeraldas de Lily brilharem ao ouvir a noticia, ela sentiu uma pequena inveja dos lindos olhos da ruiva.

— Sério? E onde eles estão? — Perguntou Lily muito animada.

— Esta em algum lugar entre essas pessoas, eu acho que eles ainda não encontraram o Neville. — Respondeu Gina (adulta), ela e o marido ficaram no mesmo lugar, enquanto James e Lily iam a procura de Alice e Frank.

Passou-se alguns minutos em que todos conversavam com as pessoas em volta, até que Dumbledore se dirigiu a frente de todos e com um aceno de barulho executou um feitiço que fez todos se calarem e os olharem, ao lado dele estava Fudge.

— Eu sei que podem não entender o que esta acontecendo, apenas teremos o comunicado do ministro da magia, dizendo o que irá acontecer com vocês daqui para a frente. — Falou Dumbledore dando o lugar a Fudge, para o mesmo começar a falar.

— Bom, para que não aconteça nenhuma confusão com vocês, eu arranjarei uma forma de divulgar os seus nomes, comunicando a todos que vocês voltaram a vida, eu apenas peço que fiquem aqui no castelo até amanhã de manhã, depois vocês podem voltar as suas vidas normais. — Falou Fudge.

— Porque nos chamou exatamente? — Perguntou Luna.

— Eu não chamei vocês dois. — Falou Fudge.

— Eu preciso que os dois fiquem aqui, depois eu posso explicar tudo a vocês dois, só esperem um minuto. — Falou Dumbledore para os dois adolescentes que se olharam e assentiram.

— Vocês precisam me dar os nomes e dados de vocês, para eu poder cancelar a confirmação de óbito de vocês. — Falou Fudge olhando para todos — Estão dispensados.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram saindo da sala, ficando apenas alguns poucos que foram até Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo.

— Dumbledore, onde ele está? — Perguntou Alice.

— Mãe? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Neville que estava atrás de Alice, a mulher que perguntava pelo filho se virou e rapidamente correu até o mesmo abraçando-o com força, o menino de cabelos escuros ficou confuso com aquilo — Vai me matar sufocado desse jeito. — Falou Neville sentindo ser apertado com força.

— Eu ainda não acredito que fiquei tão longe assim de você. — Falou Alice com lagrimas nos olhos.

— Como assim? Nos vimos a dois meses atrás. — Falou Neville.

— Eu estou melhor, já melhorei, vamos poder ir para casa. — Falou Alice.

— Mãe, você não devia estar no St. Mungus? — Perguntou Neville.

— Sr. Longbottom, parece que seus pais melhoraram da mesma forma que os pais do Sr. Potter voltaram a vida, eu imagino, quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que seus pais estão em plena consciência. — Falou Dumbledore se aproximando de Neville e Alice.

— Então, eles não vão precisa voltar ao St. Mungus? — Perguntou Neville esperançoso.

— Não querido, não vamos. — Falou Alice o acariciando pelos cabelos — Dumbledore, eu poderia usar sua lareira para chegar até a casa de minha mãe, eu imagino que daqui a pouco tempo ela saberá que não estamos no hospital.

— Vamos então. — Falou Frank chegando perto dos dois.

— Você esta diferente, mais...

— Lúcido? — Perguntou Frank sorrindo.

— Eu não me lembro de você assim, sempre de bom humor. — Falou Neville.

— Vai se acostumando, seu pai esta sempre de bom humor, é até difícil acabar com essa felicidade diária dele. — Falou James sorrindo enquanto ouvia a conversa.

— Você esta dispensando, por três dias, darei um jeito de mandar a matéria escolar para você não ficar atrasado na aula. — Falou Dumbledore para o menino que agradeceu e sorriu e saiu na companhia dos pais, o diretor olhou para Luna que estava com um olhar triste, ao olhar para um pouco atrás dela viu Clarissa se aproximando aos poucos.

— Filha. — Chamou Clarissa colocando a mão no ombro da menina que ao se virar ficou paralisada, olhando atentamente para sua mãe, ela estava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava, seus cabelos loiros e ondulados, Luna sentiu um sorriso brotar em seu rosto e logo em seguida ele se alargar mais e mais até não poder mais.

— Mãe? Você esta...

— Você nem mesma pode me ver ontem, estava tão triste. — Falou Clarissa acariciando o rosto da loira, limpou uma pequena lagrima que desceu pelo rosto branco da loira.

— Eu não sabia que você... porque não foi falar comigo? — Perguntou Luna abraçando a mãe com uma força descomunal, Clarissa pode ver o pequeno sorriso de Dumbledore aparecer ao ver a cena.

— _Eu esperava falar com seu pai primeiro, mas essa reunião aconteceu. _— Sussurrou Clarissa para a filha, enquanto a abraçava fortemente — Levarei minha filha para casa, a trago daqui três dias. — Falou Clarissa para Dumbledore que assentiu, ela havia aproveitado o que o diretor havia dito para Neville.

— É parece que tudo esta bem. — Falou Neville (adulto) que observava a cena a alguns metros de distancia, ao seu lado estavam seus amigos da Armada de Dumbledore, o casal Malfoy também estava com eles.

— Ela não o reconheceu? — Perguntou Astória para Neville (adulto).

— Ela me viu, parece ter ficado confusa, mas deixou isso de lado. — Falou Neville (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Vamos dar uma volta? — Perguntou Ana para o marido que assentiu, juntos eles saíram da sala precisa sendo observados por todos que estavam com ele.

— Eu preciso falar com você. — Falou Lily para Harry (adulto) que instantaneamente franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Tudo bem, pode falar. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Ela quer saber mais sobre você. — Falou James encolhendo os ombros e indo até Harry (adulto) que estava encostado em uma parede, ele fez o mesmo.

— Não entendi. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Ela vai te encher de perguntas, ela quer saber de seus filhos, dos seus momentos ruins e bons, da sua infância, da adolescência, de quando você se tornou adulto e até mesmo da sua velhice. — Falou James para o moreno que arregalou os olhos de indignação ao ouvir a ultima palavra dita por ele.

— Velhice? Acho que estão me confundindo com outro filho de vocês, talvez eu tenha um irmão mais velho, quem sabe, assim vocês podem saber da _velhice _dele. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Gina (adulta) riu ao ouvir James chamar seu marido de velho.

— Mas você não esta nada novo. — Falou James.

— Mas também não estou velho, você diz que eu sou velho, mas quem esta com pés de galinhas no rosto é você. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo ao ver a cara de indignado de James.

— Parem com isso os dois, vai ou não falar de você para mim? — Perguntou Lily como um ultimato.

— Eu vou fazer melhor, ao invés de você me ouvir falar das coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida, você vai poder ver. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando as costas a Lily que ficou confuso, todos observaram o moreno sair da sala precisa, Gina (adulta) ficou ali observando.

— Porque ele é assim? — Perguntou Lily.

— Assim como? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Assim, o jeito que ele falou foi como se eu fosse me arrepender por ter pedido tal coisa. — Explicou Lily.

— O problema não é você, é o passado, a questão é que Harry nunca quis ser famoso, ele queria ter uma vida normal, mas do mesmo jeito que a fama veio a tristeza começou a ocorrer com freqüência na vida dele. — Tentou explicar Gina (adulta) da forma mais fácil possível.

— Mas ele poderia simplesmente contar sobre a vida dele depois de casado. — Falou Lily.

— Perdas e tristeza acontecem até hoje, Harry é o tipo que prefere viver o presente, a alegria momentânea ou seja lá o que for, não gosta muito de falar do passado, nem mesmo comigo, só sobre James, Alvo e Lily mesmo. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— O que acha que ele esta tramando? — Perguntou Tonks que ouvia tudo ao lado de Remo.

— Bom, não foi fácil para ele contar ao James por tudo o que ele passou, digo, do primeiro até o _sétimo _ano escolar, mas a verdade é que ele nunca disse a James com suas próprias palavras, ele fez o mesmo que fará com vocês, preferiu que James visse tudo, no final o James viu mesmo, na penseira dele. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— A algum tempo atrás o Harry nos contou o que aconteceu com vocês, ele não parecia muito confortável ao falar daquilo. — Falou Vic, ela e o marido apenas escutavam a conversa.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Lily.

— Nada que faça tanta diferença hoje em dia, mas é que varias e varias vezes eu já quase fui atacada para tentar prejudicar ele, o que ele contou foi apenas uma das vezes que isso aconteceu, mas essa vez foi mais critica, não tinha apenas eu para machucarem, mas também James e Alvo, naquela noite mesmo eu soube que estava grávida da Lily, poderia ter perdido o neném. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— A mesma coisa do Teddy. — Falou Carlinhos (adulto) que estava em meio ao grupo escutando a conversa — Naquela época em que ele estava tendo as _transformações _dele.

— O que tem eu? — Perguntou Teddy.

— As suas primeiras transformações aconteceram quando você estava dormindo e na época você estava na escola, ou seja, não sabíamos o que acontecia com você, durante a noite você sumia, não sabíamos o que você fazia, apenas sabíamos que você estava na floresta porque você sempre dizia vir de lá, tão confuso quanto nós, até ai não teve problema algum, você ia direto para a floresta, como se não tivesse colega de quarto algum, ou seja, você não machucava ninguém, mas poderia se machucar — Falou Gina (adulta) se lembrando de como o marido havia tido problemas quanto as transformações de Teddy — Mas ai o Ministério começou a se infiltrar no assunto, não, não era a mando do Ministro, afinal ele te conhecia desde criança, mas ai as pessoas que trabalhavam no departamento de criaturas mágicas começaram a saber de você, sim Hermione trabalha nessa área, mas apenas como defesa, eles começaram a achar que você fosse uma ameaça, que a qualquer momento poderia ter uma crise e assim machucar pessoas, seu padrinho arrumou briga com todo mundo para mandarem não se meterem.

— Foi por isso que de uma hora para a outra eu sai do castelo, fui para a casa de vocês. — Falou Teddy vendo a ruiva assentiu em concordância.

— Você sempre teve problemas com a lua cheia, desde bebê, nessas noites não conseguia dormir sozinho, se sentia perturbado, então o levamos para casa, ficamos varias e varias noites te observando dormir, era como se de uma hora para a outra você tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço, se transformava em segundos, sem barulhos nem nada, tinha noites em que você ficava normal, um lobo deitado em uma cama dormindo, mas em outras noites ficava perturbado demais, com raiva, mas nunca atacou ninguém. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Eu não me lembro disso. — Falou Teddy.

— É bem difícil se lembrar das primeiras transformações como animago, é difícil vincular sua vida como animal e depois como humano. — Falou Sirius.

— Em uma de suas transformações seu padrinho invadiu sua mente enquanto você dormia, e descobriu que você estava tendo pesadelos, sonhos ruins com o seu pai. — Falou Gina (adulta) podendo ver Remo se assustar.

— O que? — Perguntou Remo.

— Do mesmo jeito que Harry nunca contou o que aconteceu com ele no terceiro ano, ele também nunca contou ao Teddy o modo como ele conheceu você tanto, ele nunca disse a Teddy que sabia quem havia lhe mordido e muito menos de quantos anos você tinha, mas sendo muito curioso o Teddy foi invadir a penseira dele e viu tudo, ouviu sua história e também viu sua transformação, quando ele tinha sonhos com aquela memória ele acordava com raiva, não por você ser um lobisomem, mas porque ele soube quem lhe mordeu, que foi Greyback, então entendemos que quando ele saia igual a um louco pela floresta em forma de lobo era porque estava indo atrás de Greyback, como se quisesse vingança. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Como você consegue se controlar? Quero dizer, como conseguiu aprender a se controlar? — Perguntou James para Teddy que não soube responder.

— O Harry prometeu ao Ministério que se responsabilizaria por Teddy, já que se o conselho colocasse as mãos em Teddy provavelmente o julgariam como um simples animal, disse que prometeria ensiná-lo a se controlar, e ele conseguiu, ele saia para dar _voltinhas _com o Teddy durante as luas cheias, mas ai as coisas foi se complicando, do mesmo jeito que ele evoluía nas suas transformações e no seu controle a licantropia dele foi piorando cada vez mais, ele já não se transformava apenas na lua cheia, mas quase todas as noites, as vezes até mesmo durante o dia quando caia no sono no sofá, nós o deixávamos sozinho na sala e quando voltávamos ele já não estava mais na sua própria forma humana, então a sua habilidade de metamorfo foi se misturando com a licantropia e ele mudava de cor varias e varias vezes enquanto dormia. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Com a Vic foi a mesma coisa, a mesma falta de controle, a raiva, os pesadelos, a desconfiança do Ministério, só que ela tinha um pouco mais de consciência nas suas transformações e nos seus momentos enquanto ainda era loba durante a noite. — Falou Gui (adulto).

— Porque? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Porque eu tenho mais porcentagem de licantropia em mim do que a Vic tem nela, Gui é apenas meio lobisomem, já você é um lobisomem completo, imagine que eu tenha 50% da sua licantropia, eu tenho a mesma quantidade que Gui, e como o filho de um lobisomem apenas contrai metade da licantropia a Vic tem apenas 25%. — Explicou Teddy.

— Mas porque você é _metade _lobisomem? — Perguntou James.

— Porque eu não fui mordido em uma lua cheia. — Respondeu Gui (adulto).

— Mas e Louis e Dominique? Eles são filhos do Gui, mas até hoje não ocorreu nenhuma transformação com eles. — Falou Helena (adulta).

— Foi feito pesquisas com o sangue do Teddy, acontece que Teddy e Vic tem três espécies em seu sangue, Louis e Dominique também, os filhos do Gui tem a espécie Veela, licantropa e bruxa, saibam que a de bruxa também conta, mas a espécie não terá alguma reação, quanto a Veela e Licantropa, alguma delas terá uma reação mais forte do que a outra, no caso do Teddy e da Vic foi a licantropa, eu imagino que no caso de Dominique e Louis foi a Veela, já que da pra perceber que eles usam muito esse talento. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mas o talento metamorfo de Teddy funciona muito bem. — Falou Tonks.

— Sim, porque esse talento dele esta bem igualado ao de bruxo, mas eu imagino que o de Dominique seja assim, 50% de bruxa e os outros 50% esta bem dividido entre a licantropia e a Veela, por isso que eles não reagem tanto, já o de Louis é diferente, ele usa _demais _o talento dele como Veela, pode ser que ele tenha 80% dividido entre Veela e Bruxo e o resto é licantropia. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Mas isso pode mudar. — Falou Rony (adulto) — Pode chegar um momento em que a licantropia pode reagir bem mais que a Veela, imagine que seu filho seja um animago um dia, ele vai se transformar provavelmente em um lobo e começara a ter agilidades adquiridas pela licantropia.

— Sim, é por isso que muitas pessoas tem medo da nossa família. — Falou Jorge (adulto).

— Como poderiam ter medo dos Weasley? — Perguntou Lily.

— É, nunca fizemos mal a ninguém. — Falou Molly.

— A família é grande demais, e dizem que a qualquer momento iremos nos vingar com o nosso exercito. — Falou Angelina rindo ao lado do marido — Dizem que a gente tem aliados demais, os Potter's, Lupin e todos os outros, que também tem os Lovegood e Longbottom.

— Sem contar que o conselho ainda tem medo do Teddy. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— Nossa, até parece que eu sou um monstro. — Falou Teddy.

— Não é isso, mas é que a sua licantropia evolui cada vez mais, você corre depressa demais, seus machucados as vezes parecem se curar rápido demais, se tivesse vários animagos e você junto, vários cairiam cansados enquanto você teria a energia para atravessar a floresta proibida, a sua licantropia se transforma em um escudo em volta de você contra tudo, as pessoas podem imaginar que passar isso para você foi a forma que seu pai achou para lhe matar, mas não foi, quantas vezes você caiu e logo em seguida se levantou por causa da ajuda disso, você tem o mesmo tipo de determinação que seu padrinho, que seu pai, faria tudo para salvar as pessoas que ama, para a salvação dessas pessoas não existe nada que o faça parar, você não teme nada, você só tem medo de uma coisa. — Falou Gina (adulta) fazendo com que todos a olhassem atentos para escutar o que ela fosse dizer — Você teme que as pessoas que você ama lhe esqueçam, você sempre quis que alguém lhe notasse quando estava triste, sempre quis ter as pessoas que você ama ao seu lado nos momentos em que você estava bravo e assim eles lhe acalmariam, você quando pequeno nas noites de lua cheia ia para a minha cama dormir comigo, nunca dizia que estava com medo, você foi o primeiro bebê que eu amei, depois da guerra a primeira crise que você teve, que foi quando você fez um escândalo, um bebê que preocupou a Andromeda e por isso ela chamou minha mãe e eu fui junto, você só dormiu depois de eu ficar horas cantando para você, e não adiantava te colocar no berço que você não ficava, precisava ter alguém ao seu lado, ainda precisa, não estou falando que você depende de alguém, mas é que ninguém vive sozinho, eu não consigo lhe tratar como um adulto, só consigo ver aquele mesmo bebê, pedindo para mexer nos meus estranhos cabelos ruivos. — Falou Gina (adulta) com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, depois de ter parado de falar ela respirou fundo e limpou os olhos que ainda estava molhados — Bom, eu acho que me empolguei demais, tenho que ir atrás do Harry, ou melhor, vou ter que fazer mágica para achá-lo nesse castelo. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando as costas a todos, sendo observadas pelos mesmos.

— Nossa, até mesmo eu me emocionei com o jeito que ela falou. — Falou Sirius olhando para todos que estavam igual a ele.

— Deu pra perceber que ela é um tanto quanto...

— Super protetora. — Falou Teddy olhando para Dumbledore que havia se interrompido, pensando em quais palavras usar — Vocês escolheram as pessoas certas para cuidar de mim. — Falou Teddy olhando para os pais, Tonks estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

— A Gina sempre foi muito chegada a você, antes de eu aparecer ela era uma das poucas com quem você ficava bastante, sabe, a quem você considerava uma segunda mãe, eu perguntei a ela do porque de ela não ser a madrinha, mas ela disse não, falou que já se considerava mãe, porque ser madrinha então? — Perguntou Helena (adulta).

— Por curiosidade, quantos anos a Gina tinha? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Ela não tinha nem 17 ainda. — Respondeu Helena (adulta).

— E já se considerava mãe? Não podia se considerar uma irmã mais velha ou sei lá? — Perguntou Arthur fazendo o tipo ciumento, todos riram da cara dele.

Logo em seguida todos já estavam fora da sala precisa, andavam conversando sem rumo entre os vários e vários corredores.


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

CAPITULO CINCO

As aulas já haviam terminado, os alunos se dirigiam aos jardins para aproveitar o fim de tarde, o grupo do futuro junto com o do presente também estavam no jardim quando um tigre prateado apareceu na frente deles.

— _Vão para a sala precisa, agora. _— Falou o tigre com a voz de Harry (adulto), no minuto seguinte ele já havia sumido, James olhou para a irmã que ficou cabisbaixa.

— Provavelmente já iremos embora. — Falou James dando de ombros e se levantando logo em seguida, indo em direção do castelo.

— Conheça seu cunhado e seu mau humor frio. — Falou Al para a namorada, a ajudando a se levantar, a única coisa que ela fez foi sorrir.

— Porque ele é assim? — Perguntou Lysa confusa, já que ela nunca vira James daquele jeito.

— Eu acho que ele não quer voltar, afinal quem gosta de ir para um lugar onde é ignorado pela pessoa que corre atrás? Talvez ele goste daqui porque suas amigas não estão aqui para te influenciar a ficar contra ele. — Falou Lice.

— E porque elas fariam isso? Elas já saíram com eles. — Constatou Lysa.

— Você é mulher, mas mesmo assim parece não entendê-las. — Falou Cath que estava com os olhos fechados, escutava toda a conversa deitada no colo do namorado.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Suas amigas já saíram com o James, o que elas menos quere é que alguma menina tenha mais sucesso com ele, mais do que elas mesmas tiveram, saber que ele esta apaixonado é uma ameaça para elas mesma. — Explicou Cath apreciando os poucos raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto.

— Vamos para a sala precisa, Cath. — Falou Felipe para a namorada que bufou e começou a se levantar com a ajuda do loiro, junto do namorado ela foi para o castelo e provavelmente direto para a sala precisa.

Não demorou muito e varias pessoas já tinham se levantado e ido para o castelo, ficando apenas Lysa, Roxanne e Lorcan.

— Eu acho que você deveria tomar a iniciativa para ter algo sério com o James. — Falou Roxanne para a loira antes de se afastar da mesma.

— Eu concordo. — Falou Lorcan surpreendendo a irmã.

— Eu achei que você o odiasse, como de uma hora para a outra muda de idéia? — Perguntou Lysa para o irmão que primeiramente deu de ombros, ao ver o irmão olhar para trás, Lysa achou que ele não fosse responder, mas ele não se moveu, apenas voltou a olhar para ela.

— Talvez eu saiba como é estar apaixonado e quanto isso é embaraçoso. — Falou Lorcan fazendo com que a irmã risse.

— Você apaixonado Lorcan? Desde quando? — Perguntou Lysa se divertindo com a situação, como era apenas ela e ele, ele não tinha irmão com quem desabafar e não fazia isso com ela, nunca em toda sua vida o ouviu dizer que estava interessado em alguma garota, muito menos o ver com alguma garota que não fosse da família, ele sempre fora fechado, não era muito de falar, poucas vezes o virá em uma conversa longa, começava a imaginar como ele seria com alguma garota.

— Isso não vem ao caso, mas é que eu imagino que eu estou tão surpreso com esse novo sentimento quanto ele, e você se fazendo de difícil não deve estar sendo fácil para ele. — Falou Lorcan.

— Mas Lorcan, ele é um galinha, não da valor a mulher alguma. — Falou Lysa.

— Também não costuma se arrastar por nenhuma, coisa que ele faz por você na frente de todo mundo. — Falou Lorcan fazendo com que a irmã começasse a pensar.

— Não vai mesmo me dizer por quem esta interessado? — Perguntou Lysa para o irmão que negou com a cabeça — Eu não consigo lhe imaginar com alguma garota.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Como você deve ser? Paciente? Carinhoso? Rápido demais? Safado? — Perguntou Lysa para o irmão que ficava com as bochechas rosadas.

— Digamos que eu tenho o _meu_ jeito. — Falou Lorcan sorrindo e dando de ombros.

— Sei, não tem nada para me contar? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não Lysa, eu não tenho nada para lhe contar, não sou do tipo que sai por ai dizendo como é que eu fico com alguma garota, prefiro guardar isso em minha cabeça. — Falou Lorcan.

— Se você esta dizendo. — Falou Lysa.

— Ainda mais porque eu acho que você não vai gostar dos meus métodos. — Falou Lorcan rindo enquanto ajudava a irmã a se levantar e assim eles seguiram para o castelo e depois para a sala precisa.

A sala precisa estava cheia de varias pessoas do futuro e do presente, toda a família Weasley estava lá, incluindo os do futuro, os marotos também estavam lá na companhia de suas parceiras, apenas Regulo estava afastado com Dorcas.

— Você não me parece muito bem. — Falou Dorcas.

— Sirius descobriu sobre a gente. — Falou Regulo virando seu rosto para ela, os dois estavam encostados na parede, um do lado do outro e com a reação de Regulo seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distancia.

— Como? — Perguntou Dorcas sentindo sua boca ficar seca, estavam próximos demais.

— Ele foi falar comigo mais cedo, e entrou no meu quarto, a cama estava bagunçada, acho que ele imaginou que eu tivesse dormido com alguém, e depois juntou o fato de que eu sou próximo demais de você. — Respondeu Regulo.

— Você ao menos poderia ter dito que não estávamos junto. — Falou Dorcas.

— Sabe que eu sou um péssimo mentiroso. — Falou Regulo para ela que suspirou longamente — Mas mudando de assunto, sabe do porque de estarmos aqui? — Perguntou Regulo a olhando atentamente, os cabelos loiros com poucos cachos, os olhos cor de mel.

— Lily teve a capacidade de pedir ao Harry para que ele fale mais de si para ela, então a esposa dele nos explicou que ele não é muito de falar sobre seu próprio passado, então ele concordou que iria nos _mostrar _a vida dele. — Falou Dorcas.

— Mostrar? Como? — Perguntou Regulo para ela que encolheu os ombros, como um sinal de que dissesse que não sabia — Vamos mais para o fundo, se não o Sirius vai ficar olhando para a nossa cara toda hora. — Falou Regulo seguindo para o fundo da sala, eles puderam ver alguns adolescentes, entre eles Harry (adolescente) e sua namorada.

— Não acha que esta na hora de todos saber sobre a gente? — Perguntou Dorcas se encostando em uma outra parede, alguns metros do lado esquerdo estava a porta de entrada.

— Eu não me incomodo com isso, e você? — Perguntou Regulo ficando ao lado dela.

— Não, mas confesso que é divertido a forma que você fica assustado quando alguém quase vê a gente junto. — Falou Dorcas rindo se lembrando de uma vez que Regulo quase havia caído ao se afastar dela com brusquidão, já que tinham ouvido alguém por perto e que era Lene.

— O que você queria? Você que deu a idéia de ficarmos sem ninguém saber, eu estava apenas cumprindo o que você havia pedido. — Falou Regulo apenas dando de ombros.

— Me diga uma coisa Regulo, você se preocupa comigo? — Perguntou Dorcas.

— É claro que me preocupo, estamos juntos, não estamos? — Perguntou Regulo para ela que antes de responder sorriu largamente.

— Sim, estamos juntos. — Falou Dorcas rindo.

— O Sirius vai ficar nos seguindo pelo resto da vida. — Falou Regulo olhando para longe, onde Sirius apareceu ao lado de Lene, ele pode ver o irmão os olhar entre intervalos.

— Que tal fazermos uma surpresa para ele? E para os outros também. — Perguntou Dorcas se colocando de frente para o moreno, ela observou o modo como ele ficou confuso, seu cabelo ao invés do de Sirius não tinha cacho algum, era liso, mas um pouco bagunçado até, não como o de James ou Harry, algo mais diferente, como se ele mesmo fizesse aquilo, então ela se lembrou que ele tinha mania de mexer nos cabelos, passar a mão nos mesmo.

— Qual a sua idéia? — Perguntou Regulo.

— Você ao menos poderia ficar na minha altura? — Perguntou Dorcas para ele que instintivamente levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o que ela iria fazer, ele se recompôs e separou seus joelho, deu um passo a frente e depois se encostou na parede, fazendo com que assim ele ficasse na altura dela — O que vai fazer Dorcas?

— Nada ué, só iremos divulgar a todos que estamos juntos. — Falou Dorcas se colocando entre as penas do morena, uma de suas mãos foi para o peito dele, enquanto a outra para nuca dele, mexendo nos poucos cabelo que seu dedo indicador alcançava, e com o dedão ela começou a passar por um pequeno espaço do pescoço dele.

— Tem certeza disso? — Perguntou Regulo colocando suas mãos na cintura da loira, começou a enrolar um dos cachos entre os dedos, o sentindo deslizar.

— Eu não tenho problema nenhum quanto a isso, e você? — Perguntou Dorcas.

— Não, é claro que não. — Respondeu Regulo.

— Ótimo. — Falou Dorcas antes de segurar a camisa dele com força e o puxar, no segundo seguinte seus lábios se juntaram e os dois já estava de olhos fechados, um beijo lento foi iniciado, apenas aquilo bastou para que varias pessoas virassem na direção deles e os olhassem chocados, Regulo puxou a loira pela cintura para mais perto de si e ela fez o mesmo com ele pelo pescoço.

— Isso é novidade. — Falou James (avô) que estava vendo o casal se beijando, ele olhou para a esposa, iria perguntar se ela sabia de alguma coisa, mas ao ver o olhar chocado dela percebeu que não.

— Não parece ser o tipo de coisa que começou hoje. — Falou James (neto).

— O que quer dizer? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o filho, depois que havia ido atrás do marido, ela voltou para a sala precisa no momento em que ele disse que havia pedido para todos irem, ele havia alegado querer ficar sozinho antes de começar a mostrar sobre sua vida, ele queria ficar sozinho para assim pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

— Eu estou querendo dizer que pelo que vejo não é a primeira vez que eles ficam, quer dizer, essa é a minha opinião. — Falou James (neto) dando de ombros.

— E desde quando você entende de algo assim? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) aparecendo do nada — Há é, eu havia me esquecido de como você sabe como é estar com alguém diferente todos os dias.

— O que eu posso fazer né? Eu não sou muito de casar com a primeira que já passou por minhas mãos. — Falou James (neto).

— Que bom que você pensa assim, porque eu fiz isso, a primeira que passou por mim eu casei, e essa é a sua mãe. — Falou Harry (adulto) com o único propósito de irritar seu próprio filho, o moreno mais velho segurou a mão da esposa e saiu de perto de todos rindo.

— Como eu tenho vontade de matar esse homem. — Falou James (neto) dando um passo em direção de onde seu pai havia ido na companhia de sua mãe, mas antes que pudesse dar o terceiro passo ele foi segurado por alguém e puxado para trás.

— Fica quietinho aqui, James. — Falou Al puxando o irmão para o seu lado.

— Eu por acaso fiz algo tão ruim a ponto de merecer o castigo de ficar segurando vela para você e para sua namorada? Eu vou dar uma volta por ai. — Falou James (neto) saindo de perto do irmão, ele andou por um bom tempo até ser puxado novamente, ele já iria xingar quando viu que a pessoa que o segurara era um pouco baixa demais para ser seu irmão, e bem mais delicada.

— Oi. — Falou Lysa.

— Oi, algum problema? — Perguntou James.

— Eu só queria conversar, você não parece estar muito bem. — Falou Lysa.

— É que meu pai sempre aproveita os poucos minutos de conversa comigo para me irritar. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não, não é nada, deixa isso pra lá, sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntou James interessado no que ela falaria, ela olhou em volta pensando em como começaria.

— Porque você é tão estranho? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Estranho? Como assim? — Perguntou James.

— Vamos para os fundos. — Falou Lysa segurando na mão dele e o puxando, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas para que assim eles pudessem passar.

— Eu não estou lhe entendendo. — Falou James se encostando em um pilar no canto da sala, ela ficou a alguns passos longe dele.

— _Eu que não lhe entendo_, você de uma hora para a outra fica triste, seu humor muda drasticamente, eu vi o jeito que você saiu do jardim, estava triste porque uma hora iremos embora, mas porque? Porque você não quer ir embora? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Eu estou cansado do futuro Lysa, estou cansado de ser o motivo de fofoca da escola inteira, eu gosto daqui, as pessoas nunca conheceram os erros que eu cometi na escola, na minha família, eles nunca ouviram falar do idiota que eu era, eu apenas gostei daqui. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Mas você não pode ficar, sabe disso, nem deveríamos ter vindo, é contra as leis mágicas, imagino o que pode acontecer se você ficar aqui. — Falou Lysa.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse, meus pais nunca deixariam. — Falou James.

— É claro que não, que mãe concordaria em voltar para casa e deixar o filho para trás? As pessoas sentiriam falta de você, e eu tenho certeza que você sentiria a falta deles. — Falou Lysa.

— Da minha família sim, da escola não. — Falou James.

— Pare de falar assim James, a escola não é tão ruim. — Falou Lysa.

— É, a escola não é ruim, o ruim é as pessoas que estudam lá, nessa época existe tantas pessoas sinceras, já no futuro... — Falou James.

— Nessa época existe tantas pessoas ruins, já no futuro não. — Falou Lysa — Você não tem que pensar apenas em si mesmo, mas também nas pessoas que tem em volta de você, sua família.

James se aproximou da loira, a segurou pelos ombros e girou seus corpos, a encostando no mesmo pilar que antes ele estava escorado, observou os olhos azuis dela olhar para ele como se estivessem petrificados.

— Eu penso em você... Mas você não pensa em mim, sabe todas as vezes que eu tento fazer algo para lhe abrir os olhos parece ser a mesma coisa, eu do dois passos a frente, mas sempre que isso acontece você da um passo para longe de mim, estávamos ido tão bem. — Falou James aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Lysa estava pronta para dizer alguma coisa quando ouviram algo cair e se quebrar, eles olharam na direção que havia visto o barulho e perceberam que todos também haviam visto, James se afastou da loira.

— Espero que gostem. — Falou Harry (adulto), ele havia deixado cair um pequeno frasco de vidro no chão, o liquido meio que prateado pareceu se espalhar cada vez mais, até ir até uma parede e tampá-la por completo, como se o liquido tivesse se esticado pela parede, na opinião do pessoal do futuro parecia a tela gigante de cinema, logo em seguida Harry (adulto) foi em direção da porta, mas antes de sair se virou na direção de todos — Me desculpem se será divulgado algo particular de vocês, mas não se preocupem, só tem pessoas confiáveis aqui, na sala.

Depois de ter falado isso ele saiu, Gina (adulta) saiu em direção do marido, não queria ver aquilo, ou melhor, ela não precisava.

Enquanto todos olhavam para a _tela_, as primeiras imagens que apareceram foi de Harry em sua infância, mas nada acontecia, a não ser cenas em que ele sempre estava sozinho, em varias e varias situações, na escola, na rua de casa e até mesmo na casa dos tios, pelo que puderam ver ele estava sempre sendo ignorado, Lily sentiu seu peito se apertar ao ver como foi a infância de seu filho, depois a imagem se dissolveu e dessa vez o mostrava andando por uma rua extensa, seus tios andavam na frente, conversando alegremente enquanto ele estava mais atrás, apenas os seguindo, mas se ele não dissessem poderiam imaginar que o menino estava sozinho, andando pelo mesmo caminho que a família a frente apenas por acaso, Rony (adulto) arregalou os olhos ao ver uma grande família passar do outro lado da rua, pode reconhecer sendo a sua própria, o menino na cena que era Harry observou a família passar, todos sorridentes, pelos olhos verdes do moreno puderam ver a tristeza em seus olhos, e não precisavam perguntar do porque da tristeza, era obvio que ele estava triste por não fazer parte de uma família daquele jeito.

O menino na cena ficou olhando tanto para a família que passava que a única menina o olhou e sorriu para ele, acenando para ele, Harry ficou surpreso com aquilo, afinal as pessoas normalmente o ignoravam, mas mesmo assim um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, e não se contendo ele acenou para a menininha que sorriu, ele iria fazer alguma coisa quando foi pego de surpresa pelo tio que o segurou peço braço com força, quando ele foi olhar novamente para a família ela já tinha sumido e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

— _Meu nome é Rony, Rony Weasley_

— _Hermione Granger._

As vozes foram ouvidas no momento em que eles haviam se conhecido no trem. Como se tivesse feito um vídeo com tudo o que havia acontecido na vida escolar de Harry começou a aparecer imagens onde ele ria descontroladamente na companhia de Rony e Hermione, na cena seguinte tudo ficou em silencio, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville corriam pelos corredores de Hogwarts desesperadamente, de repente eles estavam em uma sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione (adulta) sentiu seu rosto empalidecer.

No momento em que as três crianças se viraram se depararam com o cão de três cabeças começaram a gritar e no segundo seguinte já haviam saído da sala fechando a porta com dificuldade, a cena mudou novamente e Harry sorria largamente com um pomo na mão, olhando em volta para o campo de Quadribol que gritavam histericamente pela vitória da Grifinória, a cena mudou novamente e dessa vez mostrava o confronto que Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram no fim do ano, ao caírem no Visgo do Diabo, voando atrás da chave, jogando a partida de xadrez de bruxo gigante.

Molly (avó) sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver seu filho cair no chão desacordado.

A imagem seguinte foi a que Hermione desvendava o enigma das poções e logo em seguida Harry confrontava com Quirrel que tinha Voldemort atrás da cabeça, viram Voldemort propor trazer Lily e James de volta e como o menino havia destruído o adversário, viram a alegria que toda a Grifinória havia tido ao ganharem a taça das casas e por fim daquele ano viram a alegria de Harry ao ganhar o álbum de fotos dos pais.

Depois disso todas as cenas passaram como um flash, a forma maluca como Harry e Rony voltaram para a escola no ano seguinte, a divulgação de que a câmara secreta foi aberta e por breves momentos viram como Harry foi tratado depois que ouviram ele falar em Ofidioglosia, viram a reação dele e do melhor amigo ao saber que Hermione havia sido atacada, observaram a cena que mostraram Dumbledore ser afastado de Hogwarts e logo em seguida deles indo para a floresta proibida, do ataque de aranhas que ocorreu no segundo ano e logo em seguida a forma como eles haviam desvendado o enigma do monstro da câmara, viram também como os dois entrar na câmara na companhia do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Lily mais uma vez sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver o sofrimento que Harry havia passado, fugindo daquele monstro enorme, de como ele havia sido atingido pela presa de basilisco e por ver que ele quase morrerá por causa do veneno, e como sempre viram a alegria de toda Hogwarts ao ver a volta de Hagrid.

A próxima cena passou muito rápida, em um minuto viram Harry transformar a tia em um balão, logo em seguida ele quase ser atacado por um cão enorme que sabiam ser Sirius, e não demorou muito e ele já estava no vagão do trem, ouviram eles conversar, sendo que um homem dormia ao lado, a invasão dos Dementadores e até mesmo ouviram o grito de Lily, que significava a pior memória que Harry tinha, viram a forma como o menino tratou o hipogrifo e a felicidade que ele sentia ao voar em cima da criatura, não demorou muito e a cena já estava no fim do ano de Harry, eles já estavam de frente para o Salgueiro Lutador, viram como Rony havia sido levado a força para dentro do túnel escondido debaixo da arvore, a cena pulou para o conto de Remo, escutaram cada palavra com bastante atenção, viram Harry atacar Snape e depois a transformação de Remo, observaram a forma como Harry e Hermione salvaram Sirius e por fim a felicidade que Harry havia tido ao ganhar permissão para poder ir visitar Hogsmeade.

Já no ano seguinte eles viram Harry se tornar um campeão tribuxo e como seu ano foi difícil, como ele sofrera com a perda do amigo Rony que o deixou de lado pensando que ele havia mentido, viram o esforço dele em todas as tarefas e por ultimo o confronto entre ele e Voldemort, viram a morte de Cedrico.

Já na próxima memória foi diferente, ao invés de começar direto na escola começou aparecendo ele no mundo trouxa sendo atacado por vários Dementadores e logo em seguida puderam ouvir a carta dizendo que ele havia sido expulso, depois apareceu o resgate que a Ordem havia feito e em seguida o julgamento do garoto, observaram como ele ficou estranho o ano escolar dele e como ele estava sendo tratado injustamente, viram também os treinos da Armada e o momento em que Umbridge descobriu tudo e a quase prisão de Alvo Dumbledore, todos riram ao ver a _revolução_ dos gêmeos Weasley e a forma como eles deixaram o castelo, como se estivessem vendo a mente de Harry eles viram Sirius sendo torturado e o momento em que Harry foi pego tentando sair do castelo.

— _A maldição cruciatus vai soltar sua língua. _— Falou Umbridge na tela.

— _Mas é ilegal. _— Falou Hermione que estava sendo segurada por um dos alunos da Sonserina.

— _O que Cornélio não vê, Cornélio não sente. — _Falou Umbridge segundos antes de levantar a varinha em direção de Harry, ela estava pronta para executar a maldição da tortura quando Hermione e interrompeu, mencionando a arma secreta de Dumbledore, viram os Centauros levar Umbridge ao ouvi-la os insultar, em segundos a imagem mudou e eles viram o duelo que aconteceu entre os alunos e os Comensais da Morte e logo em seguida a aparição de Sirius e com eles toda a Armada de Dumbledore.

Sirius viu sua própria morte na tela e como seu afilhado havia sofrido com aquilo.

As pessoas que sempre quiseram ver o duelo de Alvo Dumbledore contra Voldemort ficaram _maravilhadas_, afinal não é todo dia que se vê o duelo entre duas pessoas tão poderosas, mas ao verem Harry sofrer por ter o corpo quase possuído por Voldemort os fizeram sentir uma pequena dor, ver um adolescente sofrer era o mesmo que ver uma criança sofrer.

A imagem mudou novamente, mostrando Dumbledore ir buscar Harry na rua dos Alfeneiro e a divulgação do testamento de Sirius Black para Harry e seus tios, a forma como os dois adultos ficaram impressionados com aquilo, afinal ninguém imaginaria que um menino de dezesseis anos ficasse rico de uma hora para a outra, viram Dumbledore aparatar e Harry ser levado junto.

— _A maioria vomita na primeira vez. — _Falou Dumbledore se referindo a aparatação.

— _É, agora eu sei porque. — _Falou Harry com a pele do rosto pálida, todos pensaram que a qualquer momento ele fosse vomitar, mas ele logo se recompôs e foi seguindo o diretor que andava pelas casas idênticas do que parecia ser uma pequena vila, os viram entrar em uma casa que estava muito bem destruída e acharam que a qualquer momento algo de ruim pudesse acontecer, mas a única coisa que houve foi Slughorn voltar a ser um homem, já que ele estava disfarçado em poltrona.

Todos que conheciam o método de Slughorn para se aproximar de pessoas que teriam um grande futuro sabiam que ele ficaria muito interessado em Harry, e não ficaram surpresos ao ver Dumbledore quase ser deixado de lado, já que o antigo professor de poções estava mais interessado com o menino, puderam ver a oferta que Dumbledore havia feito ao professor, o chamando para lecionar em Hogwarts, e também perceberam que ele só havia aceitado porque Harry estaria lá.

A cena mudou mostrando Harry e os Weasley andando pelo beco diagonal, observaram o trio ir atrás de Draco que foi até a Borgin e Borkes, depois disso a cena mudou novamente, mostrando o trio estando no trem a caminho da escola, de como ele quase voltara para Londres por ter sido petrificado por Draco e como Tonks havia achado ele, a maioria das imagens mostrava Harry no escritório de Dumbledore, sempre conversando sobre Slughorn e a memória que ele mesmo modificou, viram que o ano de Harry foi bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim.

Todos riram ao ver Harry olhar ciumento para Dino e Gina, riram mais ainda quando viam Hermione e Rony tentar fazer ciúmes um para o outro e que o resultado disso sempre sobrava para Harry.

— _Já que não podemos ir com quem queremos, poderíamos ir junto, como amigos. — _Falou Harry para Hermione.

— _Droga porque eu não pensei nisso? — _Perguntou Hermione para si própria.

— _Com quem você vai? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _É uma surpresa, mas você não pode ir com qualquer uma, ta vendo aquela menina, é a Romilda Vane, ela esta tentando fazer uma poção do amor para você. _— Falou Hermione ficando de costas para a menina que estava na outra extremidade da biblioteca, Harry olhou impressionado para ela.

— _Sério? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _Ei, ela só esta interessada porque acha que você é o eleito. — _Falou Hermione estalando os dedos na frente de Harry, o fazendo deixar de olhar para a menina atrás dela.

— _Mas eu sou o eleito. _— Falou Harry sorrindo, mas no momento em que o sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, Hermione bateu o jornal que segurava na cabeça do moreno —_Tá bom, parei, eu vou convidar alguém que eu goste, alguém legal. _

A cena mudou novamente e junto de Harry estava Luna, passou pela cabeça de todos que a loira estava bem bonita.

Mas Luna Scamander que assistia tudo com o marido do lado ficou vermelha com aquilo, tinha passado tanto tempo que ela não lembrava daquele dia com tantos detalhes.

— _Então foi assim a sua adolescência, Luna Scamander. — _Falou Rolf com a esposa com as costas apoiadas no seu peito, ele passou a mão em volta da loira antes de falar aquilo.

— _Controla o ciúmes ai em dono_. — Falou Luna sorrindo para ele, enquanto colocava suas mãos por cima das do marido.

Todos gargalharam mais uma vez quando viram Hermione fugir do seu par e muito mais ainda quando ele vomitou nos pés de Snape, e o modo como Harry tentou sair de fininho, mas não deu certo, ouviram a conversa de Draco e Snape e eles pensaram da mesma forma que Harry, que o professor de poções estava tentando ajudar Draco, a imagem mudou novamente mostrando Harry na toca quase sendo chantageado pelo novo Ministro para que o garoto dissesse os planos de Dumbledore e depois eles já estavam no castelo novamente, viram Harry ficar de castigo com Snape, tendo não poder jogar a ultima partida de Quadribol e como ele e Gina ficaram juntos depois do jogo, mas depois de já ter Gina ao seu lado o moreno continuou com a missão de conseguir a memória original de Slughor, mas ele não estava tento muita sorte, até tomar a poção sorte liquida que havia ganhado no começo do ano, todos viram a forma que ele conseguiu a memória do professor de poções e também ouviram a história do peixinho Francis, depois de tanto esforços eles descobriram o que tinha na memória e também que Dumbledore pedira ajuda para Harry pra assim conseguir pegar a próxima Horcrux, a próxima cena não teve som algum.

Rony ficou confuso com aquilo, era do dia em que Harry iria atrás da Horcrux e por isso deixara o resto da poção sorte liquida para os dois amigos e para a namorada, aquilo fora bem eficaz, na verdade.

A cena mudou novamente mostrando Harry e Dumbledore em uma caverna completamente escura, viram a forma como Dumbledore fez para entrar na parte escondida da caverna e também eles atravessarem o lago dentro do pequeno barquinho e tudo o que aconteceu depois, o diretor tomando a poção e parecendo ter alucinações, Harry o forçar a beber a poção e logo depois ao tentar pegar água no lago as criaturas inferis o levarem para baixo d'água até Dumbledore conseguir voltar ao normal e executar um feitiço de fogo que era como contra atacava aquelas criaturas, pouco tempo depois eles já estavam na Torre de Astronomia, todos ficaram confusos ao ver Harry ser petrificado de repente e ser escondido pela capa da invisibilidade, antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer algo Draco Malfoy apareceu na torre com a varinha em punho, apontando para o diretor que parecia calmo, se não tivessem visto o modo como ele ficou não pensariam que era o mesmo homem que havia tido alucinações.

Todos puderam ver o medo em Draco e quando Dumbledore foi tentar ajudá-lo o menino o desarmou, o que foi um choque para todos, afinal muitos pensavam que não seria fácil desarmar Alvo Dumbledore, ouviram toda a conversa entre o diretor e o aluno e logo em seguida os comensais aparecerem de repente, mais uma vez houve a discórdia de quem mataria, mas antes que alguém pudesse fazer Snape apareceu e ouviu o diretor pedir por favor, mas ele não pode dizer mais nada, já que o professor o atingiu com uma maldição da morte em cheio que caiu da torre.

Lily sentiu uma dor no peito ao olhar aquela cena, seu amigo parecia tão relutante em matar, mas mesmo assim o fez.

No momento em que todos os comensais desceram da torre Harry foi atrás deles, nos andares abaixo parecia haver uma guerra, existia varias e varias pessoas duelando, podiam identificar alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix e o resto era adolescentes da escola mesmo, Harry seguiu os comensais da morte até a casa de Hagrid que começou a pegar fogo com o feitiço de Bellatrix.

— _Revide, seu covarde revide. — _Gritava Harry para Snape que apenas se virou e viu o garoto em seu momento de fúria, o garoto nem mesmo dera importancia para a casa de Hagrid que estava pegando fogo, era evidente que a única coisa que ele queria era matar Snape, ele executou um feitiço na direção do professor que se protegeu com uma facilidade incrível, mas não revidou.

Harry estava tão concentrado nas reações de Snape que nem viu Bellatrix executar um feitiço em sua direção que o acertou em cheio, o fazendo cair de costas no chão, Snape repreendeu Bellatrix a fazendo seguir caminho com os outros comensais que adentraram na floresta.

Snape ficou algum tempo observando Harry se contorcer no chão antes de conseguir se equilibrar e se levantar um pouco, o professor estava de costas andando quando Harry executou o feitiço Sectumsempra, o homem se protegeu mais uma vez, mas atingiu o garoto com mais um, o jogando para longe de onde ele estava antes.

Lily fechou os olhos e o encostou no peito de James, o feitiço pareceu ser tão forte e isso destruía seu coração, muitas vezes se sentirá horrível por ver Snape e James brigando brutalmente e ver o filho e o homem que poderia voltar a ser seu melhor amigo era horrível do mesmo jeito, até mesmo pior, porque Harry sofria com aquilo, e não era do jeito sentimental, e sim dor física.

Quando viu que Harry não conseguiria mais se levantar Snape se aproximou do garoto e ficou o observando, ele se remexia na grama, provavelmente por dor.

— _Você ousa me atacar com o meu próprio feitiço? Sim, eu sou o príncipe mestiço. _— Falou Snape para o garoto que mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, antes de seguir seu caminho Snape chutou a varinha do menino para longe, e ele ficou ali, observando a casa de Hagrid pegar fogo até o meio gigante aparecer e o levar nos braços para Hogwarts, observaram toda a cena que mostrava Dumbledore caído perto de Harry que havia ido até lá perto do corpo, todos os alunos e funcionários levantarem as varinhas, fazendo com que a marca negra se desfizesse do céu escuro.

A cena mudou novamente e por alguns segundos mostrou o funeral de Dumbledore para logo em seguida mudar, mostrando Harry, Rony e Hermione na torre de Astronomia, viram a menina abrir o medalhão e pegar um pequeno papel que tinha dentro, a viram estreitar os olhos para conseguir ler o que parecia ser a letrinha miúda.

Todos que sabiam que fora Regulo que havia escrito aquilo o olharam, o mesmo parecia não se importar, parecia querer apenas estar com Dorcas, pelo olhar dele, Sirius percebeu que ele não estava nem ai para o que estava sendo mostrado.

— _A primeira vez que Regulo Black aparece na grande aventura de __**Harry Potter**_. — Falou Dorcas sussurrando para o homem que a abraçava, ele apenas bufou.

— _Já não basta ele ter passado por tristeza demais, não precisava saber a forma como morri. _— Falou Regulo sussurrando e dando de ombros logo em seguida, a loira se virou e o abraçou.

— _Se ele não soubesse, não estaria aqui comigo. _— Falou Dorcas o sentindo beijar sua testa levemente e a acariciar na cintura.

— _Foi a única sorte que tive. _— Falou Regulo colocando um fim na conversa, a sentiu o abraçar com mais intensidade e encostar a cabeça em seu peito, provavelmente estaria escutando seu coração, ele sabia que quando a loira fazia isso era porque queria apenas sentir sua companhia.

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Sei que a muito estarei morto quando ler isto,_

_Mas quero que saiba que fui em quem descobriu seu segredo._

_Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder._

_Enfrentando a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário a altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.A.B_

— Porque não colocou R.A. Black? — Perguntou Dorcas.

— Ficaria na cara que era eu, precisava de um nome que me deixava inominável, que não fizesse Voldemort ir atrás de pessoas que eu amava, o que não era muitas, já que eu era bastante sozinho. — Falou Regulo.

— Mas no bilhete, você queria que ele soubesse que era você. — Falou Dorcas.

— Tecnicamente o que eu disse a segundos atrás não foi verdadeiramente o motivo para eu não colocar meu nome, a verdade era que eu naquela época ainda me preocupava com a reputação da minha família, já bastava um dos filhos querer ser herói, se alguém descobrisse o medalhão, não saberia que era eu, apenas pessoas próximas da minha família, talvez eu tenha tido a esperança que alguém descobrisse, principalmente Dumbledore e tendo Sirius do lado dele, eu queria que meu irmão me reconhecesse no bilhete, mas ele nunca chegou perto do medalhão, pelo que eu soube. — Falou Regulo.

— Mas porque exatamente quer que ele saiba que era você? — Perguntou Dorcas confusa.

— O erro de alguém que se acha forte demais é sempre subestimar as pessoas a sua volta e sempre achar que tem as melhores pessoas ao seu lado, nunca perceber que esta sendo enganado, eu queria que Voldemort sentisse o gostinho de saber que não se é o homem mais poderoso do mundo, queria que eu fosse quem o fizesse sentir esse gostinho amargo. — Falou Regulo.

— Snape enganou Voldemort por toda sua vida. — Falou Dorcas.

— Sim, eu sempre soube que ele amava a Lily e que a qualquer momento deixaria a vida de comensal por ela, a única coisa que o fizesse mudar era ela e eu torcia para que ele mudasse, Snape é um homem bom, apenas não costuma se associar a muitas pessoas e muito menos confiar nelas. — Falou Regulo.

— Ele sempre foi chato comigo. — Falou Dorcas.

— Ele é chato com todo mundo, comigo ele apenas tem educação. — Falou Regulo rindo.

O casal olhou novamente para a tela, por sorte as pessoas tinham educação e estavam encostadas na parede, para assim deixar as pessoas de trás verem, incluindo o casal que ainda estavam abraçados.

A cena mudou novamente e mostrou Harry na casa de seus tios, ouviram os dois Aurores convencerem Valter e Petúnia a irem para longe da casa na companhia do filho e logo em seguida a Ordem aparecer para pegar Harry, todos riram quando Hermione pegou um punhado do cabelo de Harry e o colocar na poção polissuco e dar para todos que estavam ali, quer dizer, para quase todos, logo em seguida mostrou a transferência de Harry e a tragédia que foi isso.

Molly mais uma vez sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver Jorge tão fraco por ter sido atingido por um feitiço perto da orelha, ou melhor, de raspão.

A imagem mudou novamente, só que dessa vez mostrou o casamento de Gui, o que deixou os Weasley um tanto quanto feliz, mas não durou muito, já que o comunicado logo veio e depois o desespero de todos em tentar fugir do casamento.

Observaram o trio andar por Londres, até o café onde foram atacados por comensais, depois da cena do duelo no café tudo pareceu passar rápido demais, já não mostrava mais a conversa do trio e sim o que eles passavam em busca do caminho para a destruição de Voldemort, as cenas eram rápidas, a maioria mostrava duelos e momentos em que eles fugiam de algum comensal, viram coisas horríveis uma atrás da outra, a invasão ao Ministério, como Rony ficará ao se machucar e logo depois a briga dos dois melhores amigos, sem contar a tristeza que se era estampado no rosto de Hermione, o passeio por Godric's Hollow e o ataque da cobra Nagini, a cena havia mudado mostrando Harry seguir um patrono em forma de corça e encontrar a espada de Godric Gryffindor, mas quando o moreno foi pegar a mesma o medalhão que estava em seu pescoço quase o matou, mas o mesmo foi salvo pelo melhor amigo, a cena em que mostrava o ruivo destruindo o medalhão.

Uma alegria passou rapidamente pela sala precisa ao verem Hermione furiosa com Rony e a forma como ela quase o baterá por ter ido embora repentinamente.

A cena foi abruptamente para o dia em que Xenofilio havia os entregado, os que acompanharam a leitura sabiam que aquele fora o momento da história dos três irmãos e que por isso a parte fora pulada, indo diretamente para a floresta em que eles haviam aparatado, lugar onde os seqüestradores também estavam, não demorou muito e eles corriam pela floresta, mas não adiantou, pois foram pegos e levados para a mansão Malfoy.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu sei que no livro é diferente, mas eu sempre _amei_ aqueles momentos em que o trio estavam sendo perseguidos por comensais, e eu achei que faltou um pouco disso no livro e como teve no filme eu preferi colocar a versão do filme)

A cena na mansão Malfoy passou rápida, mas mesmo assim puderam escutar os gritos de Hermione e o desespero de Rony para pegar a amada, a tristeza veio logo em seguida ao verem a morte de Dobby, a imagem mudou novamente mostrando brevemente Remo mostrar a foto de Teddy.

O professor estava tão sorridente que fez com que os amigos que assistiam sorrissem também.

Viram pouca coisa que mostrava a estadia de Harry no chalé das conchas, não demorou muito e já mostrava o trio invadindo o Gringotes na companhia do duende e como ele havia os traído, todos ficaram espantados em vê-los fugindo com o dragão.

Ler e ver eram coisas completamente diferentes, e isso todos puderam constatar.

— _Vamos entrar no castelo. _

Foi a única coisa que puderam escutar em uma cena que mostra o trio em uma outra floresta, já estavam acampados e tudo e pareciam também estar protegidos o suficiente para poderem descansar. As imagens seguintes pareciam vídeos mostrando slides que passavam rápidas demais, podiam ver e ouvir apenas algumas coisas e por fim tudo parou, no momento em que o duelo final entre Harry e Voldemort aconteceu.

Provavelmente Harry imaginou que não precisaria mostrar aquela sua aventura, já que haviam lido sobre ela, e mesmo que o pessoal que havia voltado a vida não tivessem lido poderia escutar a história por um dos Weasley ou até mesmo por Sirius.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu sei que esse capitulo ficou muito enrolado, mas se vocês parassem para pensar, todo livro tem isso, principalmente da nossa adorada J.K Rowling, acho que é fetiche de todo escritor escrever um capitulo para enrolar, ou se não o motivo é a falta de criatividade mesmo, no meu caso o problema foi a criatividade, mas fiquem sabendo que no próximo capitulo as lembranças será melhores, será do futuro do Harry, sabem, momentos com o Teddy, com os Weasley, engraçado e até mesmo triste)


	6. CAPITLO SEIS

**Bom, primeiramente eu quero pedir desculpas, eu sei que demorei, mas é que como vocês podem ver o capitulo ficou grande, antigamente era facil fazer os comentarios, afinal era só ler e fazer os comentários, mas nesse capitulo eu tive que escrever cena também, o que deixou ainda mais dificil, peço mil perdões, sério mesmo, eu nunca pensei em deixar de escrever, posso até ficar um tempo sem postar, mas desistir da fic não... **

**POR FAVOR LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!**

CAPITULO SEIS

**(COMUNICADO: Gente, quando a frase estiver em itálico é que são falas da cena, irei colocar em negrito quando for comentários de quem estará assistindo as memórias; também vai haver trechos em que falam português, qualquer coisa eu aviso colocando (Port.))**

A próxima cena mostrava todos os Weasley reunidos na Toca, a única coisa diferente era que todos pareciam mais velhos, principalmente Gina que não tinha mais cara de garotinha, mas o que fez todos ficarem surpresos foi ver uma menina que tinham certeza ser Helena aparecer na entrada da casa, e ela não estava sozinha.

— _Essa é a Helena!_ — Falou Harry ao lado da namorada, a morena que estava na porta sorriu largamente — _Essa é a filha do Sirius._

— _Que Sirius?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos descendo as escadas da casa.

— _Carlinhos já lhe disse para permanecer vestido quando formos receber visitas._ — Falou Molly para o segundo filho mais velho ao vê-lo sem camisa, o mesmo revirou os olhos e vestiu a camisa que segurava.

— _O pai dela é o Almofadinha_. — Falou Jorge que estava perto da janela, ele era o que estava mais afastado de todos, não parecia estar bem, tinha a feição triste.

— _Há ta, já ouvi muito sobre seu pai. _— Falou Carlinhos — _Eu sou Carlinhos._

— **Confesso que sua cicatriz me impressionou. — Falou Helena olhando para o marido que franziu as sobrancelhas — O que foi? Acha que uma cicatriz no peito, ainda mais amostra não chama atenção? — Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio, o ruivo riu e a abraçou.**

— _Prazer, esse é meu amigo Diego, me desculpem trazer ele, mas é que eu não consigo viajar sozinha, trouxe ele, é o meu amigo mais normal, o que menos dá trabalho. _— Falou Helena rindo.

— _Certeza que é apenas amigo? — _Perguntou Carlinhos sussurrando para o cunhado que sorriu amarelo e fingiu não ter escutado — _Porque não parece._

**Helena (adulta) ao escutar aquilo olhou para o marido que passou a mão nos cabelos, estava envergonhado com aquilo, na época ele era tipo o homem e ela a garotinha que acabara de fazer 17, nunca que algum dos dois pensariam que ficariam juntos.**

**Helena (adolescente) olhou para Carlinhos que estava ao seu lado, o ruivo era um dos que ela mais conversava naquele castelo, sem contar seus pais é claro, ficava difícil ela se aproximar dos outros sendo que os mesmo sempre estavam acompanhados por suas namoradas ou namorados, sentia milhares de coisas passar por sua cabeça ao ver aquelas coisas, afinal o que havia acontecido para ela ter alguma coisa com o ruivo.**

— **Porque não acreditaria que ele é meu amigo? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo que estava ao seu lado, ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.**

— **As vezes eu penso que quando vejo um casal apenas sendo amigos, acho que um dos dois tem um sentimento a mais. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros — É o seu caso?**

— **Não, ele é muito meu amigo, posso o considerar um irmão, sempre esta ao meu lado quando preciso, sinto até saudade dele. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo.**

— **Não pensa que ele pode gostar de você? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Sei que não. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, ela viu o olhar questionador do ruivo e resolveu explicar — Diego é um tanto quanto mulherengo, as vezes até o ajudo, quando comecei a ter amizade com ele até imaginei que ele me abraçava com um pouco de malicia, mas ai percebi que não quando o vi com alguém, digamos que ele me ensina tudo sobre a matéria homens.**

— **Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Eu tenho tantas duvidas quanto a homens, e acabo perguntando para ele. — Respondeu Helena (adolescente) rindo e dando de ombros.**

— **Parece ser uma pré adolescente querendo saber de sexo. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.**

— **Eu também pergunto sobre isso, posso fazer perguntas assim para você? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos brilhando.**

— **Nem pensar. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena fizesse cara de brava.**

— _Eu sou Jorge, foi um prazer. — _Falou Jorge saindo logo em seguida da cena.

— _O que foi aquilo? —_ Perguntou Helena confusa.

— _Ele ainda não conseguiu seguir a vida sem o Fred, nosso irmão que morreu a um ano. — _Respondeu Carlinhos após ver a mãe sair do cômodo.

(Port.) — _O que esta tramando Lena? — _Perguntou Diego para a amiga ao ver os olhos dela se estreitarem.

— **O que ele disse ali? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso para a adolescente que sorriu.**

— **Perguntou para mim o que eu estava tramando. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo, o ruivo ficou confuso mais uma vez, ela sabia o que poderia fazer — Eu simplesmente não gosto de ver pessoas tristes perto de mim, estou sempre tramando em fazer algo que possa ajudar uma pessoa a esquecer coisas ruins.**

— **Vai tramar contra o Jorge? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Não contra ele e também não tramar, a palavra certa seria ajudar, e não adiante perguntar o que eu vou fazer, porque eu também não sei. — Falou Helena voltando olhar para a **_**tela**_**.**

— **Eu me lembro do que a Helena fez. — Falou Jorge (adulto) rindo, ele viu o olhar questionador da esposa, afinal naquela época os dois estavam bem próximos, muitas vezes o ruivo só conseguia desabafar com Angelina, mas com Helena era diferente, ele não precisava falar, ela fazia o que precisava fazer para fazê-lo esquecer a tristeza — Se não mostrar lá, eu lhe digo.**

A cena mudou mostrando Harry no que parecia ser um grande apartamento, o moreno estava jogado em um sofá com vários pergaminhos no colo, ele estava tão ocupado que nem percebera uma ruiva entrar no lugar, apenas a viu quando a mesma se jogou no chão a sua frente, olhando para o nada.

— _Brigou com quem dessa vez? — _Perguntou Harry rindo.

— _Com a Cho. _— Respondeu Gina.

No momento em que o moreno escutou aquilo ele começou a juntar os pergaminhos e os colocou em cima da mesa de centro, o mesmo tratou de se deitar de lado no sofá e a ruiva se colocou deitada a sua frente.

— _Vai dormir aqui de novo? — _Perguntou Harry tirando os óculos e o entregando a namorada que o colocou em cima da mesa.

— _Vou_. — Respondeu Gina.

— _A ultima vez que fez isso seu irmão quase me matou. _— Falou Harry rindo.

— _Esta falando de hoje de manhã? _— Perguntou Gina rindo ao ver o moreno assentir — _Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu já conversei com minha mãe e voltarei para a Toca amanhã de manhã. _— Falou Gina se sentando e logo se levantando, saindo de perto do moreno — _Você por acaso já jantou?_

— _Não._ — Respondeu Harry ainda deitado.

— _Vamos arriscar fazer algo ou pedir alguma coisa? — _Perguntou Gina divertida.

— _Acho melhor pedir, podemos sobreviver a sua comida, mas acho muito arriscado dar para o Teddy comer. _— Falou Harry rindo, ele se sentou e olhou em direção de onda a ruiva estava, mesmo estando sem óculos ele pode ver a almofada voar em seu rosto.

— **Eu não sabia que meu pai tinha morado em apartamento. — Falou Lily (neta) com as sobrancelhas franzidas, a ruiva mais nova estava na companhia dos tios.**

— **Seu pai ainda o tem, mas acho que quase nunca vai lá. — Falou Rony (adulto) para a sobrinha, ele pode ver a surpresa no rosto dela.**

— **Eu já vi algumas memórias dele que ele estava nesse lugar. — Falou Al.**

— **Engraçado, a estrutura se parece com o seu apartamento, só que um pouco mais... moderno. — Falou Lily (avó) para o marido que assentiu.**

— **Acertou em cheio, é o seu apartamento, Harry morou lá por um tempo, depois de quase ser morto pela Molly. — Falou Hermione (adulta) rindo.**

— **O que? Porque? — Perguntou Lily (avó) olhando para Molly que estava com as bochechas rosadas.**

— **Você não sabe o quanto é difícil fazer a mamãe aceitar a nossa ida da Toca, ela quase me trancou no porão quando disse que ia dividir o apartamento com a Hermione. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo.**

— **É, ela ficou indo em casa a cada refeição durante duas semanas para ver se o Rony estava comendo bem. — Falou Hermione (adulta) — Não é que seja ruim, mas ao menos poderia dar um voto de confiança de que eu poderia cuidar dele né, afinal eu já tinha feito isso antes.**

— **Hermione, a nossa refeição da primeira vez que cuidou de mim era chá. — Falou Rony (adulto) com as sobrancelhas franzidas, a esposa deu de ombros.**

— **Rony, você sobreviveu a tempo de realizar o desejo da sua mãe, ou melhor, você cumpriu o dever que todo filho tem para sua mãe. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **E o que seria? Sair de casa? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).**

— **É claro que não, dar netos né, obvio. — Falou Hermione (adulta) dando de ombros.**

— **Mamãe já tinha neto o suficiente antes da Rose vir. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Mas não a minha. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— _**Eu não posso fazer nada se sua mãe desistiu de ter filhos. **_**— Sussurrou Rony (adulto) sem pensar, no momento que viu a esposa o olhar curiosa tratou de sorrir abertamente.**

— **O que disse? — Perguntou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Que minha mãe tem netos além da conta. — Falou Rony (adulto) sorrindo amarelo e passando as mãos nos cabelos, a mulher que antes o olhava apenas voltou a observar a cena que continuava.**

— _Afinal, onde ele esta? — _Perguntou Gina saindo da cena, o moreno que ainda estava no sofá se esticou e pegou os óculos, os colocando, no momento em que se levantou ele seguiu para onde a ruiva tinha ido, mas em meio ao caminho um menininho entrou na cena, ele tinha um urso segurado no braço.

Gina quase levou um susto ao dar de cara com o menino que estava de olhos fechados, ela olhou assustada para o namorado que apenas observava.

O menino foi andando pela sala até ir para perto do homem, mas passou direto pelo sofá e foi para a mesa de centro, pegou o que parecia um copo de criança e voltou pelo caminho que viera, o casal ficou olhando, mas como se tivessem combinado seguiu pelo caminho do menino até estarem em um quarto, chegaram a tempo de ver o menino subir na cama com dificuldade, tomar um pouco do que tinha no copinho, abraçar o urso e voltar a dormir.

Ocorreu um silencio enquanto o casal apenas observava o menino que ficou sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se olharam ao mesmo tempo e pensaram na mesma coisa.

— _Precisamos, ficar de olho nesse menino e o deixar longe de escadas enquanto dorme. _— Falou Gina para o namorado que assentiu — _Por curiosidade, o que tem no copo? _

— _Suco. _— Respondeu Harry ainda olhando para o menino.

— _Como alguém pode ter fome até mesmo dormindo? — _Perguntou Gina.

— _Talvez tenha aprendido com alguém que acorda de madrugada para comer. _— Falou Harry para a namorada que fez cara feia e deu as costas a ele.

— _Engraçadinho_. — Falou Gina seguindo para onde poderia ser a cozinha.

— **Sonâmbulo? — Perguntou Vic sorrindo para o marido que passou as mãos nos cabelos, fios mudaram para uma cor vermelha, que significava que ele estava com vergonha.**

— **Eu era um bebê, praticamente. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.**

— **Mas até hoje tem esse apetite, acho que não ficaria surpresa se o visse comendo enquanto dorme. — Falou Vic rindo — Será que nosso bebê também vai ser assim?**

— **Hã? Quer dizer, talvez sim ou talvez não, quem vai saber? — Respondeu Teddy dando de ombros, a verdade era que Vic não estava sendo a grávida que ele imaginava, afinal a única coisa que sabiam sobre o bebê é que ele estava bem, a loira parecia uma mulher comum, como se não estivesse grávida, não tinha desejos estranhos e seu humor não estava mudando em nada, ela estava normal — Achei que mulheres grávidas costumassem ter crises de humor.**

— **Não tenho motivo para ter crises de humor, mas se você começar a me pressionar eu imagino que isso possa acontecer, se me fazer ficar triste pode acreditar que eu acabo com você. — Falou Vic nem se importando da forma que falava.**

— **Você acha que não esta tendo essas coisas de grávidas porque é começo de gravidez? — Perguntou Teddy vendo a loira parar para pensar um pouco antes de assentir como resposta.**

— _Vou fazer suco. _— Falou Gina quando a cena mudou mostrando o casal em uma cozinha — _Você fez o suco ou comprou ele?_

— _Comprei é claro. — _Respondeu Harry rindo.

— _Bem que eu achei estranho, nós dois não sabemos fazer nada. — _Falou Gina rindo com o namorado que abriu a geladeira e começou a comer algo que parecia ser doce.

— _Sabemos fazer brigadeiro. _— Falou Harry.

— _Depois de ter queimado o doce três vezes. Amanha farei o almoço na Toca, vai ser meu cobaia né? — _Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— _Só irei comer se seu pai experimentar primeiro._ — Falou Harry — _Tem novidades de algum jogo?_

— _Não, e no Ministério? _

— _Rony disse que a Hermione finalmente fritou ovo sem queimar. —_ Falou Harry fazendo a ruiva gargalhar — _Brincadeira._

— **É bom que seja mesmo, porque eu não era tão ruim assim a ponto de não saber fritar ovo. — Falou Hermione (adulta) ficando emburrada.**

— _Porque trouxe tanto relatório pra casa? Rony não devia te ajudar? — _Perguntou Gina começando a fazer o suco.

— _Eu acho que um homem não costuma ajudar seu cunhado quando sua irmã resolve dormir fora de casa, ainda mais na casa do namorado. _— Falou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— _Poderia ser pior. _— Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— _É claro que poderia, se fosse o Gui a vir aqui eu já não estaria mais vivo, as vezes penso que você me coloca em confusões demais. _— Falou Harry jogando a colher que estava comendo o doce na pia.

— _Só algumas vezes, se papai e mamãe não se importam, meus irmãos não tem que falar nada, vou ir tomar banho, tenta comprar algo mais normal, nada de comida estrangeira. — _Falou Gina vendo o moreno assentiu.

— _Quero comer lasanha. _— Falou Harry.

— _Uma ótima idéia para o jantar. _— Falou Gina saindo da cozinha.

— **Por curiosidade, quantos anos sua irmã tinha? — Perguntou Arthur.**

— **Ela já era maior de idade. — Respondeu Hermione (adulta) antes que o marido o fizesse.**

— **E ainda assim pegava no pé dela? — Perguntou Molly.**

— **Eu não me importava na verdade, gostava de usar como pretexto para não levar serviço pra casa. — Falou Rony (adulto) como se fosse obvio.**

— **Não é normal um casal praticamente morar junto antes de se casar. — Falou Arthur.**

— **Eu e o Rony moramos juntos por dois anos antes de nos casar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) segurando o riso ao ver o sogro ficar um tanto envergonhado — Mas isso não tem tanta importancia, Gina naquela época gostava de fazer coisas diferentes, as vezes quando nos sentimos a vontade em um lugar queremos ficar lá. **

— **Que lugar por exemplo? — Perguntou Rose.**

— **Eu me sentia mais confortável no quarto do Rony na companhia dele e do Harry do que com a Gina, em alguns momentos. — Falou Hermione (adulta) dando de ombros.**

— **Porque? — Perguntou Hugo.**

— **Eu não gostava de tirar a Gina de seu aconchego, pensava que talvez ela quisesse fazer algo que não desse para fazer comigo por perto, ou melhor, dormindo ao lado ou sei lá. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **E quanto a minha privacidade? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) indignado.**

— _**Confessa que gostava da minha companhia, principalmente depois de estarmos namorando. **_**— Sussurrou Hermione (adulta) apenas para o marido ouvir, e soube que ele havia escutado quando sentiu ser beliscada de leve na cintura.**

— **Engraçadinha**_**. **_**— Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **O que foi? — Perguntou Rose.**

— **Nada. — Falou Rony (adulto) sorrindo normalmente, sua filha podia o conhecer muito bem, mas não sabia quando ele estava mentindo, ao menos era o que ele imaginava.**

Por alguns segundos o moreno apenas ficou olhando para o nada, de repente a cena mudou, mostrava o quarto onde Teddy estava antes, mas o menino não estava mais lá, o único que estava na cama era Harry, parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

De repente o menino entrou no quarto arrastando um urso, a criança teve dificuldade para subir na cama, foi até o moreno e com força bateu o urso no rosto dele.

— _Vai dormir, Teddy. _— Falou Harry pegando um travesseiro da cama e colocando o mesmo em cima de seu próprio rosto.

— _Dinho. _— Chamou o menino continuando a bater no moreno, puderam ouvir o homem bufar e logo em seguida tirar o travesseiro do rosto, com facilidade ele pegou os óculos e o colocou.

— _O que foi? — _Perguntou Harry se sentando.

— _Dinho! _— Chamou o menino novamente.

— _Fala, ou melhor, mostre o que você quer. _— Pediu Harry olhando para o menino, o moreno ficou confuso ao vê-lo descer da cama e sair do quarto _— Poderia saber dizer __**"me siga"**__, onde esta a Gina afinal?_

Ele se levantou e seguiu para fora do quarto até a sala, encontrou o menino ao lado do sofá, achou estranho aquilo e por isso foi até o móvel.

— _Deve ser muito bom dormir no sofá.— _Falou Harry ao ver a ruiva deitada no sofá com uma coberta a cobrindo, o moreno soltou um longo suspiro e com cuidado pegou a ruiva no colo, sem ao menos tirar a coberta de cima, caminhou para o quarto e ao seu lado Teddy foi junto, a depositou na cama e colocou o menino ao lado dela, que se deitou e se aconchegou entre os dois travesseiros — _O que estavam fazendo lá? _

— _Teddy acordou chorando e achei melhor levá-lo para a sala, antes que você acordasse. _— Respondeu a ruiva que estava de olhos fechados.

— _É crueldade fingir estar dormindo. _— Falou Harry se deitando e se cobrindo com uma coberta diferente da ruiva, não faziam isso, mas como ela tinha deitado com uma coberta diferente ele dividiria a sua com Teddy.

— _Eu não estava dormindo, acordei só agora. _— Falou Gina se aconchegando melhor na cama, o moreno não disse nada, apenas se deitou e se aconchegou.

Teddy pegou a mão de cada um e colocou em cima de seu peito, como uma proteção e assim eles dormiram.

— **Bem esperto ele, não é? — Perguntou Tonks sorrindo para Remo que sorriram também.**

A cena mudou novamente, por alguns segundos mostrava apenas o quintal da Toca até que em poucos segundos Harry e Gina apareceram aparatando, no momento que entraram na casa só puderam ver duas pessoas caindo da escada e por fim viram que era Helena caindo por cima de Diego.

— _Vamos lá, se responder certo você ganha, se não, você perde. _— Falou Helena ainda em cima dele que riu — _Qual é maior, direito ou esquerdo?_

— _Esquerdo. _— Respondeu Diego rindo.

— _Isso não vale, você os tocou, como poderia errar essa? — _Perguntou Helena triste se levantando e ajudando ele a fazer o mesmo.

— _Isso não faz a diferença, eu acertei e ganhei. — _Falou Diego sorrindo — _Olá, vieram almoçar?_

— _Então né, tive que trazer o Harry antes que ele morra de fome no apartamento. — _Falou Gina sorrindo e se aproximando deles — _O que estavam fazendo?_

— _Jogando. _— Respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

— _Que jogo é esse? Estava quase matando ele. _— Falou Gina para Helena que deu de ombros sorrindo.

— _Não estava não, nem fiz tanta força assim, e o jogo é simples, eu faço perguntas a ele sobre as meninas que ele ficou, se ele acertasse algumas características que eu vi na menina ele ganha um ponto, se não ele apanha. _— Explicou Helena.

— _Colocou força demais nas minhas costas, acho que vai ficar roxo. — _Falou Diego fazendo uma careta de dor e saindo da vista das duas, indo para a cozinha.

— _Ele é muito dramático, eu também estou roxa. _— Falou Helena como se isso não fizesse diferença — _Carlinhos e Jorge, vamos jogar?_

— _Jogar o que? — _Perguntou Jorge que estava jogado no sofá.

— _É assim, terá um pomo de ouro, quem conseguir pegar ele ganha, mas vai valer tudo para conseguir ganhar do adversário, até mesmo bater, mas não tanto. _— Falou Helena.

— _E você vai ser café com leite? — _Perguntou Jorge rindo.

— _Diego contou que eu sempre era café com leite, safado. Mas isso vai ter volta, há se vai. — _Falou Helena com os olhos estreitos — _Então, vamos jogar?_

— _Tudo bem, chama lá o Carlinhos, mas eu vou avisando que não teremos chance. — _Falou Jorge dando de ombros.

— _Porque não? — _Perguntou Helena confusa.

— **Eu sou apanhador, quer dizer, na época da escola eu era. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para a adolescente que estava ao seu lado, a morena pareceu não ligar.**

— **Quando eu jogo sempre sou batedora. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo — Vamos jogar depois?**

— **Quadribol? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Não, esse jogo, quer jogar pra ver quem ganha? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo largamente.**

— **Quem sabe. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e voltando a olhar para a cena, não tinha mudado nada entre sua conversa com a adolescente que pareceu voltar a fazer o mesmo que ele.**

— _Carlinhos era apanhador, quem melhor para pegar um pomo do que um apanhador? — _Falou Jorge fazendo com que a morena entendesse, mas o sorriso dela aumentou extremamente.

— _E quem melhor para atrapalhar um apanhador que não batedores? — _Perguntou Helena sorrindo marota — _Então, vai lá chamar seu irmão._

— _Porque eu? — _Perguntou Jorge.

— _Porque é seu irmão, e eu já convidei você. _— Falou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— _Ei, só mais uma pergunta, porque eu e o Carlinhos? — _Perguntou Jorge com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— _Porque são os únicos que tem tempo para brincar comigo, os outros estão ocupados com as namoradas, e o Diego já esta bem machucado para jogar mais alguma coisa. _— Falou Helena — _Eu vou lá em cima trocar de roupa, já volto._

A cena mudou, pelo jeito Harry ainda estava na Toca, mais especificamente na cozinha, acompanhado de Diego, Jorge e Carlinhos, estavam sentados a mesa.

— _Porque a Helena é daquele jeito? — _Perguntou Jorge.

_**Como assim? Que jeito? — Pensou Helena (adolescente), não estava entendendo o que o ruivo iria querer dizer.**_

— _Que jeito? — _Perguntou Diego confuso.

— _Para uma menina de 18 anos ela até parece um pouco criança demais, mesmo que isso seja divertido. _— Explicou Carlinhos.

**No momento em que ouviu aquilo Helena (adolescente) olhou para Carlinhos que apenas encolheu os ombros, como se assim não soubesse explicar o que estava falando.**

— _Quer saber do porque de ela estar sempre querendo brincar? — _Perguntou Diego e ao ver os dois ficarem em silencio ele entendeu que era isso — _Helena nunca teve irmãos, sim tem uma irmã de consideração, mas ela sempre disse que queria ter um irmão para brincar de lutinha, e ela gostou muito de vocês, isso é bom._

— _Mas porque isso é bom? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _Porque eu não vou estar aqui para sempre, é isso mesmo, eu vou voltar para o Brasil, mas a Helena vai ficar aqui, posso confirmar a vocês que o Brasil não é mais a mesma coisa de antes para ela. — _Falou Diego se levantando, ele foi até a janela e ficou ali, debruçado sobre ela.

— _Ela parecia relutante quanto a vir para cá. — _Falou Harry.

— _Sim, a verdade era que ela não ia vir, mas aconteceu coisas ruins e eu a convenci de vir, conhecer pessoas diferentes seria bom para ela. _— Falou Diego.

— _O que aconteceu? _— Perguntou Jorge.

— _Antigamente eu e a Helena tínhamos um amigo, nome dele é Rafael, um tempo depois eles começaram a namorar, eu nem me importava, estava feliz por eles, ficaram juntos por um bom tempo, até vocês aparecerem lá, eu meio que desconfiava já dele, estava ficando estranho cada vez mais, e depois ele explodiu, não estava gostando da minha aproximação e dela e começou a falar coisas que não tinha sentido, a humilhou na frente do bairro em que morávamos, e por isso eu a convenci de vir, as pessoas a olhavam sempre desconfiadas, algumas até riam dela e eu sabia que isso não era bom, eu posso agüentar tudo, mas não ela. _— Falou Diego ainda de costas para eles.

— _Mas desconfiança não é o bastante para terminar algo que pelo que você disse tem duração de muito tempo. _— Falou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio.

— _Sabe, Helena é o tipo de mulher que sabe dizer não, que não vai dar algo a alguém por chantagem, ela não é cabeça fraca, quando diz não é porque é __**não**__, mas o Rafael estava cansado de ouvir um não dela, talvez estivesse cansado de ela sempre colocar limites. — _Falou Diego dando de ombros.

— _Eu não entendi. _— Falou Jorge.

— _Ele queria algo que ela não deu, típico. — _Falou Carlinhos balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não pudesse acreditar naquilo.

— **Você fica aqui. — Falou Carlinhos segurando Helena (adolescente) que já iria sair correndo, a segurava pelo pulso fazendo com que ela ficasse no lugar que estava antes.**

— _**Me larga. **_**— Sussurrou Helena (adolescente) tentando puxar seu pulso.**

— **Fica aqui, não vai sofrer por algo que nem ao menos aconteceu não é? — Perguntou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio, a morena pensou um pouco e logo em seguida bufou de raiva se encostando na parede ao lado do ruivo, ele ao ver que ela não sairia correndo a soltou e assim os dois voltaram a observar o que acontecia na cena.**

— _Quer que nós substituímos você?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Na verdade não, já que não existe pessoa que possa me substituir, quero apenas que ela tenha mais amigos. _— Falou Diego se virando e dando de ombros.

— **Esse cara se acha a ultima varinha do Olivaras. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) com cara de indignado — Ele se acha mais que o Rony de vez em quando.**

— **Nossa até parece que eu me ache tanto. — Falou Rony (adulto) revirando os olhos de tédio.**

— _Vocês ai, vão se arrumar pra sair. — _Falou Molly olhando para cada um dos homens ali.

— _Para onde vamos? — _Perguntou Carlinhos se levantando.

— _Bom, uma das primas de Fleur simpatizou com a Helena, ela vai se casar, mas como esta ocupada não vai poder ir experimentar o vestido, então a Helena vai fazer isso por ela, já que as duas tem a mesma medida. _— Explicou Molly para o segundo filho mais velho que ficou indignado.

— **O que você deu para os noivos de presente de casamento? — Perguntou Molly para o filho que estava ao lado da esposa de cabelos negros, ela riu ao ouvir a sogra perguntar aquilo.**

— **Dei um espelho. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **O que? Porque? — Perguntou Arthur confuso.**

— **A pergunta certa devia ser feita para a noiva perguntando de onde ela tirou que tem as mesmas medidas que a Helena, ela quase morreu tentando vestir a porcaria do vestido. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _E o que temos haver com isso? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Precisamos de homens que dêem suas opiniões, sem contar que os três precisam de roupas formais, não vão usar o mesmo da época de escola, e Helena deu a idéia de vocês comprarem um terno, que é uma roupa formal do mundo trouxa, disse que era algo melhor que os do mundo bruxo e acho que concordo com ela. _— Falou Molly dando de ombros.

— _Devia ter pensado dessa forma em 1994 quando me fez usar aquela coisa horrível. _— Falou Rony entrando na cena terminando de comer uma maçã, ele jogou o resto da fruta pela janela, nem se importando com o olhar de raiva da mãe.

— _Não comece Rony, agora vão todos, as meninas também precisam de vestidos e vai, eu aproveito e tenho paz para poder limpar a sujeira que vocês fazem. _— Falou Molly olhando a cozinha e principalmente para a pia que tinha muita louça suja.

— _Mãe, nem sabemos quem vai casar, por que acha que iremos ir? — _Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— _Porque foram convidados. _— Respondeu Molly como se fosse obvio.

— _Não é tão ruim fazer compras. _— Falou Harry.

— _Diga isso porque você sua adolescência inteira sem ter que sofrer em uma loja de roupa, ainda mais com uma mãe que alem de fazer você vestir varias roupas ao mesmo tempo só lhe vê como uma criança._ — Falou Rony passando pela mão que lhe deu um tapa nas costas.

— _A noiva deve ser alguém bem magra para se comparar a Helena, pelas roupas que ela vesti eu só vi uma tabua. — _Falou Carlinhos passando também pela mãe.

— **Valeu mesmo Carlinhos, sério mesmo. — Falou Helena (adolescente) olhando para o ruivo que deu de ombros — Gosto da sua sinceridade.**

— **O que é? Eu devo ter algum motivo obvio para ter dito isso ué, acha mesmo que eu sou do tipo que fica olhando o corpo das amigas da minha irmã? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Você tem sim cara de safado. — Falou Helena.**

— **Tudo bem, talvez eu olhe de relance assim, mas só se aparecer na minha frente com alguma roupa justa, imagine que você apareça para mim com roupas largas, eu não vou pedir para você tira-las para assim eu poder verificar seu corpo e ver se pode ou não ser amiga da minha irmã. — Explicou Carlinhos gesticulando com as mãos.**

— **Vendo por esse lado... — Falou Helena o olhando de cima abaixo, ele tinha músculos nos braços bem visíveis até, a camisa que usava não a deixava saber se ele tinha os típicos gominhos de tanquinho que em alguns homens faziam com que ela quisesse sentir o relevo entre os dedos — Você também não tem nada que me impressione.**

— **Como é que é? — Perguntou Carlinhos com o olhar indignado, a morena parecia não estar nem ai pelo que havia dito, ela o olhou de lado como se não ligasse para seu drama e revirou os olhos — Talvez a mãe de Elliz tenha se impressionado com o que eu sei fazer e não com a minha aparência física.**

— **E o que seria essa **_**grande **_**coisa que você sabe fazer? — Perguntou Helena debochada.**

— **Algo que para crianças como você deve ser censurado. — Falou Carlinhos rindo e pondo um fim na conversa, ele ainda pode ver as bochechas de Helena ficarem rosadas — Achei que não se importasse em escutar coisas do tipo.**

— **E não me importo. — Respondeu Helena.**

— **Eu por acaso devo perguntar que escutar essas coisas lhe faz imaginar algo? — Perguntou Carlinhos com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.**

— **Não, você não devia perguntar. — Respondeu Helena ficando emburrada enquanto o ruivo ria.**

Harry e Diego se olharam e riram.

— _Agora eu quero ir apenas para ver a cara dele. _— Falou Diego gargalhando.

A cena mudou mostrando todos em uma loja de roupas, pelo que viram era uma loja de roupas formais mesmo, ternos de varias cores, vestidos de vários tamanhos e cores também. Carlinhos estava em um canto olhando os vestidos.

— _Quer experimentar um? — _Perguntou Helena rindo ao vê-lo olhar para ela com um olhar fulminante.

**A sala toda riu ao ver a cara de Carlinhos.**

— _Não, mas você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de vestido. _— Falou Carlinhos a olhando de cima abaixo, ela parecia a pessoa menos adequada para aquela loja, usava um casaco comum um pouco largo no corpo, calça jeans e tênis comum — _Deixa eu adivinhar, esta usando camiseta larga por baixo do casaco?_

— _Isso lhe incomoda? — _Perguntou Helena.

— _É algo meio incomum para alguém que costuma usar shorts que não tampam nem mesmo um terço das suas pernas. _— Falou Carlinhos voltando a olhar os vestidos.

— **Para alguém que não costuma olhar para o corpo das amigas da sua irmã até parece que você olhou demais para as minhas pernas. — Falou Helena (adolescente) olhando brevemente para o ruivo que sorriu.**

— **Coisas publicas devem ser apreciadas. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e sorrindo galanteador.**

— **Minhas pernas não são pontos turísticos para ser públicos e muito bem apreciadas. — Retrucou Helena brava, pode ouvir a risada do ruivo ao seu lado.**

— **Helena, se não quer que olhe, não as mostre. — Falou Carlinhos ainda rindo.**

— **Achei que eu fosse criança, na sua opinião. — Falou Helena.**

— **De idade sim, mas de corpo pode até ser que não. — Falou Carlinhos, a morena ao ouvir aquilo acabou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se assim não pudesse acreditar no que havia escutado.**

— _Alguém acabou de dizer que reparou nos meus shorts, é bem sincero Carlinhos, ao menos comigo né. — _Falou Helena fazendo o ruivo franzir o cenho.

— _O que quer dizer com isso? _— Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— _Então, eu estava conversando com o Jorge, e a culpa é dele de ser tão fofoqueiro, já aviso, e estava pensando, você é homem e tem suas necessidades, mas ele disse que nunca apresentou alguma namorada, então eu tirei duas conclusões, ou você é gay ou é galinha e convenhamos que a segunda opção é mais obvia, porque finge ser o bom samaritano na frente de seus pais, ou melhor, na frente da sua família sendo que é um completo galinha na Romênia. _— Falou Helena sorrindo vitoriosa.

— **E então. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo ao seu lado que a olhou confusa.**

— **Então o que? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Você é mesmo um galinha na Romênia? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo.**

— **Porque quer saber? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Eu gosto quando as pessoas confiam em mim e costumo também confiar nas pessoas, digamos que eu estou fazendo um teste de reconhecimento, lembra? Então me responde só isso, não vou contar a ninguém. — Falou Helena.**

— **Porque toda essa curiosidade em mim? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Gosto de pessoas que escondem algo, eu me sinto lisonjeada quando essas pessoas confiam em mim para desabafar, estou apenas tentando lhe conhecer melhor, não fique pensando que eu lhe ache uma pessoa ruim por ser galinha. — Falou Helena.**

— **É muito sincera Helena. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— **Sempre fui, mas me responda logo. — Pediu a morena novamente.**

— **Me desculpe minha querida, mas a minha vida é algo particular, não ache que eu não confie em você, as vezes eu não me orgulho do que faço na Romênia e por isso prefiro guardar para mim. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— **Entendo, é o mesmo que não ficar falando de coisas ruins. — Falou Helena.**

— **Exatamente. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para ela que fez o mesmo.**

— **A propósito, me chame de Lena. — Falou Helena voltando a prestar atenção na cena que continuava em meio a sua conversa com o ruivo.**

— _Posso tirar uma curiosidade? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Fique a vontade. _— Falou Helena.

— _Porque acha que não sou gay, não estou afirmando que sou, mas só por curiosidade. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Talvez pelo fato de você ter mencionado minhas pernas. — _Falou Helena dando de ombros — _Ou se não pelo fato de eu ter achado revistas adultas no seu quarto._

— **Eu já aviso que não eram minhas. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) ao ver toda sua família o olhar indignados.**

— **Nunca imaginei isso vindo de você, pai. — Falou Elliz que estava com o namorado por perto, a menina balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se assim o repreendesse.**

— **Eu já disse que não eram minhas. — Repetiu Carlinhos (mais velho) novamente.**

— **Tá bom, tudo vai ser explicado. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Por curiosidade, esse é o tipo de conversa que existe entre duas pessoas de sexos opostos que são apenas amigos? — Perguntou Sirius.**

— **Eu odeio curiosidades. — Falou Helena (adulta) — A coisa mais legal do mundo é tirar com a cara de homens, acha que o Carlinhos é o único que eu coloquei em enrascadas? O Harry era meu brinquedinho preferido, coitado teve varias vezes que os Weasley quase matava o Harry.**

— **E você lá dando risada. — Falou Rony (adulto) da cunhada que assentiu.**

No momento em que ouviu aquilo o ruivo a olhou com os olhos azuis arregalados. Harry que por estar perto e ouvia a conversa tentou segurar a gargalhada, chegando a se curvar enquanto segurava a barriga que poderia estar doendo.

— _Revistas adultas? Eu não tenho revistas adultas. _— Falou Carlinhos sério, por alguns minutos a morena o olhava atentamente esperando uma brecha, mas isso não veio e percebeu que ele estava falando a verdade — _Ei, você entrou no meu quarto? Quando?_

— _Espera, não eram suas? Mas os únicos que divide o quarto com você é o Diego, e ele não costuma ver coisas assim... _— No momento em que Helena terminou de falar seus olhos ficaram tão arregalados quanto os do ruivo e ela olhou por cima de seus ombros, observando Diego que conversava animadamente com Rony — _Que desgraçado pervertido._

— _Não não, depois você conversa com ele, que história é essa de entrar no meu quarto? — _Perguntou Carlinhos a segurando pelo pulso antes que a mesma fosse dar uma bronca no amigo, viu ela sorrir amarelo ao ouvir sua pergunta.

— **Nossa, não sabia que seu quarto é de ouro. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo ao seu lado.**

— **Não é isso, mas eu preciso da minha privacidade, você por acaso gosta que entrem no seu quarto de uma para a outra sem pedir autorização? — Perguntou Carlinhos vendo a morena negar com a cabeça.**

— **Eu não acredito que o Diego é desses. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Desses o que? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.**

— **Que olha revistas adultas. — Respondeu Helena (adolescente) como se fosse obvio.**

— **É normal adolescentes quererem ver coisa do tipo nessa idade, acho que não é nem apenas meninos que podem ter uma curiosidade para isso, mas meninas também. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.**

— _Então, vamos deixar isso para lá, pode continuar guardando o segredo que você é galinha, não vou contar a sua mãe. _— Falou Helena como desculpa, já sabendo que receberia uma bronca.

— _Não Helena, me responde quando foi que você entrou no meu quarto. — _Pediu Carlinhos a soltando, a morena passou por ele e começou a mexer nos vestidos que antes quem via era ele.

— _Quem sabe durante a tarde, ou se não de madrugada, é que eu fui lá chamar o Diego, eu precisava falar com ele, as revistas estavam debaixo da sua cama, achei que fosse sua. _— Falou Helena.

— _E o que passou pela sua cabeça para querer olhar embaixo da cama? — _Perguntou Carlinhos indignado.

— _É que sem querer eu deixei um retrato cair, e fui pegar, mas na hora que vi as revistas sai do quarto, até desisti de falar com o Diego naquela hora. _— Falou Helena.

— **Olhando o tio Diego nem podemos imaginar que ele é assim, tão pervertido. — Falou Fernando rindo, ele ficou em silencio desde o começo de todas as cenas, quando estava com sua namorada na frente dos outros ele não era muito de chamar a atenção, costumava ficar em silencio com ela, aproveitando os poucos momentos que tinham de privacidade, afinal ele poderia estar acariciando ela ali que ninguém os olharia.**

— **Não fale assim dele, Fernando, você nem entendeu o motivo ainda das revistas. — Falou Helena (adulta) para o filho que deu de ombros.**

— _Mas esquece esse assunto, já passamos dos limites. — _Falou Carlinhos balançando a cabeça de um lado para a outro, a morena assentiu — _Me diga, porque não gosta de usar vestidos e costuma tirar toda a atenção possível dos olhares masculinos da parte de cima do seu corpo?_

— **Isso sim foi uma mudança de assunto em. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo ao seu lado que apenas sorriu.**

— **Eu não costumo deixar de falar com alguém por coisas desse tipo. — Falou Carlinhos ainda sorrindo e a olhando brevemente.**

— _Uau, isso sim é mudança repentina de assunto. — _Falou Helena sorrindo brevemente_ — Talvez porque essa parte do meu corpo seja privilegiada a poucos, e quer que eu ande como na casa dos outros? De biquíni? — _Perguntou Helena com o cenho franzido.

— _É assim que costuma ficar na sua casa? _— Perguntou Carlinhos nem mesmo a olhando, ele havia se virado, estava um de costas para o outro, Helena via os vestidos e Carlinhos observava Diego conversando com seu irmão mais novo.

**Carlinhos olhou para Helena (adolescente) esperando que ela respondesse aquela pergunta feita na cena, no mesmo instante que ele a olhou a morena ficou confusa.**

— **Costuma ficar de biquíni em casa? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Um pouco, afinal no Brasil é muito calor, principalmente no Rio de Janeiro, mas porque a pergunta? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Eu tenho que conhecer uma pessoa que fará parte da família Weasley ué. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros — É bem capaz de você se mudar para a Inglaterra e digamos que eu acho que vamos nos ver bastante, porque não criar uma amizade?**

— **Vendo por esse lado você tem razão. — Falou Helena sorrindo.**

— _Estar na minha casa é diferente de estar na Toca, minha casa não tem tantos..._

— _Homens. _— Respondeu Carlinhos rindo.

— **Mesmo que nunca acontecesse algo entre mim e algum de seus irmãos, eu não me sinto a vontade. — Falou Helena (adolescente) dando de ombros.**

— **Os primeiros meses que eu morei na Romênia, eu dividia o apartamento com uma amiga, quer dizer, eu nem a conhecia, o curso diz com quem iríamos dividir os dormitórios até acharmos um lugar para nós, eu não me sentia a vontade perto dela. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— _Sem contar que apenas o que eu quero dos Weasley é a amizade. _— Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— _Continue fazendo suas brincadeiras com o Jorge e vai conseguir amizade. — _Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para ela que olhou brevemente para ele e depois voltou a olhar os vestidos, o ruivo pode ver as mãos dela tremerem — _Esta fazendo ele pregar peças em todo mundo da família para ajudá-lo a se recuperar da perda do Fred?_

— _A idéia foi mais ou menos essa, não é fácil, eu ouvi ele falar uma vez do Fred e mesmo não o conhecendo sinto falta dele. — _Falou Helena com a cabeça baixa.

**Helena (adolescente) ao ouvir aquilo sorriu, sinceramente ela adorava os gêmeos Weasley, eles eram os irmãos que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter, ela percebeu estar em transe ao pensar nos gêmeos e ao olhar em volta percebeu um deles olhando para ela, pelo jeito aquele era o Fred, ela sorriu largamente para ele e com as mãos formou um coração em sua direção, ele ficou confuso no começo, mas mesmo assim sorriu.**

— _Imagine a família com o dobro das brincadeiras do Jorge. — _Falou Carlinhos vendo a morena parar um momento, provavelmente estava pensando — _É essa a família com o Fred._

— _Posso perguntar uma coisa? — _Perguntou Helena.

— _Fique a vontade. — _Falou Carlinhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— _Porque quis trabalhar com dragões, ou melhor, na Romênia, um lugar tão longe da sua família? _— Perguntou Helena se colocando ao lado do ruivo que ficou em silencio, provavelmente pensando em uma resposta convincente, mas Helena percebeu que ele não responderia no momento em que ficou olhando para os lados, como se ela não tivesse perguntado nada, ela tentaria perguntar novamente, mas ouviu ser chamada e os dois olharam para a dona da loja que havia a chamado.

— **Ta ai uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber. — Falou Tonks olhando atentamente para o amigo que estava ao lado da esposa, ele não a olhava, parecia não se importar com a pergunta — Carlinhos!**

— **O que foi? Qual é o problema de eu querer simplesmente ir trabalhar na Romênia? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente, ele viu a esposa olhar para ele significativamente e percebeu que ela estava respondendo a pergunta que Tonks havia feito mentalmente.**

— **É um pouco estranho na verdade. — Falou Rony (adolescente).**

— **Eu estava apenas querendo mudar um pouco. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) mais uma vez.**

— **E o que te fez mudar? — Perguntou Molly.**

— **Mudar o que? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) confuso.**

— **O que te fez voltar para a Inglaterra? — Perguntou Molly.**

— **É injusto o que fazem comigo sabia? — Perguntou Carlinhos vendo todos olharem confusos para ele — Se já imaginam o motivo porque ainda perguntam?**

— **É engraçado ver o durão da família declarar seu amor, mas diga logo vai, eu preciso ouvir isso, não posso perder isso. — Falou Gui (mais novo) com um sorriso largo na direção do irmão.**

— **O que vocês esta falando? Tem algo com a pessoa que diz ser apenas sua **_**aluna. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) provocando o irmão que ficou com as bochechas rosadas.**

— **Estão os dois me enrolando, primeiramente o Carlinhos que não diz logo, e segundo você que nunca a trouxe para eu conhecer. — Falou Molly olhando para cada um que deu de ombros.**

— **A verdade Molly é que o que eu tive com o Carlinhos acabou quando a Elliz nasceu. — Falou Helena (adulta) fazendo com que todos ficassem confusos.**

— **Ué, porque? — Perguntou Arthur confuso.**

— **Porque quando começamos não pensamos em sentimentos, e Carlinhos só ficaria na Inglaterra até a Elliz nascer, depois ele teria que voltar a Romênia e seria apenas eu e minha filha, e aconteceu uma briga e foi cada um para o seu lado. — Explicou Helena (adulta) não querendo falar sobre o que a separou de Carlinhos.**

— **Mas como estão juntos? Se nem pensavam em sentimentos? — Perguntou Molly ainda confusa.**

— **Talvez o Carlinhos não tenha imaginado que ele se apegaria a Helena e a Elliz, eu me lembro até hoje o que aconteceu, foi muito bonito até. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Vamos deixar isso pra lá Molly, outra hora a gente conversa. — Falou Helena (adulta) para a sogra que assentiu sorrindo levemente, a ruiva olhou para seu filho mais velho com os olhos estreitos.**

— **Não ache que vai fugir de mim por muito tempo. — Falou Molly para ele que sorriu amarelo.**

— _É você que vai vestir? — _Perguntou a mulher de cabelos muito bem presos, ela trazia um vestido com sigo, Helena foi até ela e pegou o vestido, era muito bonito até — _Desculpe Sr. mas não é recomendável o noivo ver a noive usando o vestido de casamento._

— _**Não tínhamos nada ainda e o povo pensava que tínhamos. — **_**Sussurrou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a esposa que sorriu.**

Helena já iria retrucar quando sentiu ser abraçada pela cintura e olhou indignada para o ruivo que havia tido aquele ato, o mesmo sorria para a vendedora.

— _Tudo bem, vai lá se vestir __**querida. **_— Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para a vendedora que retribuiu o sorriso, a moça se distanciou e o ruivo também, para perto de Diego, no momento em que o viu virar as costas tirou o tênis do pé e jogou nele acertando bem em sua cabeça, o ruivo reclamou e se virou para ela, com um olhar de surpresa — _Ficou maluca garota?_

**Todos na sala precisa riram ao ver aquilo.**

**Helena (adolescente) ficou brava com aquilo e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada, olhou para o ruivo que estava impassível e o beliscou, ele reclamou de dor.**

— **Ai Helena, pra que isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) passando a mão onde havia sido beliscado.**

— **Deve ser muito bom tirar uma com a minha cara mesmo, idiota. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Idiota é a vendedora que pensaria que eu me casaria com você. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) sem pensar, mas ao ver o olhar da morena ele tratou de reformular a resposta — Você é uma criança para mim, eu seria considerado um estrupador.**

— **Como se um dia eu fosse querer casar com você. — Falou Helena (adolescente) rindo, o ruivo sabia que aquelas palavras só faziam parte do escudo que ela criava, como uma forma de se proteger e até mesmo de não mostrar estar chateada.**

— _Agradeça por eu não estar de salto, agora me devolva meu tênis. — _Pediu Helena estendendo a mão, ele foi até ela e antes de colocar o sapato em sua mão o bateu em sua cabeça — _Eu vou lhe jogar o outro. _

— _Vai se vestir logo. _— Falou Carlinhos dando as costas — _Eu ainda não te vi vestida e já tem a minha aprovação, de tanto que eu quero ir embora._

— **Hunf... Como se eu me importasse com a sua opinião. — Falou **

— _Como se eu fosse precisar da sua aprovação. _— Falou Helena atravessando uma grande cortina, atrás da mesma era o trocador, a cor da cortina era escura e por isso não podiam nem mesmo ver a sombra da morena.

**No momento em que ouviram as palavras da morena na cena, Carlinhos (mais novo) e Helena (adolescente) se olharam e acabaram rindo um da cara do outro.**

Carlinhos se sentou ao lado de Harry que conversava com Diego e Rony.

— _A Helena encontrou suas revistinhas. — _Falou Carlinhos para Diego que ficou confuso no primeiro momento — _Sabe, as revistas que você deixou no meu quarto._

— _Óh Deus, ela vai me matar. — _Falou Diego passando a mão pelo rosto.

— _Até que você não tem tanta cara de pervertido assim. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— **Mas não é como se desse para ver se uma pessoa é pervertida apenas pela cara. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).**

— **É que você esta acostumado a viver com pessoas que querem lhe matar, não com pessoas com mentes que só tem segundas intenções. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— **Isso é verdade. — Falou Hermione (adulta) olhando brevemente para o marido que tratou de sorrir malicioso para ela — **_**Se seus parentes soubessem no que você se tornou.**_

— _**Não fale assim, seus pais também devem pensar que você é santa, sendo que na verdade é o contrario disso. —**_** Sussurrou Rony (adulto) para a esposa que sorriu dando de ombros.**

— _Elas não são minhas idiota, quer dizer, são né, mas eu não as tenho por vontade própria, é que meu irmão pediu para eu comprar, ele tem uma livraria e lá tem revistas do tipo, saiu uma edição nova de uma revista maluca lá e ia demorar para chegar no Brasil e pediu para eu comprar aqui. — _Explicou Diego — _Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem precisa disso?_

— _Temos que pensar primeiro, por falta de mulher eu acho que é bem difícil já que tem a Helena com sigo pra cima e pra baixo. — _Falou Carlinhos.

— **Você não confia mesmo em uma amizade entre homem e mulher? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo ao seu lado que encolheu os ombros.**

— **O que quer que eu diga? Acabei de lhe conhecer e você fica de um lado para o outro com ele, normalmente quando isso acontece é por causa que o casal esta junto. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— **Mas isso não acontece entre mim e o Diego, se bem que eu já o beijei. — Falou Helena chamando a atenção do ruivo para si que ao ouvir aquilo tratou de olhar para ela como se não acreditasse.**

— **Esta vendo? Como quer que eu pense que vocês não tem nada um com o outro? — Perguntou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio.**

— **Foi em uma coreografia, já faz anos isso, tínhamos que dançar e estávamos fazendo tipo um casal, combinamos que se estivesse um beijo ficaria legal, sabe estaríamos interpretando melhor a dança. — Falou Helena gesticulando com as mãos.**

— **E o que sentiu? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **Como assim? — Perguntou Helena confusa.**

— **O que você sentiu pelo seu amigo depois do beijo, já que um beijo pode mudar os sentimentos de uma pessoa quanto a outra. — Explicou Carlinhos.**

— **Sinceramente eu não senti nada, ele também não, continuamos a ser amigos normalmente ué, sabe não teve aquela coisa que tem quando se é com outras pessoas. — Falou Helena gesticulando com as mãos.**

— **Entendi. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— _Somos apenas amigos, nunca teve uma amiga na vida? — _Perguntou Diego.

— _Voltando ao assunto..._

— _Alguém poderia me ajudar aqui? — _Perguntou Helena de dentro do provador, os quatro homens se olharam esperando que alguém tivesse a iniciativa.

— _Rony tem namorada e Harry sem cogitação porque ele namora a minha irmã, então sobrou você, Diego. _— Falou Carlinhos olhando para ele.

— **Na minha opinião nenhum dos quatro deveriam entrar. — Falou Sirius ciumento.**

— **Depois daquele dia qualquer mulher ficaria com trauma de vestido de noiva, ainda mais aquele. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Porque você não vai? — _Perguntou Diego para o ruivo.

— _Temos duas opções, um adolescente que entra dentro do provador de outra adolescente, ou se não um HOMEM que entra no provador de uma menina, e essa menina que provavelmente irá jogar um outro tênis nesse homem de novo, sabe o quanto isso dói? — _Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente.

— _Vocês só sabem enrolar em, meu Merlin. — _Falou Hermione que ninguém havia percebido estar na cena, o fato era que ela estava bem longe de todos, olhando uns vestidos afastada.

— **Esta vendo como é bom ter amigas. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Hermione por anos os únicos amigos que você tinha era o Harry e o Rony, como pode dizer isso? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) para a amiga que deu de ombros.**

— **Eu nunca precisei de ajuda do tipo ué. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

Ela entrou no provador de Helena e os quatro homens ficaram apenas observando a pouca movimentação que acontecia no provador, pareciam esperar que algo acontecesse.

— _Um de vocês vai ter que ajudar mesmo, ta difícil de fechar. — _Falou Hermione de dentro do provador, os três homens olharam ao mesmo tempo para Diego que bufou de frustração.

— **Porque não serviu? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.**

— **A Helena não sabe o que é ter medidas iguais. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) respondendo pela esposa que olhou indignada para ele.**

— **Como assim? — Perguntou Lily confusa (avó).**

— **O vestido não fechava, e eu precisava experimentar ele de um jeito ou de outro, tive que dar um jeito. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Posso entrar mesmo? — _Perguntou Diego abrindo minimamente a cortina, antes que alguém pudesse responder ele foi puxado bruscamente para dentro do trocador — _Você tem certeza que suas medidas são iguais com as da noiva._

— _Bom, mais ou menos, quer dizer as nossas medidas de bumbum e cintura são iguais. — _Falou Helena, pelo jeito que ela falava parecia estar fazendo esforço de alguma forma.

— _Se esqueceu da medida de busto sua anta, isso não vai fechar. — _Falou Diego.

— _Vamos fazer assim, Hermione conte até três e juntos vocês tentam fechar o zíper. — _Falou Helena.

— _Tudo bem, 1... 2... 3..._

— _Esta vendo, fechou, agora me ajudem a colocar o salto. — _Falou Helena, os três homens que apenas escutaram ficaram apenas olhando para o provador esperando que as cortinas se abrissem e assim mostrasse Helena no tal vestido, Diego saiu na frente ficando ao lado, ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto e o direcionava a Carlinhos que ficou confuso.

Mas o ruivo teve que deixar de lado Diego ao ver Helena sair do provador, o vestido era bonito e ele tinha que admitir isso, embaixo tinha um volume de tamanho médio e em cima era justo pelo corpo da morena, mas sua atenção fugiu do vestido ao ver que na verdade o vestido estava apertado bruscamente no busto de Helena, e assim parecia que os seios dela que ele nunca pensara ser fartos estava quase que pulando para fora do vestido.

— **Esta escorrendo um pouco de baba ai. — Falou Fred se aproximando de Carlinhos que parecia olhar hipnotizado para a cena, o ruivo tinha que admitir que não pensava na morena daquela forma, ao seu lado tinha uma menina e agora na cena já tinha uma mulher, mesmo seu eu do futuro parecendo a tratar como uma criança, ele olhou para o lado e viu a morena com as bochechas rosadas — É sério Carlinhos, limpa logo seu porco.**

— **Cala a boca. — Falou Carlinhos para o irmão que riu.**

— _**Você não se acha muito tarado não e ainda por cima muito exigente. — Falou Fred sussurrando para o irmão que ficou confuso e o olhou — Não seja idiota, o Gui nos disse que as mulheres que você pega sempre tem que ter seios grandes, isso se chama exigência.**_

— **Qual o problema de querer isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**

— **É muito feio, alem de querer você tem que pegar mulheres assim, como se não ficasse satisfeito com as outras. — Explicou Fred para o irmão que deu de ombros.**

— **Cala a boca Fred. — Falou Carlinhos.**

— _Ficou bom, podemos ir embora? — _Perguntou Carlinhos desviando os olhos para Diego que segurava o riso.

— _Ficou muito bonito mesmo minha querida, apenas alguns ajustes, por favor dê uma voltinha. — _Falou a vendedora girando o dedo indicador para a morena que assentiu e girou com um pouco de dificuldade — _Quem sabe se apertarmos um pouco na parte do bumbum, vai parecer ser maior._

Todos arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem o que a vendedora de cabelos castanhos havia dito, deixar ele maior? Como assim ela estava ficando louca?

— _Mais? Pra que? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— **Sempre pode piorar. — Falou Fred olhando para o irmão que bufou de raiva.**

No momento em que a vendedora o viu ela arregalou os olhos.

— _Meu Deus, o casamento esta perdido. — _Falou a vendedora com a mão na testa, todos olharam para ela confusa — _O noivo não pode ver a noiva usando o vestido._

— **Eu juro que se encontrar essa vendedora darei uma surra nela. — Falou Helena (adolescente) emburrada, os dois ruivos ao seu lado ao escutá-la riram.**

— _Noivo? Noiva? — _Perguntou todos incrédulos olhando de Helena para Carlinhos, o ruivo revirou os olhos e nem ao menos percebeu quando a morena desceu do salto e com dificuldade o pegou, se aproximando cada vez mais dele que só percebera a presença dela quando a mesma estava a alguns passos de distancia.

— _Foi só uma brincadeira. _— Falou Carlinhos se levantando rapidamente e saindo de perto da morena que o seguia por toda parte da loja.

— _Bom, enquanto os pombinhos se resolvem eu vou pegar algumas agulhas e linhas. — _Falou a vendedora sumindo das vistas de todos enquanto Helena ainda corria atrás de Carlinhos, até que ela de repente parou com os olhos arregalados.

— _Você esta bem? — _Perguntou Carlinhos se aproximando cautelosamente.

— **Minha filha parece brava, mas não tanto assim né. — Falou Marlene olhando para o genro que deu de ombros.**

— **Você não sabe as estratégias que minha mãe usa contra nós quando quer se vingar. — Falou Felipe para a avó que olhou confusa para ele.**

— **Parece uma leoa pronta para dar o bote. — Falou Fernando.**

— **Exagerados. — Falou Helena (adulta) para os filhos.**

— _Diego me ajude. — _Pediu Helena com a voz mais alta possível, o amigo correu até ela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ela já estava no chão no momento em que todos chegaram perto — _Rasga essa porcaria de vestido, eu não consigo respirar, rasga._

— _Mas... o vestido não é seu. — _Falou Diego.

— _RASGA ESSA PORCARIA DIEGO CARVALHO. _— Gritou Helena com o olhar suplicante ao mesmo tempo raivoso.

— _Eu... Vou tentar ao menos abrir um pouco o zíper. — _Falou Diego se colocando atrás, ele tentou de varias formas abrir o zíper, mas o pequeno objeto nem ao menos se mexia.

— _Vai deixar a garota semi nua na frente de todo mundo? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _**Vai dizer que a imagem não agradaria você? — Perguntou Fred sorrindo malicioso para o irmão, o ruivo que a todo custo tentava agüentar o irmão sem dar um soco nele agradeceu pelo gêmeo estar sussurrando e por isso Helena não escutava.**_

— _**Vai ficar me enchendo o saco até quando? — Perguntou Carlinhos.**_

— _**Até você admitir que gostaria ter algo com ela. — Falou Fred sorrindo maroto — Ou se não um dia você admitir ter algo com ela.**_

— _**Ela é uma criança perto de mim, Fred. — Constatou Carlinhos.**_

— _**Isso não é desculpa, a diferença de idade entre os pais de Elliz é a mesma e mesmo assim eles estão juntos. — Falou Fred.**_

— _**Eu imagino que isso tenha acontecido muito tempo depois de ela se tornar maior de idade. — Falou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio — Porque sempre quando querem falar deles, os mencionam como pais de Elliz?**_

— _**Porque é estranho falar sobre eles com você os chamando de Carlinhos e Helena, é confuso na verdade. — Explicou Fred da melhor maneira possível.**_

— _Ela não consegue respirar, o que quer que eu faça? — _Perguntou Diego enquanto em mais uma tentativa falhava em abrir o objeto — _Há eu já enjoei dessa porcaria, Helena curva a barriga. — _Pediu Diego para a morena que no momento que fez o que ele havia pedido escutou algo rasgar e percebeu ser o seu vestido, na altura de sua cintura, mas seu busto ainda se comprimia e por isso seu melhor amigo rasgou o vestido da cintura até em cima, por completo.

— _Deus, que saudades do oxigênio. — _Falou Helena ajoelhada no chão, pelo que viram a morena segurava o vestido no busto — _Vai ser esse vestido mesmo._

— _Vamos logo, antes que a vendedora chegue e veja o que fizemos com o vestido. _— Falou Diego a pegando no colo e a levando para o provador e saindo do mesmo logo em seguida, ele parecia bem mais aliviado.

— _**Queria estar no lugar dele? — Perguntou Fred em tom baixo mais uma vez para o irmão que bufou novamente.**_

— _**Me diga uma coisa, você não se importa em ver o Jorge com a sua namorada do ano passado? Não tinha algo com ela até o começo desse ano? — Perguntou Carlinhos para o irmão que ficou um bom tempo pensando antes de responde-lo.**_

— _**As coisas mudaram entre mim e Angelina desde quando o pessoal do futuro chegou, ela reparou bastante no Roxanne e viu o obvio e quando eu soube disso percebi que meu sentimento por ela acabou, ou melhor, meu sentimento mudou, eu não me importo não por ela estar próxima do Jorge, fico até feliz pelos dois. — Falou Fred dando de ombros.**_

— _**E se acontecer diferente, apenas com a leitura tudo mudou, e se ao invés de acontecer algo entre mim e a Helena, acontecer entre você e ela. — Falou Carlinhos olhando atentamente para o irmão que ficou impassível.**_

— _**Eu acho muito improvável, afinal ficou bem obvio que ela acha você interessante e não eu. — Falou Fred sorrindo.**_

— _E então, já escolheram o terno? — _Perguntou Gina aparecendo do nada carregando um vestido de cor bege no cabide.

— _Aonde você estava? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _Lá trás experimentando o vestido, esse provador aqui é para noivas, então eu fui para os mais afastados, o que aconteceu? — _Perguntou Gina confusa — _O vestida da noiva ficou bom?_

— _Ficou ótimo, diga-se de passagem, a única questão agora é se o vestido vai ficar bom na noiva. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Ué, mas as medidas não são as mesmas? — _Perguntou Gina.

— _Aquela garota tem problema. — _Falou Carlinhos.

— **Obrigado em, também te amo. — Falou Helena (adolescente) ironicamente para o ruivo que riu mais uma vez.**

— _Quem você esta falando que tem problemas? Fala mais alguma coisa e eu enfio esse salto nas suas bolas. — _Falou Helena saindo do provador completamente vestida, ela tinha um dos saltos na mão que antes estava nos pés, a deixando mais alta do que já é.

**Todo o salão riu do modo que ela ameaçara ele.**

— **Costuma ameaçar as pessoas no Brasil assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) para adolescente ao seu lado que deu de ombros.**

— **Mas é claro, se dermos liberdade eles continuam com brincadeiras, tudo bem eu nem me importo com algumas brincadeiras e modo de falar, mas convenhamos que aquilo foi um exagero. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— _Cão que lati não morde. _— Falou Carlinhos a provocando, todos puderam ver a raiva emanar da morena na hora em que o ruivo disse aquilo e logo em seguida ela correndo atrás dele e o mesmo correndo em volta da loja — _Estou indo me vestir. — _Falou Carlinhos correndo para pegar um terno que havia deixado separado e indo para os provadores comum.

— _Helena você ainda tem que pegar seu vestido, o que fez com o da noiva? — _Perguntou Diego.

— _Eu concertei, vou pegar qualquer um porque hoje já acabaram com o meu dia, fale para o seu irmão ficar esperto porque eu ainda jogo ele daquela escada da Toca. — _Falou Helena para Gina que ficou confusa, a morena foi para onde estava os vestidos de festas e ficou a olhar vários deles.

— **Não seria a primeira vez que eu cairia daquela escada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) rindo.**

— **Já caiu de lá? — Perguntou Helena (adulta).**

— **Esse ai parecia um macaco que vivia pulando em tudo quanto é lugar, teve um dia de manhã, estávamos todos na cozinha comendo quando ouvimos um grito, só deu pra ver ele caindo os últimos degraus e depois rindo. — Falou Molly gesticulando com as mãos — Ele continuou a rir, mesmo depois de ter percebido quebrar o braço. **

— **Quantos anos você tinha? — Perguntou Elliz.**

— **Acho que tinha uns 09 anos, só sei que foi antes de ir para Hogwarts. — Respondeu Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Ta explicado do porque da gente nunca poder correr pela casa, ainda mais nas escadas. — Falou Miguel olhando brevemente para o pai que ficou quieto.**

— **Vocês dão cinco passos e já se machuca. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Agora é você que esta exagerando. — Falou Felipe para a mãe que deu de ombros.**

— _Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? — _Perguntou Gina.

— _Depois eu falo. _— Falou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu.

— _Então, como ficou o vestido? — _Perguntou Gui que acabara de entrar na loja e se aproximado de todos.

— _Pergunte ao Carlinhos, ele sim gostou do vestido, ou eu devo dizer dos seios que estavam dentro dele? — _Perguntou Jorge fazendo cara de pensativo.

— **Pervertido. — Falou Helena (adolescente) cruzando os braços na frente do busto, ela viu o ruivo a olhar de lado e nem se importar com o que havia dito, com certeza ele havia entendido que ela o chamara de pervertido.**

— _Como é? — _Perguntou Gui confuso.

— _Esquece. — _Falou Rony rindo.

A cena mudou novamente, estavam todos em uma festa que parecia ser casamento, quase todos os filhos Weasley estavam em uma única mesa acompanhados de suas namoradas e amigas, Jorge estava em uma conversa divertida com Angelina, Carlinhos ria em uma outra conversa que tinha com Fleur e Gui, sua cunhada tinha uma menininha no colo que dormia tranquilamente.

— _A noiva chegou. _

Puderam ouvir ao longe a voz de uma mulher que dizia a noticia, todos se levantaram e olharam para a porta por onde a noiva entrariam, Carlinhos parecia o mais curioso, mas no momento em que a noiva deu o segundo passo e assim apareceu por completo dentro do salão ele se jogou na cadeira decepcionado.

— _Não gostei do vestido. — _Falou Carlinhos.

— **É que tudo fica mais bonito em mim, afinal eu sou perfeita. — Falou Helena (adulta) fingindo superioridade. **

— **Ela puxou a sua humildade. — Falou Marlene rindo e olhando para Sirius que sorriu de lado.**

— _O vestido é bonito, só não poderíamos imaginar que ficaria mais bonito na Helena do que na noiva. — _Falou Diego rindo, ele também havia visto a noiva e também achara que a falta de seios nela fizera a diferença no vestido.

— _Então Carlinhos, o que você teve com a Ninfadora? — _Perguntou Helena se aproveitando que todos apenas olhavam para a noiva, no momento o ruivo tomava um gole da bebida que estava em seu copo e ao ouvir aquilo cuspiu toda a bebida de uma vez. Diego ao ver aquela cena começou a rir.

**Tonks ao escutar aquilo arregalou os olhos, ela não pode deixar de olhar para o amigo que estava bem longe na companhia de Helena (adolescente), o ruivo no momento em que percebeu seu olhar se virou para a morena ao seu lado e começou a conversar com ela, como se assim fingisse que a Metamorfa não o olhava.**

— **Você esta bem? — Perguntou Remo para a namorada que assentiu segundos depois de ouvir sua pergunta.**

— _**Estou me perguntando se fiz algo de errado e por isso o Carlinhos foi embora, ele nem mesmo se despediu de mim antes de ir. —**_** Sussurrou Tonks para ele que franziu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Converse com ele depois. — Falou Remo para ela, o licantropo já imaginava motivos que faria Carlinhos querer se afastar de Tonks, mas preferiu deixar isso de lado, alguma coisa dizia que Tonks não acreditaria nele se soubesse o que ele pensava.**

— _Da onde tirou isso garota? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Diego disse que você não confia na amizade entre "homem e mulher", então como pode ter amizade com uma mulher? — _Perguntou Helena com os olhos atentos.

— _E porque acha que eu era amigo da Tonks? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

**Tonks sentiu um aperto no coração, considerava Carlinhos um irmão e ouvir essas palavras sair de sua boca acabava com ela, teria que conversar com ele depois, afinal aquele não era o ruivo que ela conhecia.**

— _O retrato em que eu derrubei, estavam na foto você, o Gui e ela, porque teria a foto de alguém que não era amigo? — _Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— _Ele é lindinho. — _Falou uma mulher chegando perto deles e se sentando em uma cadeira que estava vaga, ela se referia a Teddy que sorria para o padrinho.

— **Alguém diga uma coisa que eu não sei. — Falou Teddy sorrindo largamente e passando a mão nos cabelos.**

— **Você não mostra sua verdadeira aparência para quase ninguém, ou eu sou a única pessoa que nunca viu? — Perguntou Cath olhando para seu namorado que não assentiu e muito menos negou — Com um talento desse qualquer um ficaria bonito.**

— **Ele costuma voltar ao normal quando perde controle. — Falou Vic.**

— **Que tipo de perda de controle? — Perguntou Remo confuso.**

— **Algo sentimental, diferente de quando ele esta com raiva, que é ai que esse talento fica confuso e fica mudando toda hora, você tem que ficar de olho nele porque a qualquer minuto pode acabar pensando que nem é ele que esta ao seu lado. — Falou Vic.**

— **E quanto pequeno? Como controlava isso em publico? — Perguntou Scorpius.**

— **Eu usava touca ou se não boné, o mais visível nas minhas mudanças era a cor do cabelo mesmo. — Explicou Teddy.**

— _Com certeza, eu não posso dizer se ele se parece com a mãe, mas quem sabe um amigo dela, já viu a aparência verdadeira dela? — _Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que bufou de raiva e bebeu mais um pouco — _Esta bem, eu não pergunto mais, é que eu estou cansada dessa coisa chata de casamento, meu casamento não vai ser assim._

— **Já estava imaginando se casar? — Perguntou Sirius indignado olhando para a filha que revirou os olhos de tédio.**

— **Não tem idéia para pensar em casamento, é uma coisa que se pensa quando criança, adolescente e até mesmo na fase adulta Sirius, isso se chama planejando o futuro. — Explicou Molly para o almofadinha que revirou os olhos.**

— _Nem namorado você tem. — _Constatou Carlinhos — _Vamos falar de algo diferente, esta querendo saber demais da minha vida e..._

— _Você me interpretou errado, eu não quero saber demais da __**sua**__ vida, quero conhecer os Weasley, um dia eu gostaria muito de fazer parte dessa família, tenho que conhecer mais cada um dos membros dessa maravilhosa família, mas confesso que você é o mais interessante. _— Falou Helena rindo.

— _E porque? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Porque é o mais fechado da família. —_ Falou Helena dando de ombros — _Mas pode perguntar qualquer coisa sobre mim._

— **Eu quis dizer que é o que parece ter segredos, o que me faz ficar curiosa. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo que assentiu.**

— **Eu te conheço a pouco tempo e imagino que já tenha feito loucuras na vida, seria divertido saber dessas loucuras. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para Helena (adolescente) que ficou confusa — Foi você que disse que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa.**

— **Você disse que precisa da sua privacidade quanto a sua vida e eu também tenho esse direito. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

_**Esperta. **_**Pensou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando brevemente para morena.**

— _O que deseja para o futuro? _— Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Como assim? — _Perguntou Helena confusa.

— _Eu quero fazer parte da conversa, e ele quer dizer o que você quer ser, sabe, que profissão vai seguir? — _Perguntou Harry deixando de lado a cerimônia que começara e dando mais atenção a conversa.

— _Há, então né, eu estava pensando e quero ser sexóloga. — _Falou Helena sorrindo largamente, os ruivos acharam que ela estava brincando, mas mudaram de idéia ao ver o olhar dela brilhar, o segundo filho dos Weasley mais velho olhou indignado para a morena e olhou para a garrafa de Whisky.

— **Sirius, ela puxou toda a sua mania de humor, quando pensamos que iremos revidar contra a pessoa ela nos faz se arrepender. — Falou James (avô) para o amigo que sorriu abertamente.**

— **O Sirius nem precisaria fazer um teste de DNA para saber se a Helena é mesmo filha dele. — Falou Regulo para a mulher a quem estava abraçado a muito tempo já.**

— **Não fale como se não pudéssemos confiar na Lene. — Falou Dorcas.**

— **Não estou falando que ela poderia ter mentido quanto a Helena ser filha do Sirius, eles são parecidos demais. — Falou Regulo para a loira que assentiu — Principalmente no humor.**

— _Acho que vou beber mais um pouco. — _Falou Carlinhos ameaçando pegar a garrafa, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Diego a pegou e colocou distante de suas mãos.

— _Deixa a cerimônia acabar e toda diversão vai começar. _— Falou Diego para o ruivo que bufou de raiva.

— _Por curiosidade, o que é uma sexóloga? — _Perguntou Angelina confusa.

— _**Algo que você não precisa e acho que nunca vai precisar. **_**— Sussurrou Jorge (adulto) para a esposa, ele sabia que provavelmente a mulher estava com vergonha, mas sua pele de cor mais morena não deixava isso a mostra.**

— _É alguém que ajuda pessoas quanto problemas no sexo, normalmente se encontra apenas mulheres nessa profissão. — _Falou Carlinhos.

— **É um pouco estranho saber que você sabia que na maioria apenas mulheres seguem essa profissão. — Falou Sirius para o ruivo que estava abraçado a sua filha.**

— **Você por acaso conhece muitos homens que gostam de dar opinião sobre sexo para outras pessoas? Não é nem dar opinião, é dar uma solução a alguém que tem problemas com algo relacionado a isso. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) fazendo com que Sirius assentisse como se houvesse entendido.**

— _Como sabe? — _Perguntou Helena.

— _Eu posso ser sangue puro, mas conheço o mundo trouxa. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Não, eu quis dizer como sabe que na maioria das vezes apenas mulheres querem ter um cargo assim? — _Perguntou Helena com os olhos estreitos.

— _Conheço pessoas que precisam de ajuda assim. _— Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros — _Quer dizer, foi o que eu ouvi dizer, que na maioria das vezes são mulheres._

— _A maioria que eu conheço são mulheres. — _Falou Helena.

— **Sirius a sua filha nos impressiona cada vez mais. — Falou James (avô) rindo.**

— **Eu não disse que faço visitas nisso, apenas disse que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço que seguem essa profissão são mulheres, sem contar que na minha casa, quer dizer, na casa da Adriana só tinha mulher, e as vezes esses assuntos vinham e iam. — Falou Helena (adulta) gesticulando com as mãos.**

— **A Adriana se separou né? Eu nem havia me lembrado. — Falou Marlene.**

— **Foi um pouco triste até, mas o melhor foi morar em uma casa que só tinha mulher, acho que não existe coisa melhor que isso. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— **Sem contar que ele era o único homem naquela casa, até mesmo eu iria embora. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **O Percy é o único homem em casa. — Falou Audrew olhando e apontando para o marido.**

— **Mas são duas filhas dele que é ainda criança né, no nosso caso já éramos grande e tudo, e tem a minha tia também que morava com a gente, era mó comedia aquela casa, sem contar que a situação da Adriana com Matheus. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— _Faz visitas nisso? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _A Helena é virgem. _— Falou Diego fazendo com que a morena arregalasse os olhos em sua direção — _Só um idiota pensaria que você não é virgem. _

— _**Eu vou começar a andar com uma plana no busto escrito: "sou virgem". **_**— Falou Helena (adolescente) fazendo o ruivo ao seu lado rir do seu modo de dizer.**

— _Eu pensei que não. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Você não conta, é idiota. _— Falou Diego para o ruivo que o olhou com fúria.

— **Ele era tão irritante. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Era? Ele continua sendo irritante, quando você pensa que tem um segredo apenas para você, quando você vê que fez algo errado e quer deixar apenas para você, ele descobre e fica dando risada da nossa cara. — Falou Felipe.**

— **Cometendo muitos erros na vida, Felipe? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) tentando extrair alguma informação de alguma bobagem que seu filho cometia.**

— **Não muitos ultimamente, mas já cometi ué, e o Diego parece que esta em tudo quanto é lugar, você vai para um lugar pensando que não conhece ninguém, aí do nada ele aparece do seu lado. — Falou Felipe.**

— **Isso é verdade, a Adriana costumava mandar ele atrás de mim quando eu saia de casa no meio da noite para pensar, o pior é que ele chega de fininho, você pode estar no lugar mais silencioso do mundo, mas não escuta ele chegando por trás. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _**Por trás? **_**— Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _**Não nesse sentido. **_**— Explicou Helena (adulta) sabendo que seu marido provavelmente estava pensando em algo malicioso.**

— _Não é como se desse para saber se uma pessoa é virgem só pela cara que ela tem, pessoas que são virgem são mais fechadas, parecem ser mais discretas, como a minha..._

— _Ela não é virgem. — _Falou Diego rindo.

— _Vai sobrar pra gente. — _Falou Harry baixinho para a namorada que assentiu.

— _Já sobrou. _

— _Na verdade, os únicos que são virgens nessa mesa é a Helena e o Teddy, mas ele não conta porque nem pelinho naquele lugar ele não tem. — _Falou Diego se levantando e saindo da vistas de todos.

— **Eu vou me lembrar de agradecer a ele por ter dito isso. — Falou Teddy.**

Carlinhos ficou olhando para onde o amigo de Helena havia sumido, até sair do transe e olhar para Helena.

— _Como você continua virgem aos 18 anos? Quase 19? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— **Como pode ter uma conversa assim com uma pessoa em meio a um casamento, com varias pessoas em volta e ainda por cima ouvindo? — Perguntou Sirius para Carlinhos (mais velho) que deu de ombros.**

— **O Carlinhos tem mania de ser direto nas palavras, passa dos limites até, só que tem em momentos que ele precisa ser direto, mas ele não fala sequer uma palavra, fica olhando para a nossa cara achando que temos uma bola de cristal para descobrir o que ele quer dizer ou o que ele esta pensando. — Falou Helena (adulta) como se mandasse um recado ao marido, ficou bem obvio que ela odiava isso no companheiro e que muitas vezes a situação entre eles ficaram ruim por causa desse defeito do ruivo.**

— **Eu também te amo Helena. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _A conversa de vocês é tão agradável. — _Falou Gina irônica enquanto rolava os olhos.

— _Você fica quietinha, você não vai sumir das minhas vistas até eu voltar para a Romênia. — _Falou Carlinhos ameaçadoramente para a irmã que não deu atenção.

— **Naquela época você já tinha perdido o controle da sua irmã. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Também, ela é mal educada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Não, não é isso não, a verdade é que não conseguimos dar atenção a ameaças de pessoas que quase não vemos, como queria que ela lhe respeitasse sendo que você passava um mês morando na Toca e depois demorava quase dois anos para voltar? — Perguntou Helena (adulta).**

— **Tem um pouco de exagero ai, mas esse exagero vem de Molly Weasley, andou conversando com ela e as mesmas palavras que usou agora foram as que ela usou? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) já sabendo a resposta.**

— **Qual o problema? Ela esta certa ué, é a única coisa que importa. — Falou Helena (adulta) dando de ombros e olhando de lado para Molly (avó) que sorriu em agradecimento.**

— **Eu estava trabalhando. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) como se isso justificasse tudo.**

— **Em horários de trabalho, o que fazia o resto do dia? Ou da noite? — Perguntou Gui (mais novo) apenas para aborrecer o irmão que o olhou com raiva.**

— **Porque não vai atrás da sua aluna? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) fazendo o irmão rir.**

— **Você é um péssimo mentiroso. — Falou Hermione (adulta) rindo.**

— **Ele sabia mentir, até antes de se casar. — Falou Rony (adulto) vendo o olhar raivoso da esposa do irmão, pensou que a qualquer momento ela se soltaria dos braços do marido e voaria em cima de si e o daria uma surra, é claro que ele não tentaria atacá-la, apenas esperar que algum dos seus irmãos ou esposa ajudasse.**

— _Como quer que eu perca a virgindade? Com o dedo? — _Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio.

Antes que Carlinhos pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Molly apareceu do nada, ela sorria alegremente e se sentou no lugar que antes estava Diego.

— _**A coisa vai ficar feia! **_**— Afirmou Carlinhos (mais novo) sussurrando.**

— **Porque? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) estranhando o paralisar do ruivo ao ver a mãe na cena.**

— _E então, estão conversando sobre o que? — _Perguntou Molly.

— _Eu estava explicando ao Carlinhos que não se dá para tirar a virgindade com o dedo. _— Falou Helena fazendo com que todos da mesa parassem de olhar para a noiva e olhasse para a mais velha dos Weasley, esperando que ela começasse a gritar com Carlinhos, o mesmo sentiu seu corpo todo tremer ao pensar na bronca que sua mãe o daria se soubesse que ele estava falando sobre sexo com uma menina de quase 19 anos.

— _Isso é obvio né Carlinhos, como pode pensar nisso? — _Perguntou Molly fazendo com que todos arregalassem os olhos — _Sinceramente os homens na minha época costumavam ser mais espertos._

— **O que você fez com a minha mãe? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando indignado para Helena que deu de ombros, como se dissesse que não sabia.**

— _E eu quero conversar seriamente com você sobre isso Molly, sabe eu lhe admiro, teve sete filhos, poderíamos considerar você a melhor mãe do mundo, eu queria ser como você, ou melhor, queria fazer o mesmo que você. _— Falou Helena.

— _O que? Ter bastante filhos? Mas isso é fácil, só tem que se apaixonar, se casar, ter filhos e pronto, educá-los da melhor forma possível. — _Falou Molly.

— **Fazer tudo isso apenas para ter **_**um **_**filho? — Perguntou Vic — Sinceramente vovó, na nossa época pra você ter um filho, só precisa do esperma do homem. **

— **Mas para ter um filho precisa ter a vida ganha, ou seja, uma família, quer dizer, um companheiro. — Falou Molly.**

— **Eu não tinha um quando engravidei, você sabe, a minha foi inseminação. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **A melhor parte na produção do filho é o prazer, e você não teve Helena, perdeu a melhor parte. — Falou Lily (avó) sorrindo descaradamente. Harry arregalou os olhos olhando para sua mãe, varias vezes imaginava a personalidade de sua mãe, também já tentara pensar em como ela falava, mas ele nunca chegou perto da hipótese de ela ser tão... Moderna.**

— **Lily! — Falou James (avô) chamando a atenção da esposa, como se fosse um recado para ela não dizer coisas do tipo.**

— **Ta, ela não fez isso para ficar grávida de mim, só que em dois meses de gestação ela e meu pai já estavam juntos. — Falou Elliz fazendo com que seus pais se olhassem no momento em que ouviram isso.**

— **Eu acho que estava de três semanas quando o Carlinhos foi morar comigo. — Falou Helena (adulta) para a filha que revirou os olhos.**

— **É a mesma bosta. — Falou Elliz.**

— **Não é não, nas primeiras semanas morando com essa aqui foi horrível, eu era a pessoa que mais sofria naquele lugar, já nos dois meses estava muito bom. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Porque não aproveita e fale do porque de estar ruim nas primeiras semanas? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) sorrindo malicioso.**

— **Dá pra parar? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) irritado.**

— _Mãe, você nos educou na base da ameaça. — _Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que Helena gargalhasse.

**Todos da sala riram da cara que Molly (avó) fez ao ouvir aquilo.**

— **É uma boa forma de ensinar o que não deve fazer. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Acho que a mulher que costuma dizer para os filhos comerem devagar se não os fará se engasgar de propósito sabe muito bem o que é educar na base da ameaça. — Falou Miguel olhando para a mãe de lado.**

— **Você falou isso para seu próprio filho? — Perguntou Marlene.**

— **É irritante o fato deles comerem como se o mundo fosse acabar em segundos e esse fosse o ultimo desejo e prazer que eles teriam na vida, é nojento. — Falou Helena (adulta) em sua própria defesa.**

— **Aquela vez que o papai engasgou, foi você? — Perguntou Fernando.**

— **Não, vocês nunca vão acreditar em mim? Ele estava comendo e do nada engasgou, ninguém mandou ir roubar comida de madrugada. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Esse é o problema Molly, para se ter isso se precisa de um homem. _— Falou Helena — _É isso que falta na minha vida. _

— **Explica direito, na minha opinião homem é o que não falta no mundo, então estava falando em homem em que aspecto? — Perguntou Lily (avó).**

— **Ta, pode ter homem em tudo quanto é lugar, mas não para fazer sexo, você quer um filho e vai atrás disso direto da fonte, procure um homem saudável né. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Na verdade ta sobrando um na minha família. _— Falou Molly rindo ao ver Carlinhos olhar para longe ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, ele sabia que sua mãe estava falando dele.

— _Não, seus filhos servem para casar, eu só quero homem para ter meus filhos e pronto, acabou ali. _— Falou Helena.

— **O Carlinhos? Pra casar? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) rindo — Ele já estava com ruga quando casou.**

— **Isso é mentira, já sou casado a um bom tempo e estou inteiro, sem ruga nem nada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Isso é uma coisa que me intriga, porque homens bruxos parece que demoram mais para envelhecer? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente) confusa.**

— **Isso é uma coisa que nem mesmo eu consigo responder. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Melhor para mim. — Falou Helena (adulta) fazendo com que todos ficassem confusos, mas mesmo assim não perguntaram o que ela queria dizer.**

— _E qual o problema nisso? — _Perguntou Molly confusa.

— _Eu sou virgem. _— Falou Helena vendo o espanto na face da ruiva —_ Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, eu vou procurar Diego por ai, se eu voltar sozinha é que ele esta com alguém por ai, quem sabe acho algum homem legal por ai. _— Falou Helena rindo e se levantando, sumindo de perto de todos.

— _Ela é bem sincera. — _Falou Molly.

— **Isso é bom. — Falou Felipe.**

— **Não em todas as situações, sua mãe é sincera, mas em alguns momentos assim ela é maldosa também. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _A sinceridade dela passa dos limites. — _Falou Carlinhos.

— _Isso vem do pai, ela não se importa com o que pensam dela, mas ela tem o controle da mãe. _— Falou Molly.

— _Controle de que? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Se ela controlasse a virgindade dela como o pai o fazia do dele, mesmo que ele seja homem, ela nunca chegaria a ser virgem até hoje. — _Falou Molly.

— **Vou considerar isso um elogio. — Falou Marlene.**

— _Não acha feio ficar falando de uma pessoa que não esta aqui para poder se defender? — _Perguntou Carlinhos tomando um gole de sua bebida.

— _Se Sirius estivesse aqui ele estaria fazendo a dancinha da vitória por orgulho de si próprio, e não fiquem surpresos se receberem a confirmação de que ele perdeu a virgindade aos 14 anos e ainda por cima na escola, ou se não na casa de seus próprios pais, apenas para confrontá-los. — _Falou Molly rindo e saindo de perto dos filhos.

— **As duas hipóteses estão erradas. Foi em Hogsmeade. — Falou Sirius nem se importando com a informação dita em meio a tantas pessoas.**

— _Amor. — _Chamou Fleur o marido que o olhou — _Acho melhor vocês irem investigar logo quem seqüestrou sua mãe e saber quem é a impostora._

A cena mudou novamente, mas pareciam estar todos no mesmo lugar, a única diferença é que o salão de festas estavam bem mais vazio que antes, todos os filhos Weasley continuavam na mesma mesa, menos Gui e Fleur.

— _Agora sim a festa vai começar. _— Falou Helena chegando do nada com uma bandeja de garrafas que pareciam ser idênticas e conter a mesma bebida — _Eu e o Diego mostraremos como se brinca._

— **Eu não acredito em umas coisas dessa, o Harry me paga. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Porque? O que vai acontecer? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

— **Ele esta mostrando mais a minha vida do que a dele. — Falou Helena (adulta) como se fosse obvio e isso a indignava.**

— **Mas depois que você apareceu, os lugares que íamos você também ia, sem contar que é quem mais coloca graça nos momentos. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Mas é claro, vocês pareciam adolescentes enjaulados que não podiam fazer nada. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **E você resolveu ensinar a eles como ficar bêbados e como é ter ressaca no dia seguinte, é uma boa lição a se aprender. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Eu não lhe ensinei nada, apenas mostrei a minha forma de diversão, e Carlinhos você com certeza era bem pior na Romênia, só ficava se fazendo de santo quando vinha para as férias na casa dos pais. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu não me fazia de santo. — Retrucou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Apenas era o mesmo filho que foi antes de ir embora. — Falou Helena (adulta) como se já soubesse que essa seria a desculpa do marido.**

— _Você não acha que já esta alterada o suficiente? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Deixa de ser broxa, se eu perder para você ficarei devendo uma. — _Falou Helena colocando a bandeja com cuidado em cima da mesa — _Vem cá Diego, a ultima vez que fizemos isso, você perdeu em._

— _Me diga qual o motivo da bebedeira de hoje. — _Falou Diego se sentando de frente para a morena.

— **Precisava de motivo? — Perguntou Sirius.**

— **Na nossa época não precisava. — Falou James (avô) rindo, Harry estava ficando confuso, seus pais pareciam mais adolescentes que ele.**

— **Engraçado é que vocês não precisavam de motivo para beber, mas precisavam da gente para conseguir entrar no castelo e conseguir chegar no dormitório sem a Minerva vê. — Falou Marlene estreitando os olhos para o companheiro que sorriu amarelo.**

— **Era assim, no meio da noite aparecia um cervo prateado no nosso dormitório, era o James pedindo para a gente ir buscar ele porque não conseguia mais nem ficar em pé. — Falou Lily (avó).**

— **Mas eu achei que você começou a mudar depois que se apaixonou por ela. — Falou Tonks confusa indicando Lily (avó).**

— **E eu mudei, mas como não podia pegar mulher, acabava bebendo um pouquinho, e ela nem se importava tanto assim. — Falou James (avô) dando de ombros.**

— **Você bebia também? — Perguntou Tonks para Remo.**

— **Não tanto a ponto de não conseguir ficar em pé. — Respondeu o licantropo.**

— _Vamos encher a cara porque amar ta foda. — _Falou Helena rindo junto do amigo de cabelos loiros, ele pegou uma das garrafas e a levantou, ela fez o mesmo, com cuidado eles bateram as mesmas — _Quando eu disser três... 1..._

— **Ela não amava ninguém. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Por isso, nós bebia porque era fácil, já amar estava difícil. — Explicou Helena (adulta).**

— **Se a gente bebesse, você nos mataria, porque você podia e nós não? — Perguntou Felipe.**

— **Porque eu já era maior de idade, sem contar que eu sempre tive a minha volta garantida, eu levava o Diego para as festas comigo, mas ele não podia e nem agüentava beber, por isso era ele que me mandava embora em segurança. — Explicou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu sei como é ter um amigo assim, digamos que eu já tenha passado da conta uma vez e o Felipe estava comigo, então eu tive sorte. — Falou Cath.**

— **O mais engraçado é que vocês duas que são mulheres que ficam bêbadas, e não os homens. — Falou Fernando.**

— **Mulher depois que bebe alguns goles não agüenta, ainda mais se a bebida for forte, já homem é diferente, ele vai bebendo de pouco em pouco, a mulher coloca tudo goela abaixo. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _2..._

— _3... _

No momento em que o numero três foi dito os dois abriram as garrafas e viraram o liquido goela abaixo, os dois fizeram uma careta ao mesmo tempo e as pessoas em volta olhavam aquilo impressionados, podiam imaginar o liquido descer queimando, eles continuaram a beber, todos pensaram que o primeiro a deixar a bebida de lado seria Helena, mas não foi ela, e sim seu amigo que bateu a garrafa com força na mesa não agüentando nem mesmo segurar a mesma que estava pela metade.

— _Tudo bem, eu desisto. — _Falou Diego.

— _Perdeu de novo, você me deve um favor e eu vou cobrar, mas acho que esse favor irá favorecer a nós dois, quem vai ser o próximo? — _Perguntou Helena olhando em volta.

— _**Eu imagino que favor seria esse. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sussurrando para a esposa, ela bufou de raiva, odiava quando ele entrava naquele assunto.**

— _Se o Carlinhos for eu serei o próximo. — _Falou Jorge para o irmão que pensou por um bom tempo e depois sorriu.

— _O que eu ganho com isso? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— **Mas isso é injusto, ela já bebeu bastante e você ainda esta sóbrio, é obvio que você vai ganhar. — Falou Lily (avó) para Carlinhos (mais velho) que apenas riu.**

— _Qualquer coisa, mas... se eu ganhar terá que me responder todas as minhas perguntas. — _Respondeu Helena para o ruivo que sorriu e assentiu — _Vamos fazer diferente, teremos que tomar duas garrafas e meia, eu termino a minha e você fica com a do Diego, depois que terminar de beber essa terá que tomar toda uma garrafa inteira._

— _Certo. _— Falou Carlinhos pegando a garrafa de Diego que estava na frente do mesmo, o ruivo tratou de pegar outra garrafa e colocar perto para quando fosse para a próxima, ele levantou a garrafa e Helena bateu a sua na dele — 1...

— 2...

— 3...

**Estavam todos em expectativa.**

Novamente os dois viraram suas garrafas, o ruivo fez uma careta horrível ao sentir o gosto da bebida e todos riram, a disputa estava meia que empatada, até Carlinhos terminar sua metade primeiro e começar a outra garrafa inteira, a morena ao ver aquilo tratou de terminar a sua primeira metade rapidamente e começou sua segunda, Helena começou a chupar o bico da garrafa para assim engolir o liquido quente mais rápido, até empatar novamente com o ruivo, enquanto bebiam eles se olhavam como se assim dissessem que estariam ganhando, o ruivo sentiu a bebida subir para sua cabeça drasticamente e começou a pensar que não conseguiria mais beber, teve que diminuir a velocidade em que o liquido descia por sua goela e por ter feito isso Helena passou na sua frente, faltava poucos goles para ele terminar quando ouviu algo bater na mesa, nem havia percebido que estava de olhos fechados e ao abri-los viu Helena sorrindo vitoriosa, ela havia ganhado. O ruivo ao ver que perdera deixou de beber e colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa.

— **Isso sim é beber. — Falou Marlene impressionada.**

— **Você não fica brava por ver sua filha assim? — Perguntou Hugo confuso.**

— **Na verdade não, penso que todo mundo tem seu dia de bebedeira, ao menos uma vez na vida. — Falou Marlene dando de ombros.**

— **Pessoas bêbadas são as mais sinceras do mundo. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas bebida em excesso faz mal. — Falou Rose.**

— **Isso é verdade, mas tem uma solução, existe uma poção que você tem que beber no dia seguinte, ela limpa qualquer vestígio do Álcool no seu organismo. — Falou Remo que muitas vezes era ele quem fazia a poção para seus amigos.**

— _Vai lá Jorge. — _Falou Carlinhos sentindo sua cabeça rodar.

— _Vamos Rony? — _Perguntou Jorge desafiando o irmão que assentiu mesmo tendo visto o olhar reprovador da namorada, os dois pegaram as garrafas, beberiam apenas uma.

— _Vai ser de três então. — _Falou Harry pegando a sua própria garrafa e olhando para cada um de seus cunhados que sorriram para ele — _Quer um pouco? — _Perguntou o moreno para sua namorada que pensou um pouco e assentiu, antes de começar a disputa Harry pegou dois copos e uma garrafa diferente, serviu a bebida nos dois copos, entregou um a sua namorada e um a Hermione que não aceitou de primeiro momento, mas depois bebeu em um gole e deixou o copo de lado, como se dissesse que não queria mais.

— **Era nesses momentos que a Gina preferia estar com o Harry do que com os irmãos, ele não a tratava como uma criança e muito menos a impedia de fazer algo que não fosse tão errado. — Falou Angelina.**

— **Só que quando ela bebia, era ele que cuidava dela, o que não era muito fácil. — Falou Helena (adulta) — Me lembro de uma vez quem saímos juntas e eu cuidei dela, foi difícil fazer ela entrar na banheira gelada e eu quase morri afogada na própria banheira.**

E mais uma vez a cena mudou, mostrava todos que estavam na mesa antes, em uma cozinha que poderia ser a da Toca, todos pareciam ter dormido em péssima situação, tomavam café em silencio.

— _Bem feito para vocês, ninguém mandou beber daquele jeito. _— Falou Gina olhando para cada um dos irmãos, não deixando de olhar para seu namorado que apenas sorriu e colocou as mãos no rosto.

— **Esse foi o dia seguinte. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— **Todo mundo de ressaca. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) rindo.**

— **Mas existe a poção para diminuir a ressaca, porque não a tomaram? — Perguntou Remo confuso.**

— **Na Toca tem todo tipo de poção, menos essa, tivemos que esperar até a hora do almoço, já que não é fácil encontrar essa poção para tanta gente. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— _Cadê a maluca que teve a idéia, falando nisso? _— Falou Carlinhos olhando para todos na mesa e depois para a irmã que ficou em silencio, até perceber que ele queria uma resposta.

— _Ela não dormiu no meu quarto. _— Falou Gina.

— _E dormiu onde? —_ Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— _Bom dia família. _— Falou Helena aparecendo do nada na cozinha, todos a olharam estupefatos, mas não por ela ter aparecido de repente e sim por saberem que ela não dormiu na Toca.

— **Helena tem mania de chegar bem na hora que estamos falando dela, o que nos assusta um pouco. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— **Talvez eu e o Diego tenhamos alguns costumes iguais. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— _Helena, você esta bem querida? _— Perguntou Molly aparecendo ao lado da morena.

— _Estou, o Diego não avisou que não dormiríamos aqui? _— Perguntou Helena confusa.

— _Sim, ele me mandou um patrono hoje de manhã, falou que você não se sentiu bem na hora de ir dormir. _— Falou Molly para ela que assentiu.

**Carlinhos (mais velho) no momento em que ouviu aquela conversa se lembrou daquela madrugada onde ele e Helena estavam bêbados, ele nunca conversara com ela sobre aquilo, nem sabia se ela se lembrava de alguma coisa, já que ela também estava bêbada, nunca contou a ninguém o que aconteceu no jardim de sua casa.**

**Helena (adulta) estava pensando no mesmo momento que o marido, mas se sentia um pouco desconfortada, para ela era como se não tivesse acontecido, já que o ruivo nunca tocara no assunto com ela, o que significava que ele não lembrava.**

— _Acho que foi a bebida, eu pedi para o Diego ir dormir comigo lá, acabamos acordando tarde, quer dizer, eu acordei tarde, eu já tomei o café Molly, não precisa se preocupar, porque diferente de mim o Diego sabe cozinhar. — _Falou Helena rindo.

— _Tudo bem. _— Falou Molly dando as costas a todos.

A cena mudou novamente e dessa vez mostrava todos em mais uma grande festa, mas ao invés de estarem todos bebendo estavam dançando uma melodia lenta e romântica, o casal principal era Harry e Gina e todos na sala precisa apenas olhavam para eles, esperando que algo acontecesse.

— _Casa comigo? _— Perguntou Harry fazendo com que todos arregalassem os olhos, poderiam pensar que naquela cena mostraria varias e varias coisas, mas aquilo foi surpreendente, principalmente para Molly e Lily (avó). Antes que a resposta pudesse ser ouvida a cena mudou novamente e mostrava uma cena em que todos começavam a gargalhar, sem motivo algum e a ruiva que dera a vida pelo filho não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver um grande sorriso no rosto do filho.

Antes que alguma explicação pelas gargalhadas fosse falada a cena mudou novamente mostrando o casal principal das cenas em um quarto, os dois assistiam televisão e olhavam o que parecia varias fotos em cima da cama, a diferença era que a ruiva tinha um barrigão enorme de grávida, em meio aos sorrisos Teddy que já estava enorme apareceu no quarto e correu para a cama, sorrindo para os dois.

— _**Olha só como ele ta grandão. — **_**Falou Tonks sussurrando para si própria.**

— _Quem são esses? _— Perguntou Gina entregando uma foto para Teddy que sorriu ainda mais feliz.

— _É mamãe e papai. Dinho os meus amiguinhos da escola perguntaram onde estavam meus pais, eu perguntei quais deles. _— Falou Teddy olhando para o moreno que franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

— **Quantos pais você tem? — Perguntou Fred olhando para Teddy que apenas sorriu, ainda se lembrava da época em que para ele todo mundo importante para si era seus pais.**

— _Quantos pais você tem? _— Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— _A vovó Molly falou que eu posso considerar pessoas especiais como papai e mamãe, tipo o Dinho, a Dinda Helena, a tia Gina, o tio Rony e a tia Mione. _— Falou Teddy envergonhado — _Acha que mamãe e papai ficariam bravos se soubessem que eu vou ter um irmãozinho?_

**Tonks e Remo se olharam e riram, daquele tamanho e ele se preocupando com os pais, mesmo o dois não estando por perto, o que deixava o casal triste por não estarem com o filho.**

— _Você vai ter um irmãozinho? Quem? — _Perguntou Gina esperando que o menino fosse mais especifico, mas ele parecia estar envergonhado demais para usar tais palavras.

— _Ele vai ficar triste. _— Falou Harry vendo o menino descer da cama e sair correndo do quarto, mas a ruiva não pode dizer nada, já que o menino apareceu novamente com papeis nas mãos, ele subiu na cama e entregou para ela.

— _Essas são minhas mamães. _— Falou Teddy.

— _Uau, eu vou ficar triste, não me vejo aqui. _— Falou Gina olhando para a folha de uma extremidade a outra — _São tantas que eu nem sei quem é quem. _

— _É claro que você ta ai, aqui do meu lado ó. _— Falou Teddy indicando um lugar certo na folha — _Esse aqui é meu irmãozinho, o que esta no seu colo._

— _Há ta, seu irmãozinho é o James_. — Falou Gina podendo notar o olhar surpreso do marido e do menino — _É Harry, perdeu a chance, não é uma menina._

— **Mas ele não sabia? — Perguntou Lily (avó) confusa.**

— **Não, ele não sabia o sexo do neném e muito menos o nome, a Gina que escolheu o nome do James, Harry ajudou no nome do Al e no nome da Lily foi a Gina também. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Quem escolheu meu nome? — Perguntou Elliz.**

— **Eu dei a idéia. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Era para ser Elizabeth, mas ai o Carlinhos falou de um nome que poderia ser nome e o apelido ao mesmo tempo, pegou as primeiras letras do nome e eu acrescentei um L a mais. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Sua mãe cogitou no nome Elizabeth até o seu nascimento, só mudou na hora. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) se lembrando que na época eles não estavam mais juntos.**

— _Eu sou o único que não sabia o nome? _— Perguntou Harry indignado.

— _Não ué, eu estava escolhendo os nomes hoje de manhã, olhe. — _Falou Gina fazendo um grande esforço para pegar um caderno de dentro do criado mudo e entregando ao marido.

— **Ela ainda não tinha dito a ninguém, ela me disse que o primeiro seria James, mas nunca disse que o segundo nome seria Sirius, o que foi uma surpresa no final. — Falou Hermione (adulta) sorrindo.**

A cena mudou novamente e dessa vez mostrava o casal na sala com um bebê no colo, puderam reconhecer que era James quando pequeno, seus cabelos não eram escuros, era a mistura dos cabelos da mãe e do pai, só que mais para o ruivo.

— _Será que ele vai gostar de mim? _— Perguntou Teddy que também estava na cena, antes de Harry responder a ruiva saiu de vista deixando o bebê com o pai.

— _Acho que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim, comigo ele só dorme, já com a mãe dele, ele não faz isso. _— Falou Harry olhando para o bebê que bocejou e fechou os olhos.

— **Eu era muito foda, não tinha nem um ano ainda e já ficava zoando com o meu pai. — Falou James (neto) rindo.**

— **Isso mais parece a confirmação que você prefere sua mãe mais do que seu pai. — Falou Lysa para o moreno que deu de ombros.**

— _Tia Gina fica fazendo careta. _— Falou Teddy.

— _Ele gostou do seu cabelo. _— Falou Harry vendo o bebê olhar atento para seu afilhado que mudava a cor do cabelo toda hora — _Ele tem um olhar que parece esperar que eu diga alguma coisa, ele nem nasceu direito e já espera que eu diga alguma coisa, fiz alguma coisa pra você? _— Perguntou Harry para o menino que começou a abrir e fechar a boca, colocar a língua pra fora e por alguns instantes sorrir, Teddy sorriu ao ver o bebê segurar seu dedo indicador.

— _Dinho, ele ta apertando meu dedo. _— Avisou Teddy confuso.

Harry ia dizer alguma coisa quando de repente olhou para o afilhado e os dois fizeram uma careta horrível.

— _Acho que ele ta fazendo coco. _— Falou Harry.

— _Você vai trocar ele agora. _— Falou Gina no topo de uma escada, os dois que observavam o bebê olharam para ela e o mais velho fez uma careta logo em seguida.

— **Não é fácil a primeira vez de trocar uma criança. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Nem é tão complicado assim, só é difícil quando o **_**bebê **_**não para de mexer as pernas. — Falou James (avô) como um recado para o filho que sorriu amarelo.**

**Gente, tenho uma boa noticia, eu acabei de postar a fic Plano B, conta a história do Carlinhos e da Helena, eu disse que escreveria lembra? Então né, eu já comecei, por favor leiam ela, podem procurar a fic aqui no site mesmo, se chama Plano B, na capa tem a imagem de um homem ruivo e da Megan Fox, que será as pessoas que representarão os personagens kkk', espero que gostem da nova fic, já estou providenciando o proximo capitulo das duas fics...**


	7. CAPITULO SETE

**Gente eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas acho que estou perdendo a pratica de fazer comentários e digamos que esta sendo dificil escrever os momentos e ao mesmo tempo escrever os comentários, na verdade o capitulo esta tão grande quanto o ultimo da fic Hogwarts Lendo HP7, mas é que eu pensei, eles estão esperando muito então que mal faria eu cortar a metade do capitulo e postar ele, me desculpem mesmo pela demora...**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Com cuidado em, não precisa ficar com medo. _— Falou Harry segurando uma vassoura de tamanho pequeno enquanto Teddy com seus cabelos azuis subia em cima do brinquedo com cuidado, pelos olhos do menino podia se ver o medo e a relutância quanto a subir na vassoura.

— **Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz, porque mostrar a minha maldita infância? — Perguntou Teddy já sabendo o que aconteceria naquela cena e não iria gostar daquilo.**

— **Qual é, nem deve ser tão ruim assim. — Falou Vic sorrindo, estava sempre querendo saber como foi a infância de Teddy, é claro que boa parte dos momentos dele, ela estava junta, mas tinha curiosidade sobre a vida dele com Harry e Gina, o marido não era muito de falar sobre sua infância, ainda mais em momentos que para ele era vergonhoso.**

— **Eu também não me dava bem com vassoura quando era pequena, eu era muito desastrada e como já estava acostumada a cair preferia não fazer coisas que me machucaria. — Falou Tonks.**

— **Tonks, você continua desastrada até hoje. — Falou Remo apenas para relembrar a companheira que deu de ombros e fez bico.**

— **É até engraçado como você tropeça no mesmo lugar quando vai ao Largo Grimmauld. — Falou Sirius sorrindo para a prima.**

— **A culpa não é minha se aquela coisa esta sempre no mesmo lugar. — Falou Tonks.**

— **Mas se esta no mesmo lugar você deveria se lembrar que ele esta lá e ai não tropeçar. — Falou James para a metamorfa que fez uma breve careta.**

— **Mas eu me esqueço, não da pra explicar como eu faço isso. — Falou Tonks envergonhada e se concentrando para não mudar seus cabelos para vermelho.**

— **Eu me lembro das poucas vezes que ela se atrevia a subir em uma vassoura na nossa época da escola. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para Helena.**

— **Ela é tão desastrada assim? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) que não acreditava que Tonks fosse **_**tão **_**desastrada assim.**

— **Ela apenas tem muito medo ao fazer algumas coisas e ai acaba se atrapalhando. — Respondeu Carlinhos (mais novo) fazendo com que Helena assentisse como sinal de que havia entendido.**

— _Ela não vai subir pra muito alto e se você cair eu seguro. _— Falou Gina se aproximando do marido que estava sentado na grama daquele extenso campo, tiveram que ir para um lugar bem longe do mundo trouxa para que assim pudessem ensinar Teddy a voar em uma vassoura e caso o menino caísse não se machucaria muito por ter a grama para amortecer a queda.

— _Mas eu já me machuquei ontem. _— Falou Teddy olhando para Harry que ficou confuso.

— **O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

— **Eu me machucava tanto que comecei a ficar decidido a fazer coisas que me machucariam apenas uma vez por semana, era um modo de pensar que me ajudaria a não me machucar, então se eu me machucava hoje, amanhã eu já não faria nada, seria o mais cuidadoso possível. — Falou Teddy envergonhado.**

— **Mas quando se tenta ser cuidadoso demais acaba se machucando sem perceber. — Falou Marlene para o menino que assentiu.**

— **Mesmo tentando fazer tudo certinho eu acabava me machucando do mesmo jeito, ou eu tropeçava em alguma coisa, ou acabava batendo o braço em algo que caia e assim quebrava, sempre acabava acontecendo. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.**

— _Como? — _Perguntou Gina.

— _Derrubei um copo no meu pé. _— Falou Teddy levantando a ponta do pé fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse apenas com que apenas o calcanhar tivesse contato com o chão, o menino mexia o pé de um lado para o outro — _Mas já sarou._

— _Não tem nada que corta aqui Teddy, trouxemos tudo de plástico para o piquenique e você não vai se machucar de novo. — _Falou Gina.

— _Cadê o James? — _Perguntou Teddy olhando em volta.

— **Não adianta distrair as pessoas tentando fazê-las com que esquecem. — Falou Gina sorrindo.**

— **Era por isso que eu gostava do James naquela época, ele fazia tanto barulho que até me ajudava ocupando os pais dele, o que não aconteceu nesse dia. — Falou Teddy — Pra minha má sorte na verdade.**

— _Esta dormindo, agora vamos logo que você não vai se machucar e já esta grandinho e não precisa ter medo de voar em uma vassoura, sua mãe era ótima nisso. _— Falou Gina para o menino que pareceu ficar mais atento em suas palavras.

— **Mentindo Gina, que coisa feia. — Falou Tonks rindo do que tinha ouvido a ruiva na cena dizer, aquilo era uma tremenda mentira, tudo bem que ela sabia voar, na verdade aprendeu com vários tombos, mas dizer que ela era ótima naquilo chegava a quase ser um pecado tamanha a mentira.**

— **Quem nunca mentiu para uma criança ter coragem? — Falou Lily (avó) como se aquilo pudesse explicar a mentira da nora que tinha ficado envergonhada.**

— **Eu já disse para a minha irmã que ela é adotada. — Falou Fred II fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele espantado, principalmente seus pais.**

— **Mas isso não é uma mentira boa. — Falou James (avô).**

— **Eu sei que não, só estava querendo brincar com ela, mas levei a pior já que ela ficou duas semanas sem falar comigo e não me acobertava mais. — Falou Fred II.**

**Lorcan olhou para Roxanne que tinha a raiva estampada em seu rosto, eram poucos os momentos que via a morena daquela forma, ainda mais com o próprio irmão.**

— **Meus filhos têm a mania de não saber o que é limite. — Falou Angelina olhando para o filho que sorriu amarelo, quando se falava da aparência de seus filhos a resposta para onde eles herdaram suas características eram obvias, os dois eram tão diferentes quanto ela e Jorge, o menino tinha a pele clara dos pais e os cabelos ruivos, já a menina tinha a pele escura do mesmo jeito que os cabelos que estavam sempre soltos chegando há um pouco abaixo do meio das costas.**

— **Papai não me ensinou isso. — Falou Fred II colocando o pai no meio da confusão, no momento em que o olhar de sua mãe foi para seu pai ele bufou e olhou para Fred II como se dissesse que ele se arrependeria de ter feito aquilo.**

— **A culpa não é minha, eu não em lembro desse acordo de eu cuido do Fred e você da Roxanne. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— **E qual era o acordo? — Perguntou Angelina.**

— **Você cuidava das crianças e eu da loja. — Respondeu Jorge (adulto) fazendo com que todos rissem, então para ele o mais fácil ficava para ele.**

— **Então o mais difícil fica pra mim? — Perguntou Angelina.**

— **Não é isso que as mulheres querem? Quer o respeito dos homens e querem que eles entendam que elas podem fazer coisas difíceis tanto quanto ele, estou respeitando esse desejo e deixando o mais difícil pra você. — Falou Jorge (adulto) como se aquilo justificasse tudo.**

— **Falando em direitos femininos, porque o Fred pode ficar com quem ele quiser e quando é eu querendo ficar com alguém ele não me deixa? — Perguntou Roxanne chamando a atenção dos seus pais.**

— **Porque ele faz isso?**

— **É o dever dele fazer isso.**

**Jorge (adulto) e Angelina disseram a mesma coisa, ela na defesa de sua filha e ele na do filho, no momento em que ouviram o que o outro falaram se olharam indignados.**

— **Ela é nova/Ela pode. — Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

— **Esta vendo, eu poço. — Falou Roxanne para o irmão que logo diria alguma coisa.**

— **Você só tem 14 anos. — Falou Fred II.**

— **Silencio para os três, se eu souber que algum dos dois esta se metendo na vida da Roxanne irão se ver comigo e se algum dos dois fazer isso de novo Roxanne, você pode me dizer que eu cuidarei disso. — Falou Angelina fazendo com que apenas sua filha ficasse feliz com aquilo.**

— **A minha opinião não vale? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto).**

— **É claro que não, estamos seguindo o combinado, você cuida da loja e eu das crianças então você não tem que se meter nos meus assuntos. — Falou Angelina fazendo com que o marido se arrependesse pelo que tinha dito antes.**

— _**É melhor você se cuidar para que eu não lhe veja com algum menino porque se não eu mato ele e você junto. — **_**Sussurrou Fred II para a irmã que nem mesmo se importou, os dois nem mesmo perceberam que Lorcan escutava a conversa.**

— _Sério? — _Perguntou Teddy.

— _Sim ué. — _Respondeu Gina sorrindo largamente para o menino que assentiu, a ruiva percebeu a cara que seu marido fazia e pode perceber que ele entendeu que ela havia mentido.

— _Bom, vamos lá. — _Falou Harry chamando a atenção do menino que olhou para ele e depois para a vassoura que flutuava, por alguns instantes ele apenas ficou a observar até que pegou a vassoura nas mãos e se colocou a montar na mesma, mas apenas instantes depois ele deu um pouco de impulso com os pés e a vassoura subiu alguns centímetros, cerca de 30 centímetros acima do chão.

— _Faça igual eu disse. — _Falou Gina para o menino que olhou para o chão — _Não, olha para frente, não olha pro chão se não dá medo. _

— **As vezes é melhor dizer isso para a criança antes que ela suba na vassoura porque é meio que por instinto que olhamos para baixo. — Falou James (avô).**

— **Você fala isso porque praticamente nasceu em cima de uma vassoura. — Falou Lily (avó) que também tinha problemas em voar, não era muito fã daquilo e o medo de cair a dominava completamente — E vocês? Jogam Quadribol? — Perguntou ela para Lily e Al que assentiram.**

— **Com uma mãe jogadora de Quadribol acha mesmo que a gente não jogaria? — Perguntou Al retoricamente.**

— _Você também teve medo tia Gina? — _Perguntou Teddy enquanto olhava para frente.

— _Um pouco. — _Falou Gina se sentando de lado em uma vassoura que estava atrás de si flutuando sozinha, a ruiva ficou na altura do menino que sorriu para ela de lado — _Vamos, sei que consegue, pense que vai cair em uma cama elástica ou em cima da cama do Dinho._

— **Esta exagerando nas mentiras, você nunca teve medo de vassoura, pelo contrario costumava sair no meio da noite escondida para voar porque sua mãe não deixava, já que era perigoso. — Falou Arthur para a filha que ficou envergonhada.**

— **Eu tinha 10 anos, não era perigoso. — Constatou Gina, tinha raiva da mãe por causa daquilo, para ela tudo era perigoso, até mesmo subir as escadas um pouco mais rápido que o normal era perigoso para a Sr. Weasley.**

— _Cama do Dinho é macia. — _Falou Teddy.

— _Isso, então você não vai se machucar. _— Falou Gina para o menino que assentiu e com um leve mexer das mãos que segurava o cabo a vassoura começou a avançar pelo ar em uma velocidade baixa, enquanto a vassoura de Teddy voava pelo campo a de Gina seguia a do menino que sorria largamente ao ter o vento bater em seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos para todos os lados.

**Tonks começou a pensar se um dia ao invés de Teddy aprender com Harry e Gina, se ele aprenderia com ela e Remo, se seria Remo a quem sempre ficaria esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão ou que seria ele que incentivaria mais o filho.**

— **Você gosta de voar? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) para Helena (adolescente) que assentiu e com a mão fez sinal de mais ou menos.**

— **Não muito, na verdade eu tenho alguns costumes de fazer coisas apenas quando quero relaxar, voar é uma coisa que eu só faço nesses momentos é algo que me deixa com a mente aberta e um pouco mais relaxada, quando eu estou com a cabeça cheia ou quando brigam comigo eu costumo voar, soltar a voz um pouquinho. — Respondeu Helena (adolescente).**

— **Soltar a voz? Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) confuso.**

— **Eu não sou a melhor cantora do mundo, mas é que eu não sabia como meus pais eram, eu não sabia quais as qualidades, talentos e defeitos que eles tinham e quando eu pensava nisso tinha a vontade de fazer coisas que eles também poderiam fazer, como por exemplo, eu já conheci pessoas que tocaram piano, violão, que cantavam, faziam um esporte diferente e poderiam fazer varias outras coisas, então eu pedia para essas pessoas me ensinarem, é por isso que eu sei tocar piano e também gosto de lugar. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Que tipo de luta? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) confuso.**

— **Na verdade não é uma luta, é como se fosse uma dança só que com golpes e é como se uma pessoa compreendesse a outra e conseguisse pensar como o outro e assim se defender, para ganhar você tem que ataca-lo, mas não acertar, é insinuar que baterei em você e paralisar no momento em que te acertaria, se você não se defender eu ganho, quem sabe um dia eu lhe mostre. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo para o ruivo que assentiu.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Eu não posso viajar agora, Kingsley. — _Falou Harry estando em um grande escritório, alguns puderam ver que era o escritório do Ministro da Magia.

— **Esses é um dos motivos ruins de ser Auror, as vezes você é mandado para uma viagem em momentos que não pode. — Falou Sirius.**

— **Existe poucos motivos que fazem o Harry dizer não ao Kingsley e todos esses motivos tem importancia e o impede de ir. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Você também é mandado para casos assim, não é? — Perguntou Arthur.**

— **Junto com o Harry? Não, o Kingsley colocou eu e o Harry quase que ao mesmo tempo no Ministério, éramos alguns poucos que o Kingsley confiava já que fugimos do Ministério por tanto tempo quando Voldemort estava em alta, então ele nos dividiu, nos mandou montar equipes e assim fizemos, apenas quando a missão é muito perigosa que a gente vai junto. — Explicou Rony (adulto) — A Helena também tem a equipe dela.**

— **Aquelas crianças da um trabalho. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— **É Aurora? — Perguntou Sirius impressionado.**

— **Sim, eu prefiro treinar as meninas e os estrangeiros, na minha equipe tem pessoas do mundo todo, gosto de algo mais diferenciado. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— _Harry é um assunto importante..._

— _A Gina esta grávida de novo, não posso deixá-la agora. _— Falou Harry interrompendo seu superior, no momento em que ele disse que seria pai novamente o Ministro paralisou e logo em seguida suspirou.

— **Grávida do Al. — Falou Hermione (adulta) sorrindo para Al que correspondeu da mesma forma.**

— _Tudo bem, eu não sabia que ela estava grávida. _— Falou Kingsley.

— _Eu também não sabia, a Gina me disse hoje de manhã. _— Explicou Harry dando de ombros.

— **É horrível dizer que esta grávida, eu tive uma guerra interna se dizia ou não, era tipo, devo ou não devo? — Falou Helena (adulta) para todos.**

— **Ela não esta falando da gravidez do Miguel. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) quando todos o olharam.**

— **Foi meio estranho contar para toda a família Weasley que eu estava grávida, ainda mais por uma inseminação artificial. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Vai dormir Gina. _— Falou Harry de olhos fechados, o casal estava deitado em uma cama completamente diferente da outra em que estava no apartamento.

— **O Harry deveria ter escolhido as memórias que iriam mostrar, tem criança aqui. — Falou Percy (adulto) exagerando enquanto olhava para as filhas.**

— **Pai, eles só estão deitados. — Falou Molly (neta) revirando os olhos para o exagero do pai que estava sempre exagerando no que dizia.**

— **Poderia estar mostrando coisa pior. — Falou Lucy.**

— **Acho que o **_**pior **_**que você esta pensando não é o que o seu pai esta pensando, mas o Harry não é tão idiota para fazer isso, ele tem amor pela própria vida. — Falou Rony (adulto) sorrindo para as sobrinhas.**

— _Como percebeu que eu não estava dormindo? _— Perguntou Gina, dava para perceber o volume protuberante de sua barriga, ela passava a mão pelo local calmamente.

— _Você costuma ficar mais calma enquanto dorme. _— Respondeu Harry.

— **Me chamaram de estressada, isso sim é amor verdadeiro. — Falou Gina olhando para o namorado que sorriu dando de ombros.**

— **É porque você nunca viu uma mulher grávida, é pior do que mamãe em dias de TPM, se bem que para mim ela esta nesses dias todos os dias, não apenas uma semana por mês. — Falou Rony (adulto) não sabendo se ria pelo que disse ou pela cara que sua mãe lhe lançou.**

— **Homens são tão exagerados. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— _Mas ele não se mexe. _— Falou Gina triste, a ruiva estava de costas para o marido que poderia estar a abraçando por trás, mas enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa virou as costas em direção da porta do quarto, ficando de frente para o moreno que ao ouvir seu movimento abriu os olhos.

— **Mania de pensar que só porque chutou uma vez vai chutar todos os dias e toda hora. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— **E o pior que eles só chutam na hora errada, tipo assim, você esta dormindo e sente alguém te chutando, eu tinha uma raiva enorme quando a Rose fazia isso. — Falou Rony (adulto) deixando bem claro da sua raiva quando Rose o chutava enquanto estava dentro da barriga de Hermione (adulto).**

— **Mas eu estava dentro da barriga da minha mãe, como eu poderia chutar você? — Perguntou Rose confusa.**

— **Seu pai é o homem mais folgado do mundo, enquanto eu estava grávida e precisava dormir abraçada com alguém, eu tinha que abraçar ele e não ele me abraçar. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Mas é claro. — Falou Rony (adulto) dando de ombros como se aquilo fosse um dever da sua esposa e que ela não tinha que ficar reclamando.**

— _Só porque ele não faz um show de chutes como o James não quer dizer que tenha alguma coisa errada com ele, sem contar que ele já chutou hoje de tarde. _— Falou Harry olhando para a esposa, poderia estar sem óculos, mas como já estava acostumado a olhar para a esposa já havia decorado cada detalhe de sua beleza e a imagem ficava decorada em sua cabeça e em seus olhos.

— **Eu me lembro da Gina sempre reclamar disso na gravidez. — Falou Luna.**

— **Do que? — Perguntou Al.**

— **Você era quietinho demais e isso não a agradava, na verdade apenas a preocupava, ela achava que você deveria chutar mais e que isso significaria que você estava com saúde, mas você era calmo, não dava tanto trabalho quanto o James. — Explicou Luna se lembrando das conversas que já tivera com Gina na época em que a amiga estava grávida do segundo filho.**

— _Mas ele é quieto demais. _— Retrucou Gina.

— _Vai dormir, ainda tem longos cinco meses para ele poder chutar a vontade. _— Falou Harry rindo, com apenas um movimento ele pegou o travesseiro da ruiva e colocou em cima do rosto dela que riu.

— _Isso não me ajuda a dormir. _— Falou Gina com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

— _É, e pelo jeito a minha tentativa de deixá-la cansada a meia hora atrás também não_. — Falou Harry fechando os olhos novamente enquanto a ruiva deitava mais confortavelmente.

— _Eu vou pegar meu travesseiro, ele me ajuda melhor a dormir. _— Falou Gina tentando se levantar, mas o moreno a segurou.

— **Se for o travesseiro que eu estou pensando não a deixaria pegar. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) se lembrando da primeira gravidez de Helena e como odiava aquele maldito travesseiro para gestantes.**

— _Se você pegar aquele maldito travesseiro eu saiu de casa, to falando sério, não dá pra duas pessoas dormir em uma cama com aquele travesseiro junto, ainda mais com você estando grávida. _— Falou Harry.

— _Qual o problema do travesseiro? Falando assim até parece que é um homem. _— Falou Gina.

— _É quase do tamanho de um, até amanhã eu coloco fogo naquela coisa, ou se não você dá para a Helena, ela também esta grávida e deve dormir sozinha em uma cama de casal. _— Falou Harry.

— _**Não exatamente. **_**— Sussurrou Carlinhos (mais velho) apenas para a esposa ouvir, se lembrava dos primeiros dias na casa de Helena, não demorou muito para algo acontecer entre eles.**

— _Mas o Carlinhos esta lá. _— Falou Gina.

— **Não estavam juntos na época, não é? — Perguntou Sirius.**

— **Não oficialmente. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros (mais velho).**

— _A função do Carlinhos lá é cuidar da Helena enquanto ela esta acordada, e não dormir com ela_. — Explicou Harry.

— **Concordo. — Falou Sirius.**

**Helena (adolescente) meio que por instinto olhou para Carlinhos (mais novo) que fez o mesmo, os dois não estavam preparados para pensar na hipótese de dormirem juntos, principalmente o ruivo que já sendo homem pensava em coisas do tipo maliciosas ao imaginar ele dormindo com uma mulher.**

— _Mas a função de um homem na gravidez também não é essa? _— Perguntou Gina.

— _Eu agradeço por ter me classificado como um urso de pelúcia que crianças dormem abraçado_. — Falou Harry irônico fazendo a ruiva rir — _Vai dormir, já são três da manhã._

— **Mas homem tem essa única função na gravidez. — Falou Luna.**

— **Não é bem assim, não é a **_**única **_**função, eles tem varias, mas essa é essencial, não dá pra dormir sozinha é como se nós precisássemos de algo para abraçar, se não é o travesseiro tem que ser alguém. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Não exagera Hermione, antes da Elliz nascer, eu fiquei alguns dias dormindo sem ninguém ué, não era fácil ainda mais porque eu estava acostumada a dormir com alguém, mas também não é impossível. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Não estou falando que é impossível, mas é como se estivéssemos em uma posição desconfortável. — Falou Hermione (adulta) gesticulando com as mãos.**

— _**Engraçado, ela dorme me abraçando até hoje e é obvio que não esta grávida. — **_**Sussurrou Rony (adulto) para o segundo irmão mais velho escutar, o ruivo ao escutar riu e assentiu em concordância.**

— _Falando assim até parece que você tem que acordar cedo para trabalhar amanhã. _— Falou Gina sarcástica.

— _Se o James dormisse ao menos até o 12h00min eu agradeceria, mas ele parece que acorda com o sol e aproveita para acordar a gente também. _— Falou Harry.

— **Essa fase é a pior, a criança fica brincando o dia todo e lá pelas 9h00min eles dormem e no dia seguinte acorda bem cedinho, ai não tem jeito, tem que acordar junto. — Falou Luna — Os meus eram piores porque são gêmeos, então as brincadeiras eram em dobro.**

— _Chato. _— Falou Gina deitando de barriga para cima e fechando os olhos, como se assim ignorasse o marido, só puderam ver o movimento embaixo da coberta e logo em seguida ela arregalar os olhos de repente — _Não faça isso. _— Falou Gina com um olhar ameaçador, mas o moreno não viu já que ele estava de olhos fechados, a única coisa que o viram fazer foi sorrir e de repente a ruiva gargalhava enquanto virava de um lado para o outro — _Para, eu vou fazer xixi nas calças._

Segundos depois ela parou, respirando calmamente, estavam deitados de frente um para o outro, a ruiva apoiou a mão no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, poucos minutos depois ela dormia serenamente, o moreno ao ver que ela já descansava segurou a mão dela com a sua e a levou para debaixo da coberta, fechando os olhos para dormir logo em seguida, a única coisa que os unia era as mãos que estavam juntas no centro da cama.

**Lily (neta) sorriu ao ver aquela cena, era bem melhor ver aquelas memórias do que escutar seu pai dizer, em seus olharem podia se ver o amor, o carinho e ao mesmo tempo o desejo, a ruiva mais nova da família Potter até mesmo ficava envergonhada em pensar naquilo, mas mesmo que ela fosse a mais nova e não tivesse tanta experiência sabia que no amor existia um desejo que não tinha fim.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Harry já estava em um outro lugar, os Weasley puderam reconhecer o quarto da mais nova dos Weasley, o observaram se levantar e sair do cômodo, descendo as escadas da casa logo em seguida, mas no momento em que chegou a sala olhou confuso para a sala, no sofá que ficava de costas para a escada estava Carlinhos e Helena.

— _**Eu ainda não acredito que você deixou aquilo acontecer, nos vendo ali é o mesmo que estivesse escrito em nossas testas que estávamos juntos. — **_**Sussurrou Helena (adulta) para o marido.**

— _**Você por acaso se lembra do porque de estarmos ali? A culpa é da sua gravidez que te fazia ter um apetite insaciável. — **_**Sussurrou Carlinhos (mais velho) em sua própria defesa.**

— _**Se não fosse por minha gravidez você nunca teria a iniciativa de ter algo comigo. — **_**Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo, jamais ela esqueceria o que passou com Carlinhos (mais velho) durante a gravidez.**

— _Estão sem sono? _— Perguntou Harry para os dois, o mais estranho era que o ruivo estava com os cabelos molhados e a morena estava com os cabelos bagunçados, parecia não ter penteado a muito tempo, mas ela a todo custo tentava deixá-los arrumados e os segurava com as mãos.

— **Onde estavam? — Perguntou Elliz para os pais que se olharam.**

— **Nenhum lugar que você não conheça, eu tinha dormido a tarde inteira aquele dia e ele também, não tinha nada para fazer no quarto então saímos para dar uma volta. — Explicou Helena (adulta) dando de ombros, era obvio que ela estava omitindo alguns fatos.**

— _Esta uma noite quente hoje, não acha? _— Perguntou Carlinhos sério.

— _Na verdade não, esta um pouco fresco hoje. — _Respondeu Harry sentando em uma poltrona um pouco longe dos dois que desde quando ele chegara nem mesmo se olharam — _Quem comeu todo o pudim? _— Perguntou Harry vendo o prato de fundo raso vazio em cima da mesinha de centro.

Não houve resposta, já que Carlinhos apenas apontou para a morena que ficou vermelha.

— **Que fome em. — Falou Fernando.**

— **Eu estava grávida e por isso tinha que comer por duas. — Falou Helena (adulta) como se aquilo justificasse o fato dela ter comido um prato de pudim inteiro.**

— **Na minha opinião isso é só desculpa para comer. — Falou Rony (adulto) olhando para a esposa como se estivesse passando um recado para ela.**

— _O que foi? Eu estava com fome. _— Falou Helena em sua própria defesa — _Falando nisso, eu já acabei com a minha fome e já esta na hora de eu ir dormir._ — Falou Helena se levantando e indo até a escada, no momento em que ela subiu o segundo degrau os dois puderam escutar ela correr escada acima.

— _Ela vai vomitar. _— Falou Carlinhos — _O que adianta comer tanto e depois vomitar? _— Perguntou o ruivo para o moreno que encolheu os ombros.

— _Ta perguntando pra mim porque? Acha mesmo que eu sei a resposta disso? _— Perguntou Harry como se fosse obvio — _Então, a Helena já falou quanto a nomes? — _Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— **Meu nome não é estranho, mas de onde tiraram Elliz? — Perguntou Elliz para seus pais que se olharam esperando que algum dos dois pudessem responder.**

— **Elliz vem de Elizabeth, como eu não gostava do nome Elizabeth que foi sua mãe que disse, eu cortei o nome ao meio e adicionei um L. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) dando de ombros.**

— _Já sim, falou em Elizabeth, mas eu acho que Elliz seja mais bonito, não acha? _— Perguntou Carlinhos vendo o moreno assentir, eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até o moreno começar a falar.

— _O que esta acontecendo? _— Perguntou Harry analisando o cunhado, esperando uma brecha que o entregasse.

— **As vezes da uma raiva do Harry, é sempre ele que vê as coisas, quando achamos que não devemos nos preocupar com ele achando que ele não vai perceber ele chega com essas perguntas. — Falou Audrey.**

— **Falando assim até parece que você esconde algo Audrey. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a cunhada que deu de ombros — Mas eu concordo com você.**

— _Como assim? _— Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _O que você tem com a Helena? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Porque acha que eu tenho alguma coisa com ela? _— Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— _Porque você esta com uma grande chupada no pescoço, isso ai vai levar dias para sumir se você não usar magia. _— Falou Harry como um aviso para o ruivo que no mesmo instante passou a mão nos dois lados do pescoço.

— _Não fizemos nada ué. _— Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— _**Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. — **_**Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) se lembrando das vezes em que Helena fazia chupada em seu pescoço e por ele estar tão entretido no momento acabava nem percebendo as manchas em seu pescoço e nos ombros.**

— _**Então, chupadas em. — **_**Falou Fred sussurrando para Carlinhos (mais novo) que o olhou como se quisesse o fuzilar ali mesmo.**

— _**Da pra parar de encher o saco? — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— _**Não. — **_**Falou Fred sorrindo, encheria o saco do irmão até as memórias acabar.**

O moreno ao ouvir aquilo como resposta entendeu que seu cunhado não queria explicar alguma coisa, mas ele sabia que Helena já era bem grandinha para saber no que estava se metendo, ao ver que não receberia resposta melhor se levantou e foi para a cozinha, serviu um pedaço de bolo em um prato de tamanho médio e voltou para a sala.

— _Se você esta falando, quem sou eu para dizer algo. _— Falou Harry voltando a subir as escadas.

— _Só não precisa comentar com a Gina, ou melhor, com ninguém. _— Falou Carlinhos alto o suficiente para que Harry pudesse escutar das escadas.

— **É com isso que você quer que ele pense que não existe nada entre você e ela? Sinceramente em Carlinhos, você esta precisando treinar suas mentiras, até mesmo o Rony sabe mentir melhor que isso. — Falou Fred.**

— **O que eu fiz de errado para merecer isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para cima como se fosse receber uma resposta.**

— _É claro, ai depois que todos souberem eu me ferro junto. _— Falou Harry entrando no quarto da esposa, ela esperava pelo prato sentada na cama, com a coberta até a cintura, podia se ver a camisola simples que ela usava.

— _Disse alguma coisa? _— Perguntou Gina pegando o prato das mãos dele.

— _Eu tava pensando em como a encrenca me persegue. _— Falou Harry se sentando na cama que agora era de casal e não de solteiro como a cama que a ruiva costumava dormir quando adolescente.

— **Todo mundo sabe que a encrenca lhe persegue Harry. — Falou Rony (adolescente) ao lado da namorada — E ai eu e a Hermione vamos junto com você.**

— **Isso se chama irresponsabilidade. — Falou Molly (avó).**

— **Eu não concordo, só penso que é mais fácil a gente ir com o Harry do que fazer ele desistir de idéia e procurar alguém, ainda mais porque sempre quando pedimos a ajuda de alguém a pessoa não acredita só porque somos adolescentes. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).**

— **E pensar que todas as coisas perigosas que aconteceram na nossa vida aconteceu na escola, depois que entramos para o Ministério não tinha quase nada de interessante para fazer lá. — Falou Rony (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu.**

— **Mas eu achei que você trabalhasse em escritórios, mexendo com papeis e tudo e não sendo Auror. — Falou Lily (avó) para Hermione (adulta).**

— **Eu trabalho em um departamento completamente diferente do Rony, mas já aconteceu algumas missões em que o Ministro pediu para eu poder ir com o Harry e o Rony, aconteceu poucas vezes, mas aconteceu. — Falou Hermione (adulta) — Mas o que eu, o Rony e o Harry fazíamos na escola foi completamente diferente do que aconteceu nessas vezes que eu fui, foi meio estranho.**

— **Estranho como? — Perguntou Hugo.**

— **Eu não sei explicar, os mistérios que acontecia em Hogwarts parecia tudo mais urgente, tudo mais perigoso e parecia algo que precisava mais da nossa ajuda, aquela vez em que eu fui com você naquela primeira missão eu achei aquilo fraco comparado ao nosso primeiro ano. — Falou Hermione (adulta) gesticulando com as mãos tentando de todas as maneiras explicar o que ela pensava.**

— **É porque no nosso primeiro ano você usou a sua inteligência, o Harry a coragem dele e eu o fato de eu saber jogar Xadrez, já naquela missão não, a única coisa que fizemos foi prender algumas pessoas para interrogatório. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Chamaram ela apenas para fazer isso? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

— **É que eram MUITAS pessoas e normalmente para conseguirmos pegar elas tínhamos que duelar e não é fácil duelar com muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, chamaram pessoa de tudo quanto é departamento. — Falou Hermione (adulta) — Sério, aquele dia só não foi pior que a batalha no Ministério porque foi em uma floresta e por isso não teve tanta destruição.**

— _Porque estava pensando nisso? Alguma coisa que você fez em especifico lhe trás problema? _— Perguntou Gina confusa dando a primeira colherada no bolo que sua mãe fizera para a visita de todos.

— _Eu me casei com você. _— Falou Harry rindo enquanto levava uma pancada no rosto do travesseiro que a ruiva jogara nele, o mesmo riu apenas para mostrar que era brincadeira.

— **Todo casamento vem com encrenca na bagagem. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sorrindo.**

— **Que encrenca você teve? Helena não tem irmãos. — Falou Rony (adulto) para o irmão.**

— **A Hermione também não. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Mas a Hermione tem...**

— **A Helena é a encrenca em pessoa, pra que vir encrenca na bagagem se ela é a encrenca? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) interrompendo seu irmão mais novo no momento em que pode perceber que ele diria que Hermione tinha pais e Helena ficaria triste por perceber que ela não tinha, já que em sua época seus pais estavam mortos.**

— _Eu acho que é o contrario, o fato de eu ter me casado com você que fica trazendo confusão pra mim. _— Falou Gina o ouvindo rir — _Você demorou um pouco para alguém que foi apenas buscar bolo._

— **Vamos ver a desculpa dele. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— _Encontrei com o Carlinhos lá em baixo, ele perguntou do porque de grávidas comerem bastante e depois vomitarem tudo de uma vez. _— Respondeu Harry.

— **Esse é um bom conselho para alguém que não sabe mentir, aprenda com ele. — Falou Fred para Carlinhos (mais novo) que ficou confuso.**

— **Que conselho? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Se você não sabe mentir, omita algumas coisas. — Respondeu Fred sorrindo, o ruivo ao seu lado que ouviu seu **_**conselho **_**revirou os olhos.**

— **Eu já conhecia esse conselho e confesso que funciona muito bem. — Falou Helena (adolescente) curvando seu corpo para frente para poder ver Fred, sorriu para o gêmeo no momento em que ele fez o mesmo para ela.**

— **Esta vendo, Helena pode dar aulas particulares para você. — Falou Fred sorrindo malicioso enquanto via seu irmão bufar mais uma fez e Helena ficar com as bochechas um pouco coradas.**

— _E o que você respondeu? _— Perguntou Gina.

— _Acha mesmo que eu tenho a resposta pra isso? _— Perguntou Harry sorrindo ao ver a esposa balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro _— Ele já me chutou hoje._ — Falou Harry olhando brevemente para uma criança que dormia no centro da cama, uma fina coberta o cobria e com tanto silencio da criança nem perceberiam que ele estava ali.

— _Harry toda criança que dorme com você te chuta. — _Falou Gina.

— **Se fosse só com ele. — Falou Rony (adulto) olhando para Rose e Hugo com os olhos estreitos.**

— _Até agora foram três, contando com você. _— Falou Harry levando outra pancada de travesseiro na cara, se lembrava que quando voltou a namorar Gina a chamava de criança e ela odiava isso.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Sabe, achei que mulheres grávidas não pudessem tomar chuva. _— Falou Harry andando com um guarda chuva, ele não estava na companhia de Gina, mas segundos depois ele cobria uma mulher de cabelos negros que estava molhada pela chuva, puderam ver o volume de sua barriga e logo em seguida reconheceu sendo Helena — _Onde esta Carlinhos?_

— _**Onde você estava? — **_**Perguntou Helena (adulta) sussurrando para o marido que desviou seus olhos para o vazio, uma das poucas manias que ele tinha quando não queria conversar com ela sobre algum assunto.**

— _**Provavelmente na Toca, como eu vou saber que dia era esse? **_**— Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) retoricamente.**

— _Esta na Toca, acho. _— Falou Helena sem fazer expressão alguma, o moreno percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errado, ela parecia falar de Carlinhos como se ele fosse alguém sem importancia alguma, sabia que os dois estavam juntos desde o primeiro mês de Helena.

**Marlene franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão de sua filha na cena, ela não parecia estar feliz e isso poderia ser obvio para todos, por um breve momento sentiu que ela paralisou ao falar de Carlinhos, como ela fez quando foi entregar sua menininha a Adriana e sua amiga perguntou sobre Sirius e ela fez aquela mesma expressão.**

— _Brigaram? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Não, apenas percebi que já estava na hora do Carlinhos voltar para a vida dele, sem contar que daqui pra frente eu já posso me cuidar sozinha, e o Al, nasceu com saúde? — _Perguntou Helena mudando de assunto.

— _**Ela é como você, muda de assunto quando não quer falar sobre alguma coisa. — **_**Sussurrou Sirius para Lene que assentiu e olhou para a filha que estava um pouco aérea a tudo o que estava acontecendo, provavelmente pensando em algo que tivesse a ver com essa tal **_**briga.**_

— _Sim, só é um pouco calmo demais. _— Falou Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver um carro parar a frente deles, observou o homem que saiu de dentro do automóvel e reconheceu ser o amigo da morena ao seu lado, Diego.

— _Harry eu tenho que ir, Diego esta cansado e quer ir pra casa, dormir um pouco, acho que estou abusando um pouco dele. _— Falou Helena sorrindo enquanto via o amigo abrir a porta do carro para ela entrar, Harry acenou para o homem que voltou a entrar no quarto depois de acenar como resposta.

— _Um substituto? _— Perguntou Harry sorrindo vendo a morena sorrir também e assentir — _Se você já consegue se cuidar daqui pra frente, porque tem um substituto?_

— **O Harry se transforma em um carrasco quando começa a falar, da uma raiva. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas isso é obvio né Helena, se já sabe se cuidar porque um substituto? — Perguntou Sirius.**

— **Pai, eu tinha quase 25 anos quando engravidei e mesmo assim mandaram um homem para dormir na minha casa alegando que seria melhor assim, já que poderia acontecer algo na minha gravidez, já não basta isso ainda tem que me encher o saco? Ai já estava passando dos limites. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu agradeço pela parte em que me toca. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) irônico — Tudo bem, vamos falar da sua responsabilidade, seu primeiro desejo foi whisky, não costumava cozinhar em casa, só comia besteira, chamava briga com todo mundo que falasse algo que você não gostava, o que mais? Há é, e aos nove meses estava tomando chuva, 25 anos não é? **

— **Quer mesmo começar a falar do que aconteceu na minha gravidez? Porque quem vai se dar mau é você, Carlinhos. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu não fiz nada de errado, era eu que te ajudava a cozinhar. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Não fazia nada de errado né? Diz exatamente o que você fazia. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Coisas adultas e que apenas pessoas com responsabilidade fazia. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) dando de ombros.**

— **Todo mundo aqui pode imaginar as coisas adultas. — Falou Rony (adulto) sorrindo maliciosamente.**

— **Eu prefiro não pensar. — Falou Sirius.**

— _**Ninguem precisa saber o que a gente fazia e não me venha com essa de que eu fazia com você porque você tinha concordado e nunca me pediu para parar. — **_**Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sussurrando para a esposa aproveitando que todos em volta tinham suas atenções na cena que continuava.**

— _Eu estou voltando para o Brasil, o Diego disse que poderia ficar comigo enquanto a Elliz nasce, depois vamos voltar juntos. _— Explicou Helena dando de ombros.

— _Bonito nome, onde o encontrou? _— Perguntou Harry com os olhos estreitos, sabia que Helena não diria a verdade.

— **Carrasco. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Em um dos vários livros que me deram de nomes de bebê, eu tenho que ir Harry, foi bom conversar com você. _— Falou Helena sorrindo como uma despedida, o moreno se afastou do carro enquanto ela fechava a janela da porta do automóvel, poucos segundos depois ele apenas observou o carro sumir ao virar uma esquina.

Harry olhou em volta, estava em uma rua completamente vazia, não muito longe dali tinha um restaurante, mas imaginou que ninguém sairia do lugar com uma chuva daquela, apenas para verificar ele olhou em volta e segundos depois fechou o guarda chuva, deixando-o cair ao lado de seu corpo, logo em seguida o moreno já não estava mais lá, havia aparatado.

— **Muito arriscado aparatar em um lugar assim, no meio da rua. — Falou Arthur.**

— **Na época em que moramos acho que os trouxas já pensam na hipótese de ter algumas pessoas com características diferentes. — Falou Hermione (adulta) em defesa do amigo, a verdade era que ela também fazia aquilo em alguns momentos.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava o quintal da Toca, estava em silencio até Harry aparecer de repente no quintal, era um dia ensolarado e ele achou estranho todos estarem dentro da casa, ao entrar viu todos espalhados pela sala, Molly olhava para cada um de seus filhos e cunhadas.

— **Mamãe esta querendo saber de alguma coisa que algum de nós sabe. — Falou Rony (adolescente) que conhecia muito bem aquele olhar da mãe, ainda mais porque já tinha passado por momentos como aquele.**

— _Ainda bem que você chegou, estou esperando uma explicação. _— Falou Molly olhando para o moreno que ao ver o olhar ameaçador da sogra viu que estava em apuros.

— **Mamãe sabia que o Harry é quem mais sofre nesses momentos? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto) olhando para a mãe que franziu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Como assim? — Perguntou Molly (avó).**

— **O Harry não usa aquele truque de omitir coisas de você, ele pode até deixar de lhe responder, mas não consegue mentir, porque você é como uma mãe pra ele e porque a Gina tem os mesmos olhos que você, o que é ruim para ele, no máximo ele vai apenas fugir do assunto. — Explicou Jorge (adulto).**

— _O que aconteceu Molly? _— Perguntou Harry indo para perto da esposa, ela estava em uma guerra contra James e Al, pelo que percebeu seu filho mais velho queria o colo da mãe, mas a mesma não podia dar porque o bebê Alvo tinha mais prioridade, com certeza James estava com ciúmes do irmão mais novo, Harry pegou o filho mais novo no colo, o mesmo dormia tranquilamente e a esposa aproveitou para pegar o outro filho que deitou em todo seu colo, para que assim ninguém tentasse pegar seu lugar.

— **Como você é possessivo em. — Falou Lysa olhando para James que passou a mão nos cabelos que como sempre estavam bagunçados, ele parecia estar um pouco envergonhado por saber que todos ali estavam vendo a forma como ele era possessivo com sua mãe.**

— **Eu sou o mais velho, estou com ela a mais tempo então tenho mais direto que eles. — Falou James se justificando.**

— **Olha só, James Potter não esta tendo sucesso em suas mentiras, porque será? Tem vergonha só porque é bastante chegado a mamãe? — Perguntou Lysa.**

— **Esta zoando com a minha cara Lysa? Não conhecia esse seu lado, me diz mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba sobre você. — Pediu James olhando para Lysa que sentiu raiva daquele sorriso prepotente dele, odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, com apenas aquele sorriso ele a fazia pensar que tinha perdido a discussão.**

— **Idiota. — Falou Lysa voltando a dar toda sua atenção a cena.**

— _Eu quero saber se alguém aqui sabia que Carlinhos e Helena tinha algum coisa. _— Falou Molly com as mãos na cintura, ela olhava para cada um dos filhos que parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ela.

O olhar de Harry encontrou com o de Rony que brincava com a filha em seu próprio colo, o cunhado sorria para ele.

— _Mas desde quando eles estão juntos? _— Perguntou Harry como se assim ele passasse a entender que não sabia de nada.

— **Cínico. — Falou Gina dando um tapa no braço do namorado que sorriu sem graça, tinha acabado de se ver fugindo da sogra usando uma **_**mentira**_**.**

— _Eu também não sei, eles não estão mais juntos, apareceu uma mulher aqui atrás do Carlinhos, houve uma briga entre os dois e puft, em segundos eu vi o relacionamento de um filho meu começar e depois acabar, tão rápido quanto a passagem de um passarinho no ar. _— Falou Molly gesticulando com as mãos.

— _Eu já volto, Molly._ — Falou Harry subindo as escadas com o filho ainda no colo, ele dormia tranquilamente, foi até o quarto de Carlinhos, ele provavelmente estaria lá, ao chegar no local bateu na porta e esperou a permissão para poder entrar, recebeu a confirmação logo em seguida, a voz do cunhado foi baixa, mas deu pra ouvir.

— **Uau. — Falou Fred impressionado ao ver as marcas nas costas do ruivo na cena, é claro que um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto e assim ele lançou a Carlinhos (mais novo) que parecia estar tão impressionado quanto ele — Não sabia que você é masoquista. **

— **Você também vai ser quando receber arranhões assim em meio ao **_**sexo. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) sussurrando a ultima palavra para o irmão.**

— **Estranho, nunca usei minhas unhas para essa função, a não ser no Diego. — Falou Helena (adolescente) olhando para as unhas que tinham tamanhos médios, nada muito exagerado.**

— **Faz isso no seu melhor amigo? Agora eu sei do porque do Carlinhos dizer que vocês são apenas amigos, ele gosta. — Falou Fred sorrindo para Helena que ficou um pouco envergonhada, ela tinha que admitir que algo lhe atraia no Carlinhos, talvez na sua aparência ou até mesmo na idade que junto de sua beleza o deixava com cara de alguém mais experiente e isso chamava sua atenção, a fazia pensar em algumas coisas.**

— **Considero o Carlinhos meu irmãozinho mais velho, não é meu irmãozinho querido? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) erguendo um pouco os pés e deitando seu rosto no ombro de Carlinhos, fazendo cara de cachorrinho fofinho para ele.**

— **Ô garota, para de exagero. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) fazendo Helena (adolescente) rir e se distanciar.**

— _E então Harry, tudo bem? — _Perguntou Carlinhos que estava deitado de barriga para baixo em sua cama, o moreno nem se surpreendeu ao ver marcas de arranhões nas costas do cunhado, já tivera aquilo também.

— _Acho que quem devia perguntar sou eu, não acha? _— Perguntou Harry entrando no quarto — _A Helena disse que estaria aqui, ou melhor, ela achou e acertou na mosca._

— _Ela pensa que eu já estou com outra. _— Falou Carlinhos rindo, mas não havia graça na risada dele, na verdade não havia humor algum — _Como ela esta? _

— _Grávida. _— Respondeu Harry.

— **Não diga. — Falou Sirius irônico olhando para o afilhado que sorriu.**

— _Não me diga, eu não sabia, nem imaginava. _— Falou Carlinhos irônico enquanto pegava uma camisa que estava no chão e a vestia — _Deixa eu adivinhar, ela esta de cabeça erguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido?_

— _Exatamente, esta tentando demonstrar que nada mudou. _— Falou Harry.

— _Orgulhosa, ela tem um jeito diferente de dizer acabou. — _Falou Carlinhos rindo, ao ver a cara de confuso do cunhado ele logo explicou — _Ela me deu um soco, confesso que nunca imaginei que o termino fosse vir dela._

— **Você deu um soco nele? — Perguntou Marlene olhando para a filha que assentiu depois de pensar um pouco, provavelmente pensando nesse dia, para ver se tinha dado um soco no ruivo mesmo.**

— **Uma das regras da casa era não levar mulher pra lá. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Você é idiota ou apenas se faz de um? Ficou maluco em levar uma mulher para a casa da mulher com quem você esta tendo algo? — Perguntou Marlene para o genro que logo tratou de se explicar.**

— **Não foi eu que levei ela lá, ela apareceu do nada e foi entrando, na hora que eu fui a tirar de casa essa demoniada chega. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) apontando para Helena (adulta).**

— **Me chamou do que? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) se distanciando do marido que a abraçava por trás, se virou de frente para ele e colocou suas mãos na cintura do moreno, cravando suas unhas naquele lugar e vendo a expressão de dor do marido. Helena não estava nem mesmo se importando que todos observavam.**

— **De demoniada. — Respondeu Carlinhos (mais velho) desafiando a esposa que cravou suas unhas com mais força em sua cintura.**

— **Ta passando dos limites. — Falou Rony (adulto) como um aviso a cunhada.**

— **Espera ai, vou ver até onde ele consegue chegar. — Falou Helena (adulta) para o cunhado que revirou os olhos, ela colocou mais força na ponta de seus dedos, no momento em que viu o marido mexer a perna distanciou seus pés do corpo dele e o olhou atentamente — Se me derrubar eu vou cravar as minhas unhas em outro lugar.**

— **Tente se tiver coragem. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sorrindo para a esposa que ficou séria, ele aproveitou que a esposa iria demonstrar sua coragem e colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e a virou de costas para ele, tinha certeza que ela não conseguiria se segurar de novo se ele a segurasse e por isso enlaçou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, as pessoas os veriam e não imaginavam que ele estava com tanta força nos braços para segurá-la.**

— **Força física é golpe baixo. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Unhas também. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a morena que voltou a se acalmar e assim apoiou as costas no peito dele, por ela ter deitado a cabeça em seu ombro ele não conseguia ver as caras de indignação de seus irmãos — **_**Desculpe pelo demoniada. — **_**Falou Carlinhos sussurrando para a esposa que fez bico e não deu a mínima atenção para ele, o ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir pela reação da esposa.**

— _O que aconteceu exatamente? E o que vai fazer daqui pra frente? _— Perguntou Harry se sentando na cama com o filho deitado em suas cochas, ele observou o ruivo começar a mexer no próprio guarda roupa.

— _Sei lá, de uma hora para a outra uma mulher que eu conheci na Romênia apareceu no apartamento da Helena, ai depois a Helena apareceu e começou a gritar tudo quanto é coisa e quando eu fui tentar falar alguma coisa ela me deu um soco, e quanto ao que fazer daqui pra frente, eu vou voltar a trabalhar, só tenho que esperar a Helena ganhar a criança. _— Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— _Ehn? _— Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _Eu fiz um trato com o meu antigo chefe, ele disse que eu só poderia voltar depois que a Helena ganhasse neném e para mim provar isso terei que levar uma copia da certidão de nascimento da menina, mas eu vou ter que viajar para a Romênia do mesmo jeito, vou passar talvez uns dois dias lá para depois voltar de vez para a Inglaterra. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— **Voltar de vez? É impressão minha ou ele esta falando que vai voltar a morar na Toca? — Perguntou Rony (adolescente) não acreditando nas palavras dita pelo irmão.**

— **Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que escutaria o Carlinhos dizer. — Falou Gina (adolescente) que pensava da mesma forma que o irmão mais novo.**

— _Voltar? _— Perguntou Harry ainda confuso.

— _Eu fui transferido Harry, não trabalho mais na Romênia, vou trabalhar na Inglaterra, minha mãe provavelmente ficará super feliz, mas que se dane, vou vender o apartamento da Romênia e depois compro outro em Londres, só vou morar aqui na casa dos meus pais até voltar a trabalhar. _— Explicou Carlinhos se encostando em uma parede e olhando para o moreno.

— _Você pediu a transferência ou foi transferido por decisão do seu chefe mesmo? _— Perguntou Harry.

**Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto das duas Helena que escutavam a conversa da memória, a mais velha por saber que o motivo da transferência de Carlinhos (mais velho) foi ela, já Helena (adolescente) sorriu porque nunca pensou que alguém faria algo daquele tipo por ela, mas o sorriso da mais nova sumiu por ver que ele não tinha confirmado pedir a transferência, poderia ter acontecido por decisão do chefe do ruivo.**

— _Eu pedi a transferência._ — Respondeu Carlinhos — _Então, seu filho em, soube que o James tem ciúmes dele. _— Falou Carlinhos rindo e se sentando ao lado do cunhado e pegando a criança no colo com cuidado, colocando o mesmo em cima de suas pernas.

— _Não é isso, ele só não gosta de dividir o colo da Gina com outra criança. _— Falou Harry sorrindo.

— **É quase a mesma coisa. — Falou Molly (avó).**

— _Ele tem sorte de não ter nascido na minha família então, digo, como meu irmão, a coisa era tão feia que quando nascíamos a gente já sabia que tinha que dividir o colo, mas até quando vai arrumar filho? _— Perguntou Carlinhos rindo vendo o moreno fazer o mesmo.

— _Bom, eu gostaria de ter uma filha. _— Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

— _Minha mãe teve que ter seis filhos para conseguir uma menina, acho que ninguém nunca contou a você, mas a Gina foi a primeira mulher Weasley em sete gerações. _— Falou Carlinhos assustando Harry que arregalou os olhos.

— **É sério? — Perguntou James (avô) olhando para Gina (adolescente) que assentiu.**

— _Sete gerações? — _Perguntou Harry estupefato.

— _Eu acho que o numero da sorte da Gina é o sete, o nome dela tem sete letras, é a sétima filha em uma família de garotos, seu sobrenome também tem sete letras e como eu já disse foi a primeira mulher em sete gerações. _— Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— _Há não, eu vou ter que verificar isso. _— Falou Harry pegando a própria varinha e começando a escrever o nome da esposa no ar, as letras foi se formando em _Ginevra Weasley _— _Ta certo, sete letras, sua irmã é sinistra. — _Falou Harry para o bebê que ainda dormia.

— _Sem contar que ela casou com o cara mais encrenqueiro do mundo. _— Falou Carlinhos mexendo os pezinhos do bebê, flexionando as pernas dele e logo em seguida tirando uma das meias do neném e colocando o pé dele na palma de sua mão, começando a acariciar logo em seguida.

— _Quantos anos de diferença é entre você e a Helena? _— Perguntou Harry olhando brevemente para o ruivo que ao escutar aquilo desfez o sorriso do rosto.

— **Nove anos. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) como se aquilo respondesse ao moreno na cena.**

— _Nove anos. _— Respondeu Carlinhos dando toda sua atenção para o menino em seu colo.

— _A Helena vai embora para o Brasil, Carlinhos. _— Falou Harry vendo o ruivo assentiu, imaginou que ele estivesse triste por dentro, afinal agora que ele estaria morando na Inglaterra ela iria embora para o Brasil.

— _Ela disse que iria, confesso que quando estive lá a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça era que é um bom lugar para se morar, e eu vi a saudade que a Helena tem dos familiares de lá. _— Falou Carlinhos olhando o menino em seu colo que começou a se espreguiçar e abrir os olhos — _Então ele tem seus olhos, será que vai ter problemas de vista também? _— Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— **Graças a Deus que não. — Falou Al sorrindo.**

— _**Não ficaria ruim. — **_**Sussurrou Elliz para o namorado que fez uma careta.**

— _Eu rezo que não. _— Falou Harry sorrindo — _Então você levou um soco e nem tentou reagir? Não estou falando que você seja violento, só que não é fácil levar um soco e continuar calmo. _

— _Eu não consegui levantar a mão. — _Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— _**Se tivesse levantado a mão eu teria lhe batido mais. **_**— Falou Helena (adulta) em voz baixa enquanto virava seu rosto para o lado e seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis do ruivo, mesmo que eles estivessem tão perto, a milímetros de distancia Helena virou seu rosto, ela não era muito fã de ficar beijando Carlinhos em publico, ainda mais com ela daquela idade.**

Eles ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo, até Carlinhos se levantar e seguir para fora do quarto com Al nos braços, Harry o seguiu e encontrou o cunhado entregando o sobrinho para a irmã que sorriu para ele.

— _Há, antes que eu me esqueça, vou passar um tempo morando aqui na Toca, até conseguir outro lugar para morar, outra hora eu te explico mãe. _— Falou Carlinhos para Molly que ao escutar as palavras do filho já iria retrucar querendo saber o motivo da mudança repentina dele.

— **Até imagino a felicidade que a Molly vai ter em saber que o filho vai voltar a morar na Toca. — Falou Arthur.**

— _Vamos pra casa? _— Perguntou Harry para a esposa que assentiu.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Ele finalmente dormiu. _— Falou Gina sorrindo e se jogando em cima de uma grande cama de casal, Harry estava deitado sorrindo, usava apenas uma calça de moletom.

— **Achei que o Al não desse muito trabalho. — Falou Lily (avó).**

— **E ele não dava, ele não era de fazer muita bagunça, chamar atenção dos pais chegando a gritar, mas ele costumava ficar acordado com os olhos abertos durante um bom tempo, ele não fazia bagunça, mas também não dormia tão fácil assim. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— _Cansada? _— Perguntou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu, com gentileza ele acariciou os cabelos da ruiva, depois de minutos em silencio ouviram a campainha e no mesmo instante se olharam.

— _Quem será que deve ser a essa hora? _— Perguntou Gina levantando brevemente o rosto apenas para olhar pro marido que deu de ombros e se levantou.

— _Eu vou ver. _— Falou Harry saindo do quarto, ele desceu uma pequena escada e foi direto para a porta principal da casa, assim que abriu se surpreendeu ao ver quem era — _Helena? O que faz aqui?_

— _Eu adoraria que ela estivesse em casa dormindo, mas ela me ameaçou, disse que se eu não dirigisse para ela, ela tentaria aparatar. _— Falou Diego aparecendo ao lado da amiga que foi logo entrando na casa.

— **Esta vendo, mais uma de suas irresponsabilidades. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) provocando a esposa.**

— _Harry, por favor, me diga que a Gina ainda tem aquele travesseiro maldito. _— Falou Helena subindo as escadas, assim que Diego entrou, Harry fechou a porta e seguiu a morena que continuou a subir as escadas sem cerimônia alguma.

— _Não, eu coloquei fogo naquela coisa, você não tinha um? _— Perguntou Harry confuso ao encontrar Helena em seu quarto, revirando seu guarda roupa, sua esposa nem mesmo se importou em se levantar, apenas ficou observando a amiga revirar o guarda roupa.

— _O desgraçado do Carlinhos o jogou fora e agora eu não consigo mais dormir. _— Falou Helena se jogando na cama do casal logo em seguida, ao lado de Gina.

— _Você não é a única pessoa aqui que não consegue dormir, eu não durmo direito há dias. _— Falou Diego se encostando na parede, ao verem ele fechar os olhos imaginaram que a qualquer momento ele cairia no sono ali mesmo.

— **Coitado dele, não tinha esposa e muito menos filho, mas já sofria como o marido de uma gestante. — Falou Gui (mais velho) lamentando pelo amigo de Helena.**

— _Se eu não durmo, ninguém dorme. _— Falou Helena se levantando e saindo do quarto as pressas.

— _Eu só não pergunto como o Carlinhos agüentou porque eu já sei a resposta. _— Falou Diego a seguindo, quando chegou na porta ele parou — _Só espera um minuto Harry que eu já levo ela pra casa._

O casal estava deitado de olhos fechados quase caindo no sono quando ouviram uma musica começar a ser tocada, no começo era apenas uma melodia produzida no piano, mas depois puderam ouvir uma linda voz, a ruiva se sentiu estar flutuando ao ouvir aquela voz.

— **Eu não acredito em uma coisa dessas. — Falou Helena (adolescente) abaixando a cabeça e colocando sua mão formando uma aba em sua testa impossibilitando que as pessoas a olhassem, principalmente Carlinhos (mais novo) ao seu lado e é claro Fred.**

— _Harry, porque ligou o radio? _— Perguntou Gina.

— _Eu não liguei. _— Falou Harry fazendo com que a ruiva abrisse os olhos surpreso e o olhasse, os dois pensaram na mesma coisa — _Desde quando temos piano? _

— _A minha medica perguntou se eu poderia guardar o piano da sogra dela por alguns dias, e nenhum de nós dois toca, eu não achei que alguém fosse notar ele e muito menos tocar. _— Falou Gina — _Fica quietinho que eu quero ouvir._

— **Mandou o piano para a casa do Potter? — Perguntou Draco para a esposa que sorriu amarelo ao escutar sua pergunta, por estarem perto do resto do pessoal do futuro seus filhos puderam ouvi-lo.**

— **Que piano? — Perguntou Cath.**

— **O da sua avó Narcisa. — Respondeu Draco.**

— **Mas porque estava na casa dos Potter? — Perguntou Cath confusa.**

— **Porque sua mãe cismou que a gente tinha que comprar um novo para a minha mãe, sem ela saber é claro e tivemos que fazer uma troca, o novo colocamos na mansão Malfoy e o outro tínhamos que esconder em algum lugar até eu achar alguém que o quisesse, já que sua mãe cismou com isso eu deixei que ela arrumasse um esconderijo para o piano, só não sabia que tinha sido lá. — Explicou Draco.**

— **Mas porque resolveu dar outro piano para a vovó? — Perguntou Scorpius confuso.**

— **Porque sim ué. — Falou Astória soltando um longo suspiro por ver que seus filhos deixaram a história do piano de lado, ela olhou para o marido como se o quisesse mata-lo — **_**Você por acaso se lembra o que fizemos em cima do piano? Você se lembra com o que você o sujou? **_

— _**Sim, mas eu limpei ele depois ué. — **_**Falou Draco dando de ombros.**

— _**Eu não conseguiria viver com a idéia de sua mãe tocar um piano onde eu gozei, tinha que dar outro para ela e ainda bem que você o limpou porque pela que podemos ver a Helena tocou nele. — **_**Falou Astória.**

— _**Não seja tão exagerada, imagine se comprássemos uma cama só porque você teve um orgasmo em cima dela, estaríamos falido, mesmo que a gente não seja tão ricos assim e pelo que eu me lembre você não me parou quando eu te agarrei em cima do piano. — **_**Falou Draco pondo um ponto final na conversa.**

_WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN_/ QUANDO EU ERA SEU HOMEM

_Same bed, but it feels Just a little bit bit bigger now_

A mesma cama, mas parece um pouco maior agora

_Our song on the radio_

Nossa canção no radio

_But it don't sound the same_

Mas ela não soa como antes

_When our friends talk about you_

Quando nossos amigos falam de você

_All that it does is Just tear me down_

Tudo que isso faz é me colocar pra baixo

_Cause my heart breaks a little_

Porque meu coração se parte um pouco

_When I hear your name_

Quando ouço seu nome

_And all Just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

E tudo soa como ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber

_That I should've bought you flowers_

Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores

_And held your hand_

E segurado sua mão

_Should've gave you all my hours_

Deveria ter te dado as minhas horas

_When I had the chance_

Quando tive chance

_Take you to every party_

Ter levado você a todas as festas

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

Porque tudo o que você queria era dançar

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing_

Agora minha garota esta dançando, mas esta dançando

_With another man_

Com outro homem

_My pride, my ego_

Meu orgulho, meu ego

_My needs and my selfish ways_

Minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta

_Cause the good strong woman like you_

Fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você

_To walk out my life_

Sair da minha vida

_Now I never, never get to clean up_

Agora nunca, nunca conseguirei arrumar

_The mess I made_

A bagunça que eu fiz

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

E isso me assombra sempre que fecho meus olhos

_It all Just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Tudo isso soa como ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

_Too Young, too dumb to realize_

Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber

_That I should've bought you flowers_

Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores

_And held your hand_

E segurado sua mão

_Should've gave you all my hours_

Deveria ter te dado as minhas horas

_When I had the chance_

Quanto tive chance

_Take you to every party_

Ter levado você a todas as festas

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

Porque tudo o que você queria era dançar

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing_

Agora minha garota esta dançando, mas esta dançando

_With another man_

Com outro homem

_Although it hurts_

Apesar de doer

_I'II be the first to say that I was wrong_

Serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado

_Oh I know I'm probably much too late_

Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

Para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros

_But I Just want you to know_

Mas eu só quero que você saiba

_I hope He buys you flowers_

Espero que ele lhe compre flores

_I hope he holds your hand_

Que ele segure sua mão

_Give you all his hours _

Que lhe dê todas suas horas

_When he hás the chance_

Quando tiver a chance

_Take you to every party_

Que leve você a todas as festas

_Cause I remember_

Porque eu me lembro

_How much you loved to dance_

De quanto você amava dançar

_Do all the things I should have done_

Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito

_When I was your man_

Quando eu era o seu homem

_Do all the things I should've done_

Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito

_When I was your man_

Quando eu era o seu homem

BRUNO MARS

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu sei que para aquela época essa musica não existia, mas eu não sei porque, mas quando estava escrevendo essa parte estava meia que obcecada por ela, sério mesmo, e até que faz um pouco de sentido para a Helena e o Carlinhos, a única coisa que não ficou legal é que na letra é obvio que quem canta é um homem, já na fic quem canta é a Helena, no caso ficou ao contrario)

— **Muito bonita a musica. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para Helena (adolescente) que ainda tinha a mão direita em frente a testa e com a cabeça baixa.**

— **Eu não conheço essa musica. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Mas vai conhecer, quando você disse que cantava eu não achei que fosse tanto assim, tem talento. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para a mais nova que apenas encolheu os ombros, ele entendeu que ela não queria ouvir elogios.**

— **Acho que o Carlinhos gostaria de escutar sua voz, só que não cantando. — Falou Fred fazendo com que Helena risse — Esta vendo como se faz uma mulher rir e não ficar envergonhada.**

— **Você não vai parar né? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) tirando sua mão de onde estava e olhando para Fred.**

— **É claro que não, eu não sou de desistir tão fácil. — Falou Fred.**

— **Você vai desistir dessas suas gracinhas quando eu lhe der um soco. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) ameaçando o irmão que não deu a mínima importancia para suas palavras.**

— **Deixa ele, eu não me importo com essas coisas. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo para o gêmeo.**

— **Se não se importa porque esta vermelha? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) como se dissesse que ela estava mentindo quanto a não se importar.**

— **Não se pode mais ficar vermelha? Olha o seu cabelo, ele é vermelho e eu não fico implicando com isso, afinal o que você tem contra essa cor? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) fazendo com que os dois ruivos rissem.**

— **Já esta exagerando. — Falou Fred.**

— **Eu sei, só fiz isso pra encher o saco mesmo. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

Poucos segundos depois a melodia do piano foi diminuindo, até não poder ser mais ouvido de lugar algum, Harry e Gina ficaram se olhando e os dois pensavam na mesma coisa, em como Helena estava sofrendo, pelo jeito ela gostava mesmo de Carlinhos, entendiam que ela achava que o melhor a fazer é se distanciar dele, achando que não é correspondida.

— _Eu vou indo embora, boa noite. _— Falou Helena aparecendo na porta do quarto dos dois, ela ficou olhando para os dois por alguns poucos minutos até virar as costas e sair.

— **Sem o travesseiro? — Perguntou Fernando.**

— _**Naquela hora o travesseiro já não importava mais. — **_**Falou Helena (adulta) sussurrando para si mesma.**

Harry se sentou e estava pronto para sair do quarto para ir atrás de Helena quando Diego passou pelo corredor, quando o mesmo foi dar o primeiro passo para sair da vista de Harry, ele escorregou e bateu a cabeça com força na parede.

— _Que água é essa? _— Perguntou Diego passando a mão no chão, a face estampada em seu rosto mostrava a dor que ele sentia por ter batido a cabeça no chão por causa da queda, Harry não se surpreenderia se visse a cabeça de Diego sangrando já que ele bateu a cabeça na parede e logo em seguida no chão.

— **Isso não é bom. — Falou Arthur que sabia que água era aquela.**

— **Pra você ver né, ela escolheu um momento inoportuno para nascer, bem na hora que eu estava na casa do Harry. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando para Elliz que sorriu amarelo.**

— _Água? _— Perguntou Gina se sentando surpresa.

— _Relaxa, foi apenas a bolsa da Helena que estourou, ela ainda não deve ter percebido já que não deve estar sentindo as contrações... _— Falou Harry calmo, no momento em que sua ultima palavra foi dita houve um grito quase ensurdecedor, puderam reconhecer sendo de Helena — _Bom, agora sim precisa se preocupar, eu vou chamar o Carlinhos e os outros Weasley, posso ter dois filhos, mas não sei ajudar em um parto._

— **Esta vendo como é as coisas, a Helena vai ter um filho e tem que chamar o Carlinhos, daqui a pouco eu vou ter que pedir permissão pra mim poder ir no banheiro. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Deixa de ser exagerada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) pra esposa.**

— _A medica da Helena é a mesma que a minha, vou chamá-la, vocês dois a ajudam e tragam ela para a cama, ela não vai poder aparatar e não temos tempo suficiente para levar ela ao . _— Falou Gina se levantando.

— **Você nasceu na cama do Harry, esta vendo que luxo. — Falou Jorge (adulto) para Elliz que ficou vermelha e olhou para o namorado que sorria.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Carlinhos, você precisa levar a Helena pro St. Mungus. _— Falou Astória aparecendo na bem decorada sala da casa dos Potter, ela parecia bem cansada.

— _A ultima vez que cheguei perto dela ganhei um soco de presente. _— Falou Carlinhos encostando-se em uma parede, toda sua família estava na sala, esperando noticias do filho de Helena, no momento em que Astória foi dizer algo se ouviu um choro estridente de neném e o mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça de todos ali.

— **Tem que parar de ser tão agressiva. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para Helena (adolescente) que sorriu irônica.**

— **E quem vai me fazer parar? Você? Você não é tudo isso Carlinhos, na verdade não teria chance comigo. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— _**Em que eu não teria chance? — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) sussurrando para Helena (adolescente) que entendeu o que ele queria dizer, ela abriu a boca varias vezes como se fosse dar uma resposta para ele, mas a palavra certa não veio e por isso ela se virou para a cena que continuava, enquanto isso o ruivo ria ao seu lado.**

"_Ela nasceu."_

— _Como será que ela deve ser? _— Perguntou Molly indo em direção do quarto em que Helena estava, todos a seguiram, principalmente Carlinhos que queria ver a recente mamãe.

Enquanto todos foram para o quarto com decorações infantis Carlinhos parou na porta do quarto de Harry e Gina, primeiramente viu um corpo em cima da cama, respirando calmamente e parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade para fazer tal coisa, segundos depois Helena olhou para a porta e seus olhos se encontraram.

— _**Estava preocupado comigo? — **_**Perguntou Helena (adulta) em voz baixa para o marido que a abraçou com um pouco mais de força.**

— _**Durante toda sua gravidez a Elliz era saudável, então eu já pensava que ela estava bem e achei que você precisava mais da minha atenção. **_**— Respondeu Carlinhos (adulto) se lembrando de cada detalhe daquela noite, de como um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando recebeu o aviso de Harry dizendo que Helena entrara em trabalho de parto, de como começou a se lembrar dos momentos que conversava com Helena sobre como a menina seria enquanto se vestia pronto para ir a casa do cunhado, se lembrou que enquanto estava encostado na parede ele se perguntava se Elliz teria os mesmos cabelos e olhos de Helena.**

— _Precisa levar ela agora. _— Falou Astória ao lado de Carlinhos — _Se você não levar, um dos seus irmãos terão que fazer isso. _— Falou a morena para o Weasley que ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.

— _Alguém se oferece? _— Perguntou Carlinhos em voz alta para que todos ouvissem, mas estavam ocupados paparicando a menininha — _E quanto a menina? _

— **Nossa Carlinhos como você é ruim. — Falou Tonks para o amigo que bufou.**

— **Acha mesmo que é fácil se aproximar de uma pessoa que antes de você conseguir falar um "A" te da um soco e eu já conhecia a Helena o suficiente para saber que ela é cabeça quente e não existe hora para bater em alguém. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Eu tinha acabado de parir uma criança e achou que eu conseguiria bater em você? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) olhando brevemente para o ruivo.**

— **Você já tentou coisas do tipo em momentos mais inoportunos. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) — E que palavra é essa? Parir? Que coisa feia Helena. **

— **Não fale como se tivesse uma criança aqui que não pode ouvir coisas assim por achar que pode falar essas palavras, todo mundo aqui entende o que significa parir. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Ela vai ficar bem, a prioridade agora é a Helena. _— Falou Astória.

— _E você Harry, porque não a leva? Cadê o Diego? _— Perguntou Carlinhos.

— **O mais engraçado é que o melhor amigo some nesses momentos. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Você fala como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo me pegar no colo, e só por alguns poucos em minutos apenas para aparatar e me colocar em uma cama de hospital. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _**Fala sério, eu te peguei no colo quando estava de oito meses, porque não conseguiria pegar depois que a Elliz nasceu? — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) sussurrando para Helena (adulta) que apenas deu de ombros diante da sua pergunta.**

— _O Diego desmaiou depois do terceiro grito da Helena e eu tenho filhos e esposa para cuidar, e por acaso existe alguém mais intimo da Helena aqui se não você? _— Perguntou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— **Isso é verdade, então já estão íntimos para Carlinhos já ir se preparando para quando você ficar grávida? — Perguntou Fred olhando para Carlinhos (mais novo) e Helena (adolescente), o ruivo suspirou forte enquanto a morena apenas sorriu e mexeu com a cabeça de um lado para o outro.**

— **Acho que você se daria bem no Brasil. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para Fred que sorriu largamente.**

— **Isso é um convite? — Perguntou Fred.**

— **Depende, se eu for e sua mãe deixar você ir, nós até que podemos ir, lhe apresento o Mar, ele até que é um cara legal. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Assim, por curiosidade apenas, você nada com que no mar? Ou melhor, usando o que? — Perguntou Fred nem se importando se estava sendo cara de pau.**

— **Porque a curiosidade? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Porque diferente do meu irmão quando eu quero saber de alguma coisa eu já chego perguntando, não preciso esperar que alguém descubra. — Falou Fred fazendo com que Carlinhos (mais novo) o olhasse com os olhos arregalados.**

— **Quais dos seus irmãos? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) olhando brevemente para Carlinhos (mais novo) apenas para poder ter o prazer de ver o susto que ele estava tendo com as palavras do irmão.**

— **O Carlinhos, quem mais seria? A diferença entre mim e ele é que eu não me importo com idade. — Falou Fred dando de ombros — Mas a minha pergunta não quer dizer nada quanto a mim e você.**

— **Eu sei, mas apenas para responder a sua pergunta eu posso usar qualquer coisa na praia, biquíni, maiô ou até mesmo uma blusinha e um short, mas nada que chame muita atenção. — Falou Helena (adolescente) para o ruivo mais novo entre os dois ao seu lado.**

— _**Já pode começar a imaginar. **_**— Falou Fred sussurrando para Carlinhos (mais novo) que nem mesmo se limitou a olhá-lo.**

Carlinhos ia dizer alguma coisa quando foi puxado bruscamente para dentro do quarto, as duas pessoas que conversavam com o ruivo olharam para dentro do quarto e puderam ver que quem puxara ele fora Helena com a ajuda de uma varinha.

— **Olha só, mulher com iniciativa, parabéns Helena, uma verdadeira mulher. — Falou Fred olhando brevemente para a morena que estava ao lado de seu irmão e depois dando todo seus olhos em Carlinhos, como se para ele saber que estava passando um recado para ele.**

— **Pelo que eu entendia, ela já era mesmo uma mulher naquela época, tinha o que uns 24 a 26 anos? Diferente da pessoa que esta aqui do meu lado. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) nem mesmo se importando com o fato da morena ao seu lado estar escutando.**

— **Na minha opinião elas são as mesmas pessoas, independente das idades que tem. — Falou Fred como se estivesse dizendo para Carlinhos que ele estava errado quanto a Helena (adolescente).**

— _Para de ficar enrolando e me tira logo daqui. _— Falou Helena puxando Carlinhos pela camisa com um pouco de força, fazendo com que seus rostos se aproximassem.

— _Ótimo, quando chegar diga que ela é minha paciente, avise que ela acabou de ter um filho e que precisa de cuidados rapidamente. _— Falou Astória olhando para o ruivo que estava na beirada da cama — _Levarei a Elliz para lá, chegarei em poucos minutos lá com sua menina. _— Falou Astória enquanto observava Carlinhos pegar Helena com cuidado.

— _**Sua menina. — **_**Falou Fred sorrindo para o irmão.**

— **Fred, você já esta passando dos limites, sabe que eu tenho pavio curto. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para Fred que riu como se estivesse o desafiando.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Harry acabara de estacionar seu carro na garagem de sua casa, estranhou o lugar estar em silencio quando entrou e decidiu ir direto para o segundo andar, passou pelo seu próprio quarto e pelo quarto de James, quando chegou no quarto do segundo filho não pode segurar o sorriso, Gina segurava o mais novo com cuidado com o auxilio de uma das mãos, já com a outra mão banhava as mãozinhas no bebê em um recipiente de tinta e carimbava a parede.

— _Ta ficando lindinho! _— Falou Gina sorrindo para o menino no colo que a olhava penetrante com os olhos verdes.

— **Vendo isso eu acho que já esta na hora de eu decorar meu quarto. — Falou Lily (neta).**

— **Já não basta você ter aquele seu **_**esconderijo? **_**— Perguntou Al para a irmão que balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.**

— **Todo mundo já sabe sobre ele então não é mais esconderijo. — Respondeu Lily (neta) dando de ombros.**

— **Mas ninguém vai lá te incomodar quando você fica naquele lugar, então continua sendo seu lugar de lazer e paz. — Falou Miguel que conhecia muito bem a prima e melhor amiga.**

— **Miguel, não enche o saco. — Falou Lily (neta) para o primo que apenas balançou a cabeça sabendo que ela odiava quando alguém criticava algo que ela queria fazer.**

— _Papai! _— Falou James ao ver o pai no batente da porta, Gina ao escutar a palavra do filho olhou para a entrada do cômodo e se deparou com o sorriso do marido.

— _Não acha que ele é pequeno demais para ficar decorando o próprio quarto? _— Perguntou Harry sorrindo e entrando no quarto, se sentando ao lado da esposa e colocando James sentado em seu colo.

— _Não, ele é bem grandão, não é? _— Perguntou Gina levantando o bebê que sorriu — _Esta vendo, ele concorda comigo, como esta a Helena? _— Perguntou Gina voltando a fazer as marcas da mãozinha no menino na parede.

— **Eu fiquei no hospital por alguns dias. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Porque? — Perguntou Marlene confusa.**

— **Algum tempo antes da gravidez eu não estava muito bem e ai a Astória percebeu que eu não estava me alimentando direito e acabei ficando um pouco fraca demais, foi por isso que eu tive que ser levada direto para o hospital e com urgência, precisava de soro e nesses dias a Molly sempre ia visitar a Elliz para mim, era ela que pegava minha filha pra mim poder ver ela, a levava no meu quarto. — Falou Helena (adulta) se lembrando dos primeiros dias de vida de Elliz e que esses dias foram os piores de sua vida, foi os dias em que não teve sua filha ao seu lado, não podia escutá-la chorar, não viu o primeiro abrir de olhos do bebê e também provavelmente não viu o primeiro mexer de dedos dela — A única coisa de ruim é que Molly não podia ficar lá o dia inteiro, então o Diego ficava comigo, e digamos que ele tinha medo de pegar a Elliz no colo por ela ser muito molinha e eu respeitei o medo dele, então só a via quando a Molly aparecia. **

— _**O Diego pelo jeito nunca te contou não é? — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) sussurrando no ouvido da esposa que ficou confusa e balançou a cabeça — **_**Eu estava sempre no hospital quando a minha mãe tinha que voltar, você não me aceitava porque não queria ficar perto de mim, mas eu ia visitar a Elliz sempre, eu a vi sorrir algumas vezes em meio ao sono.**_

— _**Ela sempre foi de fazer isso, esboçar seu sonhos por gestos, já a vi apertar o lençol ou o travesseiro quando esta tendo um sonho ruim, do mesmo jeito que já a vi sorrir entre o sonho significando que estava sendo bom. — **_**Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo para o marido e depois olhando para Elliz que prestava atenção na memória que continuava na **_**tela**_**, a menina estava abraçada ao namorado e por ver aquilo Helena percebeu o quanto ela tinha crescido — **_**Consegue ver a mesma coisa que eu? **_

— _**Consigo, ela cresceu bastante e um dia vai ser como a mãe, talvez ela não seja tão agressiva, mas será como você. — **_**Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) fazendo com que um sorriso aparecesse no rosto da esposa.**

— _Ela esta bem, disse para irmos a Toca amanhã para um almoço, para nos despedirmos. _— Falou Harry ficando sério enquanto reparava o olhar do filho mais velho em direção da tinta, o moreno pegou um pequeno recipiente de tinta e segurou na frente do corpo da criança, com cuidado pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou na tinta, passando na parede logo em seguida, depois de fazer uma vez, o menino começou a fazer sozinho as marcas na parede.

— _Ela vai embora mesmo? _— Perguntou Gina.

— **Que lindinho. — Falou Lysa fazendo cara de fofa para James que suspirou, mais uma vez estava passando vergonha ao lado da menina que estava interessado.**

— **Há Lysa como eu gostaria de lhe mostrar o lindinho. — Falou James fazendo com que o sorriso no rosto da loira desaparecesse.**

— **Chato. — Falou Lysa fazendo com que o moreno risse.**

— _Sim. _— Respondeu Harry — _Vamos tomar banho? Já esta fedido em. _— Falou Harry fazendo uma careta ao colocar James de pé, o casal acabou por rir quando James passou a mão suja de tinta no rosto do pai, até mesmo por cima dos óculos — _Acho que também vou precisar de um banho. _

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Vou sentir sua falta, Molly. _— Falou Helena abraçando a pequena mulher com carinho, ela foi correspondida da mesma força e recebeu um rápido carinho no rosto, a morena apenas sorriu, como um pedido de obrigado.

— **Fala ai Carlinhos, alguma de suas namoradas conseguiu conquistar a mamãe? — Perguntou Fred para o ruivo ao seu lado que franziu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Eu nunca tive namorada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Mas sua mãe já conheceu algumas de suas mulheres da Romênia? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente).**

— **E porque eu apresentaria alguma delas para minha mãe? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) como se fosse obvio. Fred e Helena se olharam e puderam perceber que pensavam a mesma coisa, Carlinhos não era de namorar e muito menos com garotas que Molly gostaria.**

— _Eu também vou sentir sua falta, nos mande noticias, eu quero receber fotos de cada momento da Elliz, entendeu? _— Perguntou Molly sorrindo para ela que fez o mesmo.

Helena estava com Elliz no colo que dormia tranquilamente, tinha acabado de parar perto da escada quando sentiu alguém a segurar pela cintura e com um pouco de força a impulsionar a subir as escadas, sabia que era Carlinhos, e na verdade ela teria mesmo que se despedir dele, só não queria fazer isso estando entre quatro paredes com ele.

— **Como você é gentil. — Falou Marlene ironicamente para Carlinhos (mais velho) que apenas sorriu.**

— **E você por acaso iria se eu pedisse? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) olhando para Helena (adulta) que sorriu e negou com a cabeça, não iria mentir, mas se fosse por vontade dela, ela não iria.**

A família Weasley estava espalhada pela sala tentando similar o que acabara de acontecer, Helena tinha chegado a vários minutos para se despedir de todos quando viram Carlinhos a levar escada acima praticamente a força, provavelmente para seu quarto.

— _Eu não sei de nada. _— Falou Harry ao ver o olhar da esposa sobre si. Por sorte alguém adentrou a sala, era Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur.

— **Tinha que ser. — Falou Teddy revirando os olhos, ele nem mesmo se importou com o olhar de Fleur sobre si, mesmo ela conhecendo a irmã que tem continuava a protege-la.**

— _Boa tarde, aconteceu alguma coisa? _— Perguntou Gabrielle estranhando o silencio de todos.

— _Não querida, Fleur não avisou que você viria. _— Falou Molly sorrindo e indo até a loira, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

— **Até parece que a mamãe esquece as coisas tão fácil assim. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para cada um de seus irmãos que concordaram com ele.**

— _É que eu não tinha avisado ela, não esta faltando um dos Weasley? _— Perguntou Gabrielle sorrindo, todos sabiam que a única coisa que ela queria era um Weasley ou Harry, mas como todos estavam casados e comprometidos só sobrara o segundo ruivo mais velho da família.

— _O Carlinhos esta lá em cima. _— Falou Molly que não entendia as intenções da mulher a sua frente quanto a seu filho.

— _Molly, na ultima vez que eu dormi aqui, acabei esquecendo algo, eu posso subir para procurar? _— Perguntou Gabrielle sorrindo gentilmente.

— **É claro, a desculpa de ter esquecido algo, eu já usei essa desculpas muitas vezes. — Falou Helena (adulta) que no momento em que viu Gabrielle pela primeira vez já soubera como ela era e suas táticas para conseguir homem.**

No momento em que Gina abriu a boca para protestar a subida da garota, sua mãe assentiu para a visita que em segundos já subira vários degraus.

— _Mãe, ficou maluca? _— Perguntou Gina indignada — _Porque a deixou subir?_

— _Qual o problema Gina? _— Perguntou Molly.

— _Acha mesmo que ela vai subir atrás de alguma coisa dela? Ela foi atrás do Carlinhos, pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva achando que o Carlinhos e a Helena vão descer de mãos dadas, ainda mais com a Gabrielle lá em cima. _— Falou Gina.

— **Nem se ela não tivesse subido lá, eu teria arranjado um jeito de descer e não seria junto com ele. — Falou Helena (adulta) dando de ombros.**

— **É tão difícil assim fugir do Carlinhos? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.**

— **Se tiver uma chance é fácil, **_**o difícil é arrumar essa chance. **_**— Falou Helena (adulta) sussurrando a ultima parte, depois de perceber que todos tinham suas atenções na cena, ela começou a pensar nas poucas vezes que conseguira fugir de Carlinhos e na maioria das vezes ela só conseguira por alguém interromper os dois. Na maioria das vezes sempre era Felipe ou Fernando.**

— _Não fale como se minha irmã fosse a vilã da história, ela não é do tipo que corre atrás de homem. _— Falou Fleur como sempre protegendo a irmã.

— **Imagine se fosse. — Falou Helena (adulta) e Carlinhos (mais velho) juntos.**

— _Ela não corre atrás de homem, corre atrás de Weasley, e se você acha que não, apenas observe a forma que meu irmão e a Helena vão descer daquele quarto. _— Falou Gina não se importando com as próprias palavras.

A sala ficou em completo silencio, passaram-se vários minutos até que ouviram passos vindos da escada, logo em seguida viram Helena descer com passos pesados e segurando a filha com cuidado nos braços, dava para ver pela sua face que ela estava brava.

— **Cheque-mate. — Falou Helena (adulta) para Fleur, a morena tinha um olhar e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.**

— _Molly, eu vou indo, irei viajar amanhã de manhã, qualquer coisa apareça lá em casa na hora do jantar, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e vou aproveitar que a Elliz esta dormindo para fazer o mesmo. _— Falou Helena colocando a filha no carrinho que estava perto da porta e saindo da sala rapidamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para as outras pessoas em volta.

— **Ela tem o jeito da Lene. — Falou Dorcas para o namorado que assistia a cena abraçado a ela.**

— **Que jeito? — Perguntou Regulo.**

— **Ela tem pavio curto, foram poucas as vezes que Lene aceitou o Sirius, a verdade era que eles ficaram por um tempo na adolescência, a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Helena, em ser interrompida por alguma outra pessoa que gosta do mesmo cara que ela, já aconteceu com a Lene e digamos que eu acho que elas são fracas quanto a ser agarradas por pessoas que mesmo ela não querendo o faça, claro que pessoas conhecidas e não um desconhecido, a Helena só agüentou que essa garota a interrompesse quanto a Carlinhos porque a filha dela estava junta. — Falou Dorcas tentando explicar as coisas da melhor maneira possível.**

— **Eu já vi o Sirius e a Dorcas juntos, se pegando dentro de uma sala em Hogwarts e quando ela percebeu que eu os via foi embora, acho que ela ficou aliviada. — Falou Regulo.**

— **Já eu penso que ela também queria continuar, nós mulheres podemos até não gostar de um homem, mas se temos atração por ele um simples passar de mão deles podem nos deixar mole, só pensamos em parar quando paramos mesmo, ou seja quando somos interrompidos, acho que se você não tivesse aparecido nesse dia ela teria continuado até chegar aos finalmentes. — Falou Dorcas.**

Harry viu o olhar que a esposa lançou para Fleur e percebeu que alguma coisa naquele dia não daria certo.

No momento em que ouviram o som de carro se distanciando Carlinhos desceu as escadas acompanhado de Gabrielle, seu rosto mostrava a evidente raiva que ele sentia.

— **Como eu odeio pessoas que entram no meu quarto sem pediu ou se não que me interrompa de propósito. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Que te interrompa em que? — Perguntou Fernando sorrindo para o pai que ao lhe entender revirou os olhos.**

— **Não nisso garoto, em qualquer coisa. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _Quem deu permissão para essa garota subir? Ainda mais entrar no meu quarto? _— Perguntou Carlinhos com tanta raiva que mais parecia que ele estava rosnando de fúria —_ A Helena devia ter afogado você aquela noite. _

— _A Helena não é nada. _— Falou Gabrielle venenosa — _Você acha certo ficar se agarrando com ela embaixo do teto de seus pais? _— Perguntou Gabrielle recuperando sua compostura de certinha, fingindo ser o que era, uma mulher que sempre tinha inveja das pessoas.

— **Nossa que respeito é esse comigo, eu estava junto sabiam? — Perguntou Elliz fingindo estar ofendida.**

— **Você se lembra de alguma coisa por acaso? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a filha que negou com a cabeça.**

— **Então como pode reclamar de uma coisa que nunca viu. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo para a filha que fez o mesmo e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.**

— _Meus pais podem mandar em qualquer lugar dessa casa, menos mo meu quarto e o que eu faço lá dentro ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. _— Falou Carlinhos não se importando com as palavras duras que usava.

— _Olha só, o grande Carlinhos Weasley abusando de uma mulher indefesa que praticamente acabou de ter uma filha. _— Falou Gabrielle.

— **Oh é, eu a recém mamãe sendo abusada, sinceramente eu posso até ser santa de vez em quando, mas nem tanto assim né. — Falou Helena (adulta) rindo pelo titulo que acabara de ganhar de Gabrielle, ouvir a meia Veela chamá-la de indefesa a fazia rir.**

— _Diferente de você a Helena não se faz de coitadinha e eu nunca vou tratar você como trato ela, muito menos terei algo com você semelhante ao que estava tendo com ela. _— Falou Carlinhos como se ninguém estivesse ali, o ouvindo dizer aquelas palavras — _Você é uma criança!_

— _Não precisa falar com a minha irmã assim. _— Falou Fleur se levantando.

— _**Nem minha filha precisa de proteção e Gabrielle parece ser uma criança. — **_**Falou Helena (adulta) que muitas vezes ficava brava com Fleur por isso, por sempre estar protegendo os parentes como se fossem crianças que não faziam nada de errado.**

— _**Helena, acho melhor ficar em silencio antes que a Fleur venha até aqui criar barraco. — **_**Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) em voz baixa no ouvido da esposa que bufou de raiva.**

— _Até o ano passado você chamava a Helena de criança também, e minutos atrás você não a tratava mais como uma simples criança. _— Falou Gabrielle.

— _**Eu não acredito que o Harry deixou que essa cena fosse mostrada assim para todos. **_**— Falou Fleur apenas como um sussurro.**

— **Já aconteceu coisas piores e devíamos agradecer por não ter sido mostrado. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para a esposa que olhou para ele indignado.**

— **Esta contra mim? — Perguntou Fleur.**

— **Estou do lado certo, Fleur, você tem que parar de ficar protegendo a sua irmã porque muitas vezes ela não ficou do nosso lado, quando te pedi em casamento ela ficou tão relutante quanto seus pais. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para a esposa que logo retrucou.**

— **Mas é diferente, ela era uma criança naquela época. — Falou Fleur.**

— **Se ela era uma criança naquela época, já era grandinha demais para saber se proteger quando já adulta, e nesse dia ela já era bem grandinha, o fato é que sua irmã é tão desesperada atrás de homem que nem vê a infelicidade das pessoas a volta dela, a única coisa que importa é ela conseguir o que quer, nem se importando se vai deixar a pessoa em breve. — Falou Gui (mais velho).**

— **É a minha irmã, Gui. — Falou Fleur.**

— **Tem que deixar ela seguir com as próprias pernas, até que de uns tempos para cá ela tem seguido nos trilhos, mas eu sempre a vejo pedir ajuda a você quando tem algum problema no casamento. — Falou Gui.**

— **Mas é claro, se ela tem problemas é quase obrigada a pedir ajuda a mim. — Falou Fleur.**

— **Não é assim, sempre resolvemos os nossos problemas sozinhos e por isso nos damos bem, mas ela não, Fleur uma pessoa não deve se meter no casamento de um casal, não estou falando que você deve deixar sua irmã de lado, apenas deixar ela seguir os próprios passos, deixe que ela pense um pouco no que é melhor e não você pensar por ela. — Falou Gui (mais velho) pondo um fim na conversa.**

— _Não proteja a sua irmã como se ela fosse santa, faz meses que ela esta me perturbando e para você, se continuar assim, sendo fútil e idiota sempre será uma criança, e não só para mim, as pessoas irão querer distancia de uma pessoa que só pensa na própria felicidade e não esta nem ai com a dos outros. _— Falou Carlinhos para cada uma das Delacour — _Só mais uma coisa mãe, pare de ser tão ingênua e você esta me devendo um favor e vou cobrar. _— Falou Carlinhos para a mãe e depois para Harry que franziu as sobrancelhas, o ruivo virou as costas e voltou para seu quarto, deixando todos na sala perplexos, antes que Gabrielle pudesse se explicar o ruivo voltou a descer as escadas e ainda com raiva apontou o dedo para Gabrielle — _Se fazer isso de novo ou entrar no meu quarto eu lhe afogo numa privada. — _Falou Carlinhos para a jovem Delacour, depois de deixar seu recado o ruivo voltou a subir as escadas e dessa vez definitivamente.

— **Sinceramente em, afogar alguém até vai, mas em uma privada? Que nojento. — Falou Fred II para Carlinhos (mais velho) que deu de ombros.**

— _Eu avisei. _— Falou Gina.

— _Não começa. _— Falou Harry para a esposa que pareceu nem mesmo ouvi-lo, o moreno sabia que se a esposa se metesse em confusão ele acabaria tendo que reagir.

— _Fica na sua Weasley. _— Falou Gabrielle.

— _Você que devia ficar na sua, esta sempre se achando melhor que os outros, desde que conheceu a Helena, você parece querer usar sua influencia de Veela em todos os homens que a cerca, até mesmo no melhor amigo dela. _— Falou Gina se levantando e colocando seu filho na poltrona que estava sentada, a ruiva se colocou de frente para Gabrielle, como se assim a desafiasse a dizer alguma coisa.

— **Sua irmã tem sorte, Diego é um homem exigente e não é como o Carlinhos que apenas ameaça, meu amigo não gosta de mulher que fica correndo atrás e é capaz de usar palavras piores que o Carlinhos, palavras essas que poderia fazer a Gabrielle pensar um pouco mais antes de fazer as coisas. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando brevemente para Fleur.**

— **Diego é um homem educado, mas tudo tem limite. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

Harry soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para Al que estava no carrinho, como sempre dormindo, se existia uma coisa que ele fazia muito bem era dormir durante a tarde e depois perturbar durante a madrugada inteira.

Foi tudo tão rápido que só puderam similar o que tinha acontecido quando o braço que Gabrielle tinha levantado foi parado com brusquidão por algo que deu a volta em seu pulso e apertou com força, o parando a centímetros do rosto de Gina, a loira havia tentado dar um tapa na cara de Gina quando Harry parou a mão da mesma com o uso de magia, no momento em que todos olharam para o pulso da garota perceberam que nada segurava, era como se fosse um cabo invisível.

— _Abaixe o braço. _— Falou Harry para a loira que logo fez o que ele havia pedido.

— **Porque não podem se resolver apenas usando palavras? Tem sempre que ter um tapa ou um soco? — Perguntou Molly (avó) indignada, ela olhava para todas as mulheres de seus filhos e principalmente para Helena.**

— **Eu fui criada assim. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Batendo nas pessoas? — Perguntou Sirius para a morena.**

— **Me defendendo, a verdade era que Matheus, o pai da Adriana já viu pessoas que para ele eram queridas serem feridas a base da pancada, ele temia que algo acontecesse comigo, qualquer coisa, no Brasil infelizmente ainda acontece de um homem bater em uma mulher por motivo nenhum, eu apenas aprendi a me defender. — Respondeu Helena (adulta) dando de ombros.**

— **Na verdade eu acho que você sabe se defender até demais. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Eu concordo. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Hein? — Perguntou Hugo confuso olhando para o pai, como ele poderia saber sobre isso quanto a Helena.**

— **Eu trabalho com ela e em algumas vezes que eu vi a Helena se defendendo, bruxos costumam ficar sem forma de se defender quando estão sem a varinha, mas ela não, ela pode estar sem varinha e do mesmo jeito conseguiu se dar bem até hoje. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

**PEÇO DESCULPAS NOVAMENTE GENTE E ESPERO TAMBÉM COMENTÁRIOS QUANTO AOS MOMENTOS, CONFESSO MAIS UMA VEZ QUE NÃO ESTA SENDO FACIL ESCREVER, MAS NÃO IREI DESISTIR...**


	8. CAPITULO OITO

(Autora aqui: Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar caso tenha demorado e também agradecer a Clenery Aingremont que me ajudou bastante a escrever esse capitulo, eu até poderia marcar os comentários que ela escreveu, mas isso meio que iria parecer que ela só ajudou naquelas partes sendo que na verdade ela ajudou em tudo, basicamente ela escreveu tudo aqui junto comigo, e também tenho um aviso, por isso leiam as notas finais)

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Eu não vou voltar. _— Falou Carlinhos em um campo aberto, os únicos que estavam na cena era ele e Harry que olhava para o cunhado indignado.

— **Voltar pra onde? — Perguntou Molly (avó) confusa.**

— _**Como eu odeio o Harry. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sussurrando para a esposa que sorriu e assentiu.**

— _Como é que eu vou explicar a sua mãe que você vai embora do nada, sem se explicar nem nada. _— Falou Harry ainda olhando para ele que parecia não se importar com a reação dos pais e da família.

— _Eu deixei uma carta. _— Falou Carlinhos como se isso pudesse justificar sua ida, ou até mesmo amenizar a fúria que Molly provavelmente teria.

— **As vezes parece que você não se importa comigo, com a minha preocupação. — Falou Molly (avó) para o filho que revirou os olhos.**

— **É só que eu não gosto de despedidas e já sabia que não conseguiria ficar em casa por muito tempo. — Se explicou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Não liga não Molly, se tem uma coisa que todos seus filhos tem em comum é a insensibilidade. — Falou Helena (adulta) para a ruiva que bufou e olhou para cada um dos filhos.**

— _A sua mãe nunca foi de ser o tipo de mulher brava comigo, mas sua irmã sim e eu penso que a Molly provavelmente vai ser bem pior, Carlinhos uma carta não substitui a ida de um filho, você passou a vida inteira na Romênia, e quando pode ficar aqui na Inglaterra vai embora? — _Perguntou Harry não entendendo.

— _É uma questão de escolhas, o que eu vou fazer aqui na Inglaterra? Voltar a ser o galinha que eu era na Romênia, talvez eu tenha me cansado dessa vida. _— Falou Carlinhos passando a mão nos cabelos e logo em seguida na nuca.

— **Depois da metade da vida dele ter passado foi que percebeu que essa vida de galinhagem não vale a pena. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Você fala isso porque conhece a Hermione desde quando entrou na escola. — Retrucou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Quantas pessoas legais você conheceu na Romênia? Ou melhor, quantas mulheres? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) sorrindo para o irmão que pensou um pouco.**

— **Algumas, até que a Lice era legal, simpática, carinhosa e fofa. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sorrindo largamente ao ver o olhar da esposa sobre si — Pena que ela tinha 06 anos. **

— _**Não acredito. **_**— Falou Helena (adulta) com raiva de si mesma enquanto o ruivo ria a suas costas.**

— **Ela é a filha mais nova do meu ex-chefe e estava sempre querendo saber de dragões e perguntava coisas descaradamente, já não a vejo a um bom tempo, deve estar com a idade do Teddy, quantos anos ele tinha quando você engravidou?**_** — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a esposa que começou a pensar.**

— **Ele tinha uns 07 ou 08 anos. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Bom ela deve estar enorme e provavelmente estudando dragões. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) sorrindo.**

— _Nem sabe se a Helena vai te escutar, você já tentou quantas vezes? Duas vezes e até agora não deu certo. _— Constatou Harry.

— _As poucas vezes que eu fiquei com a Helena depois que ela brigou comigo, eu não tentei conversar com ela, é por isso que deu errado. _— Falou Carlinhos — _E pelo que eu sei, é fácil de arrumar emprego no Brasil com o meu currículo, qualquer coisa se meus planos não der certo eu sigo a minha vida sozinho, me disseram que a segurança de criaturas por lá é fraca e o que menos existe lá é profissionais que conseguiram ir para a Romênia e trabalhar por um bom tempo, eu estou trabalhando lá desde quando sai de Hogwarts, dois anos antes de você entrar mais ou menos, estou lá a mais tempo que você esta no mundo bruxo._

— **O meu tempo no mundo bruxo é o mesmo que o do Harry. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).**

— **Mas o Harry tem pais bruxos e uma família conhecida, e é por isso que é estranho ele estar a tão pouco tempo no nosso mundo, quando todos souberam que ele estava com a tia trouxa foi a maior confusão do mundo, queriam saber do porque de ele estar lá e não no nosso mundo. — Falou Arthur.**

— **Estou vivendo no mundo bruxo a cinco anos e já arranjei confusão demais. — Falou Harry (adolescente).**

— _Começar uma vida não é fácil, precisa de muito dinheiro nos primeiros meses e... — _Harry tentou falar, mas o cunhado o interrompeu, pelo jeito o ruivo não mudaria de idéia.

— _Eu tenho dinheiro guardado, posso não ter uma fortuna como você, mas com esse dinheiro posso passar meses sem trabalhar, daqui a pouco eu vou morrer e esse dinheiro vai pro lixo, de tanto que eu guardo. _— Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, o ruivo se deixou cair na grama macia do extenso campo.

— **Qual era a idéia do Harry? Ou melhor, o que ele queria fazer conversando sobre isso? — Perguntou Helena (adulta).**

— **Ele parecia querer tempo para assimilar o que eu estava fazendo. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _A sua irmã vai me matar. _— Falou Harry passando a mão na frente do rosto, se sentiu irritado ao ver Carlinhos rir com gosto por causa de seu medo da esposa — _Você nunca foi casado, nunca teve algo sério com uma mulher então não pense que seja fácil._

— _Eu morei com a Helena por quase nove meses. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Porque não pediu ajuda ao Gui? Ele é seu irmão, poderia muito bem ajudar você. — _Falou Harry.

— **Ta ai uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber também, com tanto irmão e foi contar apenas ao Harry? Tudo bem não contar a mim, mas poderia se despedir dos seus irmãos. — Falou Molly (avó) olhando para seu segundo filho mais velho e depois para os outros filhos.**

— **Mãe, nem sempre ter vários irmãos quer dizer que eles serão aos que vamos recorrer ou que eles serão os nossos melhores amigos. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Mas o Carlinhos sempre foi grudado ao Gui? Estudaram juntos, se não fossem irmãos de sangue seriam de consideração. — Falou Molly (avó) se lembrando de como os dois primeiros filhos eram grudados, mesmo depois que Gui entrou na escola primeiro.**

— **Tudo muda quando Hogwarts acaba, até mesmo as amizades. — Falou Gui (mais velho).**

— **Não fale como se vocês tivessem o tipo de amizade que fica sem se ver por muito tempo, são irmãos e se viam todos os anos na Toca, isso só mudou quando...**

— **Eu fui para a Romênia. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) já sabendo que a ruiva mais velha diria aquilo, ele olhou brevemente para os dois Gui's que tinha ali e sabia que os dois estavam se lembrando do porque de ele ter ido mesmo para a Romênia, ele tinha dois motivos é claro, mas com o resultado do segundo motivo teve a decisão definitiva para ir trabalhar dragões — Mas deixe esse assunto de lado.**

— _**Tonks tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? — **_**Perguntou Helena (adulta) sussurrando baixinho para o ruivo atrás de si que suspirou, ele não respondeu, mas ela teve sua resposta ao sentir ele aconchegar seu corpo mais ao dele e deitar sua cabeça no ombro dela.**

— _**Deixa isso pra lá, Lena. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) no ouvido dela.**

— _**Você só me chama de Lena quando quer chamar a minha atenção ou quando quer fazer manha pra não falar de algo. — **_**Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _**E porque acha que eu não quero chamar sua atenção? — **_**Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _**Porque não é o momento para isso. **_**— Respondeu Helena (adulta).**

— _**Quando você estava grávida fizemos um trato, não falaríamos sobre a pessoa que me fez ir para a Romênia e você não precisava falar sobre o que teve com o Rafael. **_**— Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) colocando um ponto final na conversa.**

— _Eu já cometi o erro de pedir ajuda ao Gui uma vez, poderia pedir ao Rony ou ao Jorge, que provavelmente seriam os únicos a me entender, mas eu não confiei a eles nem mesmo o segredo de ter tido algo com a Helena, não tinha direito de pedir ajuda a eles e eles também não teriam o dever de me ajudar. — _Respondeu Carlinhos.

— _Porque será que eu só arrumo confusão, Merlin? Só pode ser um castigo. _— Falou Harry olhando para o céu.

— _Não seja tão dramático, não é como se fosse sobrar alguma coisa para você, só esta me ajudando a fugir do país. — _Falou Carlinhos como se aquilo fosse pouco.

— **E isso é pouco? — Perguntou Molly (avó) indignada.**

— **Acho que o Harry já fez coisas piores. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _**Isso ele tem razão. **_**— Falou Harry (adolescente) sussurrando para a namorada que estava ao seu lado.**

— _Pra você isso não deve ser nada, passou a vida inteira do outro lado do mundo. — _Falou Harry apenas recebendo como resposta do que havia sido um dar de ombros, pelo jeito ele não se importava mesmo em estar indo embora sem avisar a ninguém de sua família — _Carlinhos, quando chegar lá, pelo amor de Merlin manda um recado para a sua mãe._

— _Ta bom, pode deixar, só por curiosidade onde é que eu vou parar? _— Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Em um campo perto do aeroporto, não vai demorar para a Helena chegar lá, qualquer coisa você pode pedir informação para saber se o vôo dela chegou. _— Falou Harry.

— _Ô anta, acho que você se esqueceu, mas... EU NÃO FALO PORTUGUÊS. _— Falou Carlinhos gritando a ultima parte, mas foi Harry que riu.

— **Que exagero. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Não é fácil ir para um lugar onde quase ninguém fala inglês, como eu ia saber onde você estava? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para a morena que ainda sorria.**

— **Em aeroportos assim, que recebe viagens estrangeiras sempre tem alguém que fale inglês, na verdade existe um balcão especialmente para pessoas assim. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo para o ruivo que bufou.**

— _A anta aqui é você, todo aeroporto tem um balcão de informação para turistas que falam inglês, você não viajou para lá com a Helena? Deveria saber disso. _— Falou Harry.

— _Quando você esta ao lado de uma pessoa que fala Português, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. _— Falou Carlinhos como justificativa.

— **Sem contar que toda a minha família do Brasil consegue falar inglês o suficiente para conseguir conversar com turistas. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _E então, eles viveram felizes para sempre. _— Falou Gina por fim.

Nessa nova cena Harry não aparecia muito, o moreno estava deitado em uma cama de solteiro, dividia o móvel com a esposa e os dois filhos pequenos, a ruiva tinha um livro no colo enquanto os três caíram no sono ao ouvir ela ler a história.

— **É quase impossível não dormir junto. — Falou James (avô) se lembrando das poucas vezes em que sua esposa contara histórias infantis para seu filhos e ele sempre estava ao lado, acabava caindo no sono junto.**

— **A Hermione desde cedo lia Hogwarts uma história. — Falou Rony (adulto) fazendo com que a esposa olhasse confusa para ele, era claro que ela estava mentindo — Brincadeira.**

— **Eu não duvidaria de uma coisa dessas, é bem capaz da Hermione ter feito mesmo isso. — Falou Jorge (adolescente) rindo da cunhada que olhou brava para ele.**

— **Você é viciada nesse livro, não é? — Perguntou Cath sorrindo.**

— **Como pode saber? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).**

— **O Scorpius falou. — Respondeu Cath fazendo com que seu irmão olhasse confusa para ela.**

— **Falei? — Perguntou Scorpius.**

— **Falou ué. — Falou Cath como se para Scorpius cooperar e concordar de que foi ele que falou.**

— **É mesmo. — Falou Scorpius dando um sorriso amarelo e sem graça.**

— _Não fazia parte de o plano os três dormirem. _— Falou Gina fechando o livro.

— _Já terminou? _— Perguntou Harry abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

— _Já, porque dormiu? _— Perguntou Gina.

— _Você demora demais para ler uma história, acho que estou dormindo desde a hora em que a bruxa apareceu. _— Falou Harry.

— **Você que dorme muito fácil. — Falou Gina dando um leve tapa no peito do namorado que segurou sua mão e sorriu.**

— _Isso aconteceu na metade da primeira folha. _— Falou Gina pegando uma almofada ao lado da cama e jogando na cara do marido, no momento em que ele se mexeu acabou caindo da cama, a ruiva não conseguiu se segurar e começou a gargalhar, ela colocou a mão na frente da boca para não acordar os filhos que dormiam tranquilamente.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava a família Potter espalhada por uma grande sala, Gina estava mais uma vez com um barrigão, Al estava em pé em cima do sofá tentando colocar um capuz de natal na cabeça do pai que ria, já James estava com os óculo de Harry e sorria para a mãe que fazia o mesmo.

— **Natal e eu nem havia nascido ainda. — Falou Lily (neta).**

— _Mamãe. _— James chamou a mãe que olhou e pegou um sapo de chocolate das mãos do menino, abriu o doce e entregou para o menino o bicho que tentou pular — _Figurinha._

— _Pega essa James, olha que mulher bonita. _— Falou Gina pegando uma figurinha que estava no bolso da calça, o menino pegou com um largo sorriso e começou a observar — _É você. _— Falou Gina pegando a figurinha de dentro da embalagem do sapo de chocolate que abrira para o filho, ela entregou ao marido que observou com os olhos meios fechados, tentando ver melhor sem os óculos.

— **Depois de muito tempo o Harry conseguiu impedir que tivesse figurinhas com a imagem dele. — Falou Rony (adulto) se lembrando de como ele ficava quando encontrava alguma.**

— **Mas fizeram mesmo figurinhas dele? — Perguntou James (avô).**

— **Sim, mas ele não era muito fã daquilo. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Harry andava pelo corredor de uma casa de aparência simples.

**Tonks reconheceu o lugar como a casa dos seus pais, mas achou estranho que Harry estivesse ali. **

Ele seguiu pelo corredor até chegar a um quarto, ao entrar olhou em volta a procura de alguém, mas ao não encontrar ninguém foi direto para a sacada, olhou para o lado e encontrou Teddy sentado em uma cadeira inclinada, olhando para o céu.

— **Meu antigo quarto. — Falou Tonks.**

— **Tecnicamente é seu quarto atual porque você ainda mora lá, mesmo não tendo dormido lá ultimamente. — Falou Remo para a companheira que revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no braço dele que sorriu.**

— _Sem sono? _— Perguntou Harry para o menino que levou um susto, o garoto nem ao menos respondeu, Harry se sentou ao lado da cadeira encostando-se na mesma e esperou que o afilhado dissesse algo, mas ele apenas ficou em silencio com a cabeça deitado nos joelhos e abraçando os mesmos com os braços.

— _Não consigo dormir. _— Falou Teddy por fim.

— _Porque? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _A lua me incomoda. _— Falou Teddy fazendo com que o padrinho ficasse confuso, Harry olhou para o céu e logo entendeu, a lua estava cheia e com certeza isso incomodaria qualquer pessoa que tivesse algo com licantropia.

— **Ela incomoda mesmo um pouco. — Falou Dominique que já tinha sentido aquilo de a lua a incomodar, a fazia pensar em varias coisas e acabava perdendo o sono.**

— **Como assim? — Perguntou Rony (adolescente).**

— **Nós não transformamos, mas a lua ainda faz uma diferença em nós quando esta cheia, imagine que seja uma pulga em você que fica coçando e você não consegue se levar dela. — Falou Dominique tentando explicar da melhor forma possível.**

— **Quando criança as coisas são piores, já que nessa época temos bastante pesadelos e acabamos perdendo o sono varias vezes. — Falou Louis.**

— **Eu nunca senti isso. — Falou Remo.**

— **Porque ao invés de você estar dormindo em momentos assim esta se transformando, nós apenas não sentimos a dor da transformação. — Falou Vic.**

— **Mas isso é bom, mas vocês não sentiram nada quando se transformaram pela primeira vez em lobo? — Perguntou Remo confuso para o casal que negou com a cabeça.**

— **Normalmente a primeira transformação acontece quando já esta de noite e nessa hora estamos dormindo, acabamos nem sentindo porque estamos dormindo, é quase a mesma coisa de ser um animago, mas é instinto, ou melhor, é da nossa natureza. — Falou Teddy.**

— **É estranho, nunca ouvi falar de pessoas assim. — Falou James (avô).**

— **Porque não é comum lobisomens ter filhos e se tem não é como se saíssem pelo mundo dizendo que seus filhos tem suas manias licantropas, mas pelo que eu já vi tem varias pessoas como a gente. — Falou Vic.**

— _Já aconteceu antes? _— Perguntou Harry vendo o menino assentir — _Quando eu era pequeno tinha medo do escuro, ele me incomodava antes de dormir, mas não podia ligar a luz do mesmo jeito que você não pode fugir da lua._

— _E o que você fazia para dormir? — _Perguntou Teddy nem mesmo o olhando.

— _Eu ia dormir e pensava que meus pais estariam comigo cuidando de mim enquanto dormia, que eles cuidavam de mim e assim não aconteceria nada de ruim comigo. — _Falou Harry para o menino que o olhou e sorriu.

— _Acha mesmo que papai e mamãe vão cuidar de mim? _— Perguntou Teddy.

— _Eu tenho certeza que eles estarão cuidando de você toda hora, não importa onde esteja e do que esta incomodando eles sempre estarão com você, agora vai dormir. _— Falou Harry para Teddy que sorriu e se levantou entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama, cobrindo o corpo com o cobertor até o pescoço.

— **Mas o que o Harry estaria fazendo na casa da minha mãe a uma hora dessas? — Perguntou Tonks se comovendo com a cena que acabara de ver, Harry era como um pai para Teddy, mas pensar que se ao invés de ser mais nova que Remo, ela tivesse a mesma idade que ele e assim os dois teriam um filho seja um pouco mais novo que Harry ou mais velho, ao invés de pai e filho, eles seriam irmãos.**

— **A sua mãe costumava chamar o Harry para conversar com o Teddy quando ele estava nesses momentos difíceis da infância. — Respondeu Hermione (adulta).**

— **Mas isso não acontecia com muita freqüência. — Falou Teddy.**

Harry fechou as portas que levava a varanda e tampou a janela com as cortinas de cores claras, ao sair do quarto do menino se deparou com Gina que sorria gentilmente.

— _Quando pequena eu tinha medo de Papai Noel. _— Falou Gina fazendo com que Harry segurasse a risada — _Na minha opinião ele era muito estranho e eu pensava que se ele entrasse na minha casa durante a noite provavelmente roubaria alguma coisa, pensando melhor agora eu percebo que ele não roubaria nada, afinal quem entra na Toca para roubar alguma coisa? _— Perguntou Gina retoricamente —_ Achei que seu único medo era ter que morar a vida toda na casa dos seus tios, ou se não acabar não tendo amigos._

— _Você nunca mentiu na vida? E não quer dizer que seja mentira, pode sim o Remo e a Tonks estarem aqui ué, cuidando dele, afinal o que mais eles estariam fazendo? _— Falou Harry dando de ombros e seguindo para as escadas na companhia da esposa.

— **Mais um que menti para crianças. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).**

— **Não dá pra ficar sem mentir, as vezes eles perguntam cada coisa que eu só fiquei sabendo quando tinha 13 anos. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— _Acabei de mentir quando disse que tinha medo de Papai Noel. _— Falou Gina rindo.

— _**Eu já estava achando estranho, ouvir você dizer que tinha medo de papai Noel é o mesmo que ouvir que a Hermione é burra e não gosta de estudar. **_**— Falou Harry para a namorada que apenas sorriu.**

— _Eu desconfiava, uma menina que não gosta da proteção dos irmãos não teria coragem de dizer que tem um medo bobo desse, como também não tem coragem de dizer que esta tendo pesadelos com o primeiro ano escolar. _— Falou Harry fazendo com que a esposa ficasse séria instantaneamente.

— **Não somos os únicos que não conseguem esconder algo do Harry, a Gina também sofre com isso. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— **O que aconteceu com a sua irmã no primeiro ano escolar? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) olhando para Carlinhos ao seu lado que ficou em silencio diante da sua pergunta — Algo ruim?**

— **É melhor você não perguntar de novo, não gostamos de falar de coisas ruins. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para a morena brevemente.**

— **Desculpa. — Falou Helena (adolescente) por sua pergunta.**

— _Foi só que as lembranças voltaram, mas eu já sei o que fazer. _— Falou Gina descendo nas escadas na frente do marido, parecia estar fugindo dele.

— _Só uma dica, é muito feio mentir, sabia? _— Perguntou Harry com a voz um pouco mais alta para a ruiva poder ouvir.

— **Disse a pessoa que mais menti no mundo. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Mentir? — Perguntou Lily (avó).**

— **Desculpe, errei na palavra que tinha que usar, ele não menti apenas escondi algumas coisas. — Falou Hermione (adulta) um pouco envergonhada — Coisas que ele prefere não falar ou não comentar.**

— **Ao menos não com a gente, se ele falar com alguém deve ser com a Gina. — Falou Rony (adulto) ao ver o olhar da esposa sobre si ao falar que o amigo não era muito de desabafar com eles.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava que Harry estava em um dos quartos do St. Mungus, mas não era ele que estava na cama do paciente e sim Gina, a ruiva dormia tranquilamente e no móvel também estavam James e Al abraçando a mãe carinhosamente, já Harry estava no sofá que era para os familiares que visitavam os pacientes, o moreno tinha em seu colo um embrulho de cobertores e dentro estava Lily dormindo serenamente.

— **Nossa, nem mesmo falaram como descobriram que eu já estava vindo. — Falou Lily (neta).**

— **Mas o papai já contou Lily, foi quando invadiram a casa e ele levou a mamãe no hospital, não foi como a vez em que ela estava grávida de mim e do James em que ela descobriu e depois contou para ele, foi em um momento um pouco difícil. — Falou Al para a irmã.**

— **Invadiram a casa de vocês? — Perguntou Lily (avó) preocupada.**

— **Eu tinha quase 02 anos e o James tinha 03, a minha mãe estava grávida e não sabia ainda então meu pai também não sabia e por isso estava trabalhando e minha mãe ficou em casa, nesse dia invadiram a casa e meu já chegou na hora de achar minha mãe desmaiada na sala, é claro que as pessoas que fizeram aquilo não levaria uma mulher que daria trabalho então acho que eles pensaram que levar duas crianças seriam mais fáceis e os dois não teriam a menor chance de fugir, acho que foi a primeira e a ultima vez que tentaram entrar na minha casa, se já houve algum outro atentado como esse eu não sei, mas não foi em casa. — Falou Al para a avó que ficou preocupada e olhou desesperada para o marido que parecia estar tão assustado quanto ela.**

— **Isso ainda acontece, mas esse tipo de pessoa desistiu de tentar pegar as crianças, ainda mais depois que elas foram para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando brevemente para Rony (adulto) que entendia do que ela estava falando.**

— **As vezes quando acontece esses atentados os bruxos tentam fazer com que pareça um acidente trouxa, sem magia alguma. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— _Ela parece que vai ser do tipo que vai querer mais o seu carinho do que o meu. _— Falou Gina se sentando na cama com cuidado para que seus filhos não acordassem.

— _Já estava na hora de eu ser o preferido, não acha? _— Perguntou Harry fazendo a esposa rir.

— _Você esta tão ocupado babando nela que nem mesmo perguntou o nome, você disse Lily, vai ser Lily Luna. — _Falou Gina sorrindo para o marido que com cuidado mexeu o embrulho — _Quando eu poderei ir embora?_

— _Você chegou aqui a cinco horas atrás Gina, não ficou nem mesmo um dia inteiro. _— Falou Harry indignado como se assim passasse o recado de que ela não iria embora tão cedo.

— **É horrível ficar naquele lugar. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Eu concordo, mesmo que eu trabalhe lá já tive que ficar vários dias internada. — Falou Astória — A ultima vez que o Draco foi parar lá eu quase coloquei uma camisa de força nele, você vira as costas e ele já não esta mais na cama.**

— **Você não pode cuidar dele em casa? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) confusa.**

— **Quem me dera. — Falou Draco para si mesmo ao ver a esposa negar com a cabeça diante da pergunta de Helena.**

— **Não, de acordo com as regras do St. Mungus depois que eu estou no meu horário de trabalho não posso tratar o Draco como meu marido, se ele chegar doente será apenas meu paciente, a mesma coisa do Scorpius e da Cath, mas eles nunca foram para lá porque na maioria das vezes eles só ficam doente em casa e eu nem me preocupo em levar eles até lá, já faço o meu diagnostico, mas se a coisa foi séria eu costumo levar eles para verem minha mãe, ou melhor, a Dra. Layla. — Falou Astória.**

— **Eu não entendi. — Falou Marlene.**

— **Minha mãe não sabe que eu existo, quando eu nasci meu pai me levou para morar com ele e apagou a memória dela porque naquela época era perigoso se ter algo com uma trouxa, ele até já disse algumas vezes que pensava em tirar o feitiço da memória dela, mas ele morreu antes de poder fazer isso, mas eu a conheço e digamos que somos amigas. — Falou Astória sorrindo, ser amiga de sua mãe já era o bastante.**

— _Eu não sou igual a você que esta acostumada a ficar em hospitais por dias enquanto a esposa esta morrendo de preocupação. — _Falou Gina.

— **A Gina é tão exagerada. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **A ultima vez que o papai foi fazer uma missão quando ele voltou você jogou o abajur nele dizendo para não demorar tanto para fazer uma porcaria. — Falou Hugo como um recado para a mãe que sua tia não era a mulher mais exagerada da família.**

— **Mas ele disse que ficaria fora por dois dias, só voltou cinco dias depois de ter ido, uma semana fora de casa. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Cinco dias não é uma semana. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Mas cinco dias de trabalho equivale a uma semana. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Acho que não para você que trabalha até mesmo no sábado. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Isso é mentira. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **É verdade. — Falaram todo o pessoal do futuro que escutava a discussão do casal, Hermione (adulta) olhando indignada para Helena que até mesmo ela tinha dito que era verdade, a morena deu de ombros ao ver o olhar da cunhada.**

— _Eu também não sou igual você que fica sem comer fazendo com que eu fique preocupado, estamos empatado. _— Falou Harry fazendo a esposa bufar de raiva — _Você tem os olhos da sua mãe, vai ter a mesma personalidade que ela?_

— **Eu acho que a Lily vai ser igual a Gina. — Falou Helena (adulta) pensando em como a sobrinha ficaria quando fosse adulta e quando já fosse decidir suas escolhas sozinha.**

— _Vai ter troco, só espere eu poder sair dessa cama. _— Falou Gina.

— **Já esta virando mania um ficar ameaçando o outro. — Falou Angelina.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Vou sentir saudades. _— Falou Teddy e pela sua aparência dava para perceber que o tempo tinha passado e o menino crescido mais ainda, a sua volta podia se ver as outras crianças que tinha seus malões e corujas, era obvio que estavam todos indo para Hogwarts e o filho de Remo parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz pelo que iria acontecer.

— **Era necessário mostrar a minha ida para Hogwarts? — Perguntou Teddy sentindo um pouco de vergonha por aquele dia, era muito estranho ele ver a si mesmo quando criança indo para Hogwarts, agora entendia do porque de Vic dizer que ele não precisava levá-la até a plataforma, parecia uma criança que precisava de proteção para tudo.**

— **Faz parte da vida de todo bruxo, então sim. — Falou Tonks sorrindo enquanto dava toda sua atenção a cena que continuava.**

— _**Ninguém merece uma coisa dessas. **_**— Reclamou Teddy para si mesmo — Para de dar risada. — Falou Teddy batendo seu braço no da esposa que ria.**

— _Eu também vou sentir saudade de você quebrando alguma coisa lá em casa. _— Falou Gina abraçando o menino que no mesmo instante ficou com os cabelos vermelhos de vergonha.

— _Desculpa tia Gina. _— Falou Teddy.

— _Não tem problema. — _Falou Gina se distanciando dele.

A cena continuou em silencio, Teddy observava todas as pessoas em volta e ao mesmo tempo brincava com os filhos do padrinho que gargalhavam ao ver seus cabelos mudarem de cor, no fim da cena quando ouviram o som que indicava que era hora dos alunos entrarem no trem porque a locomotiva logo estaria andando, Lily chorou e gritou ao ver o primo ir embora com a locomotiva.

— _Não precisa chorar tanto assim, Teddy não esta aqui para te mimar, mas papai esta. — _Falou Gina para a filha que é claro não entendeu nada por ser uma criança, mas Harry entendeu muito bem.

— _Fala papai. _— Falou Harry jogando a menina no alto que gargalhou e começou a falar papai varias e varias vezes — _Agora fala mamãe._

— _Não. _— Falou Lily fazendo bico para o lado contrario que a mãe estava, Gina olhou chocada para aquela cena.

— _Você ensinou ela a se negar a me chamar de mamãe? Do que ela vai me chamar? — _Perguntou Gina andando por entre as pessoas que ainda olhavam para onde a locomotiva havia sumido, a ruiva estava sempre observando e segurando os filhos pelas mãozinhas dos dois.

— _Gosta de Ginevra? — _Perguntou Harry apenas para irritar a esposa que odiava aquele nome.

— _Sabe Harry, acho que estou sendo muito leve com você. _— Falou Gina fazendo com que as sobrancelhas do marido se franzisse de confusão.

— _Em que quesito? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _No quesito dormir, irei começar a dizer não a você e para melhorar o James e o Al vão começar a dormir com a gente, como deve ser dormir com duas crianças por quem sabe, dois meses? Quanto tempo será que você vai agüentar? — _Perguntou Gina sorrindo largamente pelo desespero no rosto do companheiro.

— _Isso é uma tentativa de se convencer que agüentaria mais que eu? _— Perguntou Harry rindo.

— _Então vamos fazer uma brincadeira, quem agüentar mais ganha. _— Falou Gina.

— _Nada contra a sua idéia, só que sem sacanagem contra mim, nada de ficar me tentando, ainda não disse qual vai ser o premio? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _Qualquer coisa, só pedir. _— Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— _Não quer mesmo desistir? — _Perguntou Harry para a esposa que negou com a cabeça — _Deixa ver se eu entendi, esta fazendo uma aposta sabendo que vai perder? Esta sem criatividade para o meu próximo presente de aniversario? Se saiu muito bem nos outros em, será que é a velhice._

— _Idiota, eu não sou velha não, se lembre que você é um ano mais velho que eu, e você nem sabe se eu vou perder mesmo, porque presente de aniversario? — _Perguntou Gina confusa.

— _Não acha que me deixar pedir qualquer coisa seja um presente para mim? — _Perguntou Harry para a esposa que riu e negou com a cabeça.

— _Você tem dois pedidos por ano, quer dizer, você pode fazer um pedido por dia comemorativo, ou seja, você tem um pedido no seu aniversario e no aniversario de casamento. _— Falou Gina.

— _Porque eu tenho dois e você três? _— Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _Porque tem o dia da mulher, mas se formos pensar também tem o dia das mães. _— Falou Gina pensativa.

— _E o dos pais, mas uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, o dia das mães não é necessário para esses pedidos porque você não é minha mãe. _— Falou Harry — _Mas você continua tendo mais direitos que eu, vai dizer que também precisa de presente dos dias das crianças?_

— **Quem nunca fez algo que relembrasse a infância? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) sorrindo largamente e olhando para todos a sua volta — Você não conta Jorge, esta na infância até hoje. — Falou Helena (adulta) ao ver que Jorge (adulto) diria alguma coisa.**

— _Voltar à infância? Não seria uma má noticia. — _Falou Gina sorrindo.

— _É claro, só precisamos do Rony e do Dino para refazermos o dia em que o seu irmão te pegou agarrando um homem e aquele dia quase foi o dia da minha morte. _— Falou Harry escondendo muito bem a raiva que ele sentia daquele dia, só mesmo ele sabia o que sentiu ao ver aquela cena.

— _O Dino tinha 16, não era necessariamente um homem. _— Falou Gina atravessando a parede que os levaria de volta para o mundo trouxa, seus filhos começaram a gritar no momento em que perceberam ter atravessado a parede, pareciam felizes consigo mesmo por ter feito algo relacionado a magia.

— _Ele continua tendo algo no meio das pernas. _— Falou Harry para a esposa que olhou para ele com raiva e o beliscou com força no braço — _Ta bom, eu não falo mais, eu não falo. _— Falou Harry colocando a filha no chão que começou a andar em direção dos irmãos, mas eles andavam muito rápido comparado a ela, enquanto olhava a filha, Harry passava a mão onde tinha sido beliscado.

— _Eu estava pensando, com um beliscão você pede desculpas e até mesmo retira o que disse, mas o Rony pode levar um soco que continua brigando com a Hermione, hoje em dia parece que ele até gosta de brigar. _— Falou Gina sorrindo.

— _Talvez seja porque as brigas resultam em fazer "coisinha". _— Falou Harry fazendo a esposa começar a gargalhar.

— _Espere, isso é coisa da Helena, trocar a palavra sexo por coisinha? _— Perguntou Gina gargalhando ao lado do marido que deu de ombros.

— _Ela não sabe falar de outra coisa, sério mesmo, é por isso que dá raiva fazer missões com a Helena, ela começa a falar as coisas sem pudor algum. _— Falou Harry.

— _PERVERTIDOS_. _— _Gritou uma mulher que ouvia a conversa do casal.

James, Al e Lily soltaram um grito ao ouvirem a mulher gritando para seus pais que olharam estáticos para a moça que parecia estar os acusando de alguma coisa e que a qualquer momento os algemaria e os levaria para a delegacia por estar falando de tal coisa no meio da estação de trem.

— _O que é isso mulher? Ficou louca? Se não quiser tornar a nossa próxima vitima segue caminho, chispa antes que eu lhe amarre, já estou pensando em todas as orgias que poderei fazer com seu corpo. _— Falou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente e ao menos tempo maniacamente para a mulher que arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo — _Vamos embora antes que ela volte com a policia nos acusando de ameaças, imagina uma coisa dessas, nós praticando ameaças? Somos as pessoas mais pacificas do mundo. _— Falou Gina pegando Lily no colo enquanto Harry pegava seu filho mais velho e o colocava sentado em seus ombros, com cuidado pegou Al e o segurou nos braços, seguindo pela estação mais rapidamente em direção do estacionamento do lugar.

— **Onde você arrumou isso? — Perguntou Molly (avó) olhando para a filha adolescente que sorriu amarelo diante da pergunta.**

— **Aprendeu comigo ué, eu tenho mania de as vezes parecer louca desse jeito, é divertido como as pessoas lhe olham, as vezes eu e minha prima íamos até as praias e fingíamos ser lésbicas, a gente dava encima de um monte de mulherada, até na frente dos namorados das meninas, falávamos que éramos melhores que eles. — Falou Helena (adulta) rindo ao se lembrar daquilo — Mas teve uma vez em que a gente se ferrou mesmo, a garota era mesmo lésbica e tentou agarrar nós, acho que as pessoas acharam estranho duas meninas correndo de outra.**

— **E o seu melhor amigo também entrava na brincadeira? — Perguntou Rony (adolescente).**

— **O Diego pode ter talento para tudo, menos para fingir ser gay e ele também nem pensa direito em nos responder se pedirmos uma coisa dessa, ele já diz NÃO. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu também não faria isso se você me pedisse. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— **Porque ela pediria a você? — Perguntou Arthur confuso.**

— **O Jorge era o meu preferido quando eu fui a Toca pela primeira vez. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas porque ele? — Perguntou Sirius.**

— **Porque ele era o único que estava solteiro na época e ai eu podia levar ele para tudo quanto é canto e não teria a conseqüência de chegar uma louca e vir me bater achando que eu estava tendo algo com ele, imagine isso acontecer. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas o Carlinhos... — Molly (avó) tentou dizer, mas a morena a interrompeu.**

— **O Carlinhos nem ficava lá, eu via ele uma vez por ano e digamos que eu morei lá por mais tempo que ele, é por isso que eu falei pra Molly que quando for fazer o testamento deixar a casa para mim, porque você sabe né? Eu sou a filha favorita dela e a nora preferida também e o Harry o genro favorito. — Falou Helena (adulta) rindo.**

— **Tem mais algum genro que eu não saiba? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) rindo — Mas que história é essa de você ficar com a casa?**

— **É claro que EU sou a nora favorita da Molly, já que ela dispensou o Rony por uma semana dos deveres de casa só porque soube que estávamos juntos, só pra termos tempo. — Falou Hermione (adulta) deixando seu ego aparecer, coisa que acontecia poucas vezes.**

— **Tecnicamente ela deixou ele livre para te ocupar até você poder ir a Austrália atrás dos seus pais, não foi tão bondade assim. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Você é muito má, Helena. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a esposa.**

— **Eu estou brincando e Hermione me entende. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando para a mulher de seu cunhado que mesmo antes dela se tornar esposa de Carlinhos já era sua amiga.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Não me diga que uma outra guerra esta para começar. _— Falou Harry sorrindo de sua costumeira poltrona atrás da mesa empunhada de pergaminhos que ele provavelmente teria que ler e assinar.

— **É estranho o Kingsley ir até as nossas salas, normalmente eles nos chama na sala dele e ai a gente vai. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Porque acha isso? _— Perguntou Kingsley confuso.

— _Só assim mesmo para você vir visitar a gente e não pedir para que iremos até você para poder saber do que podemos ser necessários. _— Falou Harry para o superior que apenas sorriu, Kingsley gostava de Harry por ele o tratar como um simples amigo e não como seu superior que poderia a qualquer momento demiti-lo.

— _O seu trabalho será para a escola de Hogwarts. _— Falou Kingsley fazendo com que Harry o olhasse assustado, é claro que ele estaria daquele jeito, afinal seu afilhado estava naquele lugar.

— **Hogwarts? Mandar um Auror para Hogwarts? O que aconteceu para o Ministro ter que pedir isso? — Perguntou James (avô) olhando para o pessoal do futuro.**

— **Não foi nada muito, **_**preocupante. **_**— Falou Vic olhando brevemente para o marido que sorriu largamente.**

— **Não para você. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para a filha que sorriu amarelo para ele, seu pai sempre a fazia ver que aquilo não tinha sido preocupante para ela e sim para o resto das pessoas.**

— _O que aconteceu em Hogwarts? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Um garoto e uma garota sumiram, pelo que eu soube, o garoto se transformou em algo e se assustou, a garota sendo sua amiga foi atrás dele e assim os dois sumiram em meio a floresta. _— Falou Kingsley.

— **O sumiço de duas crianças não é preocupante? — Perguntou Arthur para Vic.**

— **As crianças não sumiram, apenas não dormiram nos dormitórios. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.**

— _Se transformou em que? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Pelo que eu soube em apenas um lobo, é sim, a algum tempo atrás pesquisadores de criaturas descobriram que filhos de lobisomens também se transformam, mas até agora só tem cobaias, quer dizer, eles observam filho de licantropos, pelos relatórios que eu recebo a única coisa que eles fazem é observar mesmo, nada de experiências nem nada, mas até agora não existia uma pessoa que tinha o pai __**completamente **__lobisomem, a maioria das crianças tem o pai com metade da licantropia. — _Falou Kingsley.

— **Essa equipe de pesquisadores existe a muito tempo? — Perguntou Remo para o filho que assentiu com a cabeça — Nunca ouvi falar deles em toda a minha vida.**

— **Eles preferem ficar no anonimato para que famílias que tem pessoas como eu não achem que eles vão aparecer do nada e assim poder fugir e também porque as **_**cobaias **_**não saiam com uma plaquinha no peito descrevendo o que é, eles são tão relutantes em dizer de sua natureza quanto os lobisomens completos. — Falou Teddy.**

— **Eu nunca entendi do porque de um lobisomem não poder ter uma vida comum. — Falou Lily (avó) olhando significativamente para Remo, a muito tempo atrás já havia conversado com ele varias e varias vezes e sempre nessas conversas ele se negava a seguir uma vida normal.**

— **Muitas vezes um lobisomem só engravida uma mulher por acidente, nunca foi de propósito porque eles pensam que do mesmo jeito que uma mulher que foi mordida não agüentaria a primeira lua cheia uma criança também não agüentaria, porque na lua cheia acontece mudanças no corpo e principalmente nos ossos, então corria o boato de que a transformação nos ossos aconteceria com um bebê também e que ele morreria logo em seguida, mas as pessoas nunca souberam que isso é mentira porque essa equipe de pesquisadores nunca se mostraram e divulgaram os resultados adquiridos. — Explicou Teddy da melhor forma possível.**

— **Sem contar que os Ministros estão ficando com medo cada vez mais de nós. — Falou Vic rindo.**

— **Eles acham que eles têm uma quantidade maior de poder e que a qualquer momento vão se rebelar contra nós e assim vai ser mais uma guerra. — Falou Rony (adulto) puxando Molly (neta) do lado de Percy e fazendo cócegas na menina que gargalhava.**

— _Porque esta me contando isso? — _Perguntou Harry.

— _Você esta dispensado para o resto do dia, a questão Harry é que o Teddy se transformou e os pesquisadores foram para Hogwarts fazer perguntas para os alunos que o viu transformado e a noticia não é boa. — _Falou Kingsley.

— _Dá pra falar logo, ele se transformou por completo? — _Perguntou Harry preocupado.

— _Não, mas ele é maior que o normal e parecia estar com raiva, tem que achá-lo antes que os outros o achem, nunca acharam um menino de quinze anos que se transformou assim, ou se não um filho de licantropo que se transformou dessa maneira, vão querer pega-lo e eu não poderei fazer nada. — _Falou Kingsley.

— **Mas se o Kingsley que é o Ministro não pode fazer nada, o que o Harry vai poder fazer? — Perguntou Molly (avó) confusa.**

— **Não foi fácil fazer com que esses pesquisadores deixassem o Teddy em paz, mas acho que o Harry não precisou fazer muita coisa, ele usou uma tática que acho que nunca usou antes. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Que tática? — Perguntou Lily (avó).**

— **Acho que vai ser dito pelo Kingsley mesmo, eu não me surpreenderia se fosse ele quem desse a idéia para o Harry. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Acha mesmo que vão me ouvir se eu tentar dizer que não é para tocá-lo? — _Perguntou Harry como se sua resposta fosse obvia.

— _Garanta que ele não fará mal a ninguém, ou melhor, garanta que cuidara dele nas luas cheias. _— Falou Kingsley.

— _Não vão aceitar a minha garantia. _— Falou Harry passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— _Faça o que pensam que você nunca faria, ameace os pesquisadores, além das pesquisas eles também dão valor a paz no mundo bruxo, diga que se tocarem no Teddy, você deixa o Ministério, a questão Harry é que os seus alunos estão achando estranho as façanhas que você consegue fazer..._

— **Que façanhas? Sinceramente essas memórias estão parecendo coisa de um mundo que a gente não conhece, vocês falam como se o mundo bruxo estivesse mudando. — Falou James (avô).**

— **Mas o mundo esta mudando e muito, acho que não nos surpreenderíamos caso aparecesse uma comunidade que tenha uma habilidade tão diferente quanto a nossa no mundo bruxo. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Falando nisso você acredita que possa existir um mundo completamente diferente do nosso? Sabe, aparecer pessoas que possam fazer coisas estranhas, como na TV? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) para Helena (adulta) que ficou poucos segundos pensando.**

— **Eu acredito que sim, porque se para os trouxas o mundo bruxo não existe e na verdade existe mesmo, porque para nós não poderia aparecer algo que achamos não existir. — Falou Helena (adulta), durante toda sua época escolar ocorria conversas de que podia haver um mundo completamente diferente do trouxa e do bruxo, que do mesmo jeito que podia existir pessoas ruins também existiria pessoas boas que dependendo dela se uniria ao mundo bruxo para assim juntos eles colocarem paz.**

— _Eu não estou fazendo façanha nenhuma. — _Falou Harry o interrompendo.

— _Você invocou um raio, sabe o que é isso? Invocar um raio? O controlar e fazê-lo atingir uma determinada área? _— Perguntou Kingsley.

— **Isso é impossível. — Falou Sirius rindo, o maroto não estava acreditando nas palavras ditas pelo Ministro do futuro que na época presente era seu amigo, a única justificativa para o fato de Kingsley estar pensando daquela forma era por causa da velhice, só podia ser isso.**

— **Tão impossível quanto um homem dividir a alma em sete? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) que já tinha escutado a história de Voldemort muitas e muitas vezes.**

— **É diferente. — Falou Sirius.**

— **Eu não acho, penso que se uma pessoa evolui usando as artes das trevas uma outra pessoa também pode evoluir usando o meio do bem. — Falou Helena (adulta) deixando sua opinião bem clara — A espécie humana esta sempre evoluindo, independente se é bruxo ou trouxa.**

— **Mas isso é controle sobre a natureza e isso é impossível. — Falou Sirius.**

— **É claro que não, onde eu morava aprendemos a controlar os elementos da natureza, usar eles a nosso favor, vocês nunca pensaram que poderia controlar essas coisas? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) olhando para o pai que negou com a cabeça.**

— **Eu fico me perguntando do porque de o ensino do Brasil ser diferente do daqui. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Porque até hoje nenhum professor pensou em usar um método de ensino diferente do daqui e a maioria que dão aula aqui já estudaram aqui, então o ensino não muda. — Falou Remo.**

— **Mas seria bom mudar. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Eu concordo, porque você não mostra o que aprendeu no Brasil? — Perguntou Tonks para Helena (adulta) que ficou um bom tempo pensando.**

— **Não seria uma má idéia. — Falou Helena (adulta) — Conversamos sobre isso depois. **

— _Foi sem querer. _— Falou Harry.

— _Ótimo, use seu poder a seu favor, sua família também, ultimamente os Weasley e a Helena estão fazendo a diferença nesse Ministério, se ficarmos sem a ajuda de vocês, é capaz de o Ministério cair, o fato é que o desenvolvimento dos bruxos está começando pela família Weasley, ou melhor, pelas famílias mais tradicionais, e digo que esse desenvolvimento dos bruxos começara pela próxima geração, o primeiro da sua família já nasceu e esta fazendo suas façanhas, Teddy se transformou e posso garantir que isso assusta os pesquisadores a ponto deles desistirem, imagine, um garoto que sobreviveu a maldição da morte e um garoto licantropo que ainda por cima é Metamorfo, fantástico não é? Uma ótima junção, se eu tivesse a chance gostaria de dar ao Remo meus parabéns, sei que esse garoto fará a diferença_. — Falou Kingsley sorrindo para Harry que ficou sério — _Há, antes que eu me esqueça, foi Victorie que sumiu com ele, engraçado, será que as espécies estão ligadas? O mesmo que acontece com os bruxos, afinal o sangue pode unir pessoas que nunca se viram, como você e a Gina, afinal são primos._

— **É o que? — Perguntou Harry assustado com aquela descoberta, tudo bem que tinha ouvido falar de varias pessoas que eram primos e nem sabia, mas nem imaginava que iria acontecer com ele.**

— **Até parece que é a primeira vez que falamos disso, eu já disse que a coisa mais normal do mundo é dois bruxos que são parentes estarem juntos e nem sabem que tem o mesmo sangue. — Falou Sirius.**

— **Não é legal saber que você é primo da sua namorada. — Falou Harry.**

— **Tecnicamente eu sou parente do Sirius, a minha família era sangue pura e tradicional, só que diferente dos Weasleys, Black, Potter e Malfoy nós não tínhamos tanto dinheiro e ao mesmo tempo não éramos uma família muito grande, então ela foi se acabando aos poucos até chegar ao meu pai que só teve eu como filha, mas pelo que eu me lembre somos parentes distantes um do outro. — Falou Marlene dando de ombros.**

— **Tem alguém aqui que não é prima da sua própria namorada ou marido? — Perguntou Harry.**

— **Eu não sou prima do Rony. — Falou Hermione.**

**Harry olhou para Helena como se tivesse esperança nela.**

— **Eu já te disse que sou parente da Molly, não é? — Perguntou Sirius para Harry que bufou com aquilo, a cada dia que passava aparecia cada coisa nova no mundo bruxo que não estava ajudando em nada ele a se acostumar.**

— **Eu desisto. — Falou Harry.**

— _Ei, revistando a minha arvore genealógica? — _Perguntou Harry se levantando rapidamente.

— _Harry, acho que meus superiores só não revistam as suas calças porque sua esposa não deixa. _— Falou Kingsley rindo de Harry antes que o mesmo aparatasse do nada — _Ele aparata dentro do Ministério e ainda por cima diz que não faz coisas extraordinárias? Acho que seu filho é humilde até demais James Potter._

— **Para uma pessoa como eu que viveu a vida toda no mundo trouxa não da pra saber onde pode aparatar e onde não pode. — Falou Harry.**

— **Lugares importantes que corre o perigo de ser atacado a qualquer momento sempre tem proteções contra aparatação e tal, os principais são as escolas e Ministérios. — Falou Rony (adulta).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava Harry, Gina, Gui, Fleur e Minerva no que parecia ser o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, mas ele estava diferente e por suas mudanças de decoração poderiam imaginar que quem habitava aquele lugar agora era Minerva, todos pareciam estar pensado em algo, Harry era o que estava mais preocupado.

— _Eu não sei o que posso fazer com aquele moleque caso ele faça alguma coisa com a minha filha. _— Falou Fleur andando de um lado para o outro.

**Tonks não se agüentou e olhou para Fleur com um olhar frio, a vontade da metamorfa era voar sob a veela e fazê-la pedir desculpas a seu filho.**

Harry não pode deixar de jogar um olhar gélido em sua direção, já estava cansado da esposa de seu cunhado.

— _O que Fleur? Será que você não pensa? O Teddy nunca faria mal a Vic, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Veio para atrapalhar? — _Perguntou Harry para ela que parou no mesmo lugar e olhou para ele assustada, provavelmente por causa de suas palavras.

— **Em todas as tragédias que já aconteceram eu nunca escutei o Harry falar dessa maneira com ninguém. — Falou Fleur para o marido.**

— **Ele já agüentou você falar todo tipo de palavra, é obvio que um dia ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, ou melhor, revidar. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para a esposa.**

— _É minha filha, minha filha sumiu com um lobisomem. _— Falou Fleur.

— _Ele não é um lobisomem. — _Falou Gina alterada.

— _Já chega Fleur. — _Falou Gui com a voz branda e autoritária, a esposa o olhou indignada por seu tom_ — A questão não é ter acontecido algo com a Vic, já está de dia e ele já deve ter voltado ao normal._

— **Há voltou, voltou muito. — Falou Vic sussurrando ironicamente ao se lembrar daquele dia.**

— _E existe algo mais importante que isso? Nossa filha tem 13 anos e esta perdida em uma floresta com um lobisomem, nem sabemos se ela esta bem._ — Falou Fleur alterando a voz.

— _Ele não vai atacá-la._ — Falou uma mulher que parecia ser bem mais velha, ela estava em um canto escuro da sala, tinha a aparência de ser mais nova que Minerva e mais velha que Gui que tinha a aparência cansada, provavelmente teria ficado a noite inteira acordada. A mulher foi para o centro da sala — _O que seu marido esta falando é que se aconteceu algo com o Sr. Lupin, ou seja, se ele transformou foi porque tem sangue licantropo, mas sua filha também tem, não tanto quanto ele, mas posso garantir que ela também vai se transformar._

— **Engraçado como você não me contou que sabia que eu iria me transformar. — Falou Vic com os braços cruzados de frente ao peito enquanto olhava para mãe.**

— **Eu estava preocupada com você, acha mesmo que eu ia perder tempo falando de uma coisa dessas? — Perguntou Fleur para a filha como se fosse obvio.**

— **Tinha que ter me contado mãe, tudo bem que eu já desconfiava que iria acontecer, mas você poderia muito bem ter me contado nos dois anos que o Teddy tinha se transformado e eu não, poderia ter sido diferente. — Falou Vic.**

— **Diferente como? Você se transformou enquanto estava dormindo, nem mesmo sentiu dor alguma. — Falou Fleur para a filha que suspirou.**

— **Mas devia ter me contado. — Retrucou Vic novamente.**

— **Vocês vão ficar brigando por causa disso? Ninguém merece hein, parece duas crianças birrentas que quer ser mais certa que a outra. — Falou Dominique.**

— **A suja falando das maus lavadas, você ficou acho que um ano namorando escondido. — Falou Louis.**

— **Olha só quem fala, a pessoa que gosta de fazer coisa por baixo dos panos. — Falou Dominique para o irmão.**

— **Mas não são coisas importantes que devem ser contadas a vocês ué. — Falou Louis dando de ombros.**

— **Tudo é importante. — Falou Fleur.**

— **Dependendo da coisa se eu fosse você não perguntaria o que é. — Falou Gui para a esposa que ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para o filho, ela esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.**

— **Eu não vou contar mãe. — Falou Louis desviando seus olhos do da mãe que bufou.**

— _Achei que as mulheres não suportavam a transformação._ — Falou Fleur aparentemente preocupada com sua filha.

— _Depende, se uma mulher é mordida em uma lua cheia ela irá morrer na lua cheia seguinte, na transformação mesmo, mas se ela for mordida em uma lua qualquer, sofrerá com o gosto de comida diferente e pode ter dores de cabeça nas luas cheias, pode ficar com raiva fácil e se tornar selvagem em algumas situações, mas quando a pessoa é filha ou filho de um licantropo a coisa é diferente, eles se transformam sim, mas apenas em um lobo, tem consciência sim, só que apenas depois de uns tempos de costume..._

— _E como isso impede a minha filha de ser machucada?_ — Perguntou Fleur.

— _A questão é que sua filha tem o sangue da mesma espécie que ele..._

— _Não fale da minha filha como se ela fosse um animal._ — Bradou Gui para a mulher que olhou para ele com frieza.

— _Continuando, ele sente que ela é como ele, então é capaz de ser gentil com ela e até aceitar a aproximação dela, mas eu acho que o seu marido irá querer matar o garoto, Sr. Weasley, torça para que as roupas dele não tenha se rasgado por completo, quer dizer, a roupa pode se adaptar ao corpo dele ou não, isso nas primeiras transformações não é confirmado se vai acontecer ou não._ — Falou a mulher sorrindo de lado.

— **Mulherzinha mais pervertida, depois fala que apenas eu penso e falo nisso, pelo menos eu não fico olhando para o marido dos outros. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas a mulher não fez nada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Eu já escutei essa história, só espera para você ver o resultado disso. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— _Se as roupas dele não se adaptaram, ele vai voltar ao normal completamente nu e acho que uma imagem assim não é recomendável para uma menina de 13 anos, mesmo que um menino de 15 anos não tenha o mesmo que um homem completo, já é uma diferença de ver um bebê e um pouco assustador demais, para uma menina._ — Falou a mulher fazendo com que Gui olhasse espantado para Harry que bufou, as coisas só estavam ficando feia para o lado dele — _É a melhor parte de encontrar um licantropo ou se não um animago que se transformou pela primeira vez._ — Falou a mulher deixando de olhar para Gui e dando toda sua atenção a Harry que ao ver aquilo segurou a esposa pela cintura e a fez ficar em sua frente, acabando com as chances da mulher ficar olhando para si, com certeza ela sabia que ele é um animago.

— **Que safada. — Falou Lily (avó) sussurrando indignada com aquilo.**

— **Eu disse. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Olha pro Harry de novo e eu arrancarei seus olhos com uma pinça._ — Falou Gina ameaçadoramente.

— _Eu deixaria ela olhar a vontade para o Harry se isso impedisse a minha filha de ver um homem pelado._ — Falou Gui.

— _Gui, não é pelado, é nu._ — Falou Harry indo para o lado para ver o rosto do cunhado, mas o ruivo ao escutar aquilo o olhou com raiva e em segundos pegou um objeto qualquer e jogou em sua direção, como se pensassem a mesma coisa Harry e Gina se abraçaram e foram para o lado, o objeto se quebrou em vários pedaços na parede atrás de Harry.

— **Ele pede para morrer, até eu sei que não se deve falar uma coisa dessas para o Gui, ele quase jogou um prato em mim uma vez. — Falou Teddy.**

**Tonks olhou indignada para Gui (mais velho).**

— **O que foi? Seu filho se faz de idiota, ele fala coisas que não deve em momentos inoportunos. — Falou Gui (mais velho) como justificativa.**

— _Olha a sua irmã aqui._ — Falou Harry para o cunhado.

— _Eu ainda mato você._ — Falou Gui.

Gina já iria dizer algo para o irmão quando um menino de cabelos loiros entrou na sala, ele pareceu ficar um pouco envergonhado por ter entrado sem pedir autorização a Minerva.

— _Eu deveria informar que Victorie Weasley entrou no meu dormitório durante a madrugada e depois foi embora?_ — Perguntou o menino olhando para os adultos.

— **Traidor. — Falou Vic.**

— _Porque ela faria isso?_ — Perguntou Fleur confusa.

— _Eu divido o dormitório com um amigo e com o Teddy, ela mexeu nas coisas dele e depois saiu do quarto, com algumas roupas dele e cobertores._

— _Sabe para onde ela poderia ir?_ — Perguntou Harry — _Ou mais alguma coisa quanto a Teddy?_

— _Ele tem tido pesadelos a vários dias, acordava no meio da noite suado e até de vez em quando falava dormindo, mas nesses últimos dias ele não conseguia dormir, reclamando de dor de cabeça._ — Falou o menino para Harry que assentiu.

**Remo lançou um olhar culpado para Teddy.**

— _**Não começa.**_** — sussurrou Tonks.**

— _É um dos sintomas, dores de cabeça em dias próximos da lua cheia, o mau humor também faz parte. _— Falou a pesquisadora.

— **Não me diga! — ironizou Teddy.**

— _Apenas uma opinião, eu acho que eles não estão tão longe, porque se estivessem, a Victorie não viria apenas para procurar alguma coisa e depois voltar, não devem estar muito longe, ainda mais porque ela não conseguiria acompanhar ele na forma que ele estava._ — Falou o menino saindo do escritório logo em seguida.

— _É uma hipótese que ele esteja perto._ — Falou Gui.

— _Vamos dar uma volta, podemos encontrar ele ou alguma coisa que diga onde estão._ — Falou Fleur para todos que assentiram.

— _Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, as aulas de hoje foram suspensas então os professores podem procurar nos terrenos da escola, vocês podem ir para Hogsmeade, eles não vão estar na cidade é claro, mas podem ter passado por lá._ — Falou Minerva para as cinco pessoas que estavam ali.

Observaram eles seguirem para Hogsmeade, pareceu que o problema era que ninguém queria ficar com a pesquisadora e ao mesmo tempo queriam achar Teddy e Vic antes que ela.

— **Ninguém está querendo ficar perto dela — observou Hugo.**

— **Mas é claro! Quem é que iria querer ficar perto de uma mulher insuportável dessas? Pior que nós vimos tantas em meio a leitura e eu nem imaginava que iria odiar mais alguma. — perguntou Rose.**

— **Pelo jeito também acontece com você quanto a ser rodeado de pessoas assim. — Falou Scorpius para Teddy que sorriu e deu de ombros, Teddy era um homem muito despreocupado e não gostava de perder seu tempo com pessoas que ele sabia não merecer.**

— _Eu vou sozinha mais a frente._ — Falou a pesquisadora.

— _Vamos para a região que fica a casa dos gritos?_ — Falou Gina.

— _Eu prefiro ficar afastada de lugares com aquela reputação._ — Falou a pesquisadora saindo de perto dos dois casais que se olharam confusos.

**A maioria revirou os olhos.**

— **Corajosa, não? — ironizou Vic.**

— **Só porque ultimamente a casa dos gritos tem sido um dos melhores lugares para se esconder, estou pensando em criar mais alguns boatos para deixar ela privada, só tenho que pensar em alguma coisa. — Falou Fred II.**

— **Peça ajuda ao James. — Falou Roxanne ao irmão que negou com a cabeça.**

— **No momento ele esta muito ocupado conversando com a Lysa, deixa eles lá porque ele pode querer me matar se eu for atrapalhar, ainda mais por causa do milagre de ela não ter gritado com ele e muito menos o batido. — Falou Fred II olhando em direção de onde sabia estar o primo com a amada, ao se referir Lysa como amada de James, Fred II acabava por sorrir, nunca imaginava que aos 16 anos seu melhor amigo estaria daquele jeito.**

— **Só espero que ela faça o que dissemos aquela hora. — Falou Roxanne para Lorcan que não fez nada, não deu sinal se concordava com ela ou descordava.**

— **O que vocês falaram pra ela? — Perguntou Lily (neta).**

— **Nada de interessante Lily, apenas as mesmas coisas de antes. — Falou Roxanne sorrindo para a prima que pareceu deixar o assunto de lado.**

— _Deveria ter medo da mãe do Teddy que deve estar querendo lhe matar esteja onde estiver._ — Falou Gina indo pelo caminho que levava a casa dos gritos.

**Alguns riram.**

— _Qualquer coisa eu mando um patrono._ — Falou Harry para Gui que assentiu, o moreno seguiu a esposa e estranhou que ela tenha parado no meio do caminho ao chegar a cerca que dava vista a casa dos gritos, o lugar estava completamente ensolarado pelo sol e a grama verde dava uma linda vista ao lugar.

— _Não acha que isso é muito clichê?_ — Perguntou Gina.

— _O que é clichê?_ — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _O fato de a porta da casa dos gritos estar arrombada no dia em que o Teddy se transforma._ — Falou Gina atravessando a cerca — _Sabe se a noite foi muito fria? _

— **Nem pra disfarçar, Teddy! — brincou Louis.**

— **Ah, claro! Por que dá para fechar a porta quando se está transformado em lobo. — ironizou Teddy.**

— **A Vic poderia ter fechado. — disse Louis.**

— **Estava mais preocupada com o Teddy do que com a porta. — disse Vic.**

— **Já nessa idade? — brincou Roxanne.**

**Vic fuzilou Roxanne com o olhar, a loira parou para pensar em seus sentimentos naquela época quanto a Teddy, eles eram muito próximos, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que ela poderia acabar namorando com ele e depois casando, que tudo aquilo, todos os passeios dos dois pela floresta em luas cheias resultaria em um filho, com esse pensamento ela passou a mão na barriga já imaginando como seria seu filho, se ele já teria a agitação que o pai tem desde criança ou se seria um pouco mais calmo, se ele terá o dom da metamorfose e se já brincaria com os pais mudando o cabelo e Teddy faria o mesmo mostrando que também sabia.**

— _Se eu não me engano a temperatura chegou a ficar negativo, porque?_ — Perguntou Harry a seguindo.

— _Um lobo tem pelo suficiente para se manter quente em noites frias como essa, mas e um humano? Pode chegar a morrer de frio, foi por isso que ela voltou para o castelo, tinha que pegar cobertores para ela e roupas para ele._ — Falou Gina pegando a varinha ao estar a poucos metros da casa — _Afinal, todos voltam as suas raízes._

— **Ela está falando do Teddy ou do Harry? — perguntou James (avô).**

— _Esta falando do Teddy ou de mim?_ — Perguntou Harry pegando a própria varinha.

— **Iguaiszinhos — murmurou Lily (avó) segurando o riso.**

— _Dos dois, conheceu o Sirius nessa casa e ao mesmo tempo conheceu um pouco mais do seu pai, a casa não deve trazer muitas lembranças ruins a você, não é?_ — Perguntou Gina parando do lado de fora da casa e observando a parte de dentro.

— _Snape morreu aqui._ — Constatou Harry.

**Sirius iria abrir a boca, mas Marlene o repreendeu com o olhar e ele desistiu. Mesmo que Snape tivesse salvado Harry, não podia deixar de implicar, já fazia parte de sua vida e isso causava riso porque pelo que percebera seu elo com Snape era a implicância.**

— _Eu tinha me esquecido, mas vamos deixar isso de lado, mais velhos na frente._ — Falou Gina indicando a entrada da casa para o marido — _O que foi? Eu imagino as transformações que ocorreram aqui._

— _Não deveria ser damas primeiro?_ — Perguntou Harry entrando na casa a passos cautelosos.

— **Nossa! Como eles são corajosos! — ironizou Jorge (adolescente).**

— **Harry você já enfrentou Voldemort milhares de vezes, acromântulas, dementadores, um Cérbero, um basilisco… E está com medo de entrar na casa dos gritos? — disse Hermione (adolescente) incrédula.**

**Harry deu de ombros.**

— _Deveria, mas a casa esta caindo aos pedaços, então eu penso, se o Harry for na frente e algum acidente acontecer, é claro que vai acontecer com ele e não comigo._ — Falou Gina sorrindo enquanto o seguia, nunca tinha entrado naquele lugar.

— **Nossa! Quanto amor! — riu Helena (adolescente).**

— _Isso deveria ser o amor mais puro do mundo ou o mais sincero?_ — Perguntou Harry rindo.

**Carlinhos (mais velho) olhou para a Helena (adulta).**

— **O que é? — perguntou Helena (adulta) emburrada.**

— **Isso é tão você! — disse Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _Mas, tipo assim, se for para escolher entre mim e você, que seja você._ — Falou Gina.

**Gina sorriu amarelo para Harry, que a encarava.**

— _Isso não valia para quando eu praticamente ia em direção da morte, e também o que aconteceu com na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que as mortes os separe?_ — Perguntou Harry rindo.

— _Exatamente, até que a morte os separe._ — Falou Gina ficando confusa após os dois subirem as escadas e o moreno passar direto por um quarto, sem nem mesmo olhar para ver se Teddy estava lá dentro, voltou pelo caminho e já iria entrar no cômodo quando Harry a segurou pelos ombros e a fez voltar a andar pelo corredor.

— **Já está planejando a morte do Harry? — brincou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Ah, cala a boca! — reclamou Gina corada.**

— _Não precisa entrar nesse quarto, tenho certeza que Vic não escolheria um quarto que esta com boa parte do chão sujo de sangue._ — Falou Harry soltando os ombros da esposa, ele fez um aceno com a varinha e segundos depois um tigre prateado apareceu ao seu lado.

— **Foi aí que…? — perguntou Lily (avó).**

— **Deve ser. — disse James (avô).**

— **O que? — perguntou Marlene confusa.**

— **Que Snape morreu. — disse James (avô) — Mas tipo assim, um tigre? Achei que fosse um cervo. — Falou James olhando para o melhor amigo de seu filho.**

— **Essa é mais uma das façanhas que o Harry consegue fazer, ele nos ensinou, na verdade são três e do mesmo jeito que cada um tem seu patrono ao conseguir conjurar os três as formas dos patronos vai depender das pessoas mesmo.**

— **Mas o que é mais engraçado é que o segundo patrono deles é a própria forma animaga e a terceira é mais confusa ainda, o do Harry tem a mesma forma que o patrono da Gina e o seu do meu. — Falou Hermione (adulta) — Você se lembra onde ele encontrou esse feitiço?**

— **O Harry por muito tempo estudou livros que tinha no seu cofre, quer dizer, o da família Potter. — Respondeu Rony (adulto) olhando para a esposa e depois para James (avô).**

— **Ele encontrou os livros do meu pai. — Falou James (avô) suspirando.**

— **Seu pai escrevia? Quer dizer, meus avós e... Há você entendeu. — Falou Harry que já estava se confundindo com aquilo de ter seus pais com ele e ainda mais por estar descobrindo mais um pouco sobre sua família.**

— **Ele aprimorava feitiços, mas nunca divulgou nenhum deles e dizia para eu não mexer porque não foram feitos pra mim, ele deixava os feitiços e poções mais toscos que inventava na biblioteca, deixou os livros lá, mas os que continham feitiços mais importantes os levou para o cofre porque eu não poderia mexer até fazer 17, mas quando cheguei na idade que podia acabei me esquecendo dos malditos livros. — Falou James (avô) sorrindo levemente de como ficara curioso com os malditos livros por um bom tempo, mas ele respeitava demais as decisões dos pais e quando eles diziam não, era não MESMO — Eles morreram logo depois que entrei pra Ordem, queriam a Lily, mas perceberam que estava difícil pegar ela e foram atrás deles, meu pai era o tipo de homem mais estranho do mundo, a ultima vez que o vi vivo ele parecia saber que ia morrer.**

— _Como consegue conjurar dois patronos diferentes?_ — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— **Me pergunto o por que do tigre. — murmurou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Se fosse um leão até teria uma desculpa. — murmurou Rony (adulto) para Hermione (adulta) que concordou com a cabeça — **_**Quando ele disse que conseguiu se transformar em animago achei que fosse em leão, tudo bem que ficaria estranho um leão preto, mas sempre achei que ele tivesse o espírito de Gryffindor. **_**— Falou Rony (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu, ela também imaginava aquilo.**

— _Outro dia eu lhe ensino, mas agora não._ — Falou Harry continuando a andar pelo corredor dos quartos, o tigre ia a frente e olhava para dentro dos cômodos até que parou na porta de um, ele sumiu e Harry tomou seu lugar, se encostando na porta e olhando para o centro do quarto — _Achamos._

— _Espera, já amanheceu faz tempo e ele ainda não voltou ao normal._ — Falou Gina olhando um grande lobo deitado na cama do quarto que estava com uma boa parte coberta por poeira e sujeira.

— **Eu me lembro que alguém soltou altos espirros enquanto dormia. — Falou Vic olhando para o marido que sorriu amarelo — Eu chegava a me assustar no meio da noite, acho que se existisse espíritos eles se assustariam com os espirros e iriam embora da casa.**

— **Espirro de animal é o ó. — Falou Sirius se lembrando principalmente de Remo que fazia isso quando estava transformado, pulava em tudo quanto é parte da casa e saia espirrando para todos os lados.**

— **Imagine só as teias de aranha, Rony. — provocou Fred.**

**Rony (ambos) estremeceram de leve.**

— **Porque medo de aranha? — Perguntou Rose rindo enquanto olhava para o pai esperando que ele explicasse, não entendia esse medo do pai por um bicho tão pequeno.**

— **Imagine aquele bicho andando em você durante a noite. — Falou Rony (adulta) para a filha enquanto passava a mão pela nuca da filha que se arrepiou no mesmo instante.**

— **Deixa de ser nojento. — Falou Hermione (adulta) que ao imaginar a sensação de ter uma aranha andando por sua perna estremeceu de corpo e alma.**

— **Vendo por esse lado é nojento mesmo. — Falou Hugo fazendo careta.**

— **O que me lembra daquele dia que apareceu uma aranha no seu quarto, dois homens na casa e nenhum dos dois se atrevia a matar a maldita aranha. — Falou Hermione (adulta) olhando do marido para o filho.**

— **E porque eu teria que matar? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).**

— **Porque você é o homem da casa. — Falou Rose como se fosse obvio.**

— **Sua mãe é a mulher da casa e nem sempre é ela que cozinha e eu não me lembro de ter sido contratado para ir as pressas ajudar as donzelas. — Falou Rony (adulto) para as duas mulheres que moravam na sua casa.**

— **Isso é verdade mãe, quando você diz que não quer cozinha a gente que faz o almoço, na maioria das vezes. — Falou Hugo para a mãe que sorriu.**

— **Hugo, você só faz a salada, pare de fazer drama como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo cortar os legumes e jogar temperos. — Falou Rony (adulto) para o filho que deu de ombros.**

— **Você só faz macarrão, isso porque é só colocar pra cozinhar na água. — Falou Hugo.**

— **Dá pra vocês pararem de discutir, eu sempre que faço a pior parte porque tenho que fazer o molho. — Falou Rose para os dois que se olharam e sorriram.**

— **Você é a que mais come, Rose. — Falou Rony, Hermione (adultos) e Hugo para a filha que arregalou os olhos.**

— **É mentira. — Falou Rose.**

— **É verdade. — Falou todos novamente e ainda por cima Scorpius — Eu já dormi na sua casa e sei como é. — Falou Scorpius dando de ombros.**

— **O que me lembra que você não vai mais dormir lá. — Falou Rony (adulto) para Scorpius que fez cara de indignado.**

— **É, você ronca demais Scorpius, não dá nem pra dormir. — Falou Hugo.**

— **Acho que você esta me confundindo com o seu pai que esta no quarto ao lado, como você consegue dormir Sra. Weasley? — Perguntou Scorpius apenas para irritar o sogro.**

— **Mas eu nem escuto nada. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Se não é o Scorpius, não sou eu e muito menos o Hugo, sobrou você, Rosinha. — Falou Rony (adulto) chamando a filha da maneira que ela mais odiava.**

— **Não me chame de Rosinha, já tenho 15. — Falou Rose.**

— **Tudo bem então, vou chamar de Laranjinha então, mas já que você esta bem grandinha já pode lavar um banheiro, ajudar sua mãe a limpar a casa, o que acha? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) para a esposa que sorriu.**

— **Acharia ótimo. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Eu posso muito bem lavar um banheiro, se você fazer o mesmo. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.**

— **Temos um acordo então, você lava o banheiro do Hugo e eu lavo o seu banheiro. — Falou Rony (adulto) fazendo com que a filha arregalasse os olhos.**

— **Isso não vale, você só esta me dando o mais difícil porque o banheiro do Hugo tem cabelo por toda a parte e nem sabemos de onde vem, só pra deixar claro você vai acabar ficando careca, garoto. — Falou Rose para o irmão.**

— **É cabelo do...**

— **Não fala. — Falou Hermione (adulta) interrompendo o filho que se assustou.**

— **Sovaco. — Falou Hugo fazendo com que a mãe ficasse mais aliviada.**

— **Acha mesmo que ele tem tanto cabelo naquele lugar a ponto de precisar tirar? Hugo é maior que todos os meninos da idade dele, mas nem tanto assim. — Falou Rony (adulto) para a esposa.**

— **Muito engraçado você, olha a minha alegria. — Falou Hugo sério.**

— **Depois conversamos sobre nosso acordo. — Falou Hermione (adulta) sorrindo para a filha que bufou.**

O lobo estava deitado na cama e ao seu lado estava Vic, a loira estava deitada encostada nas costas do animal e um cobertor a cobria, parecia dormir tranquilamente.

— _Bom dia? Ou se não boa tarde?_ — Perguntou Harry ao ver Vic começar a se mexer e logo em seguida se deitar.

— **Engraçadinho — reclamou Teddy.**

— _Bom dia, o que fazem aqui?_ — Perguntou Vic coçando os olhos.

— _Estamos procurando vocês e seus pais também estão aqui._ — Falou Gina olhando para a sobrinha que arregalou os olhos, ela bufou de raiva e pegou um dos travesseiros empoeirados que por um milagre não foi comida por traças, ela tossiu um pouco ao pegar o travesseiro empoeirado e bater no rosto do lobo que se mexeu e grunhiu.

— **Um poço de delicadeza. — disse Teddy revirando os olhos.**

— _ACORDA._ — Gritou Vic fazendo com que o animal se mexesse bruscamente e voltasse a se deitar tranquilamente, a menina bufou de raiva e se descobriu colocando o cobertor em cima do lobo que não voltou a se mexer, minutos depois ele começou a se mover até voltar ao normal, mostrando Teddy com os cabelos completamente bagunçados.

— _Não se pode dormir mais em paz? Hein?_ — Perguntou Teddy não se importando em transparecer a sua raiva.

— **Está vendo? — disse Gui (mais velho) para Tonks — Seu filho é folgado!**

— **Como se você não soubesse como é horrível ser acordado em lua cheia. — Falou Remo para Gui que começou a pensar um pouco.**

— **Isso porque você nunca acordou com gritos pela casa, me deu uma vontade tão grande de jogar o Louis daquelas escadas quando em pleno 12h00min ele começou a gritar pela casa igual um idiota. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para o filho.**

— **Olha só quem fala. — Falou Louis.**

— _Cala a boca, idiota._ — Falou Vic se levantando com dificuldade, seus joelhos estavam com arranhões e marcas de sangue — _Se veste, idiota!_ — Falou Vic pegando algumas roupas que estavam em cima da cama dobradas e jogando na cara dele.

— **Ela já mencionou que me achava de "idiota"? — ironizou Teddy — Acho que meu nome não era bonito pra ela não me chamar pelo nome mesmo, só de idiota e retardado.**

**Vic deu um tapa no braço dele.**

— _Eu estou de roupa._ — Falou Teddy tirando o cobertor de cima de si e revelando uma calça que tinha algumas partes rasgadas na parte dos joelhos.

— **Ainda bem — grunhiu Gui (mais velho).**

**Teddy ignorou o sogro.**

— _O que fez nos joelhos?_ — Perguntou Gina se aproximando da sobrinha e a sentando na beirada do móvel, a ruiva analisou os joelhos e se certificou que o sangue foi apenas momentâneo e que tinha parado de escorrer a muito tempo.

— _Porque não diz a ela que não se pode seguir um lobo, ainda mais em um barranco._ — Falou Teddy pegando a camisa que a loira tinha jogado em sua cara, já que pelo que parece a sua tinha rasgado.

— _Aquilo não era um barranco, é apenas um dos morros dos quintais de Hogwarts, estava de noite e eu pisei em falso, acabei rolando morro abaixo._ — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— **Está andando tempo demais com o Teddy! — disse Helena (adulta) — Está ficando desastrada igual a ele.**

— **Eu não posso fazer nada se a terra estava úmida e escorregadia aquele dia e se eu me distraísse por um minuto era bem capaz de perder ele de vista. — Falou Vic.**

— _Sorte a sua que esta usando calças._ — Falou Harry da porta.

— _Eu viro um lobo e você se preocupa com as minhas CALÇAS?_ — Perguntou Teddy gritando para o padrinho que endureceu a face.

**Alguns riram, já Tonks deu um olhar repreensor ao filho que deu um sorriso amarelo.**

— _Abaixa o tom._ — Falou Harry para o menino que abaixou a cabeça envergonhado — _Eu falei para abaixar o tom e não a cabeça._

— **Papai não consegue ficar sério por muito tempo! — disse Al — Ainda mais com o Teddy.**

— **Fazer o que se sou o preferido dele. — brincou Teddy.**

— **Sonha! — disse James (neto) que acabara de chegar na companhia de todos e escutou o comentário do afilhado de seu pai, quase seu próprio irmão.**

— **Pensei que fosse ciumento só com a sua mãe. — Lysa sussurrou para James (neto).**

— **Eu não sou ciumento. — reclamou, mas Lysa ignorou, voltando a olhar para a cena.**

— _Engraçadinho._ — Falou Teddy ao ver o padrinho dar risada — _Você fala como se eu não pudesse fazer mal a alguém._

— **Ah, meu pai! — reclamou Tonks — Até você?**

**O cabelo de Teddy ficou ligeiramente avermelhado.**

— _E não pode, sua consciência prevalece enquanto está se transformando._ — Falou Harry.

— _Como pode saber? _— Perguntou Teddy.

— _Estava dormindo até agora com uma humana do lado, existe consciência maior que essa?_ — Perguntou Harry como se fosse óbvio.

— _E a próxima vez que você aparecer de fininho e me dar um susto daquele, darei um chute no meio das suas pernas._ — Falou Vic irritada.

**Alguns ficaram confusos.**

— **Eu estava no salão comunal quando ele chegou de fininho e caiu no chão e começou a se contorcer, parecia que eu estava vendo uma cena do filme do exorcista. — Falou Vic.**

— **Você nunca viu um filme do exorcista. — Falou Teddy.**

— **Mas eu imagino como pode ser. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.**

— _Sua coragem não chega a isso._ — Falou Teddy desafiando a amiga que olhou para ele com fúria.

— _Bom, que tal passar um tempo em casa? Será ótimo._ — Falou Gina sorrindo para Teddy que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— _Porque? Eu tenho aula, lembra?_ — Perguntou Teddy.

— **Ah, que ótimo! — brincou Sirius — Nerd igual ao Aluado.**

— **Por que será? — ironizou James (avô).**

— _Porque não pode ser comum a ponto de aceitar sem dizer nada quanto a perder aula?_ — Perguntou Harry para o afilhado que deu de ombros.

— _Vamos que horas?_ — Perguntou Teddy.

— _Agora, peço para seus pais lhe buscar em casa._ — Falou Harry olhando para Vic que assentiu — _O que acha de chamar o Nôitibus? _

— _Ótimo, ai eu aproveito e vomito em cima do Teddy._ — Falou Vic rindo.

**Teddy se virou para Vic.**

— **Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você não ia com a minha cara antigamente. — disse Teddy.**

— **Não era impressão não. — brincou Dominique.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _James, já esta na hora de irmos._ — Falou Gina com a voz um pouco mais alta que o normal, a ruiva estava trajando roupas para sair, calça jeans colada ao corpo, mas nada vulgar, uma sapatilha de cor neutra e uma blusa branca comum.

— _Vai mesmo sem blusa de frio?_ — Perguntou Harry da cama enquanto secava os cabelos — _O que tanto lhe preocupa?_

— _James indo para Hogwarts._ — Falou Gina indo até o guarda roupa e pegando uma jaqueta preta que ia até sua cintura.

— **Isso é de preocupar qualquer um. — brincou Lysa.**

— _Qual o problema nisso? Não existe lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts._ — Falou Harry rindo ao se lembrar da primeira vez que ouvira aquela frase, tinha acreditado nas palavras de Hagrid, mas até hoje estava em duvida sobre isso.

— **Claro! Muito seguro! — ironizou Rony (adolescente) — Exceto, talvez, um cão de três cabeças, aranhas…**

— **Aranhas tem em qualquer lugar, Rony. — disse Gina (adolescente)**

— **Diz isso porque não viu o tamanho daquela! — disse Rony (adolescente) — Dementadores…**

— **Já entendemos, Rony. — disse Hermione (adolescente) revirando os olhos.**

— _Seguro é? Tão seguro que um garoto de 18 anos conseguiu invadir o castelo._ — Falou Gina para o marido que deu de ombros.

— _Me diz um lugar que eu não consiga invadir._ — Pediu Harry rindo.

— **Harry bancando um ladrão. — brincou Helena (adulta).**

— O_ banheiro do seu quarto quando a mamãe tranca a porta na hora do banho._ — Falou Lily entrando no quarto fazendo com que o pai ficasse sério por suas palavras.

**Todos riram.**

— _Devia ficar do meu lado._ — Falou Harry para a filha que riu.

— _Pra que iria querer entrar lá? Não tem nada de interessante lá dentro, eu já consegui entrar e não achei nada legal._ — Falou Lily sentando ao lado do pai, a ruiva nem percebeu o sorriso maldoso que Gina deu para Harry ao ouvir a filha dizer aquilo.

— **A minha irmã é monstra quanto a entrar em lugares que estão trancados, o Kingsley falou que a nossa família esta evoluindo, a Lily consegue abrir todo tipo de lugar, eu até desisti de me trocar no quarto porque você esta lá né, no mó bem bom, se trocando naquela moleza aí de repente essa coisa entra e sai como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ver um garoto de cueca. — Falou Al.**

— **Me diz alguém que nunca te viu de cueca. — Pediu Lily para o irmão que ficou pensando — Eu não é tanta coisa assim, seus olhos chama mais atenção.**

— **Eu digo o mesmo quanto ao seu **_**busto**_**. — Falou Al para a irmã que olhou para ele como se a qualquer momento fosse pular em cima dele e o matar.**

— **Só não faz a brincadeira do porque dela usar sutiã. — Falou James (neto) para o irmão que assentiu.**

— **Estão discutindo o corpo da sua irmã de novo? Seu pai não mandou parar com isso? — Perguntou Teddy para os dois meninos que assentiram — Então parem de fazer isso com a menina, eu em.**

— **Esta vendo, vocês deviam ser igual ele. — Falou Lily (neta).**

— _Não tem nada de interessante para você._ — Falou Harry bagunçando os cabelos da filha que fez um barulho de reclamação.

— _Obrigado por não me achar interessante._ — Falou Gina para a filha que ficou envergonhada já que suas palavras diziam mesmo aquilo — _Onde esta o James?_

— **Senti um duplo sentido nessa frase — disse Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— _No seu escritório papai, a ultima vez que eu passei por lá, ele estava procurando alguma coisa nos livros da estante._ — Respondeu Lily para a mãe que olhou confusa para o marido.

— **Estava roubando o mapa? — perguntou Lysa na maior cara de pau.**

**James (neto) deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto Lily (avó) revirava os olhos.**

— **O que Harry não puxou a você, o filho dele puxou — murmurou Lily (avó) para James (avô) que sorriu.**

— _Eu vou lá._ — Falou Harry se levantando.

— _Papai, não vai nem mesmo pentear o cabelo?_ — Perguntou Lily.

— **Não adianta! — disseram Lily (avó) e James (avô) juntos.**

— _Ele já desistiu de tentar fazer isso quando nos casamos Lily, e não é tão feio assim._ — Falou Gina sorrindo para a filha.

— _É, tem que ver o da sua mãe quando ela acorda, fica pior que o seu._ — Falou Harry rindo da cara de brava das duas ruivas, pareciam a mesma pessoa já que Lily era a cara de Gina.

— **O lado maroto do Harry começou a aflorar quando? — perguntou Hermione (adolescente).**

**Hermione (adulta) e Rony (adulto) deram de ombros. Nem eles sabiam direito.**

Antes que Gina pudesse jogar alguma coisa nele, o moreno saiu do quarto e foi para o próprio escritório, já iria entrar quando viu o filho mexendo em alguma coisa encima da mesa, deu alguns passos para trás voltando ao corredor e ficando ao lado da porta, assim James não perceberia que o pai o vira mexendo em alguma coisa no escritório.

— **Chegando de fininho, eu odeio isso. — Falou Lily (avó).**

— **Mas você que costuma fazer isso, depois do James é claro. — Falou Marlene para a amiga que deu de ombros.**

— **Eu gosto de chegar de fininho e não que cheguem de fininho perto de mim, dá uma vontade de gritar com eles, mataria fazer um barulho para anunciar a presença? — Perguntou Lily (avó) retoricamente.**

— _O que fazia ali?_ — Perguntou Harry ao filho no momento em que o menino saiu do escritório, ao ver o pai, James ficou com o corpo rígido por causa do susto e com medo, Harry percebeu que o menino escondia alguma coisa nas costas.

— **Nem discreto você é! — exclamou Sirius.**

— **Eu tinha onze anos, não sabia fazer nenhuma bagunça ainda. — Falou James.**

— _Tia Hermione disse um livro que poderia me ajudar na escola, eu queria saber se tem no seu escritório._ — Falou James engolindo em seco.

— **James Sirius Potter estudando? — disse Lysa — Você deveria arrumar uma desculpa melhor!**

— **E eu vou aprender com você? Você nem sabe mentir, pelo menos eu tento. — Falou James (neto).**

— **Quanto a isso eu tenho que concordar com ele. — Falou Lorcan.**

— **Deveria ficar do meu lado. — Falou Lysa para o irmão.**

— **É que ele esta louco para ter eu como cunhado. — Falou James (neto) rindo.**

— **Não exagera. — Falou Lorcan com seu costumeiro tom sério.**

— _E porque não procurou na biblioteca?_ — Perguntou Harry se divertindo com a situação do filho, sabia o que ele tinha ido procurar no seu escritório e tinha ajudado o menino na busca por seu tesouro.

— **Ele sabia que eu tinha ido pegar o mapa e não impediu! — disse James (neto) para Lysa, como se justificando.**

— _Eu já tinha procurado lá, então como não achei vim ver se tem aqui._ — Falou James passando por Harry com cuidado para que o mais velho não visse suas costas — _Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar meu malão pai, até daqui a pouco._ — Falou James entrando em seu quarto de costas — _Pai, me responde uma coisa?_ — Perguntou James saindo do quarto normalmente, provavelmente tinha escondido o mapa do maroto em algum lugar do quarto.

— **Que mudança de comportamento convincente. — brincou Lysa.**

— **Não enche! — reclamou James (neto).**

— _Diga._ — Falou Harry no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

— _O que é TPM?_ — Perguntou James fazendo com que o pai ficasse nervoso, como explicaria aquilo para um garoto de 11 anos?

**Lysa olhou para James (neto).**

— **Por que você queria saber isso? — perguntou.**

— **Ouvi por aí e fiquei curioso! — respondeu James (neto) dando de ombros.**

O mais velho abriu a boca varias e varias vezes, mas ainda não tinha resposta.

— _É tensão pré-menstrual._ — Falou Al ao sair do próprio quarto, como a porta estava aberta o filho do meio pode escutar toda a conversa — _A mamãe não fica de mau humor uma vez por semana toda vez no mês? Então, tem haver com isso._ — Falou o menino passando pelo pai e seguindo caminho até as escadas.

**Elliz olhou para Al com uma sobrancelha levantada.**

— _Não precisa se preocupar, você não vai ter isso mesmo._ — Falou Harry para o filho que assentiu e saiu da vista dele — _Como é que o mais novo sabe e o mais velho não?_ — Se perguntou Harry enquanto andava pelo corredor, era evidente que o moreno tentava descobrir uma resposta para sua pergunta.

— **Boa pergunta! — disse Elliz, mas Al continuou mudo.**

— **Eu acho que o tio Harry se enganou, o James às vezes fica tão mal humorado que parece que está de TPM. — brincou Hugo.**

— **Haha. — disse James (neto) de cara fechada — Olha só como estou achando engraçado.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Harry estava na Toca mais uma vez, ao contrário de antes não tinha apenas os filhos de Molly e suas esposas, mas também seus filhos que já eram bem grandes, no momento estavam todos no jardim, Helena tinha colocado um elástico amarrado em duas cordas e tentava ficar em pé nesse elástico que estava a meio metro de altura do chão.

— _Vai precisar fazer bem mais para conseguir ficar aí em cima sem ajuda._ — Falou Carlinhos rindo ao ver a esposa se desequilibrar e se segurar em seu ombro já que ele estava ao seu lado para garantir que a morena não caísse.

— **Pelo visto o casalzinho se reconciliou — zombou Fred.**

**Carlinhos (mais novo) respirou fundo para não bater no irmão.**

— **Vamos para juntos dos outros? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) para os dois ruivos que antes de sua pergunta se olhavam, ela ouvia tudo o que os dois conversavam em voz baixa e até mesmo achava graça, Fred fazia ela se lembrar um pouco de Diego e ao pensar no melhor amigo sentia falta dele.**

— **Tudo bem. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Mas ele vai querer algo em troca, já espere algo. — Falou Fred rindo enquanto seguia o irmão e Helena.**

— **Dependendo do que seria eu diria sim. — Falou Helena (adolescente) provocando o ruivo mais velho.**

— **Olha ai Carlinhos, aproveita. — Falou Fred cutucando o irmão.**

— **Fred, você age como se eu não soubesse arrumar mulher pra mim mesmo. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para o irmão.**

— **Arrumar uma mulher é fácil, quero ver arrumar um bom partido. — Falou Fred dando de ombros.**

— **Me considera um bom partido? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo.**

— **Há se eu tivesse chance. — Falou Fred brincando.**

— _**Pensando bem. **_**— Falou Helena (adolescente) sussurrando para si mesma enquanto olhava brevemente para Fred que ainda sorria quanto sua ultima fala.**

— **Disse alguma coisa? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Não. — Respondeu Helena (adolescente) sorrindo enquanto se aproximava das outras pessoas da família Weasley.**

— _Não precisa jogar macumba Carlinhos, se você consegue eu consigo também ué. _— Falou Helena voltando a recuperar o equilíbrio e dando um passo a frente.

— **Só que não. — brincou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Só que sim! — teimou Helena (adulta).**

Harry riu dos dois e olhou para Teddy, mas achou aquilo estranho já que o afilhado deixou todos para trás e foi para dentro da casa, olhou em volta e por não encontrar Vic foi atrás do afilhado que estava sozinho dentro da casa já que até mesmo Molly e Arthur riam de Helena e Carlinhos no jardim.

O Auror olhou para trás vendo se ninguém o via entrar na casa e, por ver que não, subiu as escadas da casa ao escutar uma porta ser fechada com força o suficiente para escutar lá de dentro, mas não lá de fora e pela batida podia imaginar que vinha do antigo quarto de sua esposa, foi até o cômodo e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta quanto bateu na mesma com o punho fechado.

— **O que aconteceu? — perguntou Tonks, sem obter resposta.**

Por alguns minutos não houve resposta, mas logo em seguida a porta se abriu revelando Teddy em seus 16 anos.

— _Tem uma semana para contar ao Gui._ — Falou Harry para Teddy que arregalou os olhos com o aviso do padrinho.

— **Ah, tá! — disse Dominique — Vocês já estavam namorando!**

— **Ah, vá! — ironizou Vic.**

— _Não pode fazer isso._ — Falou Teddy.

— _Estão nesse negocio escondido a tempo demais, estou avisando Teddy, uma semana._ — Falou Harry dando as costas ao afilhado que tratou de fechar a porta e seguir o mais velho.

— _Você fala isso porque seu sogro não parece um louco._ — Falou Teddy.

**Gui (mais velho) fuzilou Teddy com o olhar.**

— _Eu estou ouvindo isso idiota._ — Falou Vic de dentro do quarto.

**Louis lançou um olhar malicioso à irmã.**

— _Conte antes que aconteça alguma coisa ruim que o faça contar em situação pior, e se isso acontecer eu não poderei te ajudar._ — Falou Harry olhando para o animago que mexeu nos cabelos.

— **Você já não estava grandinho demais para saber se virar sozinho? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) para Teddy que ficou em silencio pensando em sua resposta.**

— **Se eu tivesse uns cinqüenta anos seria capaz do Gui ainda ter coragem de me dar uma surra, na verdade eu acho que esse é o maior desejo dele. — Falou Teddy.**

— **Eu não sabia que você me conhecia tão bem. — Falou Gui (mais velho) sorrindo para o genro que revirou os olhos.**

— **Mas é claro, eu costumava dormir na sua casa quando pequena. — Falou Teddy sorrindo — Mas já fique calmo porque não era por causa da Vic.**

— **Isso me acalma um pouco, mas continuo tendo a vontade de lhe dar uma surra. — Falou Gui (mais velho).**

— **Meu caro sogro, a sua sinceridade me cativa. — Falou Teddy irônico.**

— _Como quer que eu diga que estou namorando uma menina que até o ano passado era apenas minha prima?_ — Perguntou Teddy frisando a palavra prima como se deixasse bem claro que não gostava de ter que chamar Vic dessa maneira.

— _Ano passado? Está nisso há um ano Teddy, pra você esta sendo fácil porque estão sempre na escola, mas e depois que você terminar a escola, como vai ser? Vai ter que começar a estudar para entrar no Ministério e as coisas não serão assim, tudo muda quando a escola acaba._ — Falou Harry.

— _Como pode saber? Nem terminou a escola._ — Falou Teddy.

— **Que fora! — disse Helena (adolescente) — Espere aí! Se ele não terminou a escola, como se tornou auror?**

— **Kingsley Shacklebolt tornou-se o ministro da magia quando a guerra acabou. — disse Hermione (adulta). — E ele deixou que nós fizéssemos os N.I.E.M's mesmo que não tivéssemos terminado a escola.**

— **No caso da Hermione, ela voltou para a escola. — disse Rony (adulto).**

— **Por que isso não me surpreende? — perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo), enquanto Hermione (adulta) corava.**

— _Estar em Hogwarts foi o que me trouxe problemas e foi o que me trouxe felicidades ao mesmo tempo, mas não é legal ficar tendo algo escondido com alguém._ — Falou Harry.

— _Diz isso por você, nunca teve._ — Falou Carlinhos aparecendo atrás de Harry na companhia da esposa que bebia água em uma garrafa, Teddy ao ver os dois bufou de raiva e se encostou a parede da casa.

— **Então você já teve? — perguntou Molly (avó).**

— **Acho que ele não estava falando de casos de escola — disse Helena (adulta), fazendo Molly (avó) entender o que ela quis dizer com isso.**

— _Não compare o caso dele com o de vocês._ — Falou Harry para o cunhado que assentiu.

— _Tem razão, o nosso era mais divertido._ — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

**Todos riram.**

**Helena (adolescente) corou um pouco.**

— _Não liga não, ele esta tão feliz assim porque ganhou de mim no elástico._ — Falou Helena olhando brava para o marido.

— **Como se fosse a primeira vez — disse Carlinhos (mais velho) se gabando.**

**Helena (adulta) deu um tapa no braço de Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _Mas é claro, como quer fazer aquilo de meias? Você precisa sentir o elástico no centro do seu pé quando você for dar o primeiro passo para depois forçar o pé no elástico e assim conseguir equilíbrio._ — Falou Teddy para a madrinha que pareceu pensar.

— **É alguma brincadeira trouxa? — perguntou Arthur interessado.**

— **Agora não, Arthur. — disse Molly (avó) fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.**

— _Você devia ficar quieto de vez em quando sabia?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos — _Mas vou te dar um conselho, o ruim de estar tendo algo escondido com alguém é que quando você vê uma pessoa dando em cima desse alguém você não pode fazer nada, nem mesmo abrir a boca._

— **Com medo de perder para mim? — perguntou Helena (adolescente) para Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Eu? Perder para você? Nunca! — retrucou.**

— **Veremos — murmurou Helena (adolescente) em resposta — Você por acaso sabe que brincadeira é essa?**

— **Não, mas também não deve ser tão difícil. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **É que eu deixei todas as minhas coisas no Brasil, mas quando eu pegar darei um jeito de ensinar a vocês. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **A quanto tempo você tentar fazer esse negocio do elástico? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Era pra mim começar nesses dias em que minha escola esta de greve, mas o Diego que iria me ensinar estava ocupado com o pai dele que é um pouco rígido quanto a aprendizagem dele. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Não deve ser tão difícil assim. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) mais uma vez.**

— **Não é, é que eu tenho medo de cair, mesmo que esteja a meio metro de altura do chão. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo.**

— _Isso serve para você também Victorie._ — Falou Helena batendo na parede sabendo que a sobrinha estava ouvindo.

— _Falando nisso, aproveita o ultimo ano escolar em, é muito bom._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _Isso é verdade, eu mais matava aula do que ficava lá dentro, mas quando eu ia prestava bastante atenção as aulas, o Diego me ajudava a fazer os trabalhos e as provas._ — Falou Helena rindo.

— **Que mal exemplo, mãe! — brincou Fernando.**

— _Como ele podia te ajudar nas provas?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— _Ele me passava as resposta em libra, ele fazia os gestos com as mãos formando uma frase e já que eu sabia, eu lia o que ele estava querendo dizer e respondia._ — Falou Helena dando de ombros — _Só que depois ele fazia uma prova pra mim poder aprender sozinha._

— **E o professor não percebia? — perguntou Marlene surpresa.**

— **Infelizmente a conversa em libras esta muito mal conhecida, não se preocupam com isso e também não é comum pessoas que conseguem falar conversar desse jeito. — Explicou Helena (adulta).**

— **Falando em libras eu me lembro que tem tanta coisa que preciso aprender. — Falou Helena (adolescente) — Mas como vou fazer isso com o Diego morando no Brasil.**

— **Você queria trazer ele junto? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) rindo.**

— **Impressionante como as pessoas conseguem sorrir quando estão com ciúmes. — Falou Fred.**

— **Eu não mereço umas coisas dessas. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) desfazendo o riso que tinha em seu rosto.**

— **Não seria ruim o Diego vir morar comigo. — Falou Helena (adolescente) olhando para Sirius com os olhos brilhando com cara de cachorrinho pidonho.**

— **Não temos nem casa ainda. — Falou Sirius.**

— **Sem contar que o pai do Diego deixar ele vir para morar seria quase impossível, mesmo que ele tenha parentes na Inglaterra. — Falou Helena (adolescente).**

— **Do jeito que você falava ele parecia ser o tipo de menino com toda a liberdade do mundo. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Na verdade ele tem, mas desde sempre os pais dele o ensinou a ter suas responsabilidades, até que hoje em dia ele faz as coisas por vontade própria e com uma facilidade incrível. — Falou Helena (adolescente) — Acho que para ele é tão fácil fazer essas coisa que não faz a menor diferença na vida pessoal dele. Tenho uma idéia melhor, vou encontrar uma outra pessoa que possa me ajudar em algumas coisas, se bem que é quase impossível encontrar alguém que seja tão legal quanto ao Diego.**

— **Acabou de me chamar de insuficiente. — Falou Fred fingindo estar sendo ofendido — Brincadeira.**

— **Já achei um. — Falou Helena (adolescente) sorrindo para o gêmeo.**

— **Você vai se arrepender por essa escolha. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) para a adolescente que deu de ombros.**

— _Vou me lembrar disso nas provas._ — Falou Teddy.

— _Não muda de assunto._ — Falou Carlinhos fingindo estar bravo, mas ele acabava rindo no final.

— _O que foi que você fumou hoje?_ — Perguntou Teddy estranhando o comportamento do marido de sua madrinha.

— **Olha como fala comigo! — brincou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _Vai saber quando casar._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _Depois disso todo mundo já sabe do porque de sua alegria._ — Falou Harry para o cunhado que ficou sério.

— _Não é isso idiota, se fosse isso acho que todos os Weasley ficariam felizes depois de noites assim._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _É por isso que o Gui está sempre de mau humor?_ — Perguntou Teddy não se controlando, antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa Victorie saiu do quarto com um travesseiro e bateu o mesmo no rosto do namorado que se desequilibrou e bateu a cabeça na parede, ou seja, duas batidas em menos de dois minutos.

**Todo mundo riu, menos Vic, Gui (ambos) e Fleur.**

— **Cada dia eu gosto menos do meu genro. — reclamou Gui (mais velho) para Vic enquanto ela apenas revirava os olhos diante das brigas do pai com seu marido.**

— _Eu já falei para não falar do meu pai, idiota._ — Falou Vic deixando o travesseiro no chão e saindo da vista do namorado que estava de olhos fechados por causa das pancadas.

— _Ei, pode vir pegar esse travesseiro e colocar no lugar._ — Falou Helena em voz alta, logo em seguida Victorie voltou emburrada e pegou o travesseiro, mas ao invés de colocar no quarto o levou consigo — _Agora eu sei do porque de sua mãe gostar de mandar em todo mundo._

— **Helena Black botando ordem no bagulho. — brincou Felipe**

— **Olha o respeito! — disse Helena (adulta).**

— _Eu vou dar um jeito._ — Falou Teddy ao padrinho se referindo ao fato de ter que contar a Gui que tinha algo escondido com sua filha — _Ou se não, eu posso esperar a minha ida para Hogwarts e contar a ele por carta._ — Falou Teddy sorrindo largamente com sua idéia, mas ao ver a cara do padrinho viu que não seria uma boa idéia.

**Todos riram.**

— **Sério que você tinha medo do meu pai? — perguntou Vic divertida.**

— **Eu não sabia qual poderia ser a reação do seu pai, eu já vi ele tão bravo por causa de qualquer coisa, imagine como ele ficaria quando o assunto era sua menininha. — Falou Teddy.**

— **Eu já não era menininha, já era praticamente uma adolescente. — Falou Vic.**

— **Para um pai sua filha só se torna adolescente quando se torna maior de idade e ela só se torna mulher quando fazer 40 anos. — Falou Teddy que já tinha ouvido aquilo do seu padrinho.**

— **E só se casa quando faz 100 anos. — Falou Gui (mais velho) exagerando.**

— **Mas quando se é menino quer que ele se torne independente e saia de casa aos 19 anos ou se não começa a ajudar a pagar as contas de casa aos 17. — Falou Helena (adolescente) rindo.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

No momento em que a cena mudou novamente parecia ser a mesma cena, ou melhor, parecia estar ocorrendo no mesmo dia, mas não era, as mesmas pessoas estavam na cena, só que ao invés de estarem no jardim enquanto Harry conversava com Teddy, mas na imagem mostrava Teddy na porta e ao seu lado uma garota de aparência bonita, seus cabelos eram tão diferentes quanto os de Teddy, já que os dela era roxo, uma cor que não era muito comum.

— **Ela é metamorfa? — perguntou Elliz surpresa — Não são raros?**

— **São — disse Cath.**

— **Ela deve ter usado uma daquelas tintas trouxas para pintar o cabelo — opinou Luna.**

— **Mas ela é sim metamorfa e foi por isso que se aproximou de mim, achou que assim seriamos igual um ao outro, ela era gente boa, mas ao mesmo tempo maluca. — Falou Teddy ao se lembrar da garota.**

— **Conheceu ela tanto assim? — Perguntou Vic com os olhos estreitos.**

— **Conheci ué, mas não ao ponto de levar ela até a Toca, foi ela que segurou no meu braço na hora em que eu aparatei. — Falou Teddy se explicando quanto aquele dia.**

— _**Engraçado como apenas ocorre estrunchamentos com pessoas boas. **_**— Falou Vic sussurrando enciumada.**

Harry estava confuso com aquilo, a alguns dias atrás ele tinha pressionado o afilhado para ele contar a Gui que estava namorando sua filha, agora de uma hora para a outra ele aparece com uma menina ao seu lado que tinhas as intenções bem evidente, ela queria ter algo mais intimo com Teddy.

— _Essa é a minha amiga... _

— _Estamos nos conhecendo melhor._ — Falou a moça do cabelo roxo fazendo com que Teddy fechasse os punhos de raiva.

— **Bem que o Carlinhos falou que tem pontos ruins quanto a namorar escondido, eu até imagino a raiva que a Vic estava sentido naquela hora. — Falou Angelina olhando para a sobrinha.**

**Vic amarrou a cara.**

— **Eu te entendo minha querida. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo para a loira mais velha da família entre os sobrinhos.**

— _Eu não agüento mais isso._ — Falou Vic não se importando se tinha falado em voz alta para que todos ouvissem, antes que Fleur pudesse falar alguma coisa a menina saiu de perto de um dos tios e estava indo para a escada quando foi chamada.

— _Você é a Veela?_ — Perguntou a moça de cabelos diferenciados saindo de perto de Teddy e indo para as escadas onde Victorie ainda estava — _Seus cabelos são lindos e..._

— **Porque todas as pessoas que tem o mesmo talento que você gosta dos cabelos mais diferenciados? — Perguntou Vic para Tonks que ficou em silencio por algum tempo, a loira começou a pensar nas vezes em que as pessoas mais ficavam surpreendidas por seus cabelos do que por sua beleza Veela.**

— **Gostamos de algo mais diferente, acho que é quase uma regra que pessoa como nós não gosta de ser normal. — Explicou Tonks.**

— **Teve uma vez que uma senhora quase que pediu para eu rapar o cabelo e assim ela poder ficar com o meu cabelo. — Falou Vic olhando para Teddy brevemente — Eu também fiquei impressionada com ela porque pela aparência ela é uma pessoa tão jovem comparado a sua idade.**

— **É quase impossível ver a Tonks em sua forma normal. — Falou Remo ganhando a atenção do olhar da companheira que sorriu e deu de ombros, ela não gostava de se mostrar as pessoas, era como se sua proteção não estivesse funcionando.**

— _Não toca._ — Falou Vic se virando para a moça que tentara tocar seus cabelos que estavam soltos.

— **Vixe! — fez a maioria.**

— _Você ficou sabendo que a Vic se transformou anteontem?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos se aproximando de Harry e falando apenas para que ele escutasse.

— _É sério?_ — Perguntou Harry impressionado ao cunhado que assentiu.

— **Poderia ter avisado — Teddy disse para Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Existe forma melhor do que descobrir uma coisa dessas do que de surpresa? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) sorrindo.**

— **Quem sofreu foi eu e não você. — Falou Teddy.**

— **Pergunte pra qualquer homem aqui se eles pararam de sofrer por causa do mau humor das esposas mesmo depois de anos estando juntos, ela pode mudar em tudo o que for, menos no mau humor, qualquer coisa que aconteça a culpa será sua. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Se for assim eu me casei com a escola então, qualquer coisa que acontece a culpa é minha. — Falou Harry fazendo com que todos rissem, principalmente seu pai e Sirius.**

— _Sim, o Gui disse que foi de uma hora para a outra, ela estava dormindo e de repente se transformou, nem mesmo acordou, ele disse que acordou de madrugada e foi no quarto dela já que ela reclamou de dores de cabeça o dia inteiro e ao chegar no quarto a encontrou transformada, ela só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando acordou na forma de lobo branco._ — Falou Carlinhos para Harry que ouvia com atenção.

— _Ei, espera ai temos que nos dar bem já que seremos pri... _

— **Garota abusada! — disse Tonks chocada.**

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que as pessoas que assistiam quase não puderam dar um passo para impedir o que tinha acontecido, no momento em que a menina de cabelos roxos começou a dizer Vic começou a subir as escadas dando as costas para ela, mas ao ouvir a palavra que ela diria Victorie não se agüentou e em um piscar de olhos ela tinha sumido e se transformado em um lobo branco, ela não se agüentou e deu um pulo em direção da menina, mas um lobo negro que era Teddy se colocou no caminho e impediu o ataque a garota que se assustou e correu até a porta com medo da loba.

— **Uau. — Falou Sirius impressionado com a transformação da menina e acima de tudo a rápida ação de Teddy que já estava contendo a namorada fora do controle.**

— **Isso foi rápido. — Falou James (avô) tão impressionado quanto o melhor amigo — E eu achando que nós éramos bons em controlar o Aluado. — Falou James cutucando Sirius que assentiu.**

Teddy em sua forma de lobo conseguiu controlar Vic a deixando bem longe da visita, ele ficou alguns minutos impedindo que ela o ultrapassasse e atacasse a menina, até que ela simplesmente parou do nada e ficou no canto.

— _Alguém pode me explicar isso?_ — Perguntou Teddy voltando ao normal, mas como não tirou a blusa antes de se transformar ela rasgou e agora estava sem nada, quer dizer, usava apenas uma calça e estava descalço, estava parecendo um selvagem.

— **Ah! Muito bonito, Teddy Lupin! — disse Vic com raiva — Fica sem camisa na frente dessa safada!**

— **Vic, isso já aconteceu! — disse Teddy.**

**Vic bufou.**

— _**Acho que você está tendo aquilo de grávida agora**_** — murmurou Teddy — **_**Sabe, do mau humor. **_**— Explicou Teddy rindo quando a esposa se virou para ele e o empurrou voltando logo em seguida a encostas no peito dele que a abraçou enquanto ainda ria.**

— _Ela apenas se transformou._ — Falou Fleur.

— _E porque eu não estava sabendo que ela tinha se transformado antes?_ — perguntou Teddy olhando para Gui que franziu as sobrancelhas diante a pergunta.

— _Deveríamos ter dito?_ — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— **Esta vendo, quando se namora escondido as pessoas não contam as coisas que é importante para você, na verdade você não tem direito a saber de nada. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Como conseguiram ficar junto então? — Perguntou Molly (avó).**

— **É simples, ele morava com ela e os dois estavam viajando quase que a gravidez da Helena inteira, então na verdade ele sabia mais das coisas que a gente. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Só viajamos para dois lugares. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Isso porque só ia na Toca quando tinha almoço ou jantar que na verdade ela só ia para comer mesmo. — Falou Rony (adulto).**

— **E vomitar. — Completou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Isso quando ela não sumia de uma hora para a outra. — Falou Jorge (adulto) sorrindo malicioso para o irmão.**

— **Eu não sei de nada quanto a isso. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— _Era isso que estava dizendo quando disse para mim dizer antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse?_ — Perguntou Teddy para o padrinho que ficou em silencio.

— _Bem, não era isso que eu estava falando, mas pense que foi uma hipótese de algo assim._ — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— _Do que estão falando?_ — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— _Eu estou namorando a sua filha._ — Falou Teddy de uma vez assustando todos e principalmente Gui e a menina que tinha chegado com Teddy.

— **Toma, garota! — disse Vic sorrindo.**

— **E você solta uma novidade dessas nesse momento? — perguntou Louis — Está querendo morrer?**

— **Chega uma hora que não dá pra agüentar mais, pode até ser legal e tudo mais, só que tem uma hora que a palavra chega da voltas e voltas por sua cabeç única coisa que você tem vontade de fazer, colocar um chega nisso. — Explicou Teddy se lembrando de como era difícil ver coisas e não poder fazer nada, em momentos ele queria apenas ficar sentado em um sofá abraçado a Vic, mas não podia fazer isso porque era algo escondido e também não podia fazer isso quando estavam sozinhos porque acabavam gastando seu pouco tempo juntos em beijos e caricias, se lembrando do momento em que ele apenas queria sentir a paz que Vic trazia para seu mundo.**

— _Como é?_ — Perguntou Gui fechando os punhos, mas aquilo não fez efeito algum em Teddy que estava mais preocupado com Victorie, como assim ela tinha se transformado e nem mesmo contado a ele.

— **Guilherme Weasley — ameaçou Tonks.**

Mas Gui não teve a chance de ir para cima de Teddy já que Vic que ainda estava em forma de lobo pulou na altura do peito do adolescente que caiu no chão e ela ficou por cima dele.

— **Olha o agarramento! — brincou Louis.**

— **Calado, Louis! — disse Vic — O que eu estava querendo com aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o que esta passando por sua cabeça.**

— _O que foi? Queria que eu fizesse o que? Foi ela que praticamente me forçou a trazê-la aqui._ — Falou Teddy olhando para a loba, ele estava defendendo a si próprio.

— _Me explica isso._ — Falou Gui se aproximando.

— _Gui Weasley, fique onde esta, não dê mais nenhum passo._ — Falou Molly ameaçando o filho que parou no momento que daria mais um passo para se aproximar de Teddy — _Se acalme._

— **Calma é uma coisa difícil de ter em momentos como esse. — Falou Gui (mais velha).**

— **Meus dois filhos estão namorando e mesmo assim eu não fiz um barraco até hoje. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **É diferente, são meninos e quem se importa com meninos? — Perguntou Gui (mais velho).**

— **Valeu mesmo pai, o meu amor por você é tão grande quanto o seu por mim. — Falou Louis para o pai que apenas sorriu.**

— _Como quer que eu me acalme? Minha filha esta namorando um garoto dois anos mais velho que ela._ — Falou Gui indignado e emanando raiva por todo o cômodo, Harry achou que a qualquer momento algum objeto de vidro poderia explodir.

— **Se fosse por idade… Um monte de casais não estariam juntos aqui — observou Scorpius.**

— _Não seja tão exagerado, você e a Fleur são sete anos de diferença._ — Falou Carlinhos — _Falando nisso nós superamos o Gui e a Fleur, nove anos._

— _Não acredito que você esta pensando nisso uma hora dessas._ — Falou Helena incrédula com o marido que deu de ombros.

— _Olha o lado bom, sua filha continua virgem, pelo menos eu acho._ — Falou Percy.

**Teddy fuzila Percy (adulto) com o olhar.**

— **O Percy está mais bem humorado do que antigamente — disse Jorge (mais novo) para Fred.**

— **Ainda bem, né! Ninguém merece o antigo Percy — disse Fred sorrindo.**

— **Mas de vez em quando ele exagera, sério mesmo, as vezes da até saudades de como ele era antes o tipo de pessoa que não se intromete na vida das pessoas. — Falou Gui (mais velho).**

— **Olha só quem fala né. — Falou Percy (mais velho) que a muito tempo não ligava para o que os irmãos pensavam, a única coisa que importava para ele era estar de bom humor e feliz.**

— _Percy, por favor esqueça essa sua personalidade engraçada e sempre de bom humor e volte a quem que você era antes, uma pessoa egoísta, pelo menos aquele tipo de pessoa servia para momento assim._ — Falou Gui para o irmão que apenas sorriu, olhou para o namorado da sua filha esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre o fato da virgindade de Vic.

— _O que foi? Se ela perdeu não foi comigo._ — Falou Teddy ainda no chão, se sentou pensando na situação em que estava.

**Vic fuzilou o Teddy com o olhar.**

— **O que está querendo insinuar com isso? — perguntou.**

— **Nada! — disse Teddy.**

— Todo mundo já mentiu um dia. — Falou a menina fazendo com que a loba avançasse mais uma vez em si.

— **Essa daí estava pedindo para morrer! — disse Cath.**

— _JÁ CHEGA, VOLTE AO NORMAL VICTORIE._ — gritou Teddy com a loba que foi até o sofá e subiu no mesmo, deitando ali e olhando para o lado contrario de onde ele estava.

— _Essa é a cena mais engraçada que eu já vi._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— **Obedece o Teddy, Vic — disse Dominique segurando o riso.**

— **Eu não sou cadela para ter que ser treinada — reclamou Vic.**

**Teddy riu e abraçou a mulher.**

— _VICTORIE!_ — Gritou Teddy mais uma vez recebendo como resposta um rosnar da loba — _A culpa é sua, por mimar essa garota chata._ — Falou Teddy para Gui enquanto subia as escadas da casa, ele passou um bom tempo lá em cima até descer com um cobertor nas mãos, cobriu Victorie com o cobertor e saiu de perto dela que continuava transformada.

**Vic tentou se afastar de Teddy, mas ele apenas apertou mais o abraço.**

— _Por curiosidade, por quanto tempo estão juntos e ninguém sabe? _— Perguntou Gui.

— _Porque não pergunta a ela? É sempre ela que tem medo da sua reação._ — Falou Teddy.

— **Mentiroso! — disse Vic — Não fui eu quem cogitei a possibilidade de lhe contar por carta!**

— I_sso é mentira, você também não estava muito confiante de dizer._ — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— _Você sabia, Carlinhos?_ — Perguntou Gui.

— **Sempre sobra para mim! — reclamou Carlinhos (mais novo) e Helena (adolescente) riu.**

— _Descobri a alguns dias atrás ué, o Harry também sabia._ — Falou Carlinhos entregando o cunhado que olhou para ele com raiva e bufou.

— **E sempre que sobra para você, você joga a culpa em alguém? — perguntou Helena (adolescente).**

**Carlinhos (mais novo) apenas deu de ombros.**

— _Quero conversar com os dois, então vão lá pra cima os dois vai, levanta Victorie. _— Falou Fleur mostrando sua raiva para a loba que soltou uma bufada de ar e se levantou, subindo as escadas com Teddy atrás.

— _Eu não tenho direito a um advogado?_ — Perguntou Teddy olhando para o padrinho que riu e negou com a cabeça.

— **Grande padrinho. — resmungou Teddy.**

— _Eu não vou bater nele._ — Falou Gui.

— **Acho bom mesmo. — rosnou Tonks.**

— _Posso ao menos ouvir as ameaças? Só pra começar a treinar?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo, mas logo fazendo cara de triste ao o irmão negar com a cabeça quanto a seu pedido.

— **Pai! — exclamou Elliz.**

**Carlinhos (mais velho) e Helena (adulta) apenas riram da indignação da filha.**

— _Eu vou embora, família maluca._ — Falou a menina que ainda estava na porta escutando tudo assustada, no momento em que ela foi se virar deu de cara com James usando a capa da invisibilidade até o pescoço, fazendo com que parecesse que sua cabeça estava flutuando fora do corpo, a menina gritou e saiu correndo.

**Todos começaram a gargalhar.**

— **Finalmente! — disse Vic — Obrigada, James.**

— **Por nada! — disse James (neto) rindo.**

— _Fiz alguma coisa?_ — Perguntou James confuso.

**As gargalhadas se intensificaram.**

— **Você fez de propósito? — perguntou Lysa sem ar.**

— **Não, foi sem querer mesmo! — respondeu James (neto).**

— **Se ele faz esse tipo de coisa sem querer, imaginem por querer! — disse Al.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Pai, é hoje pai, levanta._ — Falava Lily pulando em cima da cama dos pais que se mexiam preguiçosamente, Harry coçou os olhos enquanto se sentava na cama e olhava em volta, pegou o óculos no criado mudo e os colocou.

— _Lily, são 05h00min da manhã, nem amanheceu ainda, você vai para Hogwarts, mas ao menos espera amanhecer._ — Falou Harry deitando na cama novamente.

— **Você acordou 5 horas da manhã para ir a Hogwarts? — perguntou Cath fazendo Lily (neta) ficar envergonhada.**

— **Não é legal ouvir meus irmãos mai velhos me enchendo o saco só porque eu ainda não tinha ido então quando chegou a minha hora eu meio que fiquei eufórica demais. — Se explicou Lily (neta).**

— **Eu não enchia seu saco. — Falou Al.**

— **Você não, o James. — Falou Lily (neta) olhando para o irmão mais velho que soltou um longo suspiro.**

— **Sabe que eu te amo né baixinha? — Perguntou James (neto) puxando a ruiva mais nova para seus braços e a abraçando carinhosamente enquanto sorria.**

— **Ta bom James, vai acabar me sufocando. — Falou Lily (neta) balançando os braços de um lado para o outro enquanto o irmão ainda a apertava entre os braços, poucos minutos depois ela pode respirar mais livremente.**

— **De acordo com o carinho entre irmãos você deveria ter dito que também me ama e não dizer que já estava bom. — Reclamou James (neto) enquanto a irmã sorria.**

— _**Eu não vou ficar falando isso em publico. **_**— Sussurrou a mais nova para o irmão que riu abertamente.**

— _**Tudo bem, mas pode deixar que eu não vou lhe amar em publico. **_**— Falou James (neto) para a menina que assentiu e se afastou indo para perto de Miguel.**

— _Mas pai, temos que chegar cedo na estação._ — Falou Lily se sentando na cama.

**James (neto) e Al balançaram a cabeça como se não pudessem acreditar naquilo.**

— _Lily, o trem só sai as 11h00min então se acalma e volta a dormir._ — Falou Gina nem se preocupando em abrir os olhos para a filha.

— _Eu vou te jogar pela janela daquele trem se você não voltar a dormir._ — Falou James aparecendo na porta do quarto dos pais, ele coçava os olhos que estavam inchados de sono — _Mãe, ela acordou eu e o Al a essas horas apenas para ir a Hogwarts, você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso depois de estar em Hogwarts por dois dias._

— **Que delicadeza o seu irmão tem em Lily. — disse Lucy ironicamente.**

— **Eu sei. — respondeu Lily (neta) olhando de cara feia o mesmo.**

— **Cara feia para mim é fome. — disse James (neto) — **_**Eu disse que não iria lhe amar! **_**— Sibilou James e com apenas aquilo a ruiva mais nova pode entender suas palavras com o mexer dos lábios.**

— _Eu concordo._ — Falou Gina.

— _A escola não deve ser tão ruim assim._ — Falou Lily.

— _Aproveita enquanto você ainda pode acordar as 10h00min._ — Falou Al aparecendo ao lado do irmão.

— _Lily, se você não for dormir eu vou dar um jeito de fazer você chegar atrasada na estação e você sabe, se chegar um minuto atrasada não entra mais._ — Falou Harry ameaçando a filha que arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante.

— **Experiência própria, não? — disse Gina.**

— _Vamos logo garota._ — Falou James entrando no quarto e pegando a irmã no colo e jogando por cima de seu ombro, saindo do cômodo com ela reclamando.

— **Como eu odeio isso! — disse Lily (neta) — Ser tratada como um saco de batatas.**

— _Boa noite!_ — Falou Al para os pais que assentiram, ele desligou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto dos pais.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A família Potter caminhava pela plataforma de King's Cross, Harry e Gina carregavam os carrinhos dos filhos mais novos enquanto James carregava o próprio carrinho mais a frente.

— _As vezes eu acho que você e seu pai combinam um dia para aprontar comigo, primeiro ele não me deixa dormir, depois você nos acorda no meio da madrugada._ — Falou Gina bocejando enquanto olhava alternadamente para o marido e depois para a filha que andava saltitante e sorridente.

— **Nem mesmo eu estava com tanta vontade de ir para Hogwarts. — Falou Harry — Não a ponto de ficar saltitante.**

— _Tem certeza que era eu que não deixava você dormir?_ — Perguntou Harry coçando os olhos por baixo dos óculos por estar com sono, já que demorou um pouco para ele conseguir dormir depois de sua filha tê-lo acordado no meio da madrugada.

— _Porque não esperam a volta pra casa e ai poderão conversar sobre as suas ocupações antes de dormir._ — Falou Al olhando para os pais que deram de ombros.

— **Vocês falam esse tipo de coisa na frente dos seus filhos? — perguntou Molly (avó) para Hermione (adulta), Rony (adulto), Jorge (adulto), Carlinhos (mais velho), Gui (mais velho), Angelina, Audrey e Helena (adulta).**

— **Não abertamente, mas eu acho que eles já sacaram — disse Helena (adulta) na maior cara de pau.**

**O resto apenas deu de ombros.**

— **Isso não é legal, se vocês não sabem fiquem sabendo agora. — Falou James (neta) para Helena (adulta) que revirou os olhos.**

— **Você fala como se fosse uma criança e também não finja ficar abismado como se ela falasse algum detalhe, isso faz parte da vida de um adulto e se você encontrar algum que não faça isso pode saber que não é por vontade própria, se bem que é estudado umas características que poucas pessoas tem que não sentem vontade de fazer sexo e não gostam, na verdade. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Como sabe disso? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) confuso.**

— **Assisti na TV, mas Molly não fique indignada com essas coisas de pais falarem sobre sexo com meninos e meninas de até mesmo 13 anos porque eu acho que já disse isso antes, mas já vi varias adolescentes que antes mesmo de terminarem a escola já estão com crianças no ventre, é bom que conversemos com eles já antes da hora porque eles percebem a responsabilidade que precisa ter para se poder fazer sexo. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Responsabilidade? — Perguntou James (neto) sorrindo.**

— **Molly se você fosse ao futuro veria que adolescentes só resolvem ter responsabilidade quanto ao sexo depois que vem o primeiro filho. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando brevemente para o sobrinho que ao ouvir suas palavras desfez o sorriso que tinha no rosto.**

— **Mas não é legal conversar sobre isso com os pais, é constrangedor. — Falou Al que já tinha passado por momentos vergonhosos enquanto falava sobre o assunto com a mãe.**

— **Mas se não falarmos com vocês é obvio que irão querer as resposta e irão em busca dos amigos para querer saber, mas como poderá saber se o que seu amigo esta dizendo? É o mesmo que a internet, eu não vejo problema nela é claro, mas se você faz uma pesquisa pelo Google vai conseguir varias opções e como saberá que uma dessas é verdadeira? Entende? Então quanto a assuntos assim que podem gerar conseqüências drásticas o melhor é conversar com um adulto, não precisa ser seus pais é claro, pode ser tios, avós e até mesmo padrinho. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando para Teddy.**

— **Você conversou com o Harry ou com a minha mãe? — Perguntou Tonks ao filhos que fez uma careta diante da pergunta.**

— **Ao meu padrinho é claro, o que o James quis dizer é que é constrangedor para um menino conversar com a mãe sobre sexo, só que com os pais ou os tios não tem problema, do mesmo jeito que é vergonhoso uma menina conversar sobre sexo com o pai. — Explicou Teddy defendendo o primo/irmão.**

— **Pelo menos uma pessoa me entende. — Falou James (neto).**

— **Mas Helena, você disse que descobriu algo sobre esse assunto assistindo TV, e nesse meio de informação é confiável? — Perguntou Molly (avó).**

— **Sim, porque normalmente nesses programas que eu assisto tem sempre um profissional que estuda a relação sexual e não apenas dos adultos e sim também dos adolescentes, eles tentam saber do porque de muitos menores de idade acabar não se cuidando e ter filhos e a maioria das vezes isso ocorre por falta de preocupação e também por falta de informação, por exemplo, acontece muito de uma mãe não conversar com uma filha sobre isso porque acha que ela não faz e que não vai fazer tão cedo e é claro que a menina não vai atrás de resposta com a mãe, no mundo trouxa o cuidado para não engravidar vem especialmente do menino, que no caso usa uma camisinha que impede a menina de ter filho, é claro que ela também tem que tomar remédio, mas a camisinha é o principal porque tem que ser uso durante o ato, e nesses casos os meninos são muitos relaxados e acham que fazer usando isso é desconfortável e acabam não usando, mas se a menina acaba engravidando acontece que ele não quer assumir, já no mundo bruxo a precaução contra a gravidez é bem mais forte, porque se a menina toma a poção uma vez ela já esta **_**salva **_**por algum tempo, muitas vezes por uma semana, no nosso mundo são as meninas que se cuidam e isso é bom, se bem que ainda existe meninos que usam a forma mais antiga. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando brevemente para Fernando que ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.**

— **Mas isso é muito preocupante. — Falou Molly (avó) assustada.**

— **Sim, bastante preocupante e é por isso que conversamos bastante, porque pense que um de nossos filhos tenha algo com uma trouxa, ela é claro não vai poder tomar a poção e ele não vai poder usar maneira bruxa de se proteger na frente dela porque isso necessita de magia então ele vai ter que usar camisinha e pelo menos eu quero passar aos meus filhos a importancia de usar isso. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **Mas como um menino bruxo vai saber usar isso? — Perguntou Arthur.**

— **Não é um bicho de sete cabeços, é fácil o que necessita é delicadeza e cuidado na hora de colocar, porque ocorre o risco de estourar. — Falou Teddy não se agüentando.**

— **E você já usou para saber? — Perguntou Fleur.**

— **Não, mas é que quando eu estudava a gente teve aulas sobre como colocar, tanto os meninos como as meninas aprenderam. — Falou Teddy ainda envergonhado.**

— **Esta vendo, não precisa mais existir a vergonha para se falar sobre isso porque já é um assunto em que se aprende na escola. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

— **No mundo trouxa se estuda sobre sexo aos 14 anos de idade e isso já faz um bom tempo, não é de hoje em dia, e não estuda apenas o que acontece em meio ao ato, e sim as doenças que o sexo sem proteção pode trazer, de como acontece a fertilização de um bebê e todo o resto, eu não estudei isso porque estava em Hogwarts, mas minha mãe me explicava da melhor forma. — Falou Hermione (adulta) sorrindo ao se lembrar da mãe falando sobre aquilo.**

— _Quando eu voltar vou direto para a minha cama e tirar uma longa soneca._ — Falou Gina com os olhos brilhando como se fosse a melhor coisa que ela iria fazer na vida.

— **Às vezes, você é muito parecida com o Rony — disse Hermione (adolescente) para Gina, que deu de ombros.**

— _Que caras são essas?_ — Perguntou Harry ao se deparar com a família Black, todos eles tinham as faces com aparências cansadas, Felipe e Fernando ao encontrarem o primeiro pilar a frente se encostavam e quase caiam no chão por fechar os olhos por menos de cinco minutos.

**Cath e Dominique riram por isso.**

— _Eu tinha me esquecido de como é ruim acordar cedo._ — Falou Carlinhos bocejando pela segunda vez desde que o vira.

— _Acho que eu vou desmaiar de sono._ — Falou Elliz aparecendo do lado de Al e escorando no ombro do moreno de olhos verdes.

— _Não escora porque se não eu caio também._ — Falou Al assustando Elliz no momento em que ele tirou seu ombro do lugar e fazê-la quase cair.

— **É para isso que servem os amigos? — perguntou Elliz irônica.**

— **Tecnicamente, vocês já não são mais amigos! — implicou Miguel.**

— **Mas na época éramos. — retrucou Al.**

— _O Miguel também acordou vocês de madrugada?_ — Perguntou James sorrindo para os tios que negaram com a cabeça.

— **Até parece! — implicou Fernando.**

— _Pelo contrario, ele foi quem mais dormiu._ — Falou Helena — _Ele é o único que consegue dormir a qualquer hora e a gente dormiu durante a tarde toda e só fomos dormir de madrugada por ter dormido demais._

— _Vamos logo para a plataforma 9 ¾ , se não vamos chegar atrasados._ — Falou Lily indo até Miguel e o pegando pela mão, puxando-o em direção do pilar que levaria a plataforma bruxa.

— **Quanta animação! — disse Roxanne.**

— _Calma Lily, só estamos indo pra escola._ — Reclamou Miguel enquanto era puxado — _Temos que achar o Hugo ainda._

— **Pelo menos sabemos que o Miguel é normal entre esses três porque a minha irmã as vezes chega a ser violenta, sério mesmo, não do tipo de chegar a causar um corte na pessoa e tudo, mas ela já me bateu, o Hugo mais parece um bicho preguiça, porque quando estão todos estudando ele esta dormindo e ainda por cima consegue boa nota. — Falou Fred II olhando para os três primos.**

— **O Hugo sempre me manda cartas perguntando do que precisa ser mais estudado com cuidado, quer dizer, ele me pergunta os assuntos mais importantes e depois estuda. — Falou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Comigo não existia essa ajuda. — Reclamou Rony (adulto).**

— _Falando nisso eu ainda nem mesmo vi o Rony ou a Hermione, sabem se eles já estão na plataforma?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos seguindo o caminho com todos.

— _Chegamos._ — Falou Rony aparecendo de repente ao lado de Gina, alguns passos atrás vinham Rose, Hugo e Hermione.

— **É só falar que nós aparecemos — brincou Hugo — Somos como um tabu.**

— **Bate nessa boca, Hugo_! — disse Rose.**

— _Será que se eu perguntar por Dumbledore, ele aparece aqui do nosso lado também?_ — Perguntou James rindo — _Falando nisso, cadê o seu amigo Rose?_ — Perguntou James sorrindo significativamente para a prima que se assustou com a pergunta e desviou o olhar dos do pai que parecia querer uma resposta.

— **Eu te odeio — disse Rose para James (neto).**

— _Eu não sei onde ele esta, James._ — Falou Rose.

— _Quem é?_ — Perguntou Rony olhando para a filha que no mesmo instante olhou para Al, buscando ajuda.

— **Deixa de ser curioso, Rony! — murmurou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Eu tinha que saber com quem minha filha estava andando — murmurou Rony (adulto).**

— _Apenas um amigo nosso que meu irmão resolveu cismar._ — Falou Al dando de ombros, o moreno mais novo da família Potter sabia mentir e até mesmo despistar melhor que a prima.

— _Mas porque essa cisma?_ — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— _Queriam o que? Ele é um..._ — James não pode terminar de responder, já que Elliz o interrompeu ao ver os olhares de medo dos primos Rose e Al.

— **Eu também não gostava de você, James. — Falou Scorpius para o irmão do seu melhor amigo que deu de ombros enquanto sorria.**

— _De acordo com o nosso adorado James, o garoto é um idiota, e acho que o James não sabe o que isso significa, já que se ele soubesse saberia que é um idiota também._ — Falou Elliz fazendo com que James sorrisse.

— **Essa doeu em mim! — disse Helena (adolescente).**

— **Você adora instigar briga, não? — perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Sempre! — disse Helena (adolescente) sorrindo.**

— **Queria o que? Olhe de quem ela é filha! — disse Fred.**

— _Olha só, Elliz Black se revelando._ — Falou James sorrindo enquanto fazia um gesto no ar, um gesto que parecia mostrar que Elliz deixou seu lado sincera e vingativa sair do armário.

— _Às vezes eu acho que você passa da sua cota de idiota e... Ai._ — Falou Elliz no momento em que alguém esbarrou nela com força e a fez cambalear.

— **Bem feito — riu James (neto) recebendo um olhar fuzilado de Al e Elliz.**

— _Desculpa é que... Espera, você não é Elliz Black?_ — Perguntou Scorpius que fora o menino que tinha esbarrado nela e por fazer isso derrubou vários livros que carregava.

— _Sim._ — Respondeu Elliz sorrindo amarelo ao ver o espanto no rosto de Rose e Al e um James quase gargalhar por causa da situação.

— **Sinceramente em Scorpius, você tem o talento de chegar no lugar errado e na hora errada. — Falou Al para o melhor amigo.**

— **A culpa é dela que estava enrolando. — Falou Scorpius apontando para Cath que estreitou os olhos.**

— _Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo._ — Falou Scorpius pegando os livros do chão rapidamente e indo até uma menina que estava a alguns passos de distancia de onde eles estavam, a menina tinha o rosto banhado em lagrimas.

Harry olhou para o lado contrario do da menina ao ver o livro que ela tinha em mãos e o reconhecendo muito bem.

— **Eu não acredito que você leu esse livro. — Falou Felipe rindo.**

— **É claro que sim, no mundo trouxa é o maior fenômeno mundial e acha mesmo que eu não ia ler? Meu pai fez participação ué, até mesmo o Scorpius apareceu, tudo bem que eu não estava lá porque fui estudar na França se não teria aparecido também, imagine como ficaria a minha fama? — Perguntou Cath.**

— **Que exagero. — Falou Felipe.**

— _O Dobby morreu, como alguém pode deixar o Dobby morrer, até mesmo o protagonista pode morrer, mas o Dobby?_ — Perguntava a menina soluçando varias e varias vezes.

**Scorpius escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Cath ficou envergonhada.**

— **É impressão minha ou acabou de dizer que quer que o tio Harry morra? — perguntou Fred II.**

— **Foi só um jeito de falar… Eu estava abalada, oras! — disse Cath corada.**

— _Cath, não me faça passar por um mico desses._ — Falou Scorpius indo até a irmã e a empurrando para que andasse mais rápido — _Papai disse que se a gente demorar iria nos matar, vamos logo._

— _Calma, você só esta indo para a escola, quem sabe podemos arrumar um carro, ou melhor, podemos voltar para casa e usar a lareira para chegar na Toca, chegando lá pedimos ao Sr. Weasley o Ford emprestado para você ir para a escola de carro, igual no livro._ — Falou Cath sorrindo.

**Astória olhou seriamente para Cath que sorriu amarelo. Molly (avó) também olhou para Harry e Rony, se lembrando do acontecimento do 2º ano.**

— **Bem que eu gostaria de um pouco mais de diversão e ação na minha vida, as únicas coisas que acontece para eu chegar a me machucar é usar a chave de um portal para sair da frança e chegar a Inglaterra. — Falou Cath.**

— _O Ford esta na floresta proibida até hoje Cath._ — Falou Scorpius massageando as têmporas — _Agora vamos logo, eu ainda não acredito que você esta lendo esses livros._

— _Qual o problema? Não é ruim. _— Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— _Olha só, o Malfoy com uma namorada._ — Falou James zombando de Scorpius que revirou os olhos, já Cath ria das palavras do menino e Harry e Gina sabiam porque.

— **Idiota! — riu Elliz — Você acabou de comprovar minhas palavras anteriores.**

— _Não é minha namorada, é minha irmã._ — Falou Scorpius seguindo caminho com a loira do lado.

— _Filha fora do casamento?_ — Perguntou Rony confuso — _O que foi? Nunca ouvi falar dela._ — Falou Rony como justificativa ao ver o olhar reprovador da esposa.

**Astória e Draco olharam fuzilado para Rony (adulto), que se escondeu atrás de Hermione (adulta).**

— **Ai do Draco se fizesse isso — disse Astória.**

— _Ela estuda na França, por isso que ninguém sabia dela e eles estão muito próximos do mundo trouxa pelo que eu sei._ — Falou Al dando de ombros e andando sem nem olhar para os pais ou para o tio enquanto falava.

— _O que quer dizer?_ — Perguntou Hugo confuso, o ruivo tinha uma maçã na mão e vez ou outro a mordia.

— **Você nunca entende nada do que nós dizemos! — reclamou Rose.**

— **Você sempre me explica — riu Hugo.**

— _Que eles estão preferindo viver no mundo trouxa do que no mundo bruxo._ — Explicou Rose — _Vai comer na escola da mesma forma que come em casa?_ — Perguntou Rose para o irmão que ergueu as sobrancelhas diante a sua pergunta.

— **É filha do Rony, queria o que? — perguntou Hermione (adulta).**

— **Ei! — reclamou Rony (adulto).**

— _Isso lhe incomoda?_ — Perguntou Hugo.

— _Sim._ — Respondeu Rose.

— **Não deveria ter dito isso. — disse Miguel rindo.**

— _Ótimo, farei isso apenas para lhe provocar._ — Falou Hugo rindo ao ver a irmã bufar.

— _Sabe, se fossemos da mesma idade iríamos conseguir formar uma turma apenas com os nossos familiares._ — Falou Felipe rindo — _Imagine, o professor chama Weasley e todo mundo responde._

**Alguns riem.**

— **Ia ser da ora! — disse Helena (adolescente).**

— **É por isso que o Miguel já deixa claro para os professores chamarem ele de Black, quer dizer, Sr. Black, porque se o chamassem de Weasley seria bem capaz do Hugo responder, sem contar que a Molly também esta na nossa turma. — Falou Lily (neta).**

— _De onde o conhece Elliz?_ — Perguntou Fernando.

— _Do facebook, eu tenho ele como amigo._ — Respondeu Elliz dando de ombros.

— **O que é facebook? — perguntou Arthur.**

— **É uma rede social trouxa, obviamente — respondeu Rose — Você usa ela para se comunicar com pessoas que você não tem mais contato, por exemplo. Ou para conhecer outras pessoas.**

— **Mas isso não é perigoso? — perguntou Molly (avó) preocupada.**

— **Depois falamos sobre isso — interviu Molly (neta).**

— _Já ouviu falar que ele tinha uma irmã?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Não, mas já a vi em algumas fotos dele, eu não sabia que ela era a irmã dele._ — Falou Elliz.

— _E como você sabe? _— Perguntou Rony para Al.

— _Talvez eu saiba porque eles são gêmeos._ — Falou Al como se fosse obvio.

— _E como sabe que ela estuda na frança?_ — Perguntou Gina com os olhos estreitos.

— **Eu vou ter que fazer um relatório de tudo o que eu sei com provas e tudo para comprovar que estou certo. — Falou Al.**

— _Ela não estuda em Hogwarts, por tanto só existe duas escolas que poderia ir, a Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, apenas uma delas é de meninas e fica na França._ — Falou Al.

— _Existem milhares de escolas pelo mundo, essas são apenas as mais conhecidas, acha mesmo que ela não iria para outra escola menos conhecida?_ — Perguntou Helena.

— _Tia Helena, famílias antigas e tradicionais costumam mandar seus filhos para as melhores escolas do mundo, apenas você que foi criada longe dessas coisas levaria seus filhos para outra escola._ — Falou Al.

— **Porque eu acho que você esta mentindo? Porque se não estiver se considere um ótimo detetive. — Falou Cath.**

— **Foi eu que contei pra ele, achou mesmo que ele iria descobrir tudo isso sozinho? — Perguntou Scorpius para a irmã que sorriu.**

Depois do que Al falou todos seguiram em silencio e o garoto que antes explicava de como sabia que Cath estudava na França foi ficando para trás cada vez mais e por fim ficou a uma boa distancia de todos apenas na companhia do pai que lhe passou seu carrinho.

— _Eu fico imaginando se suas mentiras lhe agradam e lhe deixa orgulhoso por inventar uma em tão pouco tempo._ — Falou Harry para o filho que ficou a olhar para frente.

— **Ele está falando do James? — murmurou Marlene.**

— _Como assim?_ — Perguntou Al.

— _Desde quando é amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Eu não disse que sou._ — Falou Al.

— _Mas também não afirmou que não é, o fato de você e da Rose conversarem com ele esta na cara dos três, a Rose não diz isso pra todo mundo por causa do Rony que ainda é um pouco antigo para o mundo em que vivemos, mas e você?_ — Perguntou Harry.

**Rony (adolescente) olhou indignado para Harry.**

— **Obrigado por me chamar de velho! — disse.**

— **De nada. — brincou Harry.**

— **Vamos combinar, Rony. Você não aceitaria de cara que sua filha fosse amiga de um Malfoy. — murmurou Hermione (adolescente).**

**Depois disso, Rony se calou.**

— _Quer que eu lhe mande um relatório de todos os meus amigos na escola? Achei que tivesse liberdade para falar com quem eu quiser._ — Falou Al.

— **Que má criação é essa? — perguntou Lily (avó) indignada para o neto, que abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.**

— _Você tem, apenas queria saber porque eu e os pais deles não sabia._ — Falou Harry.

— _Não é isso, não é que os nossos pais não saibam, a minha família e a da Rose não sabe._ — Falou Al.

— _Então o Malfoy sabe disso, e não se importa?_ — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _Fomos as primeiras pessoas naquela maldita escola a conversar com o Scorpius direito, quer dizer, eu e a Rose pegamos a cabine junto com ele e com alguns alunos novos, eles estavam conversando normalmente, mas ai quando teve a seleção todo mundo parou de conversar com o Scorpius._ — Falou Al.

— _Ele não disse o sobrenome na hora de se apresentar?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Você diria o seu se o seu sobrenome fosse rejeitado? Talvez eu e o Scorpius tenhamos algo em comum, um sobrenome amaldiçoado._ — Falou Al — _Eu até gostaria de conversar com os meus amigos dizendo a profissão do meu pai, ou como ele era ou sei lá, mas eu não posso, porque simplesmente todo mundo já sabe da sua vida._

— **Nossa! — disse Helena (adolescente) chocada.**

— _E isso é ruim?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Estou apenas fazendo uma comparação, ele conversou comigo e já falou que não pode falar do pai dele, não pode falar da maneira que o pai dele é com ele porque as pessoas não acreditam que Draco Malfoy possa ter mudado. _— Falou Al.

— _E como é Draco Malfoy?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Ele deixa os filhos fazerem as próprias decisões, ele nem mesmo se importou que eu e a Rose conversamos com Scorpius._ — Falou Al.

— _E seu irmão não se dá bem com ele?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— **Por que isso não me surpreende? — perguntou Lily (avó) olhando para James (avô) e Harry.**

— _James é um idiota, mas quando se entra no expresso de Hogwarts tudo muda, não tem mais irmão e sei que vai acontecer o mesmo com a Lily, eu só vejo o James na hora do café, almoço e janta, quer apostar comigo que a Lily vai se arranjar em uma cabine com o Hugo e o Miguel? A sua família é de acordo com o ano que você esta, se seu irmão estão com você no mesmo ano e na mesma casa, vocês vão andar normalmente e ter os mesmos amigos, mas se não for assim, é quase o mesmo que se não estivessem lá._ — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— **Eu ainda não entendo como isso pode acontecer. — Falou Lily (avó).**

— **Você já me viu conversando com algum parente meu na época da escola? — Perguntou Sirius para a esposa de seu melhor amigo que negou com a cabeça.**

— **Mas é diferente Sirius, você nunca se deu bem com sua família e ainda por cima eles são maus e isso é o principal motivo para você não falar com eles, mas a situação é diferente já que eles são primos e se dão bem. — Constatou Lily (avó).**

— **Mas é que passamos a vida inteira com a família, principalmente na infância e quando vamos para a escola queremos mudar isso, conhecer pessoas novas, no começo pode até que andamos juntos e tal, mas ai cada um vai fazendo suas amizades e se separando. — Explicou Roxanne.**

— **Mas não é que ficamos completamente separados, mas é que temos grupos de familiares separados por idade, no primeiro ano escolar eu andava com a Lysa, Fred II e o Lorcan, mas depois se separou é claro, Al anda com a Elliz, Rose e o Scorpius, então não ficamos separados completamente. — Falou James (neto).**

— **É que ninguém tem a mesma amizade e gosto que o Fred II tem pelo James, do mesmo jeito que eles não são iguais a Elliz, Rose, Scorpius e eu. — Falou Al.**

— **É claro que não, agora vamos namoram. — Falou James (neto).**

— **Você me entendeu. — Falou Al para o irmão que assentiu sorrindo.**

— _E você começou a conversar com o Scorpius quando entrou na mesma cabine que ele?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Ele já sabia quem eu era e também sabia quem era a Rose, conversamos até a seleção, mas depois foi cada um para o seu lado._ — Respondeu Al dando de ombros.

**Lily (avó) e Molly (avó) olharam repreensoras para Al e Rose.**

— **O que foi? Não podíamos deixar de sentar na mesa da Grifinória para ir sentar com o Scorpius, eu não quis dizer que deixamos ele de lado, mas é que a seleção nos separou, fomos para casas diferentes e ficou difícil falar com ele estando assim. — Falou Rose.**

— _E com isso considera seu amigo?_ — Perguntou Harry indignado.

— _É que eu voltei a conversar com ele na aula, eu sentei com ele do meu lado e com a Rose do outro, foi uma situação meia engraçada já que os dois levantavam as mãos na hora das perguntas da professora e eu ali no meio, deu até vontade de mudar de lugar e ir para junto das pessoas normais._ — Falou Al rindo enquanto mexia nos cabelos.

**Rose deu um tapa no braço de Al que apenas riu.**

— **Eu não sou normal? — Perguntou Rose indignada.**

— **Não quando esta na sala de aula. — Respondeu Al ainda rindo enquanto o melhor amigo segurava a namorada.**

— _E ele é inteligente como a Rose?_ — Perguntou Harry mais uma vez indignado, não era fácil imaginar um Malfoy desse jeito, viu que o menino era bem educado e isso já era uma surpresa.

**Draco amarrou a cara e Astória segurou o riso.**

— **Arrumou a inteligência que o pai não tinha — provocou Astória.**

— _Ele diz que não tinha nada pra fazer em casa então lia o que poderia cair no primeiro ano escolar, me senti humilhado no meio dos dois._ — Falou Al rindo.

— _Já passei por isso, já que eu sou bom na prática e não na teoria._ — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Como se não fosse assim com o Rony também — disse Hermione (adolescente).**

— **Não, nem na prática — murmurou Rony (adolescente).**

— _**Rony, você é muito dramático, do mesmo jeito que você não é bom em alguma coisa que o Harry seja, nós não somos bons em xadrez como você é. — **_**Sussurrou Hermione (adolescente) para o namorado.**

— _**E o que serve ser bom em xadrez? — **_**Perguntou Rony (adolescente).**

— _**Isso nos salvou no primeiro ano, sem contar que eu sei que você vai usar isso para me infernizar por toda a minha vida. **_**— Falou Hermione (adolescente) rindo baixinho.**

— _**Pretende ficar comigo pra sempre? **_**— Perguntou Rony (adolescente) rindo enquanto a namorada ficava envergonhada.**

— _**Isso é ruim? **_**— Perguntou Hermione (adolescente) com as bochechas vermelhas.**

— _**Não, vou considerar isso como uma proposta de casamento e saiba que minha resposta é sim. — **_**Falou Rony (adolescente) rindo para a namorada que se virou para ele e o abraçou enquanto todos estavam entretidos com as memórias.**

**Lily (avó) suspirou pensando nos anos de Harry na casa dos tios.**

— **Ainda bem que o tiramos de lá — murmurou James (avô), no qual Lily (avó) concordou com a cabeça.**

— _Uma pergunta, não acha que já esta na hora do James crescer um pouco não? Sabe, parar de ser daquele jeito com as pessoas?_ — Perguntou Al para o pai que pensou um pouco.

— _Não, ele vai colher o que plantou e não vai ter ninguém ao lado dele para ajudá-lo, só assim ele vai parar, conhece algum amigo dele?_ — Perguntou Harry olhando para o filho que pensou um pouco.

— **Não precisa humilhar — resmungou James (neto), mas percebeu que Lysa concordou com o que eles disseram e isso lhe magoou um pouco.**

— _Não, o Fred conta?_ — Perguntou Al.

— **Óbvio que James e Fred seriam amigos — disse Vic.**

— _Há o Fred não conta, são primos então eles tem o dever de ser amigos, é quase uma regra entende?_ — Perguntou Harry para o filho que negou com a cabeça.

— _Depois do exemplo do Teddy e da Vic, eu não entendo mesmo._ — Falou Al sorrindo.

**Teddy e Vic ficaram um pouco envergonhados.**

— **Mas agora você entende a gente. — Falou Teddy olhando especificamente para Elliz como se assim passasse um recado ao primo/irmão.**

— _Mas essa é outra situação, só vai entender quando chegar aos quinze._ — Falou Harry sorrindo para o filho que assentiu.

— _Seu pai diz aos quinze porque ele estava muito ocupado brincando no torneio tribruxo para ficar prestando atenção em meninas. _— Falou Teddy aparecendo ao lado dos dois.

**Alguns riram.**

— **Só que não — disse Gina com raiva, se lembrando de Cho.**

**Harry riu e abraçou a namorada.**

— _O que faz aqui?_ — Perguntou Al.

— _Acha mesmo que eu perderia a cena de ver a Lily indo para Hogwarts, eu praticamente criei aquela menina, posso considerá-la minha filha, ou minha irmã._ — Falou Teddy olhando para Harry que ria.

— _Você nunca trocou nem mesmo uma fralda._ — Falou Harry.

— _Mas ela já vomitou em mim._ — Falou Teddy.

— **Teddy! — reclamou Lily (neta).**

— **Mas é verdade! — disse Teddy dando de ombros.**

— _Uma única vez._ — Constatou Harry para o afilhado que deu de ombros — _E eu já tinha avisado a você para não jogá-la para cima quando ela tivesse acabado de mamar._

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _E então Jorge, eu preciso de um favor._ — Falou Helena em um escritório na companhia de Harry, Jorge e Carlinhos, o fabricador de logros e brincadeiras estava sentado em uma grande poltrona e parecia muito bem confortado.

— **Nossa, vamos nos dar muito bem. — Falou Jorge (adolescente) batendo a palma da mão na do irmão que tinha um sorriso idêntico ao seu no rosto.**

— _Diga minha cunhada favorita._ — Falou Jorge sorrindo.

— _Você também é meu cunhado favorito, mas sempre foi meu favorito sabe disso né?_ — Perguntou Helena rindo para o ruivo que riu também.

— _Ele tem mesmo que ser seu favorito, já que você o colocava em um monte de confusão que ele aceitava._ — Falou Carlinhos indo até uma das prateleiras que tinha ali e mexendo em alguns frascos — _Isso é pó de mico?_

**Jorge e Fred sorriram.**

— _Sim, eu estava querendo fazer algo com ele que o fizesse criar vida e ir até a vitima ao invés de ser jogado e melhor ainda, ao invés de cair apenas em um lugar no corpo ele mesmo se espalha._ — Respondeu Jorge sorrindo do espanto do irmão.

— **Má ideia mostrar esse tipo de lembrança com os gêmeos na sala — disse Arthur olhando para os dois.**

**Molly (avó) concordou com a cabeça.**

— _Quem são seus cobaias?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Estava pensando nos seus filhos mais velhos._ — Respondeu Jorge.

— _Faça isso e eu jogo seu filho em um lago congelado e ele vai sem roupas._ — Falou Carlinhos ameaçando o irmão que riu.

— _Às vezes é o Fred mesmo que experimenta nos amiguinhos dele._ — Falou Jorge sorrindo.

— **Me lembrem de tomar cuidado com tudo o que o Fred me der, a partir de hoje — disse Felipe.**

— _Tenho até pena do seu filho._ — Falou Helena para Harry.

— _Quando o Jorge disse amigos, ele não estava querendo dizer dos verdadeiros._ — Falou Harry sorrindo e dando de ombros — _E o James revidaria se isso acontecesse._

— **Com certeza! — disse James (neto).**

— _Mas então Helena, o que quer que eu faça para você?_ — Perguntou Jorge.

— _Quero que me faça um chicote, mas ele tem que responder apenas a mim, caso alguém o pegue ele não fará nada._ — Falou Helena.

— _Pra que quer um chicote?_ — Perguntou Jorge confuso, olhou para seu irmão que parecia estar tão surpresa quanto ele.

— _Para o trabalho, nada demais._ — Respondeu Helena.

— **Sei… — provocou Fred.**

— _Por acaso sabe usar uma coisas dessas?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Se ela não souber, você ensina a ela já que na Romênia as pessoas que trabalham com dragão precisam de um chicote e precisa saber usá-los._ — Falou Jorge para o irmão que fechou a cara.

— _Ótimo, o Carlinhos pode me ensinar a usar um._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— **Sempre sobra pra mim. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Você tem mesmo um chicote? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) para sua eu mais velha que assentiu sorrindo levemente — E usa pra que?**

— **Foi como eu disse, uso no trabalho é que tipo assim, imagine que você esta duelando com uma pessoa e vê que um amigo seu esta preste a ser atacado por trás, por sorte a minha coordenação motora é muito boa e por isso consigo usar o chicote na mão esquerda, então enquanto estou duelando posso derrubar um outro adversário usando o chicote, se não também posso tirar a varinha da pessoa desse jeito. — Explicou Helena (adulta).**

— **Sem contar que é mesmo necessário que saibamos nos proteger sem o uso da varinha. — Falou Rony (adulto) fazendo com que a cunhada assentisse em concordância.**

— **Já o Rony é bom no soco. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— _Como eu odeio certas pessoas._ — Falou Carlinhos olhando para o irmão que sorriu.

— _Mas pra eu poder fazer isso irei precisar do seu sangue._ — Falou Jorge.

— **Pra que? — perguntou a maioria.**

— _Pra que?_ — Perguntou Helena.

— _É preciso fazer um pacto para o objeto responder apenas a você, e isso só acontece quando seu sangue é adicionado a fabricação do objeto, é por isso que na maioria das vezes tem que ser feito por encomenda._ — Explicou Carlinhos.

— _Tem uma seringa pra mim? Limpa de preferência._ — Pediu Helena.

— **Não! Não! Imagina, o Jorge vai te dar uma seringa suja! — ironizou Angelina — Ele pode até ser um pouco relaxado, mas nem tanto assim.**

— **Quanto amor em Angelina. — Falou Jorge (adulto) a esposa.**

Jorge abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e pegou uma seringa dentro da embalagem e tudo, Helena bufou e pegou o pacotinho o rasgando e pegando a seringa, ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras do escritório e com cuidado usou a seringa para tirar um pouco de seu sangue e quando já estava cheio entregou a Jorge que o guardou.

— **Nossa, eu quase faço um escândalo no St. Mungus quando vou tomar injeção e ela faz isso com tanta normalidade. — Falou Molly (neta).**

— _Obrigado._ — Falou Jorge pegando um algodão e entregando a Helena que limpou o furo em sua pele que ainda escorria um pouco de sangue

— _Aqui estão seus brinquedinhos, Harry._ — Falou Jorge pegando uma mochila e jogando para Harry que a pegou — _Já estão testados então não precisa ficar verificando em casa. _

— _Valeu._ — Agradeceu Harry.

— _Amanhã eu lhe entrego seu chicote, eu até imagino quem vai sofrer._ — Falou Jorge sorrindo malicioso para o irmão que ficou sério.

— **Como eu odeio vocês! — resmungou Carlinhos (mais novo) para os gêmeos que se acabavam de rir.**

— _Eu posso ser tudo, menos masoquista e Helena não é muito de bater._ — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— **Imagina! — ironizou Gui (mais velho).**

— _Ela não tem cara de quem bate._ — Falou Jorge.

— _Se você for classificar a Helena por sua carinha de anjo tudo o que você falar vai estar errado._ — Falou Carlinhos rindo da cara de Helena que olhou para ele indignada.

— **Eu concordo plenamente com o que eu disse — disse Carlinhos (mais novo), provocando Helena (adolescente).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Mas por curiosidade, porque o Carlinhos vai ter que ir junto?_ — Perguntou Helena no escritório de Kingsley, em sua companhia estava o próprio marido, Harry e Rony que ouviam atentamente.

— **Querendo se afastar de mim? — perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo).**

— **Claro! Você é irritante! — respondeu Helena (adolescente).**

— _A questão é que achamos que irá ocorrer ataque de um dragão também, ele não será o único que vai, a equipe dele da Romênia também estará lá._ — Explicou Kingsley fazendo com que o casal o olhassem confuso.

— **Que equipe? — perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) confuso.**

— _Que equipe? Eu não tinha equipe alguma lá, quer dizer não precisávamos disso._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— **Não mudou nada! — riu Helena (adolescente).**

— _Bom eu não sei, apenas sei que o seu antigo chefe estará escolhendo quem virá para lhe ajudar, não sei quem é, mas ele disse que são seus amigos._ — Falou Kingsley — _Normalmente as equipes sempre tem que ter uma mulher._

**Helena (adulta) cruzou os braços.**

— _Tem muitas amigas mulheres na Romênia?_ — Perguntou Rony para o irmão que riu.

— _Amigas? Não._ — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— _Apenas companheiras de cama._ — Falou Helena olhando de lado para o marido que ficou sério.

— **Sua sinceridade passa dos limites. — Reclamou Carlinhos (mais velho) para a esposa que deu de ombros.**

— _É, eu tinha algumas, mas não as vejo a um bom tempo, acho que 13 anos._ — Falou Carlinhos — _É preciso mesmo chamar alguém de lá?_

— **Vai dar barraco! — disseram Jorge (adulto) e Angelina juntos.**

— _Me diga se você consegue lidar com um dragão adulto sozinho._ — Falou Kingsley como se fosse obvio a razão para estar vindo pessoas da Romênia.

— _Não, mas como podem pensar que terá um ataque de dragão?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— **É… Agora eles prevêem o futuro ou o que? — perguntou Audrey.**

— _Tudo será explicado por sua equipe, passarei o lugar em que vocês encontrarão a equipe dele e o lugar que será feito o ataque, sabem como funciona._ — Falou Kingsley olhando para Rony e Harry que assentiram.

— _Cara, eu odeio dormir em barraca._ — Reclamou Rony enquanto saia do escritório.

— _Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas na sala de treinamento, até mais tarde._ — Falou Helena para os dois companheiros de missão e sumindo da vista dos dois com Carlinhos alguns passos atrás.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Harry mais uma vez estava no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, em sua companhia estava Minerva, James, Lysa e Al.

— _Você ficou maluco? Derrubar alguém de uma vassoura daquela altura? Você passou de todos os limites, Potter._ — Falou Lysa apontando o dedo indicador para James.

**James (neto) bufou e saiu de perto de Lysa que seguiu com o olhar o moreno sair da sala, sem ninguém mais perceber, ela olhou brevemente para todos e quando teve certeza que ninguém os observava seguiu o moreno sala a fora, nem se importando que não veria o resto das memórias.**

— _Não foi eu que fiz aquilo, porque não para de proteger seu namorado e abra os olhos, quem sabe fazendo isso vai perceber que esta sendo injusta comigo e bancando a idiota com ele._ — Falou James forçando Lysa abaixar o dedo ao bater sua mão na mão da menina que nem mesmo se importou com aquilo.

— _Você deu um soco nele hoje de manhã, é claro que faria aquilo para se vingar._ — Falou Lysa.

— _Me vingar do que? Aquele soco foi o suficiente para fazê-lo entender que não é pra mexer nem comigo e nem com a minha irmã._ — Falou James.

**Lily (avó) e Lily (neta) deram um sorriso de canto.**

— _Mexer com a sua irmã? O que você acha que ele é? Um cafajeste igual a você que gosta de pegar garotinhas que não sabem se cuidar? _— Perguntou Lysa sorrindo maldosa.

— _Não, ele não pode ser igual a mim, já que sou melhor._ — Falou James — _Você não tem que falar nada, não estava lá._

— **Pior que é verdade… — disse Al.**

— _Ele me contou o que aconteceu. _— Falou Lysa.

— **E você vai acreditar nele sabendo que ele e James se odeiam? — perguntou Louis.**

— _Alguém por favor me dê um presente para eu dar a Lysa como um prêmio por ser a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci, falando nisso você esta se superando._ — Falou James — _Eu nem mesmo estava naquele jogo. O que iria fazer em um jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra a Sonserina?_

**Rose olhava para a tela chocada, jamais tinha visto James (neto) falar assim com a Lysa.**

**Luna segurou a mão de Rolf, como se assim passasse o recado de que ele não deveria falar nada, aquele era um problema de Lysa e era obrigação dela se concertar sozinha.**

— _Derrubar o garoto da vassoura._ — Falou Lysa como se fosse o motivo mais óbvio do mundo.

— _Pode deixar que quando eu quiser que ele morra, não irei me esconder e deixarei bem claro quem fez isso com ele._ — Falou James sorrindo sarcástico.

— _Porque não cresce?_ — Perguntou Lysa.

— _Sou eu que tenho que crescer? É você que é feita de idiota pela escola inteira e todo mundo sabe disso, ao invés do Daniel, eu não me faço de santo, se eu quiser fazer algo farei na frente da escola inteira e não as escondidas._ — Falou James dando de ombros e se sentando em uma das poltronas.

**"Tão iguais" pensou Lily (avó).**

— _Então porque não se agarra com suas garotas na frente de todo mundo?_ — Perguntou Lysa sorrindo.

— _Mais do que ele já faz? Daqui a pouco quer que ele faça sexo no meio do salão comunal?_ — Falou Al irônico para a loira.

— **Al! — disseram Lily (avó), Molly (avó) e Hermione (adulta).**

— _Acredita no seu irmão?_ — Perguntou Lysa indignada.

— _Ele é meu irmão e sei que não faria algo do tipo. _— Falou Al.

— _Mas o Daniel disse que foi ele quem o derrubou da vassoura e..._

— _E foi o meu irmão que me disse que não foi ele, então estamos empatados, quem será que esta certo? Meu irmão que me disse que não foi ele ou o seu amigo que diz que foi ele?_ — Perguntou Al.

**"Nunca vi o Al desse jeito" pensou Elliz sorrindo.**

— _Afinal, cadê o seu amigo para se proteger sozinho?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Sr. Potter, você esta suspenso. _— Falou Minerva para James que arregalou os olhos e pareceu pensar no que aquilo significava, mas logo seu olhar se tranqüilizou.

— **Suspenso? — exclamaram Remo, James (avô) e Sirius**

— **Nem nós já fomos suspensos da escola — continuaram James (avô) e Sirius — E olha que aprontávamos bastante!**

— _Então tudo o que eu fizer de agora em diante não vai me prejudicar na escola? Se estou suspenso quer dizer que não sou mais aluno daqui por alguns dias então meu único responsável aqui é meu pai._ — Falou James vendo Minerva assentir — _Tudo bem, por quanto tempo estou suspenso?_

— **Pensando por esse lado… — murmurou James (avô).**

— **James! — reclamou Lily (avó).**

— _Uma semana._ — Respondeu Minerva.

— _Ótimo, você me acompanha para pegar as minhas coisas?_ — Perguntou James olhando para o pai que ficou confuso e assentiu — _Então vamos, eu só tenho que passar na enfermaria e depois não estarei mais aqui._

— _Harry, olhe para ver se ele não vai fazer alguma bobagem._ — Falou Minerva para Harry que assentiu e saiu do escritório da diretora na companhia do filho.

— _Algo a dizer?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Não, mas tenho algo a fazer._ — Respondeu James enquanto descia as escadas que levaria a mais um dos milhares corredores de Hogwarts.

— _Onde estava na hora do jogo?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— **Aham que ele vai falar — ironizou Lily (neta).**

— _Acompanhado, eu não iria derrubar aquele idiota da vassoura, se quisesse que ele morresse iria querer que fosse uma forma um tanto quanto humilhante, quem sabe afogado em uma privada?_ — Perguntou James sorrindo como um maníaco.

— **De novo esse "afogado em uma privada"? — exclamou Fred — Se você e Carlinhos querem… Cadê o James?**

**Eles olharam em volta, mas perceberam que nem James nem Lysa estavam na sala.**

— **Quando a Lysa saiu que eu não notei? — perguntou Rolf.**

— **Deixa eles, Rolf — disse Luna — Eles tem que conversar!**

— _Me explica direito o que aconteceu_. — Pediu Harry.

— _Ele passou dos limites, apenas isso_. — Falou James dando de ombros.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Deve ser divertido se jogar da vassoura, não é?_ — Perguntou James ao lado de uma cama na enfermaria de Hogwarts, Harry tinha entrado no lugar logo depois do filho, queria saber o que ele iria fazer e por sorte o menino a quem James conversava não o viu e ele preferiu assim.

— _Até que não é ruim._ — Falou Daniel sorrindo.

— _Me faz um favor? Fica com a Lysa, aproveita bastante ela porque acho que ela sabe se cuidar muito bem e não precisa da minha ajuda para isso, mas fica longe da minha irmã, entendeu?_ — Perguntou James sorrindo.

**Lily (neta) sorriu mais ainda com isso.**

— **James é chato para caramba às vezes, mas é um bom irmão — disse Al olhando para a irmã que concordou com a cabeça.**

— _Qual foi a punição?_ — Perguntou Daniel.

— _Estou suspenso por uma semana._ — Respondeu James.

— _É sério? Até imagino como será essa escola sem James Potter, mas pode deixar que eu farei o papel de irmão mais velho por você e ficarei de olho na ruivinha, sabe que ela tem cara de mais velha, nem parece ter a idade de uma criança._ — Falou Daniel sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Al fechou as mãos em punhos, assim como Lily (avó), James (avô), Gina e Harry.**

— _Eu acho que você terá que cuidar de uma outra criança._ — Falou James sorrindo e abrindo um frasco que tinha nas mãos, o menino deitado na cama não pode fazer nada, apenas observou James abrir o frasco e derrubar um pouco abaixo da cintura dele.

— _O que é isso?_ — Perguntou Daniel começando a coçar a região.

— _Acredita que eu achei esse pó de mico na sala de poções, eu nem imaginava para que servia, mas a minha irmã que se dá bem com Severo Snape me explicou o que é, só me responde uma coisa? Coça muito?_ — Perguntou James sorrindo largamente.

— _Desgraçado._ — Falou Daniel com a raiva estampada em seu rosto.

**James (avô), Al, Harry, Gina e Sirius deram sorrisos satisfeitos.**

— **Ele é esperto atingiu o garoto no ponto mais fraco dele. — Falou Sirius rindo.**

— **Você já tinha conseguido modificar o pó de mico naquela época? — Perguntou Molly (avó) para Jorge (adulto) que assentiu enquanto ainda sorria.**

— **Pior que eu tinha feito com que ele adentrasse as roupas então o garoto se ferrou naquele dia. — Falou Jorge (adulto).**

— _É, aquele soco foi pouco para você, idiota._ — Falou James pegando a mochila que tinha deixado no chão e indo em direção da porta onde seu pai observava o menino que se coçava com desespero. James passou direto pelo pai, não se importando que ele tenha observado tudo.

— _Já leu Hogwarts, uma história?_ — Perguntou Harry para o menino que lhe escutou.

— _Sim._ — Respondeu o menino enquanto se coçava.

— _Fala muito de Voldemort não acha? Muito da minha vida e tal, mas eu lhe aviso, se fizer alguma coisa a minha filha irão colocar uma nova história naquele livro em que fala sobre o primeiro aluno morto em Hogwarts por Harry Potter, ou até mesmo o primeiro menor de idade que eu já matei._ — Falou Harry ameaçadoramente para o menino que arregalou os olhos de medo.

**Gina começou a rir.**

— **Não acredito que você disse isso! — falou Helena (adulta).**

— _Não teria coragem de fazer isso, seria preso pelo Ministério._ — Falou o garoto o desafiando.

— _Não seria a primeira vez que eu cometeria um crime na cara do Ministério e ainda assim por cima fugiria antes que eles conseguissem me segurar ou me atingir._ — Falou Harry fechando a porta nem se importando com o sofrimento do garoto.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Mas e então, faz tanto tempo que não ficamos apenas nós três nessa casa._ — Falou Gina sorrindo e aparecendo na cozinha se sentando a mesa na companhia do filho mais velho e do marido — _O que vamos fazer?_

— _Não estou de castigo?_ — Perguntou James confuso.

— _O seu castigo será passar a semana inteira com seus pais, se você quiser ir a um parque iremos juntos, se quiser ir ao cinema iremos juntos e se quiser ir ao banheiro iremos juntos._ — Falou Gina fazendo com que os dois homens olhassem para ela indignados.

— **Está andando tempo demais com Fred e Jorge. — disse Harry.**

— **É um bom castigo. — Falou Molly (avó).**

— _Ficarei uma semana sem tomar banho._ — Falou James passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— _E sem fazer xixi? Escute isso aqui._ — Falou Gina se levantando e indo até a pia abrindo a torneira da mesma e deixando que a água caísse

— _Os dois olhem para essa quantidade de água, não parece nos fazer ter uma sensação de alivio? Imaginem sentindo essa sensação nesse exato momento, deixar que a água caia calmamente e..._

— _Eu preciso ir ao banheiro._ — Falou James se levantando e saindo correndo da cozinha enquanto segurava as calças.

— **Você é má, Gina! — disse Marlene.**

— _Harry!_ — Chamou Gina passando a mão na água e em alguns momentos balançando a torneira de um lado para o outro fazendo com que barulhos diferentes fossem executados pela água ao cair no fundo da pia.

— _Droga._ — Falou Harry se levantando e saindo da cozinha também enquanto se era escutado a gargalhada da esposa.

— **Você me dá medo — sussurrou Harry.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _O que está fazendo?_ — Perguntou Harry olhando a esposa encostada a porta do banheiro que ficava dentro do quarto do filho mais velho, dava para imaginar que o menino estava tomando banho pelo barulho do chuveiro que vinha do banheiro fechado.

— **Essa semana que o James passou lá em casa deve ter sido um inferno — disse Lily (neta) com pena do irmão, que tinha feito tudo para ajudá-la.**

— **Acho que nem tanto assim, eu as vezes penso que ele se divertiu até demais lá. — Falou Al dando de ombros.**

— _Fique quietinho._ — Falou Gina colocando o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios.

— **Tem crianças na sala. — brincou Rony (adolescente).**

— **E você é o que? — brincou Helena (adolescente).**

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou observando a esposa em silencio olhando para o nada, não estava entendendo a idéia dela e por alguns minutos eles ficaram na mesma situação até que o barulho dentro do chuveiro parou definitivamente, Gina franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando o silencio que vinha de dentro do cômodo.

A porta foi aberta e Harry pode ver James usando apenas uma bermuda, suas pernas ainda estavam molhadas o que significava que ele não as tinha nem mesmo secado ao invés disso ele secava os cabelos com uma toalha branca.

— QUE ISSO, MULHER? — Perguntou James se assustando ao passar pela porta e ver sua mãe do lado da porta esperando que ele saísse.

— Por demorar muito no banho e por estar de castigo você vai nos ajudar a pagar a conta de água. — Falou Gina para o filho que mais uma vez naquele dia arregalou os olhos.

— **Está exagerando! — disse Lily (neta) — Ele só fez aquilo para me defender!**

— **Mamãe estava tirando com a cara do James de propósito. — Falou Al rindo — Ela não faria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais porque o dinheiro que o James tem é o que ele ganha todo mês.**

— _Está brincando comigo._ — Falou James rindo enquanto seguia para o guarda roupa, pegava uma camisa qualquer e a vestia, o moreno foi até a cama de casal que ficava no centro do quarto e se abaixou do lado dela parecendo procurar alguma coisa debaixo do móvel, o menino chegou a colocar a cabeça embaixo da cama procurando alguma coisa.

— _Você é virgem?_ — Perguntou Gina direta.

— **Tem crianças na sala! — disse Helena (adulta). **

— _Ai._ — Reclamou James, o menino ficou tão assustado com a pergunta da mãe que levantou a cabeça se esquecendo que estava com a mesma embaixo da cama e assim a batendo na lateral da cama — _Que pergunta é essa?_

— _Estou sendo direta._ — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— _Eu costumo ser direto, mas mesmo assim não chego por ai perguntando se você é virgem._ — Falou James.

— _A resposta seria não._ — Falou Gina.

— **Ah, vá! — disse Fred II.**

— **Não, imagina! Você teve filhos e é virgem! — zombou Felipe.**

— **Se ela tivesse feito por inseminação… — contradisse Elliz.**

— **De qualquer forma, na hora que nascesse ela deixaria de ser — murmurou Fernando.**

— _Não me diga que você não é virgem, se não me dissesse eu nunca teria imaginado._ — Falou James revirando os olhos.

— _Por acaso sabe como fazer?_ — Perguntou Gina com os olhos estreitos.

— _Você não fez uma pergunta dessas, eu devo ter escutado errado._ — Falou Harry rindo não acreditando naquilo.

— **Onde o Harry estava com a cabeça? Tem crian… Desculpem! Adolescentes na sala! — disse Hermione (adulta).**

— _É tão fácil, é só colocar lá dentro._ — Falou James rindo.

— _Então você não sabe fazer direito, seu pai lhe explica._ — Falou Gina fazendo com que o moreno mais velho arregalasse os olhos.

**Harry e Gina estavam extremamente corados.**

— _Assiste pornô ué, aprende rapidinho, assim eu não preciso falar._ — Falou Harry dando de ombros e entrando no quarto do filho indo até o guarda roupa e abrindo a primeira gaveta.

— _Porque ta mexendo na minha gaveta de cuecas?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Se não fosse sua mãe que lavava essas coisas tenha certeza que eu nunca relaria nisso, vai que não estão limpas mesmo, acho que ele não precisa disso, Gina._ — Falou Harry pegando vários pacotes da gaveta e jogando para a esposa.

— _Você colocou camisinhas na minha gaveta? _— Perguntou James olhando indignado para a mãe que deu de ombros — _O que esta acontecendo com você? Praticamente me força a ter vontade de fazer xixi, me da um susto daqueles na hora que saio do banho, me faz bater a cabeça me perguntando se sou virgem e ainda por cima pergunta se eu sei como fazer sexo, o que você deu a ela?_ — Perguntou James olhando para o pai.

— _Acha mesmo que eu daria alguma coisa a sua mãe sabendo que teria a chance de ela me mandar conversar com você sobre sexo? Por mim a sua maneira de aprender vai ser igual eu._ — Falou Harry.

**Rony, os gêmeos, Carlinhos (mais novo) e Gui (mais novo) fuzilam Harry com o olhar.**

— _Que maneira é essa?_ — Perguntou James confuso.

— _Na pratica._ — Respondeu Harry.

— _Esta vendo, ele aprendeu na pratica e se deu muito bem._ — Falou Gina apontando para o marido que arregalou os olhos e foi até ela a puxando até a cama e a forçando a se sentar na mesma, com o auxilio das mãos ele abriu o olho dela direito um pouco mais.

— **Eita! — disse Helena (adulta) brincando.**

— _O que você bebeu? Seu irmão Jorge te mandou algum presente? Já disse para não comer bombom algum dele._ — Falou Harry analisando os olhos dela.

— **Tudo é culpa minha. — Reclamou Jorge (adulto).**

— **Depois daqueles bombons que você mandou para nossas esposas é claro que não confiaríamos mais em você. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).**

— **Eu gostei. — Falou Helena (adulta) sorrindo.**

— **Você não conta Helena, tem alguns parafusos a menos. — Falou Hermione (adulta) — Quando o efeito passou eu me senti como se um caminhão tivesse passado em cima de mim.**

— _Meus irmãos não me deram nada._ — Falou Gina dando um tapa na mão do marido que estava em seu rosto, ela observou o filho sair do quarto como se ninguém estivesse percebendo — _Eu vou tirar uma com a cara dele durante toda essa semana de suspensão._

— _Fazendo o que?_ — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _Perguntando coisas sobre sexo e o fazendo assistir coisas que não se deve na frente dos pais._ — Falou Gina se levantando e saindo do quarto, Harry ficou ali pensando na idéia dela — _E se você o mandar assistir pornô eu quebro os seus ovos, acho melhor já pensando em como conversará com os seus filhos sobre sexo._

— _Não tinha essa regra no livro como ter um filho._ — Falou Harry em voz alta — _Eu não tive pai para conversar comigo sobre isso._

**James (avô) ia falar algo, mas ao ver o filho extremamente corado, achou melhor deixar para outra hora.**

— _Olhe meu pai lhe considera como um filho, vai lá tirar suas duvidas com ele._ — Falou Gina aparecendo novamente na porta do quarto.

**Todos gargalharam.**

— _Acho melhor não._ — Falou Harry pensando um pouco — _Já sei, seu pai pode conversar com eles sobre isso!_

**As gargalhadas se intensificaram.**

— **Nunca pensei que passaria tanta vergonha — murmurou Gina.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Então eu me lembrei que hoje é dia de cinema na casa da família Potter, e ai me disseram que o James foi suspenso e voltou para casa então eu pensei que não seria uma má idéia eu e a Vic vir assistir junto._ — Falou Teddy se jogando em uma grande poltrona que aparentava ser muito confortável.

— _Que filme vamos assistir?_ — Perguntou Vic se sentando no chão ao lado da poltrona.

— _Eu estava pensando, já que pornô faz as pessoas quererem fazer o mesmo quero que vejam um filme que os fará entender o perigo de fazer sexo._ — Falou Gina com o controle remoto na mão.

— **Isso foi uma indireta? — perguntou Vic.**

— **Me lembrem de agradecer a Gina — brincou Gui (mais velho).**

— **Sinto lhe informar, mas não deu certo. Sua filha está grávida — retrucou Carlinhos (mais velho) fazendo o resto segurar o riso.**

— _Como é?_ — Perguntou Teddy.

— _Vamos assistir o nascimento de um bebê._ — Falou Gina.

— _Não vai ter mais tarde para mim._ — Sussurrou Harry para si enquanto todos da sala olhavam para ele.

— _Já viu isso?_ — Perguntou James confuso.

— _Não é algo que lhe faça querer ver duas vezes, mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto. _— Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Gina olhou indignada para Harry que deu de ombros.**

— **Homem é fresco mesmo, viu! — disse Marlene.**

— _Não viu o nascimento dos seus próprios filhos?_ — Perguntou James indignado.

— _Eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer ver dos seus, sem contar que em todas as gravidez sua mãe estava brava comigo._ — Falou Harry olhando descaradamente para a esposa que mudava os canais da televisão.

— _Por que?_ — Perguntou Vic.

— _Porque ele participou da melhor parte e quem tem que sofrer com a dor sou eu._ — Respondeu Gina como se fosse obvio.

**Os adultos gargalharam.**

— _Pelo que eu me lembre, você tinha que tomar a poção e não eu._ — Falou Harry para a esposa que deu de ombros para sua afirmação.

— **Esta vendo, como eu disse aquela hora. — Falou Helena (adulta).**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ — Perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado do filho que assistia um filme qualquer na televisão, já era madrugada e não era normal seu filho assistir filmes naquelas horas.

— _Não consigo dormir._ — Falou James pegando o controle remoto e trocando de canal colocando em um que passava desenho animado — _Eu não sabia que passava desenho as 3h45min da madrugada._

— **A TV é 24 horas, idiota — disse Lorcan sem conseguir se controlar.**

— **Lorcan, o James não está aqui — disse Elliz.**

— **Ah! Então essa que é a **_**tevelisão**_**? — perguntou Arthur.**

— **Agora não, Arthur. — disse Molly (avó).**

— **Ela já disse isso umas 20 vezes — murmurou Vic.**

— _Como saberia se não costuma assistir TV a essas horas? Porque não consegue dormir?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria depois de assistir um filme daquele, como pode ser possível?_ — Perguntou James com o olhar indignado — _Que tipo de pai você é para sair da sala e me deixar assistir aquele filme maluco e nojento? _

**Alguns riram.**

— _Queria que eu assistisse junto?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Era o mínimo que você poderia fazer. _— Falou James como se fosse obvio.

— **Não foi ele quem foi suspenso da escola — disse Cath.**

— _As coisas podem ficar piores, agora que você esta em casa servirá de inspiração para sua mãe, ela vai ficar zoando com você durante toda essa semana._ — Falou Harry sorrindo — _Agora vai dormir._

— _Que parte de que eu não consigo dormir depois daquele vídeo você não entendeu? _— Perguntou James.

— **Às vezes, o James é muito malcriado! — murmurou Lily (avó).**

— _Engraçadinho, pense naquela porcaria de vídeo._ — Falou Harry se virando para o menino que ficou em silencio, vendo que o filho estava concentrado Harry pegou sua varinha e encostou a ponta da mesma nas têmporas de seu filho tirando do lugar lentamente e assim um filete do que poderia ser comparado a um pedaço de barbante brilhante foi saindo da cabeça do menino como se estivesse grudado na ponta da varinha e estivesse sendo tirada a força _— Consegue lembrar?_

— _Não._ — Falou James parecendo aliviado.

— _Ótimo, vai dormir logo então._ — Falou Harry para o filho que assentiu.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Estamos indo sair, quer ir junto?_ — Perguntou Harry entrando no quarto do filho e o vendo mexer em mais uma de suas tecnologias, se perguntava de como o filho tinha um corpo daquele quase nunca fazendo exercícios físicos.

— **Preguiçoso! — murmurou Roxanne.**

— _Eu junto de você e da mamãe? Não é legal o filho segurar vela para os pais, sabia? _— Perguntou James.

— _Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso, mas então você vai? _— Perguntou Harry sentando na beirada da cama do filho — _O que está fazendo?_

— _Na verdade não estou fazendo nada, vamos apenas nós três mesmo?_ — Perguntou James deixando a tecnologia de lado e dando toda sua atenção ao pai.

— _Na verdade não, vai todo mundo da família Weasley que não esta na escola. — _Respondeu Harry.

— _Eu serei o único menor de idade e ao mesmo tempo o único que não estará acompanhado, mas eu vou sim, onde vamos?_ — Perguntou James se levantando e indo até o guarda roupa — _Preciso vestir algo em especial? _

— _Não, nada muito extravagante._ — Falou Harry.

— _O que é extravagante para você? _— Perguntou James para o pai que estava quase saindo do quarto.

— _Coloca uma camisa, calça e tênis._ — Falou Harry — _E pega uma jaqueta provavelmente estará frio na hora que voltarmos._

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Como ela consegue comer tudo isso?_ — Perguntou James olhando impressionado para o prato de Helena que no mínimo teria uns cinco pedaços de pizza — _Tia Helena, como você consegue ainda ser magra?_

— **Mal de família — disse Marlene olhando para Sirius.**

— **Olha só quem fala! — retrucou Sirius.**

— _Eu dou meu jeito depois._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— _Não é sério, o que você faz? Coloca o dedo na goela? _— Perguntou James.

— **Isso é uma doença! — disse Rose.**

— _Não, eu posso ganhar 500 quilos, mas colocar o dedo na goela eu não faria, nunca faria uma coisa dessas, Rony vamos apostar? _— Perguntou Helena deixando o sobrinho de lado e olhando para um dos seus cunhados que antes conversava com a esposa.

— _Depende, o que eu vou ganhar? _— Perguntou Rony.

— **Rony interesseiro — brincou Gina.**

— **Se for aposta envolvendo comida, o Rony ganha — disse Hermione (adolescente).**

— **Não sei, não. O páreo é duro — disse Harry (adolescente).**

— _Depois você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, quem comer mais pizza ganha, quer dizer, quem conseguir terminar de comer a mesma quantidade de pizza ganha._ — Falou Helena.

— _Quem é que vai cuidar de você quando toda essa pizza fazer efeito? —_ Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— _A pizza vai nos separar então porque pelo jeito ela vai ser a causa da sua morte. _— Falou Carlinhos pegando um pedaço de pizza e comendo.

**Todos gargalharam.**

— **Engraçadinho — resmungou Helena (adolescente).**

— _Existe prazer melhor que morrer comendo?_ — Perguntou Helena.

— **Definitivamente, filha do Sirius — murmurou James (avô) rindo.**

— _Na verdade existe, mas não é algo que se possa fazer em publico e ainda mais apostar com o meu irmão._ — Respondeu Carlinhos rindo.

— _Concordo com ele._ — Falou Rolf Scamander apontando para Carlinhos que maneou com a cabeça como agradecimento.

— _A garota tem um pai desse e o pervertido sou eu._ — Sussurrou James para os pais que no momento que ouviram começaram a rir.

**Rolf amarrou a cara e Luna segurou o riso.**

— _Na verdade ela te chamou de cafajeste._ — Falou Harry.

— _Qual a diferença?_ — Perguntou James confuso.

— _E então Luna, nos diga qual é a diferença entre cafajeste e pervertido._ — Pediu Gina para a amiga que sorriu largamente e olhou para o marido que pareceu bufar.

— _Então Rolf, nos diga a diferença entre cafajeste e pervertido, quando te conheci o significado era o mesmo e sempre me levava a você._ — Falou Luna.

**Alguns riram e Rolf amarrou mais ainda a cara.**

— _A diferença é que quando se casa não dá para continuar sendo cafajeste, mas dá pra continuar sendo pervertido._ — Falou Jorge sorrindo.

— _Não use o seu exemplo para explicar o caso dele._ — Falou Angelina fazendo com que todos seus cunhados rissem da cara que Jorge fez ao escutar aquelas palavras vindo da esposa.

**Todos riram.**

— **Eu que era o cafajeste, né? — perguntou Jorge (adulto) retoricamente — Não era o Fred, não.**

— _Então madrinha, vocês estão usando o Largo Grimmauld?_ — Perguntou Teddy para Helena que praticamente engolia um pedaço de pizza de uma vez só, ela assentiu como resposta e Teddy bufou de raiva.

**Gui (mais velho) fuzilou Teddy com o olhar.**

— **Eu vou acabar morrendo daqui a pouco, de tanto que seu pai me fuzila com o olhar — murmurou Teddy para Vic.**

— **Tio Harry quer matar todo mundo de vergonha, só pode! — murmurou Vic em resposta.**

— _Devíamos mudar o nome do Largo Grimmauld para Motel da família Weasley._ — Falou Gina com as mãos no ar como se imaginasse suas palavras em um letreiro.

— _Eu vou colocar aquele maldito quadro pra assisti sacanagem se ela não parar de gritar durante a madrugada, ninguém merece aquela porcaria, na verdade Gina, o que vocês acham de ir lá nos ajudar a dar uma arrumadinha na casa?_ — Perguntou Helena desistindo de comer mais um pedaço de pizza.

**Sirius gargalhou fortemente.**

— **Não disse? — falou Hermione (adolescente) — Rony ganha de todo mundo na comida!**

— _Seria uma ótima idéia, você vai trabalhar no Ministério amanhã?_ — Perguntou Gina para Harry que negou com a cabeça — _Você já tem três pessoas para lhe ajudar._

— _Qual é o gasparzinho que vai com vocês?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Como assim?_ — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— _Que eu saiba você só tem confirmado que vai você e o papai._ — Falou James.

— _Você vai junto, anta._ — Falou Harry.

— **Que amor entre pai e filho — ironizou Lily (avó).**

— _Isso faz parte do castigo._ — Falou Gina para o filho que bufou.

— _O Monstro esta na casa de vocês né? Vocês sabem se ele tem ido bastante lá no Largo Grimmauld?_ — Perguntou Helena para Harry que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— _Eu acho que não já que vi ele cantando a Anne lá em casa, na dispensa._ — Falou James fazendo com que seus pais o olhassem surpresos por sua afirmação.

**Sirius olhou para a tela incrédulo.**

— **Olha só! Monstro arrumou uma namorada! — brincou Marlene.**

— _Ótimo, assim não preciso agüentar ele gritando enquanto ele vê o que eu farei naquele lugar amaldiçoado._ — Falou Helena — _Mas vamos mudar de assunto, eu esses dias fiz uma pergunta ao Carlinhos e ele não me respondeu, eu vou aproveitar a companhia dos meus cunhados e quero a resposta de vocês._

— **Se o lugar é amaldiçoado porque você vai para lá_? — perguntou Marlene para Helena (adulta).**

— **Não tem muitas pessoas — respondeu Helena (adulta).**

— _Diga Helena._ — Falou Gui.

— _Não, não diz Helena, vai se arrepender e duvido que algum deles responda._ — Falou Carlinhos tentando tapar a boca da esposa que se distanciava dele tentando falar.

— _Deixa ela falar Carlinhos, não pode ser nada ruim. _— Falou Rony fazendo com que o segundo irmão bufasse e parasse de tentar impedir a esposa, Helena antes de falar olhou para o marido e sorriu.

— **Lá vem m… - começou Gui (mais novo)**

— **Gui Weasley! — bronqueou Molly (avó) — Nada de palavrões!**

**Gui (mais novo) revirou os olhos.**

— _Esse negocio de banheiro publico masculino, aqueles em que os homens ficam cada um de um lado, me explica isso, nenhum de vocês já deu uma olhadinha para o lado não?_ — Perguntou Helena fazendo com que alguns de seus cunhados que tomavam refrigerantes cuspissem toda a bebida.

— _Como é? — _Perguntou Rony indignado_._

— _Aquela olhadinha de lado, nenhum de vocês já fez isso? Nunca deram uma espiadinha para ver se é maior ou menor?_ — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— _Eu também tenho essa duvida, nunca mesmo?_ — Perguntou Hermione para o marido que negou com a cabeça no momento em que ela proferiu a ultima palavra.

— **Negou rápido demais! — provocou Fred.**

— **Hermione! Eu não esperava isso de você! — disse Rony (adolescente), fazendo Hermione (adolescente) corar.**

— _Vocês por acaso ficam se olhando para ver se uma coisa é maior que a outra?_ — Perguntou Rony como se isso explicasse o caso dos homens.

— _Na verdade eu já notei a bundinha da Vic, é tão lindinha, pequenininha._ — Falou Helena fazendo cara de quem estava falando com um bebê ou um cachorro, Vic ao escutar aquilo ficou com as bochechas vermelhas — _Não estou falando pequenininha pelo lado negativo, nada disso, mas é que eu estava acostumada a ver bumbuns exagerados, no Brasil._

**Vic fuzilou Helena (adulta) com o olhar.**

— **Se o plano era ferrar com o James ou com os homens porque me meteu no meio? — perguntou indignada.**

**Helena (adulta) deu de ombros.**

James que escutava toda a conversa começou a gargalhar tentando de todas as maneiras se conter ao ver seus tios o olhando.

— _E aquela coçadinha incomum? O que é aquilo?_ — Perguntou Luna entrando na brincadeira.

**Algumas pessoas olharam estranho para Luna.**

— _Isso mesmo, aquela coçadinha estranha no amiguinho de vocês, esses dias estávamos assistindo TV e de repente eu olhei para o lado, e vi a cena de alguém se coçando e pareceu a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, quase chegou a gemer de maravilha_. — Falou Helena fazendo com que Carlinhos olhasse confusa para ela, ele parecia não se lembrar disso — _Não era você, idiota. _

— _Eu vou tirar a duvida da Helena, na verdade a coceira não é no amigo e nas..._

— _Bolas._ — Falou Angelina como se estivesse tossindo, ela tomou a iniciativa já que viu que o cunhado não sabia que palavras usar.

— **Coitado do James — murmurou Lily (neta) tentando não prestar atenção na tela.**

— _Mais uma coisa, os meus queridos gêmeos fizeram uma sacanagem comigo esses tempo atrás, só eu que tenho três filhos homens sofre com isso, estávamos na praia e eles entram no mar de cueca branca, foi por isso que expulsaram a gente da praia naquele dia, eles entraram na água de cueca branca._ — Falou Helena como se fosse a pior coisa a se fazer no mundo.

**Os homens seguraram o riso.**

— _Qual o problema nisso?_ — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— _Qual o problema? Eu fui entrar na piscina de cueca branca e na hora que eu sai eu tive que fugir da Lily, não tive nem tempo de pegar a toalha._ — Falou James para a mãe que ainda estava confusa.

— _Fica transparente e marca muito Gina._ — Explicou Harry para a esposa que arregalou os olhos e olhou para o filho.

— _Foi sem querer, eu nem imaginava que isso poderia acontecer e só fui ver depois, por sorte não tinha ninguém em casa, ainda mais Rose e Elliz que vivem lá._ — Falou James.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava um automóvel estacionando ao lado da calçada lateral do Largo Grimmauld, o carro era bem mais desenvolvido com o que estavam acostumados a ver no mundo trouxa, ainda mais porque aquele era um futuro distante da época.

De dentro do carro saíram Harry, Gina e James, os três foram em direção a uma casa que a poucos instantes atrás não estava lá, no momento em que a porta apareceu os três se adiantaram para entrar na casa antes que algum trouxa da vizinhança passasse por ali ou os visse.

No momento em que a imagem mudou para a do centro da casa pode ser ouvido vários gritos de uma mulher que falava xingamentos e insultos aos quatro ventos, essa mulher na verdade era a mãe de Sirius Black que agora só restara para ser lembrado da mulher um quadro da mesma em que para todos da família servia apenas para quase deixar todos surdos e mais uma vez a família Potter foi insultada por Walburga Black.

— _Cadê todo mundo?_ — Perguntou James olhando em volta ao chegarem na cozinha, normalmente quando estão naquela casa todo mundo costuma ficar na cozinha, parecia até mesmo mania.

— _Vamos procurar, Harry se você escutar algum barulho estranho fecha os olhos do James._ — Falou Gina para o marido que franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o filho.

— _Não acha que ele é grandinho demais para ver algo do gênero?_ — Perguntou Harry seguindo a esposa pelas escadas, olhou para trás apenas para ter certeza que o filho também o seguia.

— **Não — murmurou Lily (avó).**

— _Pode até ser, mas eu prefiro que ele veja algo do tipo com qualquer casal, menos algum que uma das pessoas tenha que ser meu irmão._ — Falou Gina.

— _Quem sabe duas cunhadas sua? Eu acho a tia Helena uma gata, se ela fosse solteira eu a pediria em casamento._ — Falou James fazendo com que a mãe parasse em meio ao corredor que dava aos quartos.

**Helena (adulta) segurou a risada quando viu que Carlinhos (mais velho) ficou mal humorado de repente.**

— _Como é?_ — Perguntou Gina.

— _Há é duas né, quando se diz casal esta falando de duas pessoas, quem sabe a tia Helena e a tia Angelina, dois tipos de morena, uma pela cor da pele e a outra pela cor do cabelo._ — Falou James sorrindo.

— _Sua tia Helena não faz a do tipo lésbica._ — Falou Harry.

— **Posso ser louca, mas não sou lésbica — disse Helena (adolescente) indignada.**

— _Com certeza que não, gosto de algo mais volumoso e não de dedos._ — Falou Helena saindo de um dos quartos.

— _Dedos?_ — Perguntou James olhando para seus pais que se olharam esperando que um dos dois começassem a explicar, mas é claro que nenhum diria.

— **Como ele pode ser um maroto e ser ao mesmo tempo ingênuo desse jeito? — Perguntou James indignado com o neto.**

— **Você ainda pode se surpreender bastante com o meu irmão. — Falou Lily (neta) para o avô que assentiu.**

— _O que você tem na mão?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Dedos._ — Falou James olhando para sua mão direita.

— _Então, é isso mesmo._ — Falou Gina dando as costas ao filho quando viu que seu marido a tinha deixado para trás com aquela bombinha nas mãos — _Sacanagem o que você fez comigo._

— **Acho que foi vingança — disse Astória.**

— _Vai dizer que você nunca perguntou ao seu pai do porque de você não ter a mesma coisa que seus irmãos têm no meio das pernas._ — Falou Harry olhando para cada um dos quartos que passava.

— _Eu perguntei, você não perguntou aos seus tios?_ — Perguntou Gina.

— _Não, naquela casa só tinha homens, a única mulher era a minha tia e normalmente crianças que perguntam isso foi porque já viu uma criança do sexo oposto sem roupas, eu nunca vi uma menina sem roupa antes dos 18._ — Respondeu Harry fazendo com que a esposa ficasse surpresa com aquilo.

— Nunca viu mesmo? — Perguntou Gina.

— _Não pessoalmente, você queria que eu visse quem? A Hermione? Ela não dava nem chance para o Rony a ver imagine eu que era apenas o amigo._ — Falou Harry como se fosse obvio.

**Harry e Gina riram ao verem Rony e Hermione extremamente corados.**

— **Eu ainda acho que eles não deveriam estar vendo isso… — murmurou Lily (avó).**

— **Depois todo mundo esquece. — Falou James sorrindo para a esposa.**

— _Poderia ver a..._

— _Não fale._ — Falou Harry interrompendo a esposa até sabendo de quem ela falaria — _Espera, para você perguntar pro seus pais a diferença entre menina e menino, você teria que ver alguém._

— _Eu vi a foto do Rony em que ele estava no banho, ele tinha três anos então não era porcaria nenhuma na época._ — Falou Gina.

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram mais vermelhas que antes.**

— _E por acaso hoje em dia é alguma coisa?_ — Perguntou Helena aparecendo do nada.

**Carlinhos (mais novo) olhou chocado para Helena (adolescente).**

— _Pergunte a Hermione._ — Falou Gina para a cunhada que negou com a cabeça.

**Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos.**

— _Não, seria atrevimento demais, mas se um irmão é daquele jeito, o outro também deve ser não é? Tipo aquele negocio de genética._ — Falou Helena olhando para Gina que assentiu depois de pensar por alguns instantes — _Então eu já tenho a resposta para a minha duvida._

— _E eu tenho a resposta para a sua falta de vergonha na cara, mas como ela pode ter a resposta?_ — Perguntou Harry confuso observando a filha de seu padrinho se afastar dele e de Gina.

— **Muita falta de vergonha mesmo — murmurou Marlene enquanto Sirius segurava o riso.**

— _Ela é casada comigo idiota._ — Falou Carlinhos aparecendo atrás dos dois de repente.

— **Ah, vá! Jura? — ironizou Teddy — Se você não tivesse dito, eu jamais adivinharia!**

— _Meu Merlin, qual o problema de avisar quando estiver por perto? Vai matar vocês assobiar, pigarrear ou sei lá o que você deve fazer apenas dê o ar da graça antes de nos dar um susto desses. _— Falou Gina repreendendo o irmão.

— _Então, o que vamos fazer?_ — Perguntou James ao ver sua tia passar de um quarto para o outro, a morena carregava o que parecia ser tacos de beisebol.

Ao sair de mais um dos quartos Helena jogou para James um dos tacos que segurava, o moreno com a habilidade que conseguira no Quadribol pegou o taco no ar mesmo e ao olhar para o objeto em suas mãos se virou para sua tia com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas como forma de perguntar para que aquilo serviria.

— **Habilidade de jogador de Quadribol — murmurou James (avô).**

— _Vamos fazer um showzinho para a minha querida vovó, eu vou aproveitar a raiva que o James está sentindo do garoto que o fez pegar suspensa, quero que desconte essas raivas em algo._ — Falou Helena parando na frente do menino que ainda estava confuso.

**Sirius sorriu maroto.**

— _Vou descontar em que?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Em cristais e porcelana, tudo o que para a minha querida vovó tenha valor e tudo o que eu não vou precisar nessa casa, vamos fazer diferente de quando Molly tentou arrumar esse lugar, ao invés de jogarmos tudo fora iremos quebrar tudo antes._ — Falou Helena segurando seu próprio taco.

— _Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Ela é maluca e isso não é a pior coisa que ela já fez na vida._ — Falou Carlinhos passando de um quarto para o outro.

— **Queria saber qual foi a pior coisa que você já fez na vida — disse Carlinhos (mais novo) para Helena (adolescente).**

— **Vai ficar querendo — respondeu ela.**

— _Me dá um exemplo ai pra mim poder saber como é que ela faz? Ou melhor, quero entender a forma como minha querida tia pensa._ — Falou James.

— _Do mesmo jeito que você, só que a diferença é que eu sou maior de idade e posso fazer qualquer coisa sem conseqüência alguma._ — Falou Helena para o menino que assentiu pensando nas palavras dela.

— _Sem conseqüência alguma? A ultima vez que você fez uma loucura fomos expulsos do lugar por atentado ao pudor._ — Falou Carlinhos — _Você tinha um certo receio de algumas coisas na primeira gravidez, onde foi parar aquilo?_

— _Está naquele lago em que você me levou quando dormimos na casa dos seus pais._ — Respondeu Helena sarcástica.

— _Digam que vocês não fizeram nada naquele lugar porque até hoje as crianças costumam ir lá para nadar._ — Falou Gina rezando para que seu irmão não tivesse feito nada naquele lugar.

**Fred II fez uma careta.**

— _Não fizemos._ — Responderam os dois olhando para Gina que suspirou — _Mas eu desconfio que alguém tenha feito._ — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que Gina e Harry arregalassem os olhos.

— _Acho que eu vou vomitar._ — Falou James deixando o taco de lado e correndo para um dos quartos que continha um banheiro.

— _Você foi feito nessa casa em._ — Falou Helena gritando para o menino.

— _Isso é mentira._ — Falaram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

— _Pelo menos eles lembram._ — Falou Carlinhos deixando a esposa na companhia de seu cunhado e irmã.

— _James, eu aceito me casar com você._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— **Você deixou o garoto traumatizado — disse Carlinhos (mais novo).**

**Helena (adolescente) apenas deu de ombros.**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Já pode começar._ — Falou Helena.

Em um canto da sala continha varias estantes com cristais e porcelanas e ao lado no chão estavam todas as relíquias da família Black que eram de ouro ou prata. James segurou o taco como se estivesse esperando que uma bola fosse jogada para ele acertar, em seus olhos continha óculos transparentes que impediam que algum pedaço de cristal ou porcelana voasse em seus olhos, usava luvas que iam até um pouco acima do pulso e vestia também a jaqueta que colocara naquela manha.

Harry olhou para James e pode perceber que ele parecia pensar em algo, provavelmente estava pensando no que tinha acontecido durante o começo da semana, primeiro a injustiça que fizeram com ele e segundo as atitudes estranhas que sua mãe estava tendo, em um movimento rápido e com força James bateu a ponta do taco nas primeiras porcelanas em apenas uma divisória e quando quebrou algumas deslizou todo o objeto de madeira pela extensa prateleira fazendo com que todos os objetos se quebrassem quando tinham contato com a madeira ou até mesmo quando caiam no chão.

— **Estamos de luto pelas porcelanas — disse Marlene irônica.**

— **Até agora não ouvi os gritos da senhora Black — disse James (avô).**

— **Acho que ela teve um ataque do coração mesmo estando no quadro. — Falou Lily (avó).**

— _Harry e Gina, vocês bem que podiam me ajudar a tirar aqueles papeis de parede dos quartos, são ridículos e ainda por cima escuros, precisamos de cores mais claras e vivas, algo que não lembre a família Black._ — Falou Helena subindo as escadas sendo seguidas pelo casal.

— _O que o Carlinhos esta fazendo?_ — Perguntou Gina.

— _Tirando aquela maldita arvore genealógica, descobrimos uma maneira de tirar aquela coisa e ali farei uma biblioteca ou algo do tipo, quem sabe uma sala de filmes, às vezes eu tenho uma raiva que os meninos chamam os amigos para assistir filmes e ficam enchendo o saco da Elliz para ela liberar a sala._ — Falou Helena.

— _Mas eles não têm uma televisão nos quartos?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— _Estava pensando nisso também, eles vão ter que tomar uma decisão se vai assistir, mexer no celular ou mexer no notebook ou sei lá, me dá uma raiva quando os vejo mexendo no notebook com a televisão ligada. _— Falou Helena — _Sem contar que os meninos, principalmente Fernando e Felipe quando querem assistir filmes com os amigos não gostam de ir para o quarto, preferem ficar na sala._

**Os dois citados sorriram sem se abalar.**

— _Por que?_ — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— _Harry, se você fosse um menino do mundo moderno chamaria seus amigos para assistir filme no seu quarto? Sem garota nenhuma? Eles não vão querer privacidade sem ter garota alguma? Apenas com garotos? Sei que as opções sexuais de hoje em dia estão bem diferenciadas e muitas opções, mas pelo que eu saiba eles são tradicionais._ — Explicou Helena.

— **Mãe! — gritaram eles.**

— **O que? — perguntou Helena (adulta).**

— **É claro que não somos gays! — disse Fernando indignado.**

— **Vocês não namoravam na época — se justificou — Como eu poderia saber?**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava Harry deitado numa grande cama de casal que ficava no centro do quarto, não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que caíra no sono e sim parecia que ele tinha sido posto ali para descansar Harry se mexeu na cama por alguns instantes, abriu os olhos e caminhou seus olhos por todo o cômodo como se estivesse procurando alguém, o moreno esticou o braço para poder colocar os óculos, mesmo que estivessem sem o objeto poderia identificar o corpo de alguém que estivesse por ali, após colocar os óculos mais uma vez procurou alguém pelo quarto mais uma vez e quando não achou se sentou com dificuldade, sentia uma dor em seu peito e barriga, se lembrava de ter sido atingido em meio a um dos vários duelos que ele participava, mas nesse fora diferente, ele caminhava por uma ruela completamente vazia quando viu um carro passar e ser atingido por um feitiço, segundos depois o lugar estava cheio de pessoas com as varinhas em punho, por alguns momentos ele viu que quem dirigia o carro era Helena e que ela estava bem já que conseguiu sair do carro sem a ajuda de ninguém, o carro não tinha sido atingido, na verdade o feitiço tinha pego no asfalto e causado uma explosão que fez o carro que passava por cima dessa explosão ser jogado para o lado e virar de ponta cabeça.

— **O que aconteceu com o Harry? — perguntou Lily (avó) preocupada.**

Harry começou a pensar em seus duelos e que como não estava tendo sorte fez mais uma de suas loucuras e por isso desmaiado logo em seguida, mas antes de sua visão escurecer ele viu todos seus adversários cair no chão tão desacordado quanto ele.

Ele se levantou e saiu andando cambaleando um pouco, quase tinha caído uma ou duas vezes por não ter onde se segurar quando se sentia um pouco tonto, olhou para onde sentia dor e viu uma grande faixa que dava a volta por todo seu peito e costas, foi em direção do banheiro e no momento em que se viu no espelho imaginou que estaria dormindo a dias e que ainda não estava 100%, sua pele estava clara a ponto de parecer pálido demais.

— _Você dormiu por três dias._ — Falou James aparecendo na porta do banheiro.

— **Por que? — perguntaram alguns confusos.**

— **Aconteceu um duelo — explicou Hermione (adulta).**

— _Cadê sua mãe?_ — Perguntou Harry com a voz cansada, parecia que ele tinha se esquecido de falar, sentia vontade de ficar apenas com os olhos fechados, fazia um esforço enorme para olhar o filho que o analisava.

— _No escritório, ela ficou bem ocupada desde que recebemos a noticia de que você tinha desmaiado e que ficaria desacordado por um tempo._ — Falou James — _O que você pensa sobre morrer?_

— _Que é mais provável a sua mãe me matar do que eu morrer em um duelo._ — Falou Harry fechando os olhos e encostando a testa no espelho do armário do banheiro.

**Harry, Rony (adolescente) e Hermione (adolescente) riram da cara de Gina.**

— _Me responde uma coisa?_ — Perguntou James.

— _Fala, garoto._ — Falou Harry.

— _Como você invocou um raio?_ — Perguntou James direto.

— _James, vai chamar logo sua mãe vai, você vai ter a vida toda para fazer essa maldita pergunta._ — Falou Harry se irritando, odiava aquele tipo de pergunta porque simplesmente ele não sabia responder.

**Lily (avó) olhou reprovadora para o filho.**

— _Mas você também vai ter a vida toda para conversar com a mamãe_. — Falou James.

— **Boa resposta! — disse Helena (adolescente).**

— _Se você não for agora o próximo a cair da vassoura vai ser você, ou melhor, lhe jogo pela sacada do quarto, agora vai logo garoto._ — Falou Harry, sabia que aquela ameaça não teria efeito com James, ainda mais porque sua voz não estava boa para fazer ameaças e muito menos o seu humor.

Harry ainda com os olhos fechados pode escutar o baixo barulho que significava a ida de seu filho a procura de sua esposa, aquilo não iria acabar bem, sabia que ela estava brava com ele por sua atitude suicida e que ela tinha se ocupado mais no trabalho porque não queria pensar que ele fosse ficar pior ou se não esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido e que ela não percebesse muito a falta que ele fazia.

— _Eu deveria dizer que quero te matar?_ — Perguntou Gina ao chegar ao banheiro e encontrar o marido com a testa apoiada no espelho do armário do banheiro e de olhos fechados.

— _Deveria._ — Falou Harry mexendo a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo em alguns centímetros — _O que queria que eu fizesse?_

— _Não sei, ao invés de ter uma idéia daquelas porque você simplesmente não me avisou?_ — Perguntou Gina.

— **Harry jamais envolveria Gina nesse tipo de coisa — disse Rony (adulto).**

— _Já deveria saber que eu não colocaria você em algo desse tipo._ — Falou Harry com a voz calma enquanto a da esposa já começava a ficar alterada.

— **Viram? — falou Rony (adulto).**

— **Ninguém discordou de você, Rony — disse Helena (adulta) revirando os olhos.**

— _Eu quero o divórcio._ — Falou Gina de repente.

— **O que? — perguntaram todos surpresos (menos os gêmeos e os marotos que sacaram que era uma pegadinha).**

— _Hein? _— Perguntou Harry abrindo os olhos ou melhor os arregalando ao achar ter ouvido sua esposa pedir o divorcio, então ele praticamente praticava o suicídio e ela pedia o divorcio — _Você disse divorcio?_

— _Era brincadeira só queria que abrisse os olhos, se não consegue ficar em pé porque veio ao banheiro?_ — Perguntou Gina olhando Harry de cima a baixo e vendo que ele estava fazendo esforço demais para ficar naquele lugar.

— _Costume_. — Respondeu Harry.

— _Esta com fome? Ótimo, fique a vontade para descer as escadas e procurar alguma coisa para você comer, se consegue vir ao banheiro consegue chegar até lá_. — Falou Gina ao ver Harry assentir para sua pergunta, ao sair do banheiro foi seguida pelo marido que ao invés de segui-la até a porta se jogou na cama.

— **Quanto amor! — ironizou Rony (adolescente).**

— **Gina quando fica mal humorada… — disse Hermione (adolescente).**

— _Me ignorando? Preferia quando falava tudo que tinha para falar e me dava um tapa, pelo menos assim eu recebia carinho depois._ — Falou Harry observando a esposa parar na porta.

— _Se formos escolher por preferência você veria que eu preferia que você me chamasse do que ter feito aquilo._ — Falou Gina o alfinetando, estava lhe dando uma lição de moral.

— _Preciso da sua ajuda._ — Falou Harry.

— _Precisa ir ao banheiro? Sabe chegar lá, acho que pode fazer suas necessidades, ou não pode?_ — Perguntou Gina se apoiando no batente da porta.

— _Estou cansado e não aleijado._ — Falou Harry.

**Alguns riram da discussão dos dois.**

— _Dormiu por três dias, dormiu até mais do que eu e ainda me diz que esta cansado? Se estiver mesmo é só voltar a dormir, aproveita que já esta sentado na cama._ — Falou Gina.

— _Por curiosidade, quem esta trocando as faixas?_ — Perguntou Harry mudando de assunto.

— _A Hermione_. — Respondeu Gina.

— _Nem isso você esta fazendo? Que tipo de esposa é você? _— Perguntou Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— _Eu te respondo quando você me responder que tipo de marido é você._ — Falou Gina fazendo o moreno bufar, não adiantava tentar se conciliar com ela agora, só levaria patada, a ruiva ao perceber que o marido não diria mais nada se endireitou e sumiu da vista do moreno.

— **Harry estava certo em não te envolver nisso — disse Rony (adolescente).**

— **Mas a Hermione vocês envolvem, não? — perguntou Gina com raiva.**

— **Não por querer — retrucou Rony (adolescente) — Ela vem porque quer.**

— _Vingativa ela, não é?_ — Perguntou James aparecendo na porta logo em seguida que sua mãe saiu — _Pode deixar que eu pego alguma coisa para você comer, mas não se acostuma e fique sabendo que você vai estar me devendo uma._ — Falou James saindo da vista do pai.

— **Folgado! — riu Marlene.**

— _Você é meu filho, tem o dever de fazer algo para mim._ — Falou Harry com a voz alterada para que seu filho o escutasse.

— **Se for como o James… — disse Lily (avó)**

— **Óbvio que será como o James! — disse Marlene — Tem o nome dele.**

(Autora aqui: Gente, como eu disse no começo do capitulo eu tenho um aviso, uma das leitoras pediu para eu fazer uma cena em que mostra os duelos do Harry depois que ele virou Auror e como o capitulo estava muito grande e demoraria mais para eu postar se eu fizesse essas tais cenas aqui farei elas em um capitulo diferente, porem em meio a esses momentos não vai haver comentários, porque fazer o capitulo é fácil o difícil é rele-lo e depois fazer os comentários e por isso não terá os malditos comentários, eu acho que o próximo capitulo não vai demorar, espero os comentários de vocês sobre o capitulo e espero que gostem.)


	9. CAPITULO NOVE (EXTRA)

**Bom, eu disse que faria esse capitulo porque uma leitora me pediu, e eu quero que vocês entendam que eu preciso que vocês digam o que esta faltando na fic, falem sobre alguma coisa que vocês gostariam que eu fizesse que eu farei o meu melhor, não apenas nessa fic que eu estou precisando disso, mas também nas outras fics, não falarei que estou chateada, mas acho que vocês estão faltando dizer o que estão realmente achando, EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊS SE ABREM COMIGO PARA EU PODER FAZER ALGO QUE FIQUE LEGAL PRA MIM E PRA VOCÊS, porque eu não escrevo apenas pra mim, por mim eu já teria desistido da fic, mas ainda não fiz isso por causa de algumas pessoas que demonstram mesmo querer ler a história, as vezes eu demoro para postar porque não sei o que escrever e acho que com suas ideias isso não vai mais acontecer, então isso é apenas um recado, se vocês não se sentem a vontade de me pedir alguma coisa pelos comentários, me mandem uma mensagem pelo Nyah! ou por aqui mesmo...**

OoOooOoOoOoOo

— _Então vocês vão ficar aqui até alguma coisa acontecer?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos sentando em um tronco que estava em volta de uma grande fogueira, na companhia do ruivo tinha varias outras pessoas que faziam parte da equipe de Harry, Helena e Rony.

— _Sua equipe nem mesmo chegou ainda._ — Falou Helena ao longe, todos se olharam confuso e quando perceberam que a voz vinha de cima encontraram Helena em um galho de uma arvore que estava bem perto dali, a morena estava em um lugar bem alto.

— _O que faz aí?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos a olhando.

— _Ela costuma ficar em galhos de arvores, até parece anti-social._ — Falou um dos companheiros de Harry.

— _Não se pode mais ficar sozinha?_ — Perguntou Helena.

— _Então são vocês que precisam da nossa ajuda?_ — Perguntou três pessoas que apareceram entre as arvores.

— _Você é bom no que faz, mas nem tanto assim._ — Falou Carlinhos se levantando e rindo para as três pessoas que haviam chegado, o ruivo percebeu que aquela noite não seria uma das melhores de sua vida no momento em que viu a mulher que tinha vindo.

— _Há quanto tempo em Carlinhos, você saiu de férias e nunca mais voltou para a Romênia._ — Falou um dos homens de altura mediana e cabelos pretos que caiam sobre o rosto.

— _Trabalhando como Auror, achei que alguém disse que não tinha vontade de trabalhar nisso._ — Falou a mulher olhando para Carlinhos que assentiu.

— _Eu disse mesmo, mas não estou trabalhando com eles, só vim acompanhar._ — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e olhando para Helena que observava a cena atentamente, o ruivo sabia que ela iria juntar alguma coisa e ele iria se ferrar. Ele seguiu para perto da arvore e aparatou aparecendo ao lado da esposa que ainda estava no mesmo galho.

— _Você coloca os feitiços de proteção?_ — Perguntou Harry para Rony que assentiu e com a varinha começou a colocar feitiços de proteção por volta de onde estavam, deixando espaço suficiente para colocar varias barracas em volta da fogueira.

Em um piscar de olhos Harry aparatou também e apareceu no mesmo galho que o casal.

— _Vai dormir aqui em cima?_ — Perguntou Harry a morena que pensou um pouco.

— _Acho que sim, ainda não sei._ — Respondeu Helena.

— _Porque está assim? _— Perguntou Carlinhos.

— _Assim como?_ — Perguntou Helena franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— _Está quieta demais e estranha demais._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _Apenas estou desanimada, você sabia que é muito feio virar as costas para as pessoas?_ — Perguntou Helena sorrindo e olhando para os três convidados que pareciam se divertir com os outros, mas a moça em especial não parecia estar a vontade, olhava a todo momento para Carlinhos e para Helena _— Era ela._

— _O que?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— _Quando fomos para a Romênia eu avisei a você que uma moça tinha ido te procurar, ela não se apresentou e eu não ia adivinhar o nome dela, era ela._ — Respondeu Helena olhando para a mulher que ao vê-la a olhando virou a cabeça para o lado contrário.

— _Me admira que ela tenha vindo, o pai dela era o meu chefe e pelo que eu me lembre, ele não costuma mandá-la para situações assim._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _O que significa que foi ela que pediu para vir, é bom você se resolver antes que aconteça de novo._ — Falou Helena.

— _Fiquei sabendo que a Gina esta na Toca, porque?_ — Perguntou Carlinhos para Harry que estava a quase meio metro de onde ele e Helena estavam.

— _Melhor do que ela ficar em casa sozinha._ — Respondeu Harry.

— _E então, não vão se apresentar? _— Perguntou a moça que sempre estava olhando Carlinhos e Helena.

— _Helena Black e Harry Potter._ — Falou Helena — _Mas já nos conhecemos._

— _Você é a moça grávida? _

— _Sim, como é seu nome mesmo? Não me disse aquele dia._ — Falou Helena com os olhos estreitos.

— _Susan Brown, eu não cheguei a perguntar, mas qual era o nome do seu bebê mesmo? Ele está bem? Deve estar enorme, não é?_ — Perguntou Susan sorrindo.

— _Nos diga você, Carlinhos, ela está bem?_ — Perguntou Harry olhando para o ruivo que parecia querê-lo matar apenas com o olhar.

— _Ela está muito bem e o nome é Elliz._ — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— _Sua filha? Carlinhos Weasley com uma filha? Não dá pra acreditar._ — Falou um dos meninos rindo.

— _Tenho quatro._ — Falou Carlinhos vendo o outro homem cuspir tudo a água que tinha bebido de um copo.

— _Meio difícil pensar que você engravidou alguém, costumava dar poções anti-gravidez para as meninas que pegava._

— _Vocês ao menos poderiam se apresentar?_ — Perguntou Helena.

— _Desculpe senhora, somos Martin e Simon._ — Falou Martin apontando para si próprio e depois para o amigo que estava ao lado.

— _Então, dar poção para as meninas não engravidarem era um tanto quanto estratégico, esses três são seus únicos amigos de lá?_ — Perguntou Helena para Carlinhos.

— _O Carlinhos e a Susan só se davam bem na cama._ — Falou Simon rindo nem percebendo a cara que Carlinhos fez em sua direção — _Mas me diga, o que é dele?_

— _Esposa._ — Falou Helena.

Simon, Martin e Susan arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

— _Está brincando._ — Falou Susan rindo.

— _Não, somos casados a 13 anos, mentira, estamos juntos a 13 anos, mas casados é uns 10 ou 9 anos._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— _Eu também me casaria com alguém que tenha seios desse tamanho. — Falou Martin._

— _Obrigado pelo elogio._ — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— _O tempo que vocês estão juntos corresponde a idade de sua filha? Coincidência? _— Perguntou Simon.

— _Não, foi por causa dela que nos aproximamos._ — Falou Helena.

— _Eu diria que foi por causa de Whisky._ — Falou Carlinhos.

— _E ele é?_ — Perguntou Susan apontando para Harry.

— _Meu cunhado._ — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— _Seu irmão?_ — Perguntou Martin apontando para Helena.

— _Não, marido da minha irmã e aquele é meu irmão._ — Falou Carlinhos apontando para Rony que montava sua própria barraca.

— _Qual deles?_ — Perguntou Susan.

— _O mais novo._ — Respondeu Carlinhos —_ Ele é o Rony._

— _Sua esposa poderia ter vindo, seria legal._ — Falou um homem que estava montando outra barraca.

— _É, eu poderia ter uma noite melhor, mas porque seria legal?_ — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— _Porque eu odeio Weasley que não estão acompanhados._ — Respondeu o homem deixando Rony ainda mais confuso — _Se você fosse como nós, entenderia._

Rony olhou para Carlinhos que estava tão confuso quanto ele.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A imagem mostrava o mesmo cenário anterior, as mesmas pessoas espalhadas por uma parte da floresta, outras conversando entre si, mas dessa vez Carlinhos e Helena estavam sozinhos no mesmo galho de arvore, Harry olhou brevemente para Susan e mais uma vez a mulher estava olhando para Carlinhos, pelo jeito ele não era o único que sofria com mulheres que não gostavam de seu casamento.

— _Acha mesmo que vai acontecer alguma coisa, Harry? Esta tudo em silencio e até agora não aconteceu nada. _— Falou Rony se sentando ao lado de Harry que mais uma vez estava afastado, encostado em uma arvore enquanto observava as outras pessoas.

— _Não sei, mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento. _— Falou Harry.

— _Me diz quando você não esta com um péssimo pressentimento. _— Falou Rony para o amigo que bufou — _Como eu odeio ficar no meio de uma floresta esperando que algo aconteça para no fim poder voltar pra casa._

— _Rony estamos aqui por menos de três horas, o que estaria fazendo em casa? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Seja o que for, seria bem melhor do que estar aqui rodeado por pessoas que não me interessam. _— Falou Rony olhando para todas as pessoas ali.

— _Seu irmão esta aqui. _— Comunicou Harry.

— _Depois que nos casamos a única coisa que importa é nossa família de casa, a mesma coisa para nossos irmãos, sem contar que já somos bem grandinhos, não acha? _— Perguntou Rony.

— _Você sempre foi mais grande que o normal. _— Falou Harry rindo.

— _Se a Hermione estivesse aqui ela diria que mais grande não existe. _— Falou Rony rindo — _Merlin, como essa vida é entediante. _

— _Acho que o tédio vai acabar. _— Falou Harry ao olhar entre duas arvores e ver uma grande quantidade de fogo clarear o céu, segundos depois foi ouvido o rugido de um animal que aparentava ter um tamanho extremo, ele não parecia estar feliz também. Harry olhou para Carlinhos esperando sua confirmação.

— _Dragão. _— Falou um dos companheiros de Carlinhos.

— _Parece estar vindo pra cá. _— Falou Martin ao ver as chamas amarelas se aproximarem cada vez mais, em poucos minutos a criatura passou acima deles fazendo com que rajada de vento os atingisse.

— _Esta na nossa hora, viu o que tinha encima? _— Perguntou Simon fazendo com que Carlinhos assentisse.

— _Engraçado, como sempre eu não vi nada, o que tinha encima? — _Perguntou Rony para o irmão que suspirou.

— _Duas pessoas e parece que o dragão não estava se importando com isso, ele esta sendo controlado. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— _Um dragão controlado? Ta brincando comigo né? Como isso pode acontecer? _— Perguntou Helena rindo.

— _Existe sim um jeito de controlar um dragão, mas isso é proibido porque afeta tanto o dragão quanto a pessoa, é ilegal porque são experiências contra as criaturas, apenas um louco tentaria fazer isso, é praticamente pedir para morrer porque não é certeza que dará resultado que os deixara vivos, mesmo que não dê certo, pela tentativa o dragão morreria junto da pessoa que fez o experimento, é como se eles fizessem parte de um só, se o homem morre, o dragão também morre. — _Respondeu Susan.

— _Nunca disse algo do tipo. _— Falou Rony para o irmão.

— _Eu achava que era impossível, se não eu tentaria fazer. _— Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e descendo do galho, logo em seguida sua esposa — _Vamos pra lá, acho que isso foi um aviso para sabermos onde eles estarão, e eles nunca virão pra cima da gente se estivermos protegidos aqui dentro dessa bolha de feitiços. _— Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— _Vamos então, mas caso aconteça uma batalha tentem vir para perto desse lugar, se acontecer alguma coisa estarão seguros aqui dentro. _— Falou Harry olhando para todos que assentiram em concordância.

— _Ainda esta com o péssimo pressentimento? _— Perguntou Rony enquanto andava em direção a barreira dos feitiços na companhia do melhor amigo, normalmente Helena estaria junto com eles, mas ela pelo jeito ficaria perto de Carlinhos que iria com as três pessoas da Romênia.

— _Um pouco. _— Respondeu Harry enquanto seguia em direção de onde o dragão tinha ido, conforme eles iam andando as arvores iam sumindo cada vez mais até que um rio repartia a floresta de um campo, Harry olhou para cima para ter certeza de que estava seguro, mas a única coisa que pode ver foi uma cachoeira de tamanho extremo de aproximadamente 30 metros.

— _Tem uma barreira mais acima. _— Comunicou Helena para Harry que assentiu — _Não parece ser muito fundo, acho que dá pra atravessar. _— Falou Helena começando a atravessar o rio que chegou a sua cintura quando ela passou da metade.

— _Mesmo que eu não me importe com água, não estou com a menor vontade de ficar molhado. _— Falou Carlinhos atravessando o rio pulando em algumas pedras, chegou do outro lado logo depois da esposa — _Acho melhor vocês ficarem desse lado. _— Falou Carlinhos ao ver uma grande quantidade de pessoas aparecerem do nada, como das outras vezes em que batalha estavam prestes a acontecer, todos esperavam a ordem de seu superior.

Harry olhou todas as pessoas ali, nenhuma delas parecia ser o líder e o dragão também não estava ali, mais uma vez o rugido foi ouvido e ao olharem para a cachoeira mais uma vez viram o dragão se equilibrar por cima das rochas.

Em um instante feitiços foram jogados em direção de todos que se protegeram no mesmo instante.

— _Levem eles pra floresta, vai ser mais fácil, a gente fica aqui. — _Falou Harry para sua equipe e para a dos seus outros dois companheiros, instantaneamente Carlinhos e Helena se juntaram em uma grande pedra que ficava entre as duas margens do rio.

— _Temos duas opções, podemos matar o cara que o dragão vai morrer também, ou podemos matar o dragão, mas ai o cara vai continuar vivinho. _— Falou Carlinhos enquanto duelava com um homem que estava na margem contraria de Harry, os outros atravessavam o rio e iam em direção dos outros que tinham ido para dentro da floresta.

— _Se for para me atacar, terá que acertar a ruivinha primeiro, acho que pra ela vai ser um prazer ser morta pelo próprio marido. _— Falou o homem que estava sob o dragão, o viram puxar algo e no instante em que Harry viu Gina com uma fita na boca e com lagrimas descendo por seus olhos, o moreno sentiu seu coração se apertar e mais uma vez a raiva tomar seu corpo.

— _Não me admira que você esteja encima de um dragão, ele tem o tamanho que falta em você, um cara pequeno que nem mesmo não tem coragem de encarar seus adversários cara a cara, você se acha muito forte prendendo a minha mulher, não é o primeiro que tenta fazer isso. _— Falou Harry girando sua varinha nas mãos, elas coçavam como se não se agüentassem mais e quisessem atacar aquele homem que segurava sua esposa com brutalidade pelo braço — _Afinal o que eu fiz a todas essas pessoas para elas sempre virem atrás de mim?_

— _Você é a única pessoa que impede que eu me torne a pessoa mais poderosa desse mundo. _— Falou o homem.

— _Eu já estava atrás de você porque a pegou? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Quero ver o desespero em seus olhos. _— Falou o homem antes de jogar Gina cachoeira abaixo, de acordo com as palavras do homem, o desespero estampou os olhos verdes ao ver o corpo de sua esposa cair metro por metro e antes que ela atingisse a água coberta de pedras, Harry aparatou e a pegou no colo voltando a pedra que estavam Carlinhos e Helena, ao lado dele estava Rony olhando para o homem que jogara sua irmã daquela altura.

— _Você esta bem? _— Perguntou Harry tirando a fita do rosto da mulher que assentiu enquanto ia até a beirada da pedra e lavava seu rosto com a água cristalina.

— _Eles nem se preocuparam em tirar a minha varinha, eu estava voltando pra casa quando fui atingida, estava fora das proteções quando ia aparatar. _— Explicou Gina sabendo que o marido se fazia a pergunta de como conseguiram a pegar, ela tirou a varinha de um elástico que rodeava sua coxa, onde ela costumava deixar sua varinha presa.

— _Consegue derrubar o cara? — _Perguntou Harry para os dois cunhados.

— _Não deve ser muito difícil. _— Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— _Já eu acho que não vamos precisar. _— Falou Carlinhos ao ver o dragão voar e logo em seguida o homem pular de cima da criatura, caindo em pé no campo aberto, instantes depois um grupo de mais ou menos dez pessoas rodearam a pedra onde estavam os cinco, com Gina já bem eles formaram um circulo, um protegeria as costas do outro.

Enquanto o líder se juntava aos seus parceiros que logo os atacaria o dragão começou a voar por cima das arvores e atingia as plantas com jorradas de fogo que provavelmente estaria colocando fogo pela mata.

— _Todo mundo cria coragem, em algum momento. _— Falou Rony ao olhar seus próprios adversários — _Acho que posso cuidar de três, vocês podem ficar com o resto._

— _Com você cuidando de três estará ótimo. _— Falou Helena — _Afinal cadê seus amigos, eles não deviam estar cuidando do dragão do mesmo jeito que você? — _Perguntou a morena para o marido que assentiu e logo em seguida olhou para o céu onde o dragão era perseguido por três pessoas encima de uma vassoura, elas atacavam o dragão com todos os tipos de feitiços — _Faria mal eu os atacar primeiro?_

— _Fique a vontade. _— Falou Rony para a cunhada que assentiu.

Helena ao esticar a mão esquerda sentiu o chicote que costumava usar descer do seu braço, onde ela o deixava e descer ao chão até que a ponta onde ela deveria segurar estivesse na palma de sua mão, não era difícil manusear o instrumento, só precisava ter cuidado, seu marido dissera que se ela prendesse no braço de alguém que o puxasse antes que ele a puxasse, com um movimento forte e rápido o chicote voou pelo ar e deu a volta no tornozelo de um dos seus rivais, o homem olhou para onde o objeto de metal se prendeu e antes que pudesse olhar novamente para Helena, ela o puxara e o jogara no rio, achou que ele logo se levantaria, mas o homem bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e logo em seguida desmaiou, por sorte seu corpo ao descer rio abaixo foi segurado por uma rocha que estava no caminho.

— _Gostei do chicote. _— Falou uma rival sorrindo largamente, ela lançou um feitiço contra Helena que prontamente se defendeu — _Quem sabe ele se torne meu._

— _Eu não acho que isso possa acontecer. _— Falou Helena refazendo o mesmo movimento de antes e atingindo o rosto da mulher que com a batida virou o rosto, sua bochecha no mesmo instante ficou vermelha.

— _Já falei que não é pra matar? Só o líder, já que é necessário. _— Falou Harry para a cunhada enquanto com sorte derrubara um dos homens a sua frente, ele e sua esposa alternavam, hora um protegia enquanto o outro atacava.

— _Eu já sei que não é pra matar, só porque as vezes eu pareço um pouco macabra demais não quer dizer que eu goste de matar pessoas. _— Falou Helena enquanto duelava com a mulher que atingira com o chicote.

— _Eu não entendo, esse cara se acha tanto, mas ele nem é tão bom assim no duelo. _— Falou Rony quando o líder do grupo ao invés de jogar um feitiço nele acabou atingindo a pedra em que ele estava encima.

— _Ele só acha que é poderoso porque conseguiu fazer aquilo com o dragão. — _Explicou Carlinhos — _Foi-se o tempo em que se existia vilãos como Voldemort, isso deve ser muito triste pra você, Harry._

— _Só fico me perguntando de onde as pessoas arrumam que tem que ser mal. _— Falou Harry dando de ombros.

Mais um rugido foi ouvido e logo em seguida um grito de mulher, no instante seguinte todos olharam pra cima a tempo de ver um corpo de uma das pessoas cair da vassoura, provavelmente era Susan, o dragão estava pronto para cuspir fogo na mulher quando um dos homens passou e com habilidade pegou a mulher nos braços antes que ela fosse atingida, o fogo produzido pelo animal passou raspando pela vassoura.

Helena aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos e com o auxilio de seu chicote segurou o seu ultimo rival pelo tornozelo e com uma força extrema o jogou contra uma arvore, no momento em que ele caiu pode ser visto o sangue escorrer por sua cabeça entre os cabelos que se bagunçaram.

— _Você não disse que só precisava matar ele? _— Perguntou Harry para o cunhado que olhava o dragão ainda voar, mas estava diferente, ele parecia estar com dificuldade em bater as asas e continuar no ar, as duas vassouras dava voltas e voltas ao seu redor, mas ele não parecia nem mesmo ligar.

— _Quando um dragão esta quase morrendo ele tenta desistir, mas não consegue por muito tempo, ele não vai conseguir fazer muita coisa, vai cair logo. _— Falou Carlinhos enquanto observava a criatura resistir e de repente deixar-se cair, não puderam ver onde ele tinha caído e perceberam que foi longe.

— _Ótimo, já podemos voltar pra casa. — _Falou Rony suspirando aliviado.

— _Estão escutando um barulho estranho? — _Perguntou Gina ao olhar em volta, não sabia que barulho era, mas parecia ser algo bem forte.

— _A água esta subindo. _— Falou Helena ao olhar para a pedra e ver que a água já estava um pouco acima dos seus pés.

— _Como que a água pode aumentar de uma hora pra outra? _— Perguntou Rony olhando para a cachoeira vendo que a quantidade de água estava aumentando drasticamente, o chão estava tremendo.

— _Helena, você disse que tem uma barreira rio acima? Onde foi que o dragão caiu? _— Perguntou Harry para a morena que arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante ao entender o que ele estava dizendo, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, se quer dar um passo para longe, todos olharam para a cachoeira a ponto de ver a grande quantidade de água avançar em suas direções, a única reação veio de Helena que colocou a varinha levantada acima de sua cabeça fazendo com que uma parede invisível se formasse e assim a grande quantidade de água passou por suas laterais.

Gina olhou para a cunhada e viu que sua mão tremia, aquilo era muito pra ela e pensou que a qualquer momento ela não fosse agüentar e iria cair, olhou para Carlinhos e viu que ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela.

— _Não vou agüentar por muito tempo... É pesado demais. _— Falou Helena, como se ajudasse a sua mão esquerda deixou de lado o chicote e a deixou aberta ao lado da outra mão.

Por sorte a água foi diminuindo cada vez mais até que estava na altura dos joelhos dele, a rajada de água foi grande, mas ao mesmo tempo rápida, Helena ao ver que já era o suficiente deixou-se cair para trás e foi segurada pelo marido.

— _A água foi em direção da floresta também, espero que os outros tenham se protegido. _— Falou Harry.

— _Eu coloquei uma proteção que não deixa nem água e nem fogo entrar, avisamos para que caso alguma coisa extrema acontecesse para eles irem pra dentro da proteção, se tiverem chegado lá com certeza estão bem. _— Falou Rony enquanto seguia para dentro da floresta com os outros atrás, Helena não conseguia nem mesmo andar e por isso Carlinhos a carregava no colo.

Seguiram em direção de onde haviam acampado e ao chegar lá encontrou suas equipes, por todo o caminho eles encontravam pessoas desacordadas e encharcadas, provavelmente pessoas atingidas pela água.

— _Estão todos aqui? _— Perguntou Harry olhando para sua equipe e aos dos seus dois companheiros, eles se olharam e assentiram — _Façam uma chamada pra ter certeza, vamos ir embora hoje mesmo, você avisa ao Ministério que terminamos aqui e peça para eles vir pegar os que nos atacaram, talvez eles expliquem melhor o motivo desse ataque. _— Falou Harry para Rony que assentiu.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

A cena mostrava uma estrada um quanto que vazia, nas laterais só tinham campos e em nenhum lugar se podia ver casas ou prédios que significariam uma cidade, a luz do sol banhava um único carro que ia de uma direção a outra, em instantes o carro foi atingido por um feitiço fazendo com que ele fosse jogado para cima, antes que ele caísse no chão e explodisse Harry aparatou de dentro do carro para a estrada, caiu um pouco desengonçado pela aparatação forçada, mas em conta seu plano estava indo bem.

— _Olha só o que encontramos aqui, o que será de Harry Potter sem seus amiguinhos. _— Falou um homem com vestes pretas, ao seu lado tinha pessoas dos dois sexos, tanto homens quanto mulheres que já estavam prontos, com suas varinhas apontada para Harry que estava na mesma posição.

— _Eu estava esperando que você aparecesse, mas me diga o que eu fiz para você querer meus filhos ou até mesmo a mim? _— Perguntou Harry olhando para o chefe deles, que fora o único homem a falar.

— _Digamos que os outros países estão um pouco descontentes com as suas façanhas, eles acham que a qualquer momento a Inglaterra possa se virar contra o mundo e que também, sem você, eles não são nada. — _Explicou o homem, ele não tinha o menor pudor de esconder o rosto, sua pele pálida e seu cabelo muito bem penteado pra trás com gel o fazia parecer um subordinado, um peão que costumavam mandar para a batalha, esperando que ele morra.

— _Entendo, isso então é uma rivalidade entre os Ministérios, mas eu não represento a Inglaterra para vocês ter que vir atrás de mim. _— Falou Harry.

— _Você faz a diferença nesse lugar. _— Falou o homem.

Harry já até sabia o que iria acontecer, olhou para cada uma das pessoas ali que estariam prontos para atacar, não via relutância no olhar de nenhum deles e a determinação estava em suas mãos que seguravam a varinha com firmeza, com um aceno de varinha Harry fez com que seu costumeiro tigre prata aparecesse, o animal olhou para ele e depois para as pessoas enquanto andava por trás de Harry, parecia analisar os adversários tanto quanto o menino que matara Voldemort.

— _Eu sempre soube que a Rússia faria uma coisa dessas. _— Falou Draco aparecendo do nada por trás dos adversários, alguns continuaram a olhar para Harry enquanto outros se viravam para Draco, vendo daquela forma quem parecia estar encurralados eram as pessoas que ainda não sabiam quem era, mas por numero quem estava em desvantagem era Harry e Draco mesmo.

— _O que faz aqui, Malfoy? _— Perguntou Harry e o líder do grupo.

— _O conhece? — _Perguntou Harry indicando o homem que perguntara de sua aparição, Draco deu a volta nas pessoas e ficou ao lado de Harry, sua varinha estava em punho.

— _Trabalhei com ele, eu fui mandado para a Rússia e digamos que fomos __**amigos**_, _a não ser pelo fato de que ele dava encima da minha mulher. _— Falou Draco.

— _Eu não me lembro de ter dado encima da sua mulher? Quem é ela? A única pessoa que eu dei encima foi Astória Greengrass e..._

— _É essa mesmo, depois que tudo isso acabar você pode mandar uma carta pra ela agradecendo pelo fato de me fazer mudar de idéia quanto a dar uma surra em você, porque sinceramente eu já tive vontade de fazer isso e talvez muito mais. _— Falou Draco sorrindo sem graça.

— _Então, eles são da Rússia? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _São sim, a muito tempo a Rússia esta querendo dar um golpe na Inglaterra, só estavam esperando uma hora melhor e esperando ter uma forma melhor que os ajudassem a derrubar os grandes do Ministério. _— Respondeu Draco.

— _O que isso tem a ver com meus filhos? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Existe forma melhor que derrubar você usando seus filhos? _— Perguntou Draco como se essa fosse a resposta obvia para a pergunta do moreno.

— _Como soube que eu estava aqui? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Eu não sabia, só estava indo pra casa. _— Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— _Já chega, se você esta do lado dele vai cair também. _— Falou o homem a quem estava liderando o grupo da Russia.

— _Por curiosidade, qual é a do Tigre? Cão de caça? — _Perguntou Draco olhando brevemente para Harry.

— _Derrubem esses desgraçados. _— Falou o homem que olhava para Draco com raiva.

Harry executou um único feitiço que foi o protego que protegeu a ele e a Draco no momento em que os feitiços foram lançados em sua direção, sabendo que a proteção não cairia tão fácil olhou para o animal atrás de si e assentiu para ele que no segundo seguinte atacou o homem que estava em uma das pontas, o homem tentou atingi-lo, mas em um piscar de olhos o tigre foi atingido pelo feitiço que o fez explodir em uma luz prateada e no segundo seguinte o animal já estava inteiro encima do homem que caiu desacordado.

— _Mais ou menos isso. _— Respondeu Harry ao loiro que estava ao seu lado observando a ação do tigre — _Já esta na moleza para alguém que veio me ajudar._

— _Eu não disse que vim ajudar você. _— Falou Draco atacando uma das mulheres ao ver o feitiço protego se desfazer de sua frente.

— _E o que esta fazendo aqui? _— Perguntou Harry derrubando o homem da outra ponta.

— _Eu tenho contas a tratar com ele. _— Falou Draco apontando para o líder que estava atrás dos seus peões que iam caindo um de cada vez.

— _Achei que sua esposa tinha dito para não tocar nele. _— Falou Harry.

— _Ela disse isso quando estávamos na Rússia, qualquer coisa eu poço dizer que ele ameaçou meus filhos, não seria uma má idéia. _— Falou Draco dando de ombros enquanto duelava com outro homem — _Não vamos terminar aqui nunca, diferente da Inglaterra a Rússia tem muitos Aurores. _— Falou Draco ao olhar em volta e ver que pessoas com as mesmas vestimentas das outras aparecerem de todos os lados —_ Você bem que podia fazer aquele negocio do raio._

— _Tem que estar chovendo. _— Falou Harry.

— _Estamos com sorte então. — _Falou Draco ao ver duas nuvens escuras se juntando e logo em seguida, como se tivesse sido um pedido de Harry começaram a ser ouvidos barulhos de trovões.

Harry olhou confuso com aquilo, só poderia ser brincadeira.

— _Mais problemas, eu não tenho controle sobre isso então acontece sem querer. _— Falou Harry enquanto Draco se colocava as suas costas, conforme as pessoas faziam um circulo em volta deles os outros que antes duelavam foi parando de atacar, provavelmente achando que eles se renderiam.

— _Você não acha que já esta bem grandinho para não saber controlar a própria magia? Dá um jeito, pense no que fez você fazer da outra vez ué, dá um jeito ai. — _Falou Draco.

— _Você não é meu superior. _— Falou Harry com raiva.

— _É claro que não, você veio pra cá por vontade própria e estando sozinho não existe superior, só falei aquilo porque não quero morrer. _— Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— _Ainda esta muito longe. _— Falou Harry olhando para as nuvens que se aproximavam vagarosamente, parecia algo torturante de se ver, sua salvação tão distante.

— _Não acredito que vou fazer isso. _— Falou Draco bufando logo em seguida, com um aceno de varinha cobras de todos os tamanhos foram aparecendo em volta dos dois, talvez seria uma coincidência que elas tivessem um brilho verde como o das cores da Sonserina.

— _Que bichos são esses? Estimação? — _Perguntou Harry dando um passo pra trás ao ver a serpente passar por cima de seu pé, acabou por empurrar Draco.

— _Não, não são estimação, eu... meio que achei alguns livros interessantes no meu banco, são legais, eu poderia publicar em meu nome para o uso de estudo da defesa contra as artes das trevas. _— Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— _Tinha algum nome especifico no livro? Algum nome que pudesse dizer quem o escreveu? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Na verdade tinha, algo como Charlus ou Charles, eu não me lembro qual dos dois pode ser. _— Falou Draco.

— _E pra que serve as cobras? Não são meus animais favoritos. _— Falou Harry sentindo seus cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao ver uma passar por cima da outra, já bastava ser atacado por um basilisco ou Nagini, não precisava que muitas serpentes fossem pra cima dele.

— _Também não seria meus animais favoritos se uma gigante tentasse me matar, mas fique tranqüilo, eu não gosto de usar elas porque me liga demais com Voldemort, ter animais de estimação iguais. _— Falou Draco — _Só um aviso, eu não vou conseguir fazer com que elas fiquem por muito tempo, então acho melhor você se resolver logo com essa tempestade._

Harry olhou para a tempestade novamente e ainda estava longe demais, ao ser atacado ele teve que revidar e não estava tendo muito sucesso em se proteger de alguns e atacar outros, seu tigre estava fazendo o possível, mas no momento em que ele derrubava um, outro aparecia no mesmo lugar, estariam em desvantagem até mesmo se Rony estivesse ali.

Olhou para trás e ninguém estava atacando Draco, pareciam esperar o movimento das cobras, no momento em que o primeiro feitiço foi em direção a Draco o loiro com um aceno de varinha fez com que todas as cobras atacassem os adversários que não tiveram a menor chance contra as serpentes que se enrolaram em seus corpos.

— _Ajudou bastante. _— Falou Harry vendo que as serpentes estavam sendo mais eficaz do que seu tigre, o animal mesmo não tendo alma já parecia estar cansado e essa cansaço ia direto para Harry que já se sentia exausto também.

Depois de derrubar uma boa quantidade de pessoas olhou para cima e a tempestade estava perto o suficiente, começou a pensar nas vezes em que um de seus amigos estavam em perigo e ele não podia ajudar, a raiva tomou seu corpo novamente ao pensar nas vezes em que pessoas ameaçaram seus filhos e sua esposa e por um momento sua cabeça estava igual a tempestade, os trovões eram os pensamentos de ruim que já acontecera em sua vida, a chuva era o desespero de imaginar algum dos seus entes amados morrendo e ao ver Draco fazendo o seu máximo a culpa de que se algo acontecesse ao loiro atrás de si tomou conta de seu corpo, como ficaria os filhos do homem que um dia fora seu adversário, como ficaria a mãe dele ao saber que ele não fora salvo pela pessoa que ela um dia salvou e o desespero de Astória caso perdesse o marido, aquilo estava sendo demais para ele, aquela dor era tão horrível quanto a que sentiu quando viu que Helena poderia ser morta, talvez por culpa dele, do mesmo jeito que seu padrinho, pai dela, no dia em que fizera aquela loucura com o raio o ultimo pensamento que passou por sua cabeça foi a imagem de Sirius caindo dentro do véu da morte e no mesmo instante em que um raio da tempestade atingiu o chão a imagem de ver Gina dentro da câmara secreta, desacordada e indefesa o atingiu do mesmo jeito que aquele raio, quase que causando um buraco tão grande quanto o do asfalto.

— _Ótimo, foi muito bom. _— Falou Draco deixando-se sentar no chão ao ver as pessoas as sua volta caírem desacordados, olhou para trás e Harry estava do mesmo jeito, o cansaço estava estampado em sua face e em seus olhos que parecia que a qualquer momento se fechariam para o descanso eterno — _Você esta bem?_

— _Sim, só um pouco cansado. _— Falou Harry só agora percebendo que estava caído no chão, mais uma vez seu consciente pareceu ir para o espaço e seu corpo parecia apenas ser um recipiente vazio.

— _Sei como é, fazer essas malditas cobras não é fácil, trás muito cansaço. _— Falou Draco sorrindo levemente.

— _Há quanto tempo consegue fazer isso? _— Perguntou Harry.

— _Pouco tempo, Astória me viu tentar fazer na primeira vez e disse que isso gastou muita a minha energia, disse que é tão forte quanto conjurar um patrono. _— Falou Draco.

— _Isso é um patrono. _— Falou Harry para o loiro que olhou para ele confuso.

— _É sério? Depois que os dementadores foram extintos eu nunca pensei na possibilidade de conjurar um patrono, mas ele não deveria ser prata? — _Perguntou Draco.

— _No livro em que eu aprendi dizia que ele poderia assumir a cor e a forma de acordo com a pessoa que estivesse conjurando, eu queria saber do porque de você também ter o livro do meu avô. _— Falou Harry.

— _Seu avô? — _Perguntou Draco incrédulo.

— _Sim, Charlus Potter é meu avô e os livros que também estavam no meu cofre foram ele que escreveu, imagino que os livros que estão com você também sejam deles pela coincidência de conteúdo, mas pode ficar com eles, na minha casa já tem livro o suficiente para eu não precisar de copias. _— Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— _Achei que a sua família e a minha não se dessem bem no passado. _— Falou Draco como se aquilo fosse a resposta para sua indignação quanto a ter livros de Charlus Potter.

— _Não por vontade da sua família, mas eu também não os entendo porque não os conheci. _— Falou Harry se endireitando.

— _Eles estão mortos? — _Perguntou Draco.

— _Não, apenas desacordados, posso até ter feito esse negocio do raio, mas não um forte o suficiente para matar uma pessoa. _— Respondeu Harry — _Acho que vou ter que usar o carro da Gina por um tempo. _— Falou Harry olhando para seu carro que estava destruído.

— _Eu digo o mesmo do meu, mas como eu não fui atingido? _— Perguntou Draco se referindo ao raio.

— _Talvez eu consiga controlar ele a ponto de escolher quem seja atingido. _— Falou Harry sorrindo.

— _Eu agradeço, agora se me dê licença eu tenho que ir embora, eu fico feliz por estar vivo, mas triste por não ter tido a chance de acabar com ele, vai mandá-los preso? — _Perguntou Draco enquanto se levantava.

— _Não, talvez isso seja o suficiente para fazê-los entender que não é bom mexer comigo e nem com a Inglaterra. _— Falou Harry aceitando a mão que Draco estendia para ele, como ajuda para se levantar.

— _Se você esta dizendo, até a próxima. _— Falou Draco dando as costas a Harry e logo em seguida aparatando.

— _Espero que essa próxima demore. _— Falou Harry olhando em volta e ao ver que as pessoas já se mexiam e logo estariam em pé, ele aparatou, já tinha feito o suficiente, é claro que teria que contar a Gina o que aconteceu, ainda mais porque ela acharia estranho o fato dele estar encharcado e cansado.

**Estou feliz comigo mesma por ter feito esse capitulo tão rápido comparado aos outros, eu poderia até esperar uma semana para postar, assim teria tempo de escrever o próximo, mas não consegui segurar e estava ansiosa para postar, espero que vocês gostem e assim dêem suas idéias kkkk', achou que estou pressionando muito vocês, me desculpem por isso, só mais uma coisinha, eu não sei se vocês estão seguindo a fic, Plano B, mas eu gostaria que vocês que estão lendo pelo menos digam o que estão achando, comentários faz falta e me sinto estranha sabe, estou começando a achar que a fic não esta o suficiente quanto Hogwarts Lendo HP7, por causa da falta de comentários, até a próxima, estarei providenciando o próximo capitulo das duas fics, acho que até domingo posto o próximo capitulo da fic Plano B...**


	10. CAPITULO DEZ

**Ola, sei que demorei para postar, mas estava esperando o Nyah! concertar o site e achei que não fosse demorar, mas vi que estava errada, esperei dias e ainda não consigo sequer entrar na minha conta e por isso não postarei o capitulo lá, espero que nao tenham ficados bravos.**

CAPITULO DEZ

Cedrico passou o dia inteiro em casa com seus pais, sua mãe levara um susto ao vê-lo e quase desmaiara por causa da aparição repentina do filho, ele passou o almoço inteiro explicando o porque de estar de volta e sua mãe como para comemorar o dia mais feliz da vida dela fez seus pratos favoritos, ela não largou dele por um minuto até que seu pai disse que ela poderia ficar calma que ele não iria embora, ele explicou que sua mãe estava sempre perto dele com medo de que a qualquer momento fosse desaparecer e trazer a tristeza para a vida dela novamente, depois do almoço ela mencionou que foi até bom que eles tenham dado o dinheiro do premio para Harry, como uma recompensa por ter trazido o filho dela novamente, mas Cedrico explicou que Harry não era assim, que na verdade ele deu o dinheiro para os gêmeos Weasley, para assim eles puderem construir a empresa de logros e brincadeiras que sempre quiseram.

O sol já estava se pondo quando Cedrico decidiu ir para a vila perto da sua casa, ficara o dia inteiro pensando em como conversaria com a garota, como explicaria que ele tinha sumido depois que disse que nada aconteceria de mal com ele na escola. Seguiu em direção da vila pensando nas palavras que usaria, em pouco tempo chegou lá e caminhou em busca da morena, andou o vilarejo inteiro e não a achou, ela não gostava de ficar em casa e pensou que ela não estaria lá, sem contar que seria estranho para o pai dela se um garoto fosse até lá a procurando, olhou para a colina em que a conheceu e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao perceber que tinha alguém lá, mesmo que pudesse não ser ela o sorriso continuou enfeitando em seu rosto, já estava bem perto quando viu que era mesmo ela, com seu costumeiro caderno de desenho.

— Espero que esteja me desenhando. — Falou Cedrico assustando a morena que no momento em que ouviu sua voz arregalou os olhos e olhou em sua direção.

— Cedrico? — Perguntou ela não acreditando que estava vendo.

— Eu mesmo, inacreditável não acha? — Perguntou Cedrico se sentando ao lado dela enquanto a mesma ainda observava ele assustada.

— O que aconteceu com você? Você disse que ia para a sua escola e ficou um bom tempo sem voltar, mais tempo que o normal das outras vezes, quando eu fui na casa da sua mãe sempre a encontrava chorando e ela nunca dizia o que tinha acontecido com você, começamos a pensar que tinha acontecido algo ruim com você.

— Não aconteceu nada comigo, Milena, estou mentindo, aconteceu algo sim, mas deixa isso para outra hora, o que esta desenhando? — Perguntou Cedrico pegando o caderno das mãos dela e olhando o desenho — Então eu estava certo. — Falou sorrindo enquanto olhava o desenho de seu rosto.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Falou Milena abraçando os joelhos e deitando a cabeça sobre os mesmo enquanto olhava para ele que tinha os olhos brilhantes em sua direção e um lindo sorriso no rosto — Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu de verdade?

— Vou, mas não agora. — Falou Cedrico pegando o lápis que estava na mão da morena, com um leve movimento ele fez com que ela deitasse sobre suas coxas — Acha que eu também tenho talento? — Perguntou Cedrico mostrando o desenho que agora continha dente de vampiro e bigode.

— Porque você sempre faz isso com os meus desenhos? — Perguntou Milena rindo.

— Só assim mesmo para um desenho meu ficar bonito. — Falou Cedrico sorrindo.

— Esta se aproveitando do meu talento? — Perguntou Milena sorrindo enquanto tirada o livro das mãos dele.

— Você já falou com seus pais sobre querer ir para a Inglaterra e fazer faculdade de arte? — Perguntou Cedrico fazendo com que o sorriso da morena se desfizesse e por esse ato ele soube qual seria a resposta dela.

— As pessoas da vila tem vida boa porque produzem suas próprias coisas, aqui não existe trabalhos e preciso de um para conseguir ir para a Inglaterra fazer a prova e só depois falar para meus pais que quero, não quero brigar com eles por algo que nem sei o resultado ainda, e como eu vou sobreviver por lá? — Perguntou Milena com os olhos baixos.

— Eu já disse a você que chegar até lá não é o problema, eu te levo. — Falou Cedrico.

— Cedrico, sua família não parece ser uma das mais ricas do mundo, quer dizer, vocês tem vida boa e isso chama a atenção de qualquer um aqui que ainda acha isso estranho...

— Não confia em mim? — Perguntou Cedrico.

— Confio é claro, mas eu não gosto da idéia de ficar recebendo ajuda que necessita de dinheiro. — Respondeu Milena dando de ombros.

— Confie em mim, fale com seus pais e eu dou um jeito de você chegar até lá, se precisar eu levo meus pais junto com a gente, seus pais vão deixar se tiver algum adulto cuidando da gente. — Falou Cedrico.

— Eu não estou muito confiante disso. — Falou Milena fazendo uma careta enquanto ele ria.

— Quando eu explicar a você o que realmente aconteceu comigo você vai entender do porque da situação de vida dos meus pais e do porque de eu não me preocupar em levar você a Inglaterra. — Falou Cedrico sorrindo para ela enquanto a via franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Mas é tão longe. — Reclamou Milena.

— Já eu penso que esta a apenas segundos de distancia de nós. — Falou Cedrico rindo por dentro ao imaginar a reação de Milena quando descobrir sobre o mundo mágico.

Se passaram horas e horas até que Cedrico levou Milena até a casa dela e seguiu para sua própria casa, nem mesmo havia jantado e ao chegar em casa se deparou com sua mãe quase que entrando em desespero, mais uma vez Cedrico teve que deixar bem claro a sua mãe que nada aconteceria com ele e que ela não precisava ficar cuidando dele como se ele fosse um simples bebê.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

No momento em que Gina viu o marido sair da sala, ela nem mesmo pensou na hipótese de deixá-lo sozinho, o segui por vários minutos até que ele parou em frente ao lago em que ele e Sirius foram atacados por Dementedores, estava na margem em que o patrono havia os salvado, talvez ele olhava para o outro lado da margem pensando naquele dia, no dia em que conhecera alguém que em pouco tempo, na verdade, que no momento em que ele soube que Sirius era tão fiel a seu pai e que era seu padrinho, ele considerou o animago o homem que seria seu pai, não é claro um substituto, mas alguém que ele poderia recorrer e pedir ajuda, alguém que poderia abraçá-lo da forma que James Potter não podia mais fazer.

— Por toda a minha vida, seja na infância ou na adolescência eu nunca vi alguém e imaginei que seria meu pai, até chegar nesse lago e ver o Sirius daquela forma, no momento em que eu vi o cervo nesse mesmo lugar, a primeira palavra a vir na minha cabeça, ou a primeira resposta a vir diante daquele fenômeno foi _pai_, foi a primeira vez que eu imaginei que meu pai teria voltado para ficar comigo, aquela noite foi como um sonho para mim, mas tudo que parecia vir para me salvar, ia embora com uma pressa incrível, a chance de eu não precisar voltar para junto dos Dusley foi embora junto com Pettigrew, a chance de eu ter meu pai junto comigo se foi quando eu acordei na enfermaria, a chance de ver meu padrinho livre também foi embora com Pettigrew. — Falou Harry sabendo que a esposa estava atrás dele, ouvindo cada palavra dita — A mesma coisa em Godric's Hollow, no momento em que eu cheguei lá eu me senti em casa, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido e meus pais estariam me esperando em casa, talvez com um jantar a mesa, eu não queria ir embora de lá, mas como da primeira vez Voldemort me forçou a ir pra longe da minha felicidade.

— E você esta sentindo a mesma coisa agora, não quer voltar pra casa, mas nós o forçamos. — Falou Gina sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, ela se sentou ao lado do marido sem nem mesmo olhá-lo.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar aqui não seria a mesma coisa sem vocês, fazer isso seria o mesmo que ter a minha família pela metade, seria a mesma coisa que eu tivesse você, mas não pudesse ver a sua família pelo resto da vida, o mesmo que ter você, mas não os meus amigos. — Explicou Harry.

— Você quer ir embora o mais rápido possível? Não quer se apegar a eles não é? Do mesmo jeito que Helena temia vir para cá e ter que um dia dizer não ao próprio pai, e eu terei que fazer o mesmo ao meu irmão. — Falou Gina.

— Não é isso, mas é que eu vejo que eles não são os _meus _pais e sim ao do garoto, é estranho pensar que ele sentirá algo que eu nunca pude sentir, que eu não sei como seria sentir. — Falou Harry.

— Você não imaginou que as diferenças seriam tão grandes assim, não é? — Perguntou Gina para ele que assentiu.

— Eu só queria poder fazer com que a Helena tivesse um pai, do mesmo jeito que Teddy teria seus pais, que você tivesse seu irmão e que a mãe de Colin tivesse um filho, as minhas expectativas de ter meus pais de volta acabaram quando Dumbledore disse que nenhuma magia poderia trazê-los de volta e sem querer eu faço isso? São coisas demais para apenas uma pessoa aceitar, são mudanças demais. — Falou Harry olhando para as próprias mãos.

— Harry, posso pedir uma coisa? — Perguntou Gina o vendo assentir diante da sua pergunta — É que você vai poder ver seus pais por uma ultima vez, sem ser em uma forma que eles estão mortos, como fez com Remo e Tonks, mas minha mãe não terá essa sorte quanto aos irmãos dela, eu queria traze-la pra cá para ela poder dizer um Adeus a eles, mesmo que seja o ultimo.

— Não acha que será muito forte pra ela? Sua mãe já esta bem idosa para receber um choque desses. — Falou Harry para a esposa que sorriu de canto.

— Acho que depois de ter os filhos crescidos com seus netos, o sonho dela é poder se reencontrar com o filho perdido e com os irmãos que morreram para que eu e meus irmãos tivessem um futuro melhor, um mundo melhor para viver, acho que ela ficaria feliz se morresse por ver seu filho e seus irmãos vivos. — Explicou Gina.

— Pode até ser, mas terei que trazê-la usando um portal, afinal a outra forma é um pouco forte e cansativa. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu, ela se sentou atrás dele com as pernas abertas e com as mãos em seus ombros o fez se deitar entre as suas pernas, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

— Então, já se resolveu quando vamos embora? — Perguntou Gina.

— Ainda tem o baile, lembra? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que pensou um pouco e assentiu.

— Não seria uma má idéia ficarmos para esse baile, quem sabe você pega seus pais se beijando por ai. — Falou Gina fazendo com que o marido franzisse as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é nojento. — Falou Harry.

— Você disse que ficaria feliz em ver essa cena se contasse que eles estivessem vivos e felizes. — Falou Gina para o marido que negou.

— Eu nego. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Eu tenho provas. — Falou Gina batendo o dedo indicador em sua têmpora, para que ele entendesse que ela estava falando de uma das suas memórias, mais especificamente a que ele tinha dito aquilo — Mas vamos mudar de assunto, você acha que as mudanças que vão acontecer daqui pra frente vão começar a interferir no futuro das pessoas próximas a nós? — Perguntou Gina para o marido que ficou confuso — Por exemplo, Carlinhos e Helena só ficaram juntos porque ele cuidou dela e porque ela pensou que tinha mesmo aquela doença.

— Mas a Helena adolescente não sabe disso e muito menos o Carlinhos dessa época, eles não estavam juntos com os outros quando a Helena explicou o que aconteceu para ela engravidar de uma inseminação. — Falou Harry.

— Mas e se não for o Carlinhos que vai cuidar dela até lá? — Perguntou Gina.

— E quem seria? — Perguntou Harry.

— Talvez o Fred. — Respondeu Gina dando de ombros.

— Acho que não, eu escolhi o Carlinhos para cuidar da Helena naquela época porque ele estava de férias da Romênia, mas o Fred vai ter sua própria empresa junto com o Jorge, e tenho certeza que se alguém pedisse para ele cuidar da Helena, ele falaria que o Carlinhos deveria fazer isso, já que saberia que eles acabariam juntos. — Explicou Harry dando de ombros.

— Acha que o nosso futuro vai mudar daqui pra frente? — Perguntou Gina suspirando.

— O dos adolescentes você quis dizer, acho que sim, ter mais filhos e tudo. — Falou Harry fazendo com que a esposa olhasse para ele com os olhos arregalados.

— Acha mesmo que eles tão pensando em filhos? Ele só tem 15 anos e ela tem 14, não é uma coisa dessas que passa pela cabeça de adolescentes dessa idade. — Falou Gina fazendo o moreno rir — Você pensava?

— Estava mais ocupado em dar aulas para pessoas da minha mesma idade. — Respondeu Harry rindo — Faz um bom tempo que não ficamos em um lugar que emana tanta tranqüilidade e ao mesmo tempo não nos dá um tédio.

— Esta falando de casa? Com certeza que não conseguimos essas duas coisas lá, quando esta em silencio fica um tédio porque as crianças não estão lá, já quando não esta um tédio as crianças fazendo mais barulho que a gente de noite. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Vai dizer que nosso barulho não faz bem pra nós dois. — Falou Harry sorrindo para a esposa que assentiu — O ruim é que não podemos fazer aqui, eu acredito que exista criaturas que nem mesmo eu tenha visto nesse lugar.

— Eu não me surpreenderia se um desses aparecesse do nada. — Falou Gina sorrindo — Mas nem isso me faz querer voltar para o castelo, adoro ficar assim com você. — Falou Gina continuando o carinho nos cabelos bagunçados.

— Eu também, ainda mais recebendo carinho. — Falou Harry sorrindo enquanto voltavam a ficar em silencio, a água do lago estava em completo silencio, o único barulho que podia ser ouvido era o dos pássaros.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Lysa nem mesmo se importou com o fato de que ela não poderia ver as outras memórias restantes, queria falar com James antes de aquelas cenas começarem e agora decidira falar mesmo com ele, saiu da sala precisa sem nem mesmo falar com seu irmão que era com quem ela mais conversava, foi atrás de James pelos corredores de Hogwarts e só percebeu para onde ele estava indo quando já estava no salão comunal da Grifinória, ele não olhara para trás desde quando saiu da sala precisa, mas ela sabia que o moreno percebera que estava sendo seguido por ela e nem mesmo se importou.

Ela seguiu atrás dele até chegar ao dormitório masculino e ao entrar no cômodo separado dos outros alunos por uma escada se deparou com James jogado na cama de solteiro como se tivesse se jogado de qualquer jeito, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Que milagre você estar passando tanto tempo comigo sem nem mesmo tentar me dar um tapa ou me chamar de cafajeste ou galinha. — Falou James ainda deitado na cama enquanto Lysa se aproximava e sentava na beirada da cama.

— Eu queria conversar com você. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu já tinha percebido e se não me engano você também já tinha dito isso. — Falou James.

— Deita direito. — Falou Lysa para o moreno que bufou e se deitou corretamente enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele e para a confusão do moreno começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos bagunçados.

— Você esta bem? Esta se sentindo bem? — Perguntou James colocando as costas de sua mão na testa da loira que riu com aquilo.

— Acho que os papeis vão trocar. — Falou Lysa ficando séria enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos castanhos do moreno que parecia estar mais uma vez lendo sua alma, ele estava pior do que no dia em que eles foram passear escondidos por Hogsmeade.

— O de nós dois? Só acredito nisso quando você me implorar um beijo, olha que eu já cheguei a chantagear você para conseguir isso. — Falou James rindo.

Lysa ficou séria por algum tempo enquanto o moreno a observava, não sabia que palavras usar e também não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, era loucura fazer o que se passava por sua cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos decidiu ficar com a boca fechada e em silencio se deitou ao lado de James com as costas virada para ele, ficou a observar uma das janelas do quarto que iluminava o cômodo.

— Lysa. — Chamou James se apoiando na cama e olhando para a loira que sorriu levemente.

— Me perdoa? — Perguntou Lysa sentindo sua garganta se fechar.

— Perdoar pelo que? — Perguntou James.

— Pelo que eu fiz com você, foi injusto te acusar daquilo sem prova nenhuma. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu já estou acostumado a ser acusado de coisas que nunca fiz. — Falou James se deitando novamente, nunca pensou que um dia Lysa se deitaria em uma cama com ele, aquilo parecia trazer um pouco mais de paz para sua vida.

— Nós já fomos amigos, Jay. Fomos criados juntos. — Falou Lysa se virando e ficando de frente para o moreno que ficou em silencio.

— Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que pessoas ruins tem uma habilidade enorme de enganar as pessoas e você foi apenas mais uma das pessoas que foi enganada pelo Daniel, eu já te perdoei a muito tempo Lysa, só não agüento mais você ficar jogando na minha cara coisas que eu nunca fiz. — Falou James.

— Desculpe. — Falou Lysa fechando os olhos e voltando a ficar de costas para James — Posso ficar deitada aqui?

— Pode, também acho que prefiro ficar aqui do que ir ver o resto das memórias do meu pai. — Falou James dando de ombros como se ela pudesse estar o olhando.

— Porque você é assim com o seu próprio pai? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Assim como? — Perguntou James confuso, ele ficou observando ela se mexer e depois se virar, ficando frente a frente com ele, ela não pareceu ficar com medo caso ele tentasse beijá-la.

— Eu não sei, você se preocupa tanto com a sua mãe, mas não com o seu pai, como se ele não merecesse receber o mesmo tratamento que ela e eu vi que isso não é de hoje, isso vem desde quando você nasceu. — Falou Lysa fazendo com que eles suspirassem.

— Bom, na verdade eu não sei, mas eu sempre me perguntei do porque de eu e meus irmãos sempre sermos diferentes quanto aos meus pais, você já percebeu? A Lily é a menininha do papai e esta sempre precisando dele, sempre quando precisa de algo, mesmo que seja um simples aconchego ela vai atrás dele, o Al já não é assim com nenhum dos dois, ele é mais relaxado e não costuma correr atrás de pessoas como um porto seguro, muitas vezes quando ele esta mal são meus pais que vão atrás dele e não o contrario, mas minha mãe diz que ele gosta bastante de receber o carinho da vovó Molly, acho que ele não esta assim com a Molly daqui porque ela não sabe disso, mas eu sempre fui mais chegado a minha mãe, sempre a enxergo como uma pessoa frágil que vai precisar de mim algum momento, eu sempre soube as dificuldades que ela e meu pai passam para estar junto, a salvo, mas penso que algum dia pode acontecer algo ao meu pai e eu terei que cuidar dela, uma vez eu perguntei pra ela do porque de eu ser assim. — Falou James se lembrando do dia em que ele percebera que era mais chegado a mãe do que ao pai, e isso o deixou confuso, afinal como podemos ter preferência entre os pais? — Ela me contou que quando ela engravidou de mim, ela e meu pai brigaram e ficaram separados e que por mais ou menos um mês, a única pessoa que ela tinha como apoio era eu, que ainda estava no ventre dela, então ela pensa que aquilo fez com que eu fosse assim, sempre a disposição dela.

— Mas não pode ser assim, James. — Falou Lysa.

— Não é como se eu escolhesse. — Comunicou James sorrindo levemente — Mas acho que meu pai não se importa com isso, acho que ele fica até feliz que eu algum dia esteja pronto para cuidar da minha mãe, afinal eles não estarão aqui pra sempre e acho que meu pai prefere morrer antes da minha mãe a viver sem ela.

— Qualquer pessoa apaixonada é assim, independente do sexo. — Constatou Lysa dando de ombros.

— Quando eu fiquei de suspensão, meus pais brigaram porque meu pai sofreu um acidente e mesmo sabendo que precisava de ajuda não chamou minha mãe, sei que minha mãe ama meu pai e às vezes por tratar ele como se não se importasse parece que não existe o amor de antes entre eles, mas não é assim e eu a entendo, a questão é que pro meu pai a minha mãe nunca esta pronta para cuidar dele, para poder salvar ele, mas ele prefere não arriscar a vida dela por si mesmo e ela acaba sendo ignorante com ele por causa disso, porque ela quer ser o suficiente para a família dela, ela quer ser forte como muitas outras mulheres são, mas para isso as pessoas tem que acreditar nela, eu acredito que meus tios já vejam o potencial dela, mas meu pai não quer arriscar e isso a deixe com raiva. — Explicou James.

— Você acha que isso algum dia possa prejudicar em uma separação? — Perguntou Lysa recebendo como resposta um balançar de cabeça instantânea diante da sua pergunta.

— Não, porque eles sempre fazem as pazes no mesmo dia, as vezes sem usar palavra nenhuma, nesse dia em que meu pai sofreu o acidente, minha mãe ficou o mais longe possível dele, ele quase não conseguia andar por causa que estava machucado. — Falou James rindo enquanto a via sorrir também — Mas ai ela acabou dormindo no sofá e meu pai desceu as escadas, acho que a procura dela, eu estava nas escadas observando tudo, quando ele a viu no sofá apenas se deitou junto com ela e no dia seguinte encontrei os dois rindo na cozinha, já estavam bem um com o outro.

— O que passou por sua cabeça quando viu seus pais desse jeito? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Fiquei me perguntando se um dia eu seria tão feliz com alguém do jeito que eles são, eu sei que ter milhares de menina não é o mesmo que ter a especial ao seu lado e eu sinto inveja do meu pai nesse quesito, ele é especial com a menina que pensou nunca ter algo por ela ser a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo e minha mãe nunca pensou que Harry Potter teria algo com ela, afinal todos pensam que só porque uma pessoa tem um talento em especial ele só irá gostar de alguém que seja tão especial quanto ele. — Falou James.

— Seu pai não era tão especial assim, na escola, agora sim que as coisas estão complicando para o lado dele. — Falou Lysa.

— O especial dele era sempre se encontrar com Voldemort e sobreviver, acha que uma pessoa assim não é especial? Um bebê vencer em uma batalha contra um homem que na época era tão poderoso. — Falou James.

— Não aconteceu uma batalha, James. — Falou Lysa revirando os olhos.

— Mas aconteceu algo tão surpreendente quanto uma, a situação em que ele estava foi praticamente a mesma em que ele tinha 17 anos, qual a diferença entre um homem poderoso e um bebê comparado ao mesmo homem poderoso e um adolescente que foi o bebê? — Perguntou James a olhando esperando uma resposta, mas ela apenas encolheu os braços.

— O motivo da vitória dele foi o mesmo, eu li os livros do seu pai, inacreditável não é? — Perguntou Lysa ao vê-lo olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados — Seu pai sobreviveu quando era um bebê porque ele tinha o amor da sua avó sobre ele, o salvando do mal, na adolescência foi o mesmo motivo, mas por amores diferentes, o amor entre amigos e o amor entre homem e mulher que é o que ele sente quanto a sua mãe, claro, por amor somos capazes de fazer tudo, você não acha?

— Acho, mas quando esse esforço não vale a pena só faz com que a vontade de desistir aumente cada vez mais. — Falou James a vendo desviar os olhos azuis para o nada.

— Mas me diga mais sobre o que você pensou quando viu seus pais tão felizes, quando eles se reconciliaram. — Falou Lysa mudando de assunto, reação essa que James aceitou, se ela queria aquilo o que ele poderia fazer?

— Só pensei aquilo, se um dia serei tão feliz quanto ele, foi como eu disse, a pessoa especial faz completamente a diferença. — Falou James fazendo com que mais uma vez ela desviasse os olhos.

— Posso dormir aqui? — Perguntou Lysa fazendo com que James se assustasse pela pergunta.

— Dormir? E se alguém ver a gente, principalmente seu irmão ou o seu pai. — Falou James fazendo com que ela começasse a rir diante do seu desespero.

— Estamos de roupa James, não fizemos nada e só vai ser uma soneca, não temos nada de bom pra fazer e eu estou um pouco entediada. — Falou Lysa.

— Vamos perder o jantar. — Avisou James para ela que deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— Não seria a primeira vez em que eu fosse até a cozinha durante a madrugada, eu também sei infringir as regras sabia? Só que não de um jeito exagerado quanto você. — Falou Lysa rindo.

— Eu não concordo, confesso que já entrei no dormitório das meninas, mas não pra dormir com uma delas. — Falou James se referindo ao fato dela ter a audácia de se deitar com ele.

— Qual é? Costumávamos dormir junto quando crianças. — Falou Lysa ainda rindo.

— Naquela época não passava pela minha cabeça a hipótese de beijar você. — Falou James mostrando a diferença entre duas crianças dormirem junto comparados a dois adolescentes, ele a observou rir diante de suas palavras enquanto se virava ficando de costas para ele, mesmo que estando atrás dela via os poucos movimentos de seu rosto indicando que ela ainda sorria, ele ficou ainda mais confuso quando ela pegou um dos seus braços e passou por cima de sua cintura.

— Pela minha cabeça passava. — Falou Lysa por fim antes de fechar os olhos, antes de qualquer coisa ele cobriu os dois com um cobertor fino, James não soube se ela já estava dormindo ou não, mas ao ver que ela não abriria os olhos fechou as cortinas em volta da cama e passou seu braço por cima da cintura dela a trazendo para perto de si, por causa do silencio e talvez do tédio, ele acabou dormindo abraçado a ela, forma essa que ele nunca pensou que aconteceria, mas se lembrou que fora dessa mesma forma que vira seus pais tão felizes e soube do porque de seu pai ter ficado feliz apenas por estar abraçado a sua mãe, ele sentia o mesmo por Lysa.

OoOooOoOoOoOo

Depois do termino das memórias todos foram saindo aos poucos da sala precisa, Helena ficou para trás e com ela seu marido, varias coisas passavam por sua cabeça, memórias que haviam retornado ao ver as memórias de Harry, coisas que ela não costumava falar com ninguém, ou melhor, algo que ela só falou para Diego, a única pessoa a quem ela se abria na época. Ao ver que a sala estava vazia Helena fechou os olhos e pensou no lugar em que o pessoal do futuro estava dormindo e assim o lugar se formou em uma sala mobilhada, com a porta que dava para a cozinha e as escadas que levavam aos quartos, sem dizer nada ela subiu as escadas, nem mesmo percebendo que Carlinhos ficara para trás.

Helena estava em seu quarto pensando no dia em que tudo aconteceu entre ela e Carlinhos, as pessoas pensavam que eles tiveram algo mais intimo apenas depois que ela engravidou, mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

— Esta tudo bem? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao entrar no quarto e encontrar sua esposa sentada na cama e olhando para o nada, era obvio que ela estava pensando em algo e isso passou por sua cabeça quando ela o deixou sem dizer nada.

— Sim. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo e indo para o outro lado da cama que estava encostada na parede, apoiou as costas na parede fria enquanto observava o marido se sentar no móvel um pouco distante de si.

— Esta pensando em que? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Só lembrando algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo. — Falou Helena sorrindo brevemente, mas seu sorriso parecia não conter vida alguma, como algo que você faz por obrigação apenas para agradar ou acalmar alguém.

— Com você é quem? — Perguntou o ruivo.

— Comigo e com você. — Falou Helena fazendo com que Carlinhos olhasse para ela confuso, ela suspirou por pensar que ele não se lembraria, o ruivo ficou a observando enquanto ela se deitava e fechada os olhos pensando em que palavras usar para conversar com ele sobre aquilo.

— E qual o problema desse momento entre nós? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— O problema é que você não se lembra. — Respondeu Helena.

— Se você não dizer que dia foi esse é claro que eu não vou me lembrar, então porque você não refresca a minha memória? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Eu tenho certeza que você não vai se lembrar. — Afirmou Helena abrindo os olhos e os direcionando ao marido que viu a tristeza em seus olhos azuis que quando acompanhado de um sorriso o fazia viajar sem que ele percebesse.

— Porque? — Perguntou Carlinhos entrelaçando seus dedos com os da esposa que ficou observando suas mãos.

— Porque estávamos bêbados, foi a primeira vez que aconteceu algo entre a gente. — Falou Helena.

— O dia do desejo de Whisky? Eu me lembro muito daquele dia e sei que eu não estava bêbado, muito menos você. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Não estou falando desse dia, e isso foi apenas a confirmação de que você não se lembra, você vai ficar uma fera por eu nunca ter conversado com você sobre aquilo. — Falou Helena olhando para o marido que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então conte. — Pediu Carlinhos enquanto senas de um momento de sua vida passava por sua cabeça, ela não podia falar com ele sobre aquilo, achava que ela não se lembrava.

— Foi naquela mesma noite do casamento, no qual eu tive que vestir o vestido da noiva...

_Helena andava pela casa dos Weasley quase que tropeçando nos próprios pés, por sorte havia conseguido ficar acordada depois de passar por uma aparatação difícil que a fez vomitar toda a bebida que tinha bebido no casamento, por não agüentar o gosto horrível na boca a morena aproveitou para escovar os dentes, no momento ela ia em direção a entrada da casa, estava precisando de um pouco de ar puro e até poderia chamar o melhor amigo, mas o loiro estava dormindo e sabia que ele odiava ser acordado, teria que ser um motivo muito grande para ele não dar uma bronca nela por ser acordado no meio da madrugada._

_A recém adulta tinha acabado de sair de casa e foi um alivio para ela poder respirar o ar puro e frio, usava apenas um short que ia até o meio das coxas e uma camiseta larga que era do melhor amigo, ela havia se apossado da peça de roupa dele a um bom tempo._

_Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido que suas pernas tinham fraquejado e por isso caído, passou-se vários minutos e Helena ainda estava sentada no chão, com os olhos fechados e sentindo o vento acariciar seu corpo._

— _Não devia estar em seu quarto, garota? — Perguntou Carlinhos assustando para Helena que se assustou e ao olhar em volta o achou deitado na grama, se não tivesse escutado sua voz provavelmente não saberia qual dos Weasley a observava._

— _O que faz aqui fora? — Perguntou Helena tentando fazer seu coração se acalmar por causa do susto que levou._

— _Não sou muito fã de ficar no quarto quando não consigo dormir, me sinto preso. — Respondeu Carlinhos se levantando e indo até a morena que observou ele se equilibrar nas pernas enquanto se abaixava a sua frente, ele parecia estar mais sóbrio que ela, ainda mais porque ele só bebeu uma garrafa de Whisky enquanto ela tinha bebido no máximo três. — Já esta na hora de ir dormir. — Falou Carlinhos a tocando nos ombros e levantando-a._

— _Não quero dormir e pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança. — Falou Helena tentando ao máximo continuar em pé, ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e deitou sua cabeça encima das próprias mãos._

— _E desde quando você é adulta? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo._

— _Eu já tenho 18. — Falou Helena em voz baixa._

— _Mas de acordo com a lei você se tornou maior de idade quando fez 17. — Falou Carlinhos confuso._

— _Eu sou sangue pura, mas vivi como uma nascida trouxa e sigo bastante as leis dos trouxas e as respeito muito. — Falou Helena calmamente — Agora você já pode me soltar porque não consigo mais ficar em pé, prefiro ficar sentada que é mais relaxante._

— _Ótimo, vamos entrar então. — Falou Carlinhos pronto para carregá-la para dentro da Toca, mas a morena nem mesmo se mexeu._

— _Não quero entrar. — Falou Helena fazendo com que o ruivo bufasse de frustração._

— _Você pode até ser adulta, mas da trabalho como um bebê. — Falou Carlinhos a pegando no colo enquanto a morena se debatia em seus braços, a passos largos ele entrou na casa e já estava ao lado do sofá quando se desequilibrou e deixou Helena cair em cima do móvel caindo por cima dela logo em seguida._

— _Lindos olhos. — Falou Helena quando o ruivo a olhou e assim seus olhares grudaram um no outro._

— _Eu digo o mesmo, você tem cara de menininha inocente, Helena. — Falou Carlinhos olhando brevemente para os lábios ao vê-la esboçar um sorriso sem graça, mesmo que ela fosse bem mais nova que ele e uma simples garota continuava chamando sua atenção como uma mulher experiente na arte da sedução._

— _Acho que é por isso que os homens me vê apenas como uma criança. — Falou Helena sorrindo sem graça, por causa da situação que se encontrava — Mas eu ainda quero ficar lá fora. — Falou Helena empurrando o ruivo e o deixando cair no chão, com rapidez a morena pegou a maior almofada que estava no cômodo e se dirigiu ao jardim, ela soube que o ruivo ia atrás dela pelos sons que os passos pesados que faziam barulho ao ter o contato com o solo — Eu não preciso da sua proteção. — Retrucou ela jogando a almofada no chão e se deitando no mesmo lugar com a cabeça deitada na almofada._

— _O maior tesouro de uma mulher é sua virgindade e isso merece cuidados especiais. — Falou Carlinhos rindo enquanto se sentava ao lado dela, a morena riu ao ouvir suas palavras._

— _E por acaso existe alguém que possa me tirar isso? Carlinhos o vento não vai me estrupar não. — Falou Helena sorrindo._

— _Vai saber, não é só porque aqui é calmo que não vá acontecer nada de ruim, não subestime o poder do mal. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando ao lado da morena._

— _Mas mudando de assunto, pelo que eu me lembre você perdeu e agora tem que me responder tudo o que eu perguntar. — Falou Helena sorrindo e se sentando para o desespero do ruivo._

— _Só se você responder uma única pergunta minha. — Falou Carlinhos._

— _E que pergunta seria essa? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo tentando ao máximo se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés e ficar agachada na frente do ruivo._

— _Só vou fazer quando quiser, agora me diga que perguntas suas são essas. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que assentiu e ficou em silencio, pela cara que ela fazia ele pode perceber que ela estava pensando e que capricharia na pergunta._

— _Você estava amando alguém quando decidiu ir para a Romênia? — Perguntou Helena._

— _Talvez. — Respondeu Carlinhos._

— _A resposta tem que ser exata, isso não vale. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que sorriu._

— _Sim, eu estava interessado em alguém e a amando, mas porque a pergunta? — Perguntou Carlinhos._

— _Pensando melhor eu só tenho mais uma coisa pra perguntar. Por quem você estava apaixonado e porque ela não te correspondia. — Perguntou Helena._

— _Eu não vou dizer o nome dela e também não adianta ir perguntar a ela do porque de eu não ser correspondido, mas acho que era porque éramos íntimos..._

— _Mas se vocês eram íntimos demais poderia muito bem ter um bom relacionamento. — Constatou Helena interrompendo o ruivo que suspirou diante da sua afirmação._

— _Éramos íntimos sim, mas apenas como amigos. — Explicou Carlinhos._

— _Era a Tonks? — Perguntou Helena fazendo com que ele paralisasse por poucos instantes._

— _A Tonks não foi a minha única amiga em Hogwarts. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo._

_Helena o observou atentamente enquanto falava de Tonks, ele parecia estar mesmo falando a verdade e isso bastou, e também se fosse mesmo Tonks a pessoas que ele amava deixaria o assunto de lado, porque não existe coisa pior que amar alguém que morreu._

— _Então, chegou a hora das suas perguntas. — Falou Helena — E como eu sou muito justa as minhas respostas serão exatas e completas._

— _Estou vendo a hora em que você vai cair. — Falou Carlinhos vendo ela rir enquanto tentava se equilibrar segurando em seus ombros._

— _Era essa a pergunta? Precisa usar mais a cabeça em. — Falou Helena gargalhando, o ruivo já iria dizer alguma coisa quando Helena escorou em seus ombros com força e ele acabou por cair deitado encima dele, ela não parou de rir mesma depois do tombo — Desculpa!_

— _Seus seios amaciaram a queda. — Falou Carlinhos._

— _Pelo menos para isso eles servem, gosto da sua sinceridade, mas diga logo a sua pergunta. — Falou Helena se sentando sem ao menos sair de cima do ruivo, ele ficou esperando que ela se levantasse, mas viu que ela não faria aquilo por não se importar em ficar naquela posição. Depois daquela reação de Helena, ele já sem pudor algum sobre ela se sentou e depositou suas mãos em cada uma das cochas dela, esperava que ela ao menos olhasse para suas mãos para ter certeza de onde estavam, mas ela apenas sorria a espera de sua pergunta._

— _Ficou namorando com aquele menino por quanto tempo? — Perguntou Carlinhos vendo o encantador sorriso dela se esvair aos poucos, o brilho em seu olhar teve o mesmo destino enquanto ela colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha._

— _Tempo demais. — Respondeu Helena._

— _Você disse que as respostas seriam exatas. — Falou Carlinhos, por um breve momento achou que ela não responderia já que ela ficou em silencio como se esperasse que alguém fosse aparecer e responder por ela._

— _Por anos. — Respondeu Helena._

_O ruivo ficou a pensar se deveria mesmo fazer aquela pergunta, sabia que se o fizesse dar uma resposta mais exata que aquela poderia faze-la se lembrar de momentos que agora só era motivo de tristeza._

— _Eu queria saber do porque de você continuar virgem até hoje sendo que namorou com um cara por anos. — Falou Carlinhos deixando bem claro que aquela seria sua segunda pergunta._

— _O Rafael sempre foi um cara muito legal, sempre me respeitou e tudo, mas nesses últimos meses do nosso namoro ele mudou drasticamente, acho que as necessidades dele começou a vir a tona e ele estava sempre tentando ter algo mais... Intenso. Eu não me sentia a vontade e muito menos pronta, normalmente quando uma menina é virgem o menino tem praticamente a responsabilidade de ir com calma, mas ele não era assim comigo e meu medo foi crescendo cada vez mais, eu chegava a fugir de medo e acho que por não fazer as vontades dele, ele terminou comigo e pensando melhor acho que isso foi bom para nós dois. — Explicou Helena fazendo desenhos imaginários no peito do ruivo que a ouvia atentamente._

— _Você ainda não se sente pronta ou isso era apenas com ele? — Perguntou Carlinhos fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele surpresa com a pergunta repentina._

— _Como eu vou saber? Nunca tentei com outra pessoa. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo levemente — Você é tão diferente._

— _Diferente como? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso._

— _Diferente dos seus irmãos, eu os considero como amigos tanto quanto considero o Diego, mas com você é diferente. — Falou Helena olhando cada detalhe da beleza facial de Carlinhos._

— _Ainda não entendi, não me considera um amigo? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que abriu e fechou a boca varias e varias vezes, mas não dizia nada até que finalmente falou._

— _É que eu sou assim, sei diferenciar os meus amigos de homens e eu vejo seus irmãos como amigos e vejo você como homem. — Explicou Helena._

— _Já sentiu atração por algum dos meus irmãos? — Perguntou Carlinhos._

— _Pra que? Pra namorada de algum deles vir pra cima de mim? Se tem uma coisa que eu não faço é dar encima de homem que já é comprometido para depois a namorada vir me difamar. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo enquanto ainda o observava atentamente, como um ima sua mão foi até o rosto do ruivo e o acariciou tão levemente que poderia fazer qualquer um suspirar pela caricia, o tempo pareceu parar enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam, mas isso aconteceu por iniciativa de Helena que logo já estava beijando o ruivo._

_Carlinhos tirou uma das suas mãos da coxa dela e a enlaçou na cintura da morena a puxando para mais perto de si enquanto que ao mesmo tempo apertava a coxa dela com força, ela suspirou no primeiro aperto e isso pareceu um pedido para que ele continuasse, Helena sentia tudo aquilo muito excitando, por toda a sua vida ela tinha aqueles momentos com Rafael, mas como sentia não estar pronta nunca tinha vontade de continuar, já com Carlinhos foi diferente, o primeiro beijo tinha algo que a fazia querer uma continuação, os toques dele a fazia gemer de uma forma que nunca gemera antes, ele a tratava de uma forma diferente que a fazia gostar._

— _Você esta... — Helena parou com o beijo ao sentir algo diferente entre suas pernas, olhou para baixo esperando que ele explicasse, mas ele apenas levantou seu rosto com uma das mãos._

— _Esqueci isso. Não vou fazer nada com isso. — Falou Carlinhos voltando a beijá-la ainda mais intensamente, ele colocou as mãos no bumbum dela e com pouco esforço se levantou e foi em direção da entrada da casa, ao chegar na sala de visita se sentou no sofá com Helena por cima de si, conforme o beijo continuava os dois se sentiam quentes por dentro e sentiam que a temperatura de seus corpos aumentariam desde que estivessem naquela mesma situação um com o outro._

_Era loucura e isso deixava as coisas ainda melhores, sabiam que existia a chance de alguém aparecer e vê-los naquela situação, mas aquilo não importava para eles._

_Carlinhos já não agüentava, mesmo que soubesse que tudo aquilo não passaria de amasos sentia uma necessidade enorme em tocar Helena, suas mãos já não agüentavam em ficar apenas nas coxas e no bumbum, sentia vontade de pegar uma das mãos de Helena e colocar em seu membro, imaginava o quanto seria bom ser acariciado por mãos tão macias quanto as dela, queria poder sentir a maciez de seus seios e a sensação de pressionar seus mamilos quando logo ficassem rígidos, enquanto seus cabelos eram bagunçados sua mão esquerda foi subindo pelo corpo da morena e tão rápido quanto o inicio do beijo ele apertou seu seio fazendo com que ela se distanciasse dos seus braços com brusquidão._

— _Talvez você esteja certo em estar na hora de eu ir dormir, boa noite e me desculpe por isso. — Falou Helena saindo do colo do ruivo e correndo escada acima._

— Então você se lembra daquilo? — Perguntou Carlinhos olhando indignado para a morena que parecia estar tão surpresa quanto ele, seus olhos estavam arregalados em direção dele que tinha se levantado depois do termino da história — Eu achei que quem não se lembrava era você? Apareceu na manhã seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? Que chegasse já sentando no seu colo e pedindo a continuação do que paramos na madrugada passada? Eu tive que seguir como se não tivesse acontecido nada. — Falou Helena se sentando.

— Eu achei que você não se lembrava e não é como se eu fosse até você conversar sobre aquilo, em um momento você dizia que não estava pronta e no seguinte estávamos naquela situação, foi meio que alguém abusando de uma criança. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu disse que não estava pronta quanto ao Rafael, eu não disse nada quanto a você. — Falou Helena apontando o dedo para ele.

— E porque foi embora daquele jeito? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Era a primeira pessoa que me tocava daquele jeito, mas isso não importa mais, ao menos conversamos sobre isso. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Podia ter conversado comigo sobre isso antes, somos casados a anos e nunca mencionou nada sobre aquilo, a única coisa que você fala sobre aquele dia é ter ido dormir na casa do seu pai com o seu melhor amigo. — Falou Carlinhos voltando a se sentar ao lado dela.

— Eu só me lembrei que nunca tínhamos conversado sobre aquilo quando vi a memória do Harry, fiquei triste por saber que você não se lembrava da primeira vez que aconteceu algo entre a gente. — Falou Helena.

— Você sabe que eu odeio isso em você não é? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— O que? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não fala comigo sobre os problemas que você acha existir, tem mania de guardar as coisas apenas para você, desde quando você engravidou faz isso e desde aquela época eu dizia que odiava isso, até parece que você não quer que eu lhe escute, ai você não quer que eu lhe escute, não me escuta e sempre acabamos brigando por causa disso, quer dizer, você briga comigo. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Não venha jogar a culpa em mim sobre aquele dia, a culpa foi sua por ter arrumado um encontro com aquela mulher. — Falou Helena.

— Eu não posso fazer nada se mulheres dão encima de homens que estão solteiros, mas você não conversou comigo sobre aquilo, sempre se fazia de forte e deixava as coisas ainda mais complicadas. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu te expliquei o que aconteceu, eu disse do porque de ser daquele jeito. — Falou Helena com a voz embargada.

— Eu sei, mas do mesmo jeito que aquela vez eu me sinto insuficiente para cuidar de você nesses momentos já que parece que você não confia em mim. — Falou Carlinhos ficando de frente para ela e erguendo seu rosto, o acariciando levemente.

— Você não tem tanta moral para falar isso, eu acreditei em todas as vezes que você disse não ser apaixonado pela Tonks, do mesmo jeito que eu não desabafava com você, você não fazia o mesmo comigo. — Falou Helena.

— É diferente, eu falava com você quando algo a ver com nós dois acontecia, pra que eu iria falar da Tonks? Ela não tem nada a ver com nós dois, com o nosso casamento, nem mesmo com o namoro que a gente teve. — Explicou Carlinhos — Mas não vamos conversar sobre isso agora, pelo menos você falou sobre aquela noite. — Falou Carlinhos a puxando para seu colo, a morena enlaçou seus ombros com os braços e sorriu.

— Eu adoro como você me faz esquecer as coisas. — Falou Helena dando um leve selinho no marido — Agora vamos indo porque temos que achar o Harry.

— Eu preferia ficar aqui com você. — Falou Carlinhos a observando se levantar de seu colo e ir em direção da porta do cômodo.

— Não seria uma má idéia, mas vamos logo porque teremos a vida inteira para nos divertir dentro de um quarto. — Falou Helena o chamando com a mão, ele suspirou e se levantou seguindo ela pelo corredor dos quartos, ele sempre abraçado a ela.

— Já fizemos em salas, banheiros, cozinhas, despensas, sacada e até mesmo no quintal. — Falou Carlinhos rindo enquanto deitava seu rosto no ombro dela que ria junto.

— Para com isso. — Falou Helena.

Os dois seguiram juntos até o grande salão, já era bem tarde e os adolescentes não estariam nos jardins a uma hora dessas, ao chegarem no local encontraram todos sentados no meio da mesa da Grifinória, era poucos alunos que tinham lá.

— Finalmente em, achei que não fossem aparecer. — Falou Molly (avó) para Helena que soltou um leve sorriso.

— A coisa mais normal no mundo é eles sumirem do nada. — Falou Felipe fazendo com que sua mãe o olhasse de forma que o repreendesse.

— Fica quieto menino, só estávamos conversando e a gente não sumiu, vocês que não perceberam que ficamos na sala precisa, estão falando sobre o que? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) se sentando ao lado de um dos seus cunhados.

— Estávamos pensando em jantar aqui, o que acha? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Não tenho problema nenhum quanto a isso, hoje é dia do Carlinhos cozinhar mesmo. — Falou Helena (adulta) dando de ombros e olhando para o marido que franziu as sobrancelhas — Mas depois do jantar iremos embora, não é?

— É claro que sim, eu trabalho amanhã. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Quando é que você não trabalha? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a esposa sorriu para ele e deu de ombros, tinha que admitir que trabalhava demais as vezes.

— Onde esta o James? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Ele sumiu com a Lysa já faz um bom tempo. — Respondeu Al.

— Eu vou dar uma volta por ai para ver se acho eles. — Falou Luna (adulta) se levantando junto do marido, ela esperou que os pais de James também se manifestassem para ajudar a procurar os dois adolescentes.

— Vamos ao salão comunal e dormitórios. — Falou Gina (adulta) ao perceber o olhar de uma das melhores amigas, logo em seguida ela e o marido já andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts em busca de Lysa e James — Acha que ele ficou bravo com alguma memória?

— Bravo? Não, mas a memória em que ele e Lysa brigavam estavam entre as que eu deixei eles ver, acho que ele ficou bravo por estar vendo uma coisa que a muito tempo esta enchendo o saco dele. — Respondeu Harry a esposa.

— Porque mostrou isso? Você sabe o quanto ele esta de saco cheio por causa dessa história. — Reclamou Gina ao marido que suspirou e revirou os olhos.

— Gina já esta na hora dos dois se resolverem, eles não podem viver brigando pra sempre e James não foi o culpado de nada, mesmo que ele não tenha feito nada não tem que viver como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. — Falou Harry para a esposa que bufou.

— Porque eles são tão complicados? Não éramos assim. — Falou Gina para o marido que não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Eles são muito clichês isso sim, eram amigos quando pequenos até que cresceram e James resolveu seguir a vida sendo galinha e ela não aceita pessoas assim, o galinha acaba se apaixonando por ela e aparece um menino do nada para não deixar que um fique com o outro, o mocinho é culpado de algo que não fez e a menina nunca acredita nele até que aja uma prova concreta. — Falou Harry rindo para a esposa, em poucos minutos eles chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória e olharam para todos os adolescentes que estavam espalhados pela sala, mas não acharam James — Eu vou no quarto dele, vai no das meninas.

Enquanto Gina ia no dormitório das meninas, Harry seguiu para onde seu filho estava dormindo, ao chegar lá encontrou o cômodo em um completo silencio, as camas estavam desarrumadas e em algumas partes do quarto tinha peças de roupa, nem mesmo sabia que cama era a do seu filho, mas ao ver uma que estava fechada pelas cortinas se aproximou dos moveis e abriu as cortinas se deparando com os dois adolescentes dormindo, ao ouvir o ranger da porta se virou e viu a esposa entrando, fez sinal para que ela fizesse silencio enquanto entrava e ia até ele.

— Isso não esta acontecendo. — Falou Gina não surpresa quanto o marido que com cuidado levantou o cobertor verificando se os dois estavam vestidos, e ao ver que sim um suspiro de alivio escapou de sua boca — Vamos fazer o que agora?

— Deixa eles dormirem, vamos ter que dizer a Luna que Lysa esta dormindo no dormitório dela, qualquer coisa dizemos a verdade a ela e ela tenta enrolar o marido. — Falou Harry puxando a esposa que estava um pouco relutante quanto aquele plano — Gina, nós também já dormimos juntos sem fazer nada, vamos logo. — Falou Harry puxando a esposa de vez para fora do dormitório, ele fechou a porta em silencio para que nenhum dos dois acordassem, Lysa com certeza ficaria constrangida por ter sido pega em ação.

Os dois desceram para o grande salão e disseram a verdade para Luna que falou que conseguiria enrolar Rolf, depois disso todos, incluindo adolescentes e adultos subiram para poder tomar banho e voltar a descer para o jantar, Gina já imaginava que seu filho seria capaz de não acordar a tempo de jantar, mas deixou de lado, qualquer coisa ele iria buscar comida na cozinha.

**Estou pensando em postar o próximo capitulo de Plano B hoje mesmo, só irei dar uma revisada no capitulo para ver se não tem nenhum erro coisa que eu deveria ter feito nos capitulos de Hogwarts Lendo HP7...**


End file.
